It's a man's world
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of how men think and behave but she also facsinated by it. What happens when her curiosity leads her into the unknown... a man's world? Inspired by Never been kissed and She's the man
1. it's a man's world

It's A Man's World

Chapter 1:

Beeeep… Beeep… Beeeep… Bee.

A groggy moan escape from under the bedspread as a hand crept from underneath it, hitting the "off" button on the alarm clock. The covers lifted some, revealing a pair of half-alert eyes staring at the face of the clock. Another audible groan sounded when the lump realized it was 6:15a.m; not that this was unusual, the lump always got up at that time.

"Just five more minutes." or at least it tried; it wasn't much of a morning person. No sooner did the lump close her tired eyes came this incredible loud banging erupted from the bedroom door.

"Hey, Sis! Wake up!" a male voice accompanied the loud knocking. The lump quickly wrapped the sheets tighter around her, trying to drown out the sounds

"I am." the sleepy voice replied back, muffled by the covers.

"Like hell you are." the male retorted, continuing his knocking.

"Go away!" the voice became louder. Satisfied that the noise stopped, she shifted, stretching out some, rolled over and returned back to slumber; for a while anyways. Hearing the "click" of a door opening and then carpet crunching under the weight of footsteps forewarned her that her time was up.

"Get out!" she yelled again hoping that the intruder would listen, for once.

"No." he said impassively as he opening the curtains letting the evil rays of the sun in. As if the sun would burn her delicate flesh, the lump quickly moved to the other side of the bed. Suddenly the intruder drove his hands under the covers, grabbing her by both ankles, pulling her halfway off the bed as she kicked furiously the whole time trying to break free of his hold.

"Goddamn it Souta!" Kagome said with rage, pulling the sheets from off her head. Breathing heavily her long, silky black hair was disheveled; her chocolate brown eyes were dark with anger, as she stared at her younger brother's handsome smiling face. "Why do you have to manhandle me like that every time!" It infuriated her even more when he still had that goofy grin on his face. Placing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, he rocked back on his heels,

"If you had gotten up the first time, I wouldn't have to." He answered smugly, flashing his pearly whites. Kagome gritted her own; lifting her left arm she pointed to the open door.

"Get. Out!" she spaced out the words, getting her point across. She waited until he left the room before getting up, slamming the door forcefully and relocking it. She sighed heavily, combing her fingers through her semi-tangled hair. Men; God she just couldn't understand them. Stifling a yawn, she made her way to the bathroom. Adjusting the water temperature to her liking, she took off the oversized T-shirt and shorts and stepped in. Letting the hot spray massage her back and hair, she began to lather up her favorite scented soap.

What gives him the right to just come into my room, without my permission and disturb me? She thought angrily, soaping her entire body. What part of a man's brain tells them that they can do any damn thing they want to? She began to scrub her body to the point where her skin turned red.

Feeling clean, she turned off the shower, twisting her hair gently to get rid of the extra water. Pulling back the shower curtain, she wrapped herself in the towel hanging on the hook. After taking the time to brush her teeth and blow dry her hair, she walked back out to get dressed. Standing in just her underwear and bra, she checked the time; 7 o'clock. She noted; she had 45 minutes before school began.

Not caring what she wore today, she chose a simply navy blue fitted, collared shirt, leaving two of the five buttons undone, and a pair of blue jeans. Walking over to her dresser she picked up a gold chain, a small pearl hanging from the end. A gift her mother had given to her before she passed away. Placing the chain around her neck and tucking it in her shirt; she picked up her contact and eyeglass case, holding them both in her hands. Not feeling like putting in contacts, she chose the black square frames. Pushing them up on the bridge of her nose she then put two fingers to her lips before touch the glass of the picture frame, protecting the image of her parents.

"Later Mom and Dad" she picked up her book bag and headed down the hall. Making her way to the kitchen she saw her brother huddled a plate of leftover pizza, covered with every topping imaginable, and her grandfather, whose face was covered by the open newspaper he was reading.

"Morning." she greeted, grabbing an apple from the refrigerator about to make her exit.

"You should eat a more nutritious breakfast." her grandfather's voice came from behind the paper. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell that to Souta?" she asked, placing her fist on her hip. She waited until he was finished reading, folding the newspaper back to its original form (A/n: I can never do that.)

"Souta is a fourteen year old, growing boy. He needs to eat all the food he can get. You, on the other hand are…"

"A seventeen going on eighteen year old girl," Kagome cut him off rather harshly. "And I'm allowed to eat what ever I want to." She glared at Souta for a moment before looking back at her grandfather. "At least I'm not eating greasy foods so early in the morning." she pointed out.

"Yeah," Souta spoke up, working his way around his food, "but I'm eating all of the five food groups." he said smiling before returning to his meal. Kagome sucked her teeth,

"So what, I'm supposed to follow the food pyramid every day now?" She said rudely, rolling her eyes as she turned on her heels. "I gota go."

"Kagome." her grandfather called out but she didn't answer as she slammed the front door, fuming.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back as far as he could, reaching back to stretch his arms. He sat in the middle row of an empty classroom, waiting for the first bell to ring. He checked his watch again, groaning when he realized that he still had twenty minutes before school even started.

Why am I so early ? Oh, right. He thought to himself, remembering that his baseball coach wanted to have an early meeting. All he wanted to tell everyone to keep their grades up so that they could play in the upcoming game, and to not pull any pranks, such as stealing the other school's mascots. He directed that one especially to Inuyasha who just smirked back at him as his response. Ever since he'd dyed his black hair to the striking color silver that it was now, everyone classified him as a rebel, which he wasn't, sort of. He just liked to do things differently, to stand out from the crowd every now and then. What was wrong with that?

He let out a big yawn just as the door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Yo, there you are. I've been looking for you." A male voice said.

"Hey." He greeted back to his best friend Miroku.

"What the hell are you doing in here so early?" He asked, hanging his varsity jacket on the back of the chair before sitting at the desk in front of him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Nothing else to do. Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to know if you finally found a date for the Masquerade Ball coming up." Inuyasha sighed

"No."

"Oh, good, cause I found this real hottie if your interested." He said excitedly

"Not interested." He replied in a bored tone, making his friend gape at him.

"What do you mean, "Not interested"? Dude, if you're going to the Ball you've got to have the perfect sexy honey on your arm." He raised his hand to stop whatever the other was about to say, "And no, you can't go by yourself." Other students began to fill the room as they kept their conversation going.

"Then maybe I won't go at all."

Miroku slammed his hands on Inuyasha's desk; the loud penetrating sound made some of the students turn their attention to them.

"Won't go! You won't go? This is our senior year! This, prom, All-Star game and graduation are all the events that we look forward to." he rubbed his temples when Inuyasha gave him a "so what" look. "What's wrong with you? You are star pitcher of Freeman baseball team. You are the son of a multibillionaire and heir to half of his estate. Those two things alone have beauties lined up at your doorstep, wanting to spend just one minute of their time with you. So what's the problem! What aren't you going!"

Inuyasha shook his head; Miroku always took things to the extreme if it had anything to do with girls. Truth was, all those other girl didn't matter to him. There was only one girl that caught his attention, who always had it, the one that he really wanted to spend time with and she was considered taboo to the rest of his friends, which made it all the more worst. She was voted "sexiest geek" three years in a row and even though she was of course beautiful, she would "mess up" the status quo of things for he was supposed to be bedding the head cheerleader for instance, not a geek.

His thoughts were disturbed when Miroku punched him in the arm. He rubbed the sore spot while glaring at him

"Just think about it ok?" He pleaded. He didn't want his friend sitting at home during the one time where you could screw a girl and not have know who either one was because of the requirement that everyone wear a mask. At least that was he, as well as ¾ of guys' had in mind for that evening. He sighed when he didn't get an answer. He turned his attention to the sound of footsteps coming towards them. "Oh thank God. Bankotsu, talk some sense into him please?" he asked dramatically.

"About what?" he asked, sitting in next row; he turned sideways to face them.

"Nothing." Inuyasha groaned.

"He doesn't want to go the Ball. Tell him that's a stupid mistake."

"If he doesn't want to go, then he doesn't want to go."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as Miroku threw his arms up in the air.

"You're no help." he accused, pointing his finger at him. He would have protested more but the teacher came in just as the final bell rang. "We're taking about this later." He warned turning back in his seat. Inuyasha mocked him behind his back.

"Kagome, what's got you all worked up?" Sango cringed at the sound of metal slamming against metal.

"I'm…I'm sick of this world." Kagome jammed her lock back in place. She shifted her books more comfortably and started to walk down the hall towards their destination. "First it was Souta. He just waltzes in my room and pulls my legs out of socket and Grandfather's talking about eating more healthy nutrition because I'm a girl and blah, blah, blah." she rolled her eyes at that. "Then, when I was walking to the bus stop random guys in their cars, hooking, cat calling, and whistling at me. I mean, if you're not offering me a ride, keep going." She let out a loud, exasperating sigh. "Why are men like this?" She eyed evilly at Sango who coughed in her hand to hide her laugh.

"Men are just naturally asshole Kags. That's just how the world is." Kagome shook her head at her friend's explanation, making her ebony locks fall over her shoulders.

"I refuse to just use DNA as a scapegoat because not all men are asshole." she finished as she opened the door to their homeroom.

"Just most." Sango added, making her laugh.

Laughter broke his focus from the conversation that he was having with his friends, his amber eyes drifted to the two women entering the room. The first to enter, Inuyasha recognized Sango Suzuki; her long brunette, French braided hair stopped at her waist; dressed in dark denim jeans and a plain white shirt covered by a varsity jacket, the words Track Team, was stitched in big white letters on the back. The shorter of the two was the one who had his affections.

"Higurashi, Suzuki, you two are late why?" the teacher questioned, eyeing them both. Kagome pulled out a small blue slip, handing it to her,

"We were in the principle's office." she lied as she glanced over the signature. The teacher nodded in approval.

"Very well, there's about ten minutes left of homeroom so take your seats."

"Yes ma'am." the said in unison walking over to the far side of the room. Inuyasha eyes still lingered on them as they seated themselves and started to begin a conversation of their own. After calling his name about four times, Miroku realized that he wasn't paying attention. Following in the direction of his eyes, a grin spread across his face.

"What? You thinking about asking the geek to the Ball?" he teased, making Inuyasha head snap back quickly

"No…no of-of course not." he stammered "What are you crazy? I wouldn't be caught dead with her." He laughed, trying to play it off. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him.

"No need to get jumpy, I was just playing." he focused on Sango's face once more. "Excuse me real quick." he said getting up, walking in the girls' direction.

"What are you afraid of?" Bankotsu asked, looking up from his book. Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he crossed his ankles while folding his arms over his chest. Bankotsu gave him a look

"A blind man could see that you have a think for Higurashi."

" Ssssshhhh." he leaned over the side on the desk, his sliver hair curtaining his face. "Keep your voice down. Do you want the whole school to know?" Bankotsu leaned over as well

"This whole I'm-keeping-my-feeling-hidden-because-my-love-is-a-geek is stupid." Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, having an intense staring contest with the blackboard. "You're afraid people will laugh at you because you decided to choose a brainy girl as your girlfriend?" he continued to stare at the board

"No." he finally said after a moment of silence.

"Then what?" Waiting and getting no response, Bankotsu sat back in his seat and reopened his book, dropping the subject altogether. Inuyasha sighed internally, if only they knew how it was back then.

Miroku, oblivious to their conversation, was making small talk with Sango, who didn't really want his company.

"Miroku why don't you tell us why you really came over here so we can get on with our lives." The brunette said in an irritated tone.

Something flashed in his eyes as a wicked grin formed on his face. Reaching out he played with the stray lock of hair that had escaped from her braid.

"My dear Sango, if you want to know why I really came over, it was to talk you into have hot, sweaty, raunchy sex with me but I thought I would ask when we were alone." His voice was low and husky as he stared deeply into her eyes. Kagome's face turned all different shades of red as Sango's stayed stone cold. Looking down at the floor, she noticed a pen lying at her feet. Bending over to pick it up, twirling it between her fingers.

"You see this? If you ever say that kind of shit to me again I'll shove this so far into your juggler, you'll be writing with it." she said in a deadly tone. Still smiling, Miroku shuttered.

"Sango, you know talking dirty like that gets me excited." Jumping up to her feet, a deep growl rumbled in her throat, scaring the other students around her. Miroku stepped back, putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." blowing a kiss at her, he walked back over to his friends who had witnesses the scene.

"You know you're the bane of her existence right?" Bankotsu pointed out. He sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, just riling her up like that makes my day." he winked at her and watched as she barred her teeth. The bell rang moments later; Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu were among the students who began packing up and heading to their first period class.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Kagome gestured with her hand as she gathered her books. Sango closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. I get the point." she mumbled under her breath as they walked out of the room. They were silent as they continued to walk down the hall; Kagome observed the interaction with the males and females. She looked to her left, a girl with her back against the pale green lockers, was being cornered by an attractive guy. His arm was resting on the locker above her head, closing the gap between them. He leaned down, whispering something in her ear, giving her fits of giggles and blushing madly. She adverted her eyes to the small gang of them, all ranging in different ages, talking about, for what she could catch, was some sport that was on T.V last night. Looking forward she saw a couple walking towards them; the girl wrapping her arms around his so tight it was likely she was cutting off the circulation, but he didn't seem to mind. Kagome shook her head when another girl, dressed in a tight shirt and an even tighter mini skirt, walked passed them, making the guy turn his head to look at her non-existing butt.

Why are guys like that? She thought as she opened the school's newspaper room.

"Hey Kagome." she waved at the boy who greeted her. Sango followed her, looking at all students typing everything from the sports column to reading letters for the advice section; moving around to the copy and printer machines, shouting back and forth at one another. Papers were scattered on every desk it was a wonder to her how anything got done around here. And Kagome was chief of editor of all of this, but wait she wasn't done. She was also vice president of the Multilanguage Club, and an avid member of the book and creative writing club, and did community service twice a month. Her 4.0 came naturally, all the teachers love her, and most guys and some girls were obsessed with her. She was smart, charming, approachable, stern but fair, loving girl; not to mention gorgeous, holding the title of "Sexiest Geek" three years running. Sango wondered how she was able to organize her schedule so well and not get so stressed out.

Sango looked around the chaotic room, stopping at the wall on the far right. Eight medium sized frames hung horizontal along it, encasing different articles that the newspaper members voted the best stories. There was one about their former football coach having an intimate affair with not only with one of the cheerleaders but also two other teachers, and the principle's wife. She smiled; the Freeman High School newspaper crew takes their jobs very seriously.

She glanced down at the most recent article, written by the editor herself. One of the lunch ladies who, thank God was no longer employed there, believed that kids today were eating too much junk food and not getting the proper diet that they needed to "flush out" their systems. Which was true, but that still didn't give her the right to put laxatives in the cafeteria food.

Sango felt a shiver go down her spine. That was last Christmas and to this day she and the majority of the student body packed their lunches.

"Ready?" she asked when Kagome came back out of the small office, carrying a manila folder in between her books.

"Yeah. I'll look over these later." she informed her, tucking her hair behind her ears. "And I've figured out how to solve the perplexing queries of how men think and behave." she beamed a smile.

" How?" she asked, fearing that she'd made a mistake. Kagome's smile never wavered as she replied,

"By becoming a man."


	2. she's lost her damn mind

Chapter 2:

Sango looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head as she ogled at her

"You're what!" she shouted. Kagome put her finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"This will be a great story for the newspaper. Just think about it, a half a page about what men really do when women aren't around. Of course I'll put other stuff in there but that's basically the main topic and I'll…"

"Kagome," Sango stopped her before she went into monologue mode, "why do you have to be a guy to do this?"

"Because I want to know everything. Their secrets, the conversations that they have, and not just the ones that they talk about when others are around, I'm talking real deep shit, and they're not going to open up to me if I'm a girl. They have to be around the same sex, someone they can befriend. That's the character I'm going to portray."

"There's just one problem… you're a girl!" she emphasized; Kagome just rolled her eyes

"You're so closed-minded. A little makeover, a change of the hair and I'll look just like them."

"You have breast." She covered them with her arms when Sango poked the side of one

"Thanks for noticing." She said sarcastically, wrinkling her nose at her.

"Kagome, I don't think…"

"Sshhh." She said cutting her off.

"But…"

"Zip it." She gestured by taking pinching her fingers and sweeping them crossed her lips. "We'll talk about it at lunch." She quickly opened the door to her next class before Sango could protest any further. Looking up at the ceiling, she moaned dreadfully. She didn't mind that Kagome was going on one of her impulse undercover stories again; she loved reading about them in the school paper. She just hated it when she dragged her into them. She jumped slightly when she heard the final bell ring; great now she was late. Sulking, she slowly walked to her next class.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu sat at their normal table at lunch eating their packed lunches, waiting for the last member of their group.

"Where the hell is he?" Miroku asked after swallowing a portion of his sandwich.

"Bet ten bucks he's having sex." Bankotsu dared. Inuyasha and Miroku smirked

"Of course he is." Miroku added, knowing their friend all too well.

"Bet twenty he did it in the shower this time." Inuyasha replied.

"You're on." All of them pulled the bills out of their pockets, setting them in the middle of the table underneath the books.

"What's on?" a voice asked. They turned sideways to see Kouga standing behind them, looking totally differently then what he did 45 minutes ago.

"Your zipper's undone." Bankotsu informed him before turning back around. Kouga blushed slightly as he reached down to fix it. Pulling out a chair next to Miroku, he seated himself.

"Your shirt's wrinkled as hell dude." Miroku was next to criticize his attire, noting at his once pressed blue shirt, had now a million creases in it. Kouga just shrugged it off as he reached over to take half of Miroku's sandwich.

"And you smell like fresh soap." Inuyasha chimed in, sniffing the air. Kouga just smiled as he bit into the turkey with Swiss cheese.

"I rather him smell like soap than sex." Bankotsu bluntly said, making the other laugh.

"I'll take that." Inuyasha grabbed the money and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Shit man, am I that predictable?" he said laughing

"Do you have to ask?" everyone continued to laugh, drawing some attention to themselves.

"So who was it this time?" Miroku wanted to know.

"This sexy little sophomore; didn't quite catch her name though." He signed as he reminisced about the event that took place in the gym showers. Inuyasha shook his head lightly

"It's gota be a crime going after someone that young." Kouga polished off the rest of his food.

"Hey, she's the one who pursued me and who am I to deny her?" He dusted the crumbs off his hands. "Don't even start Bank." He gave him a puzzled look.

"I didn't say anything." He said defensively.

"No, but you were thinking that I shouldn't be screwing a different girl every other week." Bankotsu opened then closed his mouth quickly. "Uh huh, I knew it. Not everyone can have a steady girlfriend like you." Bankotsu dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "So Miroku tells me you ain't going to the Ball." Inuyasha sucked his teeth.

"Why don't tell the whole goddamn school?" Miroku picked the lint of his black shirt

"Do you want all the girls to die of heartache knowing that you won't be there?"

Miroku over exaggerates too much. He thought.

"Why aren't you going?" Kouga asked, trying to get his attention again.

"I just don't feel like asking a girl that doesn't give a rat's ass about me. She'll just be using me to brag to all of her friends." Miroku and Kouga eyed each other.

"So?" they both said together. Inuyasha gave a heart filled sigh; they wouldn't understand. "You'd be using her too. She's just…" Miroku struggled for the right words, "an accessory. Something that makes you look good. And you don't even have to stay with her the whole time, just long enough to let everyone see who you're with and leave her. So what's the problem?" He was trying hard to persuade his friend to go.

Inuyasha stared at his linked hands lying on the table. How could he possibly explain?

"It was just a suggestion." He lied; he just wanted to get them of his back. "I'll go." Hearing them cheer put a smile on his face. Gathering their things, they headed for the exit. As soon as Inuyasha reached the swinging doors, it flung opened; the person, who was franticly trying to get away from someone, collided into him, knocking him down along with her. Inuyasha came face to face with her.

Black satin hid their faces, as she hovered over him, bracing herself with both hands on the floor on either side of his head. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath heating up his moist lips; their lower halves meshed together.

Heads turned as dozens of eyes stared at the people who seemed to be paralyzed on the floor. Kagome blushed when she realized how close they were.

"Sorry." She said quickly, pushing off to the side, she landed on the floor before picking herself up. If his friends hadn't been there, he would have held her in place, already missing the warmth of her body. Instead, he got up off the floor, grabbing his book bag; he dusted off his clothes hastily

"Watch where the fuck you're going." He spat, putting up his façade.

"I said I was sorry." She retorted angrily glaring at him. Inuyasha stared back, matching the intensity in her eyes.

"Feh. Whatever geek." He taunted. Turning he walked out of the cafeteria, his friends following behind; Kagome stuck her middle finger at the closed door.

Jocks, they think they run this damn school. Sitting down at a nearby table she waited until Sango got there.

"Ow, ow, owww!" she yelped when her hair was being yanked hard. Sango flopped down in the chair across from her, crossing her arms and legs.

"Explain yourself." She commanded, glaring at her. Kagome hunched forward, gingerly touching the top of her head.

"I think my scalp is bleeding." She looked at Sango, giving her sad puppy dogged eyes, as she poked out her bottom lip. Getting no reaction from her, she blew her bangs out of her eyes straightening back up in her seat. "Ok, I've spent the past 3 periods thinking about my plan. Appearance wise, all I need it that tape that you use to wrap your feet during your track meets, to bind my boobs, right?" Sango waited a moment, and then nodded in approval. "And I don't have to worry about my height; most guys here are short anyways."

"What about your hair. You gonna cut it?" Kagome's mouth dropped, staring at her in horror, she instinctively put both hands on her head as if protecting it.

"I'm not going that far!" She's lost her damn mind she thought. "I'm going to get a wig; and facial features won't be an issue either; I'll just have to stop waxing my eyebrows and," she sniffled "cut down my nails." She said tearfully. Sango smiled, even though she was a "geek" she still cared about her looks.

"What about school?" Kagome looked up from her nails

"Huh?" she gave her a puzzled look

"School, Kagome. You can't expect to attend school as yourself and a different person? And don't even think about switching "genders" in between classes and think it will work, that only happens in movies." Kagome stuck her tongue in her cheek; that's a detail she hadn't thought of. Then a light bulb went off.

"I'll just tell them that I have to do…do a… a community service project that requires 3 days out of the week. What?" she asked when Sango gave her an incredulous look, "I've done it before, legit too. The principal and teachers won't mind as long as it doesn't affect my grades, and I'll be here 2 days out of the five."

"What about the paper work? You gota show that this "project" is for real." Kagome gripped her hair in a ponytail before letting it fall down her back.

"I'll just get Miki to do the papers and forge some signatures. He'll do it," she said quickly as Sango opened her mouth. "He has a crush on me so I know I can depend on him." She said with a smug look on her face.

"What about your grandfather and Souta? You can't stay at your house; I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't be too happy that you'll be spending your time cross-dressing." she said, stealing her friend's thunder.

Kagome groaned in mild defeat. Falling forward, she placed her forehead on he cool table. She couldn't say she was studying abroad, she did that last summer; and she couldn't do foreign exchange student, they would be expecting a kid in her place.

Think, think, think.

"I'll tell them…something." She said sounding defeat, but really hiding her true intentions. "But for the most part I have everything else covered." A huge grin spread across her face, rivaling the Cheshire cat's. She raised her hand, looking at the watch in her wrist. Noticing that they had only fifteen minutes left to eat, she rummaged into the black book bag, taking out her bagged lunch; contain sushi rolls, a slightly large bag of potato chips, and bottled water, all kept cool by the icepack that was in her lunch bag. Always packing enough for both of them, she tuned her container of sushi to give Sango more access to it.

"So who's gonna do your makeup?" Sango asked around the potato chips in her mouth. "You're good at it but not good enough to alter your appearance." She added. Kagome huffed at her insults, refusing to answer her. Sango shrugged her narrow shoulders and continued to eat, knowing that whatever Kagome had in mind, she wouldn't tell her until the last minute.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you?" Miroku asked as he threw a fastball towards Inuyasha. He caught it in his wore mitt with ease. He studied the small white orb with red stitching, tossing it back and forth in his hands. Winding up, he threw the pitch back

"Nothing." He grunted. Miroku felt a slight sting when the ball smacked against his catcher's mitt. He looked directly into his golden eyes, completely emotionless. It was unusual for him not to be able to read his thoughts. So he did what he knew best, he would push until the truth came out.

"Come on. That tantrum in homeroom was more than just the Masquerade Ball." He switched up his pitch, throwing a curve ball. "Tell me what's up." Inuyasha frowned,

When did practice turn into Oprah?

"Oh my God! He is soo hot!" he heard a female voice from a short distance. Turning his head slightly, he saw two girls out of the corner of his eye. Standing behind the metal fence, they wove their fingers through the squares, created by the metal rods twisted together, trying to get a better look at him and his teammates.

"Which one? Their all hot!" the other squealed. Inuyasha sighed as he threw the ball back, not even answering the pervious question.

"The one with the red hair." The girl replied. Her friend considered her decision.

"He's ok, but he doesn't have a bomb ass body; not like that guy with the sliver hair." She commented, licking her glossy lips.

Inuyasha smirked, throwing back the ball. It was true; he did have a hot body. Due to the amount of training and exercise he's done over the years had paid off. Defined toned muscles were covered, but could still be seen through the uniform they were acquired to wear. Tight, off white pants with blue strips on either side, stopping at the top of his black cleats, showed every ripple that his muscles made. The blue baggy short sleeved shirt, tucked in his pants, showed the lower part of his arms, but hid his tanned, toned abs and chest.

He growled lightly when he heard his friend's constant bickering. "It's my old man, alright?" he said throwing the pitch a little harder.

"What about him?" he asked, knitting his brows.

"Since me and my brother don't get along very well, he's got this great idea that we need to spend some "quality" time together." Miroku winced when the ball hit his gloved hand.

"But Sesshomaru is in London somewhere right? Doing some kind of business deal."

"Yeah but he's coming home for Dad's birthday and staying for about a week after." Inuyasha grew angrier by the second. "He feels that we're "drifting apart." Miroku bit back a cry when the ball pounded into his hand. "I mean…we hate each other! If we wanted to spend time together, we would have done it years ago. He's got his own world and I got mine. What could we possibly have anything to talk about? We have nothing in common!" A pain throbbed through his left shoulder after the last pitched. Sucking breath through his teeth as he rotated it slowly.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Miroku suggested. Seeing his friend in pain, he walked steadily over to him, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Naw, I'm fine." He said weakly. Miroku smiled at him.

"Ok you're fine, but I'm not." He pulled off his supposedly protective glove, showing off his right hand, now sporting bright red marks on the palm. No doubt it would be swollen by the end of the day.

"My bad." He said apologetically. The pain now turning into a dull tingle, they began to walk out of the ballpark. Not even through the gates did he see the raven-haired beauty ran passed him. He slowed down his pace a fraction, following her with his eyes discreetly.

She stopped in front of a guy; unfamiliar to him, he assumed that he didn't go to their school. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see what they were doing. Moments later, she squealed happily, jumping on her toes a few times, before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him nosily on his cheek; the boy blushing a bright red.

Inuyasha muttered an oath before walking in the entrance of the gym showers; his day couldn't get any worst.

* * *

Kagome gripped the large folder that Miki had given her; inside containing all of the legit papers that she needed to confirm her "project."

"Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting you to get this so quickly. You're the best!" Miki blushed at her compliment.

"Well, I had some free time and…" he shifted from one foot to the other. "You said you needed them as soon as possible." he smiled gently at her. She smiled back; he's so cute. She thought, and then remembered her part of the deal. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small slip of paper; seven numbers were written inside.

"Here you go." She gave it to him. "She'll be waiting for your call." Miki blushed harder as he placed the slip in his back pocket.

"Thanks Kagome!" he turned around, walking in the direction that he came. Kagome clutched the folder to her chest as if her life depended on it as she walked back to the school. Sango standing beside the closed door, which was locked from the inside, let her back in.

"So that's all the stuff you need."

"Yup, I'm just gonna drop this off in the principal's office and then we can go." Sango was just a little curious

"So what did you have to give him in return?" she shrugged her shoulders

"Just a phone number." Sango goggled at her. "Not mine." She replied, reading her thoughts. "He likes this girl that works at the community service group with us." She explained

"I thought he had a crush on you."

"He does, but in an admiration sort of way," she dismissed that thought with a wave of her hand. "Anyways, they're both shy and one won't approach the other, so I gave him her phone number. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic." Getting two people that she liked together put a smile on her face. "Be right back." She disappeared into the office, emerging about five minutes later.

"Please tell me you drove your car today? We've got so much stuff to do before the day is over." Sango rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, quit your bitching." She laughed when Kagome made an attempt to punch her. She dodged another one, but ended up bumping into someone, slamming them into the lockers nearby.

"Hn, I didn't know you liked it rough." Whispered a familiar voice, making her cringe. She tried to move quickly but arms wrapped her waist, pinning her to the body behind her.

"Damn it! Let go of me Miroku!" she growled, scratching his arms, hoping that would loosen his grip on her.

"Now why would I do that when you feel so good?" To prove his point he shifted his hips, grinding against her backside. She growled again, but this time it was to mask the moan that was about to escape from her mouth. With one last try, she pounded on his sore right hand. Yelping in pain, he released her, pushing her off him as he held his wounded hand.

"That's what the fuck you get, you pervert!" She yelled out of breath. Kagome continued to stand there as her friend verbally attacked the guy who showed a strange affection towards her. She would have done something, if it weren't for eyes gazing upon her. Inuyasha had been staring at her intently the whole time, never once moving or speaking. It made her feel uncomfortable, but in a good way; at least she thought it was a good feeling.

She gave him a quick glace; she remembered that he had cause the uproar in school for dyeing his long hair to silver, but for some reason it looked good on him rather than the original black. It was slightly damp, from taking a shower she supposed as the smell of soap lingered in the air around them.

He smells so good, she thought as she continued study him. Eyes the color of liquid gold, still watching her, a very unreadable, youthful face. Broad shoulders, a lean but tanned, muscular body, unfortunately covered by a dark green shirt and black fitted jeans. He's change so much since our childhood; she thought sadly, both inside and out.

When she saw a sexy smirk adorn his kissable mouth, she realized that she had been staring a little too long. She turned sideways, trying not to look at him anymore.

Inuyasha place a small smile on his face, noting that his crush had been looking on him, just as he'd been her. Head of thick black hair that touched her back, big, brown, beautiful eyes, that needed to be assisted by black framed glasses, which made her look even more adorable, contrasted with her white, creamy complexion. Her clothes fitted every curve of her body, which was small and slender, but knew that it was strong; everyone in school knew that Kagome had a 5th degree black belt in karate. That's what he liked about her, she was smart, beautiful and strong; qualities that he wanted in a woman. Now if only he could find the courage to talk to her, to apologize and not in a rude, I'm- a-jock-so-I'm-superior way.

He looked back at his friend, who flinching on the floor as the girl was stood above him, her fist raised over her head, like an Amazon warrior ready to strike. Now was his chance, while they were distracted. He began to step forward, ready to make his move.

Kagome became stiff as she saw him advance towards her. Panicking she didn't know what to do. She began to call out to Sango, about to tell her to stop fooling around and go; but before she got the chance the door to the office opened, standing in the doorway was the V.P. Everyone stopped screaming and moving as he gave the four a stern look.

"I suggest that if you don't want to be suspended for this inappropriate behavior that you either go where you need to be or leave school grounds." His voice was low and powerful. Sango stepped back, straightening her clothes. The V.P nodded, returning back into the office, closing the door behind him.

Sango kicked Miroku one last time before, walking back over to Kagome. Grabbing her hand, she forcefully pulled towards the exit. Kagome couldn't be more grateful, on an impulse, she turned back; Inuyasha eyes still fixated on her. She turned her head quickly, stepping outside.

Inuyasha walked over, shaking his head at the pitiful site of his friend. Helping him up, he formed a plan in his head. One way or another, Kagome would be his.


	3. uhh! men!

Chapter 3:

Kagome took the wheel as Sango sat in the passenger's side, crossing her arms over her chest, boring holes in the windshield; her face completely flushed with anger and embarrassment. Kagome thought as they rode in silence; out of all the guys that approached her, even the few that she dated, Miroku was the only one to date that was so open with his feelings, no matter how crude they actually were. She observed her friend from the corner of her eye, and he always seemed to get under her skin for some reason. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She pushed her pervious thoughts aside as she parked along side the curb.

"You coming in?" shaking her head no, Kagome shrugged indifferently. "Be right back." She announced, getting out of the car, she walked along the concrete path to her home. Unlocking the door, she walked in, making a beeline for her room. Reaching under her made bed, she pulled out a green and blue duffle bag; placing it on top, she walked over to her closet, selecting a few articles of clothing.

"Whatcha doing?" she jumped, dropping the clothes in her hands. Turning she saw her brother leaning against the doorframe, munching on a glossy red apple.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, picking up her garments. "It's like one in the afternoon. You better not have been skipping." She warned dumping her clothes on the bed; she began to fold.

"Chillax. We had a freshmen field trip. My teachers signed my slip so I got to go home early." He explained, taking another bit. "Where you going?" he asked, noticing that she was packing. She moved to her dresser, taking out her under clothes.

"Away." She answered, going back to her task at hand.

"That tells me nothing." He said soberly. She sighed heavily, why couldn't he just leave her be?

"I am exhausted of Grandfather's treatment supposedly of parental fortification because of his assumption that I am still an adolescent female and that I require it. So for that rationale alone has forced me to abscond." She zipped her bag rather harshly, placing her hand on top of it; she turned staring at her Souta's confused face.

"What!" she rolled her eyes at his response. "Swear I need a dictionary when I'm talking to you. What did you just say?" she huffed.

"I said, I'm tired of Grandfather treating me like a kid so I'm leaving." She yanked the thick strap over her shoulder, adjusting to the weight of it.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

"I did." She said, walking past him.

"Yeah put you put all those big words in there and it makes my head hurt."

"If you'd pick up a book once in your life instead of watching T.V and playing video games all the time." She jogged down the stairs, Souta totted behind.

"So you staying at Sango's?" he tossed the apple core in the trash.

"Yeah, and she's waiting for me outside." She said, heading to the door.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Dunno." She called out before shutting door behind her. Souta groaned realizing that he was stuck with all the drama when grandfather came home.

Walking hurriedly, Kagome opened up the back door, throwing the duffle bag on the seat before walking around to the driver's side. She revved up the car and pulled onto the road.

"Who was that?" she asked when Sango closed her cell phone.

"Just Nami. She called to say that track practice is canceled tomorrow cause the coach got the flu." She shifted to get a better view at what was thrown back there. "What's with the bag?" she gave Kagome a puzzled look. She frowned when she didn't receive a response. Then she figured it out. "You're crazy as hell if you think you're staying at my place."

"Aw, come on Sango." She whined. "You live in that spacious apartment all by yourself."

"Uh huh, and I like it that way. No."

"You can use the company." She stopped at a red light. She turned to face her; clasping her hands together as if in prayer she pleaded with her eyes, poking out her bottom lip. Still Sango was unmoved. "I'll even pay rent." She laid down her final offer hoping that would work.

"You have a green light." Sango said which wasn't what Kagome wanted to hear. Sighing dramatically, she began to drive in silence. Only the inaudible sound that passed through Sango's lips broke it. "You can stay." She cringed slightly when squealing erupted within the car. "So where are we headed next?"

"To the salon." Kagome answered, her bright smile never dimming

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I'll be there in an hour. Bye." Inuyasha disconnected the conversation, tucking his phone back in his pocket. He walked up the stone steps, leading to the wooden French doors. Unlocking it, he stepped into the welcoming warmth of home. His footsteps echoed through the vast hallway, towards the staircase, deciding that he would rinse off and change his clothes before meeting his friends at the mall. Making it to the next floor he turned right, walking down the second corridor to his room. Maybe this was the reason why he and his brother weren't so close; their home could house a small village with so many rooms that they barely use, except for maybe the grand ballroom, where his father entertained his guest when he threw a party or two. There was so much space that it was easy to avoid each other if they wanted to, which they did. Either Sesshomaru was hauled up in his room or he was out with his friends, they were in their own worlds; there was no need to interfere in the one another's lives. So what was the point in starting now?

He shoved opened his bedroom door, slamming it forcefully. He shed his Varsity jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair. He dragged his hands through his hair closing his eyes; this was so annoying. He shook his head, he was not gonna stress over this. He'd just do what his father asked of him and be done with it. Sighing heavily he walked across his room, towards his bathroom. Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the shower. He allowed the hot water melt away his frustration, pushing his thoughts aside. He leaned against the cool red and white tiled wall; his arm became goosed fleshed momentarily before warming up again. He had to figure out a way to win Kagome back. Ever since the 8th grade, their friendship had severed. It was basically his fault; he knew for sure that it was. So it was his problem to fix. Sighing, he shut of the water; easier said then done he thought as threw a black towel over his head. Dripping from head to toe, he stalked out of the bathroom, leaving small puddles of water in his wake.

"My God, you could at least put the towel around your waist." A baritone voice drawled.

"Jesus Christ!" Inuyasha jumped three feet in the air. Losing his footing he crashed down to the ground hard on the floor. The man belonging to the voice cringed and looked away when he saw him sprawled out, revealing all of himself.

"Uhh! I think I'm going to be sick." He said in morbid disgust.

"What the fuck! What are you doing in my room!" the smaller of the two roared.

"Could you please stop yelling? It's truly unnecessary." The male said in a cool tone. Inuyasha face became heated; he could always make him feel like he was weaker than the other. Realizing that he was flashing his brother, he quickly retrieved the towel off the floor; wrapping it around his waist before standing up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he scowled at the man sitting comfortably at his desk.

"I live here too." He answered sarcastically, making they younger one bare his teeth at him.

"You ain't suppose to be here until next month." He noted, glaring at him when he didn't getting a response. Huffing in annoyance, he walked over to his hand- carved Chippendale dresser, pulling open the drawer; he grabbed a pair of black boxers and a wife-beater. Who the hell does he think he is? He's got some nerve coming in here in one of his Armani suits and Italian shoes like he owns that damn place. It made him want to gag how he thought everyone was beneath him in every way.

"I see that the rumors are true that you dyed you hair." He heard Sesshomaru's monotone voice ring in his ears. For some reason he could hear the mockery hidden in the emotionless vocals making him growl slightly.

"Why the hell do you care?" he asked in a bored tone, trying the hide the anger that was building inside him. Sesshomaru flicked off a speck of dirt that was lying underneath his manicured fingernail.

"I don't, however Father was very displeased with it." Inuyasha shrugged on a blood red shirt.

"Feh. If he's so displeased then why hasn't he said anything about it?" he yanked a leg through his black pants leg then the other.

"He believes that you just going through a rebellious stage."

"Then I'm going through a rebellious stage." He said reasonably as he buttoned his baggy jeans; he really didn't feel like arguing today.

"Inuyasha, you represent the Taisho family just as much as I do. Pulling stunts like this taints our name." Inuyasha mentally counted to ten, telling himself not lose control. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru get the better of him.

"Every rich family has a wild child." He said between his teeth.

"That's no excuse." His stoic mask broke as he raised his voice. "And have you thought of college? This is your last year, or are you thinking of taking up pro baseball?" That did it.

"Why don't you get off my fucking back?" He roared, whirling around gold clashed with gold as his fire lit eyes met with Sesshomaru's hard one. "Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden! Why are so suddenly interested in what I do with my life!"

"Father wants…"

"Father wants this and Father wants that. My God! What about what I want! You wouldn't even fucking be here if he hadn't asked you to." Sesshomaru remained silent. Disgusted and down right pissed, Inuyasha tugged on his other shoe before walking towards the door, having enough of his brother.

"Inuyasha." He could've sworn he heard some regret in that one word, but he dismissed that thought.

"It's one thing if you wanted to spend time with me instead of following Dad's precious orders. So you know what? You can take this brotherly bonding bullshit and shove it up your ass." With that he left, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder at his words.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked in to "Magnifique" beauty and tanning salon.

"Sorry but we're closed." A young woman said at the sound of the small bell going off. Her back was turned to them as she finished cleaning off her work station.

"Hey Kida." Kagome greeted, making the blonde girl turn around.

"Hey Kags, Sango." she said with a smile.

"Why are you guys closes so early?" Sango wanted to know.

"Cause half of the stylist are sick with the flu. I had to cancel mostly all of our appointments for today."

"I have another job for you." Kagome announced, making her smile grow even wider.

"Ohh?" She brushed her hands on her blue apron before taking it off, hanging it in its proper place. "And what's going through your head this time?" she asked, straightening out her gray striped blouse. She sat down in one of the salon chairs; Kagome and Sango did the same as Kagome explained her experiment.

"Whoa." Kida blurted out after she was done. "Don't you think you're taking this to the extreme?"

"Thank you. Someone finally agrees with me." Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango comment.

"Come on Kida, this will be so much fun and this will be a great piece for your beautician/cosmetician portfolio." She added and smiled inwardly when she saw Kida considering it. Kida Hemlock wasn't really into school academically but she did like beauty school and was destined to be a celebrity cosmetic beautician and hairstylist.

"Ok, I'll do it. How much time do I have?" Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

Here comes the yelling. "This weekend."

"What!" Kida jumped from her seat staring angrily and incredulously at her. "So you're telling me that I have today, Saturday and Sunday to do this?" She groaned loudly in frustration, dragging her hands through her blond locks. "I'm so sick of your impulsive ideas." She muttered. Closing her amber eyes, she forced herself to breath evenly to think. "Do you have any idea what you want to look like? Your ethnicity, where you come from? Something that I can work with?"

"All I thought of is that I'm from Athens, Greece." She said shyly, hoping that would please her a little. She let out a breath when she nodded her head.

"That's a start." She looked at the clock on the white wall. "It's only 3 o' clock. Let's go to the mall."

"What? Why?"

"If you're going to be a boy, you're going to have to dress like one." She began to walk to the door.

"Why can't I take some of Souta's clothes?" she whined.

"Because he's bigger and taller and his clothes would fit hideously on you. Hope you got your debit card cause I not paying for shit." She set the alarm then held open the door for the sorrowful ebony and her companion before locking up. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Going to the mall was on thing; she actually liked shopping, when it was girl things. It was utterly embarrassing when they walked into Unique Men's department store, which according to Kida, was where they could find every fashionably clothing there was for men. It did relieve her when she noticed that there weren't many people in the store. Following Kida, they walked all the way up to the checkout counter.

"Hey Ayame." The girl with bright red hair popped her head up at the sound of her name.

"Hey Kida." She welcomed pleasantly. "How can I help you?"

"We need boys' clothes."

"Well you came to the right place. Getting them for your boyfriend?" Kida shook her head.

"Nope, for her." She scooted to the side, revealing a nervous Kagome for behind her. Ayame face twisted in confusion.

"Uhhh…" she didn't know what to say without offending the customer.

"She's doing this thing for her school where she has to act like a guy so she can find out what makes them…well them." Kida explained.

"Oh…that's scary." Ayame said chuckling a little. "Ok, well let's see what we can do." She came from behind the counter leading them through the uncountable racks of clothes.

"Kida, why do we need help? Why can't I just pick a few clothes and be done?" Kagome whispered.

"Because I'm only good at the hair, face, and body, but when it comes to fashion, I'm ass out. Luckily for us you have a fashion guru to assist us."

"Aww, stop; you're making me blush." Ayame said coyly. Figuring that her body would fit best with the junior supply, she began picking out jeans and shirts as they walked towards the dressing room

"Uhh, I don't need a lot. Just about three or four outfits will do." Kagome gestured, noting that Ayame arms were filled with clothes.

"I didn't pick out a lot." she laid out the materials on one of the brown leather couches that were there for the customers that didn't want to shop; five pairs of pants, four button down shirts, and four T-shirts. "This way you have different combinations of outfits so it looks like you have twenty of them."

"Ok, well I'll just take this then." She went to grab them only to be stopped by Ayame's interfering hand.

"Wait you have to try them on to make sure they fit and look decent on you."

"Yeah, and we have to visualize you with a tan, seeing how you're from Athens and all." Kida added in, somewhat mockingly.

"Fine." Kagome huffed, gathering the clothing, she push the door to on of the dressing rooms open; shutting it closed with her foot. She hoped she wasn't making a big mistake.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends sat at one of the table at the mall café, just relaxing and discussing what had happened between him and his brother and other stuff of course. Mostly about the upcoming All-Star game, and who they should take to the Masquerade Ball, which was in the same week. Inuyasha didn't mind, in fact this was actually what he needed; between Bankotsu and Kouga with work and him and Miroku with the team they rarely got to see each other outside of school anymore.

"How bout that one?" Kouga asked, nodding his head over to the brunette that walked passed their table then stopped in front of a store window. The baby blue halter-top and low rider jeans she was wearing showed off her back. Her infectious giggle coursed through the area as she talked on her phone, swaying her shopping bags so that they bumped against her hips.

"Nice piece of ass." Miroku commented, watching the way it moved back and forth. "What do ya think Yash?" Inuyasha sat back in his chair in silence as he took another sip of his drink.

"She's totally doing that on purpose." Bankotsu scoffed.

"How do you know?"

"What girl just stops at a random store window and doesn't go in if she wants something or walks away?"

"Apparently she does want something." Kouga added.

"Yeah, she's been following us for the past 2 hours." Inuyasha laughed at the sight of Kouga's face.

"Great, we gota stalker" he mumbled.

"Well let's see who she was stalking then." Miroku whistled loudly in her direction. "Hey girl in the blue top." He knew he had her attention when she stopped swing her hipS.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha both rolled their eyes when she looked both ways; as if there was someone else he was referring to before turning to look at them. Kouga cringed, why do the beautiful ones have to be crazy? Her chestnut shoulder length hair made her blue eyes pop, framing her heart shaped face, high cheekbones and slender neck. The top hugged her torso like a second skin; the V- cut exposed the slope of her firm breast, showing off her midriff; her jeans were low and snug around her hips, telling all that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Miroku smirked, crooked his finger, beckoning her to come join them. She put on, what they all assumed was, her sexy smile as she seductively rocked her hips walking to their table.

"Hi." She said low and sultry eyeing all of them.

"Hi yourself. Me and my friends noticed that you were following us." He paused when he saw pink dust creep up on her cheeks. "So what's your name?" she cleared her throat, finding her composure again.

"Treasure." Stripper name! Went through everyone's head.

"Is that your given name?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, earning a hard kick by Miroku from under the table. Treasure lifted her head giving him a hard look.

"Yes it is." She spat angrily.

"Excuse him, it's his time of the month." He ignored the death glare, "So… Treasure, which one of us are you interested in?" he asked, not beating around the bush. Treasure shifted her feet.

"Him." She pointed directly at the one she wanted, giving him a lustful look. Both Inuyasha and Kouga mentally cheered when she had chosen Bankotsu. "How about me and you go out sometime?" She advanced closer to the table until her legs bumped up against it. Bankotsu just stared at her; he reached for his drink taking a long slurp, trying not to laugh at her.

"Sorry but I'm taken." That didn't discourage her in the least.

"That's ok, I won't tell anyone, and I bet I would be a much better girlfriend than she is." Her light blue eyes continued to stare into his dark ones as if that would change his mind. His shoulders shook slightly as he tried to contain his laughter, she could've of been no more than 15 years old. His friends stared back and forth between the two, laughter gleaming in their eyes.

"I don't think she would appreciate it if we did… start an… affair." He backed in his seat some when she leaned over the table, forcing Kouga to move to the side.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." She whispered huskily; their faces almost touch. He looked at his friends for help but got worried when he saw Miroku's blanched face.

Looking over the kid's shoulder, his heart plunged into the pit of his stomach when he saw his girlfriend standing right behind them. He gulped audibly; he could practically see the FLAMES of HELL engulfing her as she clenched her fist by her waist, her amber eyes darken with anger, her lips twisted into a snarl. He noticed that Kouga and Inuyasha were smart enough to move to where Miroku was sitting, not wanting to get in the path of destruction.

Kida marched over swiftly and just as fast, grabbed a handful of Treasure's hair, making her scream in pain as she yanked her back away from the table.

"What the fuck!" the assaulted girl yelled. She held the back of her head as she stared fiercely at the blonde. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I should be asking you the same question bitch! I'm his girlfriend! Who the fuck are you?" she yelled back, drawing attention to herself.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame felt that it was unsafe to stand by her and moved over to where the boys were sitting.

"Humph." She looked up and down at the fair-haired woman. "You're not much to look at." She retorted. Kida gaped at her momentarily before taking off her hoop earrings. "Oh, bring it on bitch." The brunette challenged. Kida's arm snakes out, her hand gripping the girl by her throat; using her middle finger, she pressed down on the pressure point in her neck, cutting off the movement in her arms (A/n: so don't know if that what it does), while pressing her thumb against her windpipe, so that there wouldn't be any marks. Treasure gasped as she tried to get oxygen in her lungs.

"Why don't you go back on the street corner where you belong," Kida suggested rather calmly, "And if I ever see you near my man again," she leaned down so that her mouth was near her ear, "I'll kill you." With that, she released her pushing her back. Treasure stumbled to the cool, hard tiles below as she gasped for air.

"You're… you're crazy!" she accused, her blue eyes wild as she stared into Kida's emotionless ones.

"Yeah, I am." She watched as Treasure scrambled to feet, grabbing her shopping bags and dashed out of the café. She looked from side to side, staring at the frightened eyes of the employees and customers, and then they turned back around and continued with their business as if nothing had happened. Satisfied, she gave all of her attention to her "endearing" boyfriend who seemed to be paralyzed to his seat.

"Bankotsu, darling." She placed a sweet smile on her face, which made him even more afraid as she stalked towards him.

"Now, Kida, I know it looks bad but I wasn't going to do anything. I even said I was taken." His voiced spiked as he tried to defend himself. Everyone jumped when she slammed her hands on the table.

"And you just let her invade your personal space? You just let her say anything to you? What would have happened if I hadn't been here? Would you have seen how far she would've gone? Huh? And you three, "she turned to the others, making them jump involuntarily, "You just sit there and let it happen like it's was some kind of game? Like it was fucking entertainment!" She didn't let them answer, straightening herself up she began to walk away, they girls following behind.

"Kida..."

"Don't wanna hear it!" She cut him off, walking out of the café. Knowing that he was in the doghouse, Bankotsu groaned in despair. He would never hear the end of this. Sulking he placed his left elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Well, wasn't that eventful." Miroku laughed nervously, trying to lighten up the gloomy cloud that settled above his friend's head. He quieted down and continued to eat his cold food when Bankotsu gave him I'm-going-to-kill-you look. They others chuckled lightly but wouldn't dare speak as they followed suit with Miroku. Context

Kida slammed the door open to her apartment that she shared with her mother. The other girls cowardly crept in behind her. The car ride to her place had been eerily quiet; the heated tension that Kida gave off nearly suffocated them.

"Make yourselves comfortable." She offered while she stormed across the one floor apartment that also served as a studio that her and her mother used.

Kagome looked around; it was an ordinary, homey place, if you didn't count the countless hand-made masks covering white Styrofoam head, wigs of all different styles and colors lined up on the walls like wallpaper. A rainbow of fabrics littered the floors, hiding the surprisingly white rug.

"Sorry about the mess." Kida responded, munching on a chocolate bar. "This is where me and Mom do our work so we don't really tidy up. Can't find anything if we do." She explained grinning slightly; then pointed behind her. "The living area and kitchen is that way if you want anything."

"So what does your mom do?" Sango asked as she made her way over to the living room, being careful not to step on the fabric.

"She's a make-up artist and you know those latex mask that they put on actors and actresses to change their appearance, she does that too."

"That's so cool." Kida smiled at the praise. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator then grabbing four glasses from one of the cabinets that aligned along the wall, pouring a glass for each of them.

"So where do you two go to school?" Ayame asked.

"Freeman High School." They said in unison.

"Really? I'm starting there on Monday." Kida bit into her candy bar.

"How come? I thought you went that prep school down the street."

"My mom's job transferred her to a different department and gas is way too high for her to drive between there and home. The new house is in a different district so I have to go to that school. I'm glad I won't be alone." She smiled at the Kagome and Sango who returned the favor.

"Great that means you can be in on this whole project." Kida interjected, getting the others attention. "Ok," she clasped her hands together. "We don't have a lot of time. We've got t hreedays to get Kagome to look, act, talk, think, and even smell like a… uhhh! Like a boy." The girls nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's get to work!"


	4. Goodbye Kagome, Hello Mathias

Chapter 4:

"Ok Kags, you're on your own." Sango said from inside her parked car. It amazed her how Kida turned her, new and improved in only three days; if she hadn't been there she would have sworn that this wasn't Kagome at all. "You nervous?" she asked when she noticed that she was fidgeting.

"No, it's just... what if I forget all the stuff that you guys had drilled into my brain? What if I lose my cool and get out of character and blow it. I'll be a laughing stock of the whole school. I'll have to transfer I'll…"

"Kagome." Sango cut off her frantic ranting, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You never forget anythingthough I wish you would sometimes." Kagome gave her a look. "You'll be fine." She assured her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze for comfort. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head in agreement. "You good now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem," she smiled at her. "Now get out." Kagome gaped at her, huffing dramatically

"What kind of friend are you?" she teased but got out anyways.

"Hey, I don't know you. As of right now, you're a complete stranger." She rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "Have a good first day of school." She sang as she pulled away from the curb, driving down the street, leaving Kagome to walk about two blocks to get to school. Taking another deep breath, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket and began to walk

Friday night

Kida and Ayame dropped stacks of magazines on the small table in front of where Kagome was sitting, making her jump back some.

"What the hell is all this?" she asked as she stared at the towers.

"Magazines that generally revolve around men: sexy women, movies, sports, cars, that sort of thing." Ayame explained. Kagome hunched her shoulders, frowning.

"And you want me to do... what?"

"Study them, duhh!" all three women said in unison.

"ALL OF THEM! There's like over a hundred!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Don't be silly," Kida gestured with her hands, waving them lazily in the air. "There are only 75."

"Oh yeah, that makes a difference." She ranted.

"It does." Sango put in. "You study 25 tonight, 25 on Saturday and the rest on Sunday."

"Why can't I start studying tomorrow?" the ebony whined like a child.

"Because we have other things to do tomorrow." Kida scolded her. "Now get to work." She threw a few of the thinly books in front of her before she and the others walked away to give her privacy. Kagome looked at all the guy magazines, looking down in front of her. A busty blond dripping in water with only a black swatch of material barely covering her breast and crotch stared lustfully at her with black bedroom eyes.

Kagome almost cried.

Kagome shuddered voluntarily as she remembered all of the information she crammed into her head in just 3 days. Top sexiest women in the world, sports cars and the classics, movies, baseball, football, music, and anything else she jammed in that stupid big head that God gave her. She walked up to the school gates but didn't proceed any farther.

* * *

Saturday

Kagome and Sango sat in an empty Magnifique as Kida did her hair. She gripped the arms of the salon chair hard as Kida continued to cornrow; this was her first time so it was quite painful. She hissed when she pulled the hairs and the end of her neck; those hurt the worst.

"Almost done, I have like four more." She promised as she finished braiding the end of the tail.

"Why do I have to do this?" she asked, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as Kida started another row.

"So that the latex edged wig that I made for you will stick to your skin so no matter hard you tug, it won't come off."

"No!" she turned her head to look at her, "I still have to appear in school as me on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She replied, already panicking. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Calm down. If you pull it by the hair, it won't come off, but if you lift it by the edges it will." She explained, turning her head back around to finish. Kagome sucked in some air to calm herself down, she was getting anxious and she wanted to do this experiment so badly, she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"All done." She swiveled the chair around to let her see the mirror. She smiled some as she studied her new hairdo. She touched each braid gently, counting fifteen in all.

"You look good Kags." Sango complimented catching her gaze through the mirror. Admiring her hair, she brushed her hand gingerly down the back of her head until her fingers grazed the tips

"I like it a lot!"

"Uh oh, Kagome's going hood on us." She teased, making her laugh.

"Ok, what's next?" She turned her attention back to Kida.

"Next is the tanning," she looked at the clock. "Good, we have enough time to do it before my boss gets here. I don't want her to know I'm letting you do this for free." She began to walk towards the tanning room.

"No, I don't want you to get into trouble. Let me pay for it." Kagome proposed getting up to follow her; Kida dismissed the thought with a flick of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. We get so many pasty chicks now days it won't even matter." She declared opening the blue curtain revealing another hallway. Brunt orange and gold colored the walls, mimicking a sunset; palm trees were painted along the walls accompanied by tropical flowers on the floor and ceiling. There were eight tanning rooms, all concealed by doors made of thick bamboo shoots. They followed the stylist all the way down the last door unlocking it, she pulled it opened, flicking on the lights; the bright florescent lights blinding them for a second. Their eyes now adjusted to the light they could see what was inside. A full size tanning bed sat dormant on the left side of the room, above was a stereo built into the wall, an assortment of CDs sat neatly on the counter beside the bed. To the right was another larger counter, cosmetics and the necessary equipment laid on top of it.

Walking over, Kida opened the cabinets underneath, waving her hand over the spray containers; she stopped her hand above the one she wanted.

"Ok. Take off your clothes." She ordered, shaking the canister in her hand.

"What's that?" Kagome asked cautiously, stepping out of her shoes.

"It's a unique tanning spray. I'll put this on your skin before you go in so you'll come out with a natural olive complexion. I'll only have to spray this on twice out of the four times you'll do this."

"Four?" She pulled her shirt over her head being extra careful not to hit her braids.

"Yeah, twice today, you'll do another one before I close the shop, and twice tomorrow when I put your body hair on.

"Body hair!" Kagome stopped midway of taking off her underwear to gawk up at her.

"Chill will ya. I'll explain when we're done here. Now go stand on the protective mat over there." She directed her to the plastic covering in the middle of the floor. "Lift your arms up and spread your legs a little more and keep you eyes and mouth closed." Kida instructed behind the mask covering that she put on. Kagome did as she was told. She hissed loudly when she felt her hair was being moved as Kida tried gently to tuck it into a plastic shower cap.

"Sorry." She muttered as she now began to cover an even layer of tanning spray over Kagome's naked body. Inspecting her to make sure she didn't miss any spots, she moved over the tanning bed, turning it on, she lifted the lid. "The glasses are going to smear the spray and leave tan lines so I'm going to need you to keep your eyes shut for the next 20 minutes got it? Unless you wanna go blind that is."

"I won't open them." She promised as she eased herself on the bed, leaning back until her head rested the cushion that was inside. Kida waited until her she shut her eyes before closing the lid.

"I gota go prep. Be back when you're done."

"Alright." Both girls said together as she stepped out. Sango sat on top the counter that had all the CDs, flipping through one of the guy magazines.

"I think Angelina Jolie is totally overrated." She stated, observing her picture.

"Tell me about it. But she did kick major ass in the tomb raider movies." Kagome responded raising her voice so that it could be heard from outside the bed.

"Yeah but I like the first one better than the second."

"Really? I liked them both." Sango shrugged as she continued to flip through the book.

"You know what this remains me of?"

"What?"

"Final Destination 3, where the two goofy girls di…

"La lalalalala! I can't hear you!" Kagome cut her off; she had been thinking the same thing. She heard her so-called friend laughing at her.

"Have you cheated death lately Kags?"

"Shut up!" of course she hadn't.

"Don't worry I'll save you if the tanning bed just spontaneously catches on fire." She taunted.

"Ima get a sex change so you can officially suck my dick."

"Wow! Talking like a man already." Sango smiled as Kagome refused to speak for the remainder of the time.

* * *

(Sunday afternoon)

"Oh my Gosh! I have hair on my arms and legs!" Kagome exclaimed as she raised her arms to her face to get a better look.

"You can barely see them now that you're finished tanning." Ayame pointed out. She had come over Kida's apartment after she was finished with work.

"Yeah put I know that they're there and it feels kinda weird." She shivered when she rubbed her calves together. "And I have no boobs." She said sadly placing her hands on her now flat chest, the thick, white elastic band wrapping around her torso, binding her breast.

"It would look weird if you did have them." Sango said from beside her.

"Yeah, but I miss them already."

"You're so goofy." Kida commented. "Does your head still hurt?" she shook her head no. Grabbing a few bobby pins she pinned the ends of her braids up so that they wouldn't show before taking the hand made wig, skillfully placing is on her head, pressing on the edges of it, sticking the adhesive to her skin.

"Ok, here are the colored contacts that you ordered and some clothes." Ayame placed the items in her lap. She got up of the chair and walked into the bathroom to change.

"You think she's going to actually look like a guy?" Ayame asked doubtfully.

"We'll see when she comes out." Kida said with confidence.

"I think I have to agree with Ayame. A change of hair, eye color, a tan, and clothes doesn't really make a guy."

Kida sighed, "Have some faith will ya."

"But…" Sango was cut off at the sound of Kagome clearing her throat. Three heads turned in her direction as three jaws dropped to the ground and three pairs of eyes practically popped out as they stared at the woman, no at the man before them.

"Oh my Goodness!" All three women said together.

"Kags, you look… I mean… wow I …" Sango was speechless at her friend's dramatic change

"See I told you." Kida boasted. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Her smile was so bright.

"What do you think Ayame?" Sango asked, nudging her some. She blinked a few time.

"I think I just came." A roar of laughter erupted through the room. "Turn around, do a spin." She instructed ecstatically, twirling her index finger in the air. Kagome gladly indulged her. "Damn your ass looks good in them jeans." She laughed harder. "You definitely have to where that outfit tomorrow. Ok, now all you need to do is learn how to strut like a guy and talk like one." Kagome nodded her head as she followed her lead.

* * *

Her nervousness was now flooding back through her mind. Knowledge wasn't an issue with her of course. It was the appearance wise; what if someone that knew her like her recognized her? What if…

Her thoughts were broken when someone bumped into her, knocking her book bag off her shoulder and on the ground

"Oh snap!" A familiar voice exclaimed, "My bad dude." Her heart plummeted as she stared face to face with her brother. She watched as he picked up her black book bag, holding it out for her. She remained motionless.

"Uh? Isn't this yours?" he gave her a strange look. Kagome shook out of her fear, clearing her throat she grabbed on of the straps.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Weirdo was written all over Souta's face as he turned on his heels and walked through the gates. Kagome let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

Her brother, her own flesh and blood looked her dead in the face and didn't recognize her. A smirked played on her face, but inside her head she was doing the running man.

This would work out after all! She thought as she walked up the stone steps and to "his" first day of school. (A/n: I'm going to start referring Kagome as him now, just so you guys aren't too confused and me too!)

He walked down the crowded halls towards the principal's office, turning heads and starting gossip as he went.

"Who's that?"

"What's his name?"

"He's sexy as hell!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"Is he new?" Were among the many questions that came out of the girls' mouths. The guys, however, said nothing but looked to size up their competition. Remember that he was new; he shouldn't know where he was suppose to go so he asked. Stepping in the path of a girl, flashing a smile,

"Excuse me, I'm sort of lost. I need to find the principal's office to get my schedule. Would you mind showing me the way?" His voice was two pitches deeper than his original and slightly coated with an accent. The girl, who he now realized was Margaret Fields, the girl ranked # 2 as the school slut and one of his enemies, blushed some as she stared at him.

He was a head taller than she, with dark brown hair with blond highlights that touched the back of his neck; the bang covering his forehead. His bluish-green eyes stood out against his olive tone skin, with defined cheek bones, a strong jaw, and delicious mouth, he somewhat looked like a girl, which made him all the more sexy. Her eyes traveled down, he had a small build but she couldn't tell if he was muscular because of the leather jacket he was wearing. Underneath was an opened blue and black pin stripped button down shirt covering a colored cream T-shirt; Finishing off with black baggy jeans and matching shoes. She unconsciously licked her lips. A tap on the shoulder disturbed her dirty thoughts. Looking up, her black eyes met smiling bi-colored ones.

"Are you ok?" his voice was like music to her ears.

"Yes, I'm fine and I will be your temporary guide." She melted when he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He began to walk with her.

"So where are you from?" the girl asked, not looking up at him.

"Athens." She stared at him in shock.

"What made you come all the way over here?" he shrugged

"I wanted to see what life was like outside Greek walls." He lied quickly.

"Say something in your language." She told him.

"I will be very shocked if I didn't catch a sexual transmitted disease by just standing near you." He said with a smile.

"Wow, that sounded so romantic." He forced himself not to roll his eyes; for some reason, he knew she would say some shit like that.

"Well, I guess I've reached my destination." He announced, grabbed the brass knob.

"Ah, wait, I didn't get your name." she stopped him by gripping the sleeve of his jacket. He gently held her hand in his, skimming his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's Mathias." He said before letting go and walking through the door. He looked at his hand, gagging in his mouth.

Damn! Where is the hand sanitizer!

* * *

Inuyasha sat in homeroom in silence; folding his arms on his desk, laying his cheek on them, he looked at the cover of Bankotsu's book. Death Comes in Threes was written in red bold letter that looked like dripping blood; He was always reading murder mystery book. He had joked that one day Bankotsu was going to kill them all and get away with it. It creep him out even more when he just gave him a sinister grin and went back to reading. He was the weird one in their group after all. He sighed quietly; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break his thoughts about what happened just hours ago.

Inuyasha walked down the last step, heading towards the kitchen to grab something to eat before he went to school. He stopped suddenly when he saw Sesshomaru sitting at the marble island in the middle of it. His long jet-black hair (A/n: don't hate me!) was combed to perfection; not a single hair out of place. It sort of shocked him that he was wasn't wearing one of his many suits but a black silk shirt, with a few buttons undone with black slacks. Working his way through half a bagel next to a cup of steaming hot coffee, he looked like he was too engaged in the stock reports on the small plasma screen to notice him. Moving passed him, Inuyasha grabbed a bagel from the breadbox; splitting it, he popped it into the toaster. Only the voices from the T.V were the only thing that kept the room from being silent. He gingerly took the hot bread out of the toaster, placing them on a small plate; smearing cream cheese on one half. Hurriedly, he finishing his food in silence, dusting off crumbs off his dark green shirt, he opened the metal refrigerator door pulling out a jug of orange juice, pouring in it a glass. Wanting to get out of the room and away from Sesshomaru, he quickly guzzled down his drink; grabbing the plate, he put both items in the sink before making a quick exit.

"Inuyasha." He clenched his jaw when Sesshomaru called out. He stopped but didn't turn around nor speak to him. "I'm sorry." Those two words had his eyes bulging out of his head.

Did I just hear that? Did Sesshomaru just say 'I'm sorry'? He must've be dreaming. This had to be a game. No way would the cold, heartless, stoic Sesshomaru Taisho apologize for anything. "I understand that you're angry that I haven't been apart of your life; that I've isolated you from mine." He paused for a moment, staring at Inuyasha's back. "But I do care about you, even if I show it in a fucked up way, I do. I would appreciate it if you would give me a chance to show you." Inuyasha tuned sideways, staring right back at him; his brother's face showed no emotion, but what was that flashing in his eyes? Regret, a plea to give him a chance. There was no way this was a trick, something to please their father; this was for real. He sighed in defeat.

"Whatever."

He regretted looking at him. He would have said no, that's what he was planning to do; just tell him to take his offer and go to hell. But his eyes, he had never seen so much emotion in them before, at all for that matter. He meant what he said so for that, he'll take him up on it. He groaned, feeling like he was making the biggest mistake ever.

"You ok?" he heard Bankotsu ask.

"Yeah, just thinking." He turned his head the other way, focusing his attention on the two women by the window. Sango, her dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail, dressed in a brown T-shirt with a gold pattern in the front and tight blue jeans with brown shoes was talking and laughing with a girl that wasn't his raven haired beauty. This one had red hair that touched her shoulders and down her back and green eyes. Her green and black fitted shirt showed off her toned arms, full chest, and flat stomach. Black-heeled boots covered the legs of her jeans. He remembered her being at the mall with the other girls and though she was very stunning, she wasn't his Kagome; where was she? She never missed school ever and he knew that she wasn't doing a study aboard project again; she didn't do that until summer time. Maybe she was sick or something. He'd asked Sango but that would only raise suspicion of why he cared. Groaning again, he hid his face within his folded arms. He was to busy sulking to hear the door open.

"Class we have a new student." The homeroom teacher announced suddenly. Everyone, including him, turned their eyes to the front of the room to see a very handsome, stylish young man smiling back at them. "Tell us about yourself." The teacher instructed.

"Well, my name is Mathias Alexander. I live in Athens, Greece. I'm in to biology and science and I will be studying here for the remainder of this semester." The sound of his fluid voice traveled through the room, making the girls sigh lovingly. Miroku leaned back in his seat

"Sounds like a total nerd to me." He said to Inuyasha who snorted in response.

"I hope that I will have a pleasant experience while I'm here." The two boys watched as Mathias looked directly at Sango and then winked at her; a giggle coming soon after. Miroku's mouth dropped.

"No the fuck he didn't just make a move on her." His voice mixed with disbelief, anger, and annoyance. Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his chin on his friend's shoulder.

"Looks like someone needs to show the new kid where he belongs." That put a smile on his face.

"I damn sure hope he has gym with us." A wicked grin spread on their mouths, thinking about how much fun they would have today.


	5. woohoo take it off!

Chapter 5:

Mathias sat in the back of math class, his arms folded on his desk as he placed his chin on top. As he focused on the sound of his teacher's voice explaining how to solve a rational equation that leads to quadratics, three things dawned upon him:

Number 1: his skin was an olive tone so how the hell was it going to turn back to creamy white it once was? He definitely couldn't come back as Kagome with such an exotic tan. Hopefully Kida would have the answer to that. Number 2: He had…

"Mr. Alexander." Mr. Robison's voice boomed making his head snap up. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes sir, I am." Robison tapped the marker in his grubby hands. The scowl on his face made him look 10 times older as his pudgy face grew red. He refused to be ignored by his students.

"Oh really? Then why don't you come to the board and solve this problem." Mat sighed, he never did like Robison; he was always trying to make a fool out of his students. Getting up gracefully, he walked to the front of the room almost snatching the dry easer marker out of his hand; he studied the board:

3x plus 2 over x minus 2 plus 1 over x equals negative 2 over x squared minus 2x. (A/n: this is actually a problem from my homework. :p) He started to factor the x before finding the lowest common denominator and solving.

Now where was he? Oh yeah: He had gym next period! Why the hell didn't he think of that sooner? Changing was no problem, he already had his gym shorts and shirt under his clothes; it was showering afterwards. And he couldn't just not take a shower; that was gross! Oh God! All those guys, naked! Right in front of him, granted he wasn't a virgin, but still, that's too much of an over share! Uhh! What was he going to do? (A/n: notice that's he's worried about naked guys than blowing his secret.)

"The solution is x equals negative 1." He said smoothly, rapping the marker on Robison's desk before returning to his desk; eyes filled with amusement followed behind him. Mr. Robison could say nothing, not only did he get the answer correct but he also went back and checked his work; the only person that could solve a problem the first day they learned it was Kagome Higurashi. It irritated him more when his eyes met Alexander's laughing ones. Disgusted, Robison continued his lesson. (A/n: I believe everyone has a teacher like him.)

Mat leaned back in his seat; he had a third problem he just couldn't remember it.

"Pages 122-135 problems numbers 1-86 is homework for tomorrow." The obnoxious teacher spoke just before the bell rang; the students swore crude obscenities and groaned as they packed up. Yeah that was the third problem, he had double the homework. Sighing in despair he swung his bag over his shoulder before leaving, dreading gym already, not noticing a pair of lustful eyes that was following him.

* * *

The boys' locker room wasn't as horrible as he had pictured. Different smells of body cologne and soaps wafted through steam filled room as the guys before their class made their exit, giving the next class their space. Though it wasn't peaches and cream of course; as soon as he stepped in, hundreds of boys, ran around, chasing each other like kids. The seniors playing the never-ending joke of taking a wet towel and snapping it on their victims' asses, mainly the underclassmen and geeks.

He walked down the rows and columns of small red lockers, making it to his assigned one: 221. Ironically it was the same number he had in the girls' room. Using the combination that was given to him, he opened the unused compartment.

"If you touch me with that filthy towel I'll snap your neck in half." He growled but didn't raise his voice as he eyed Blake Johnson, one of the biggest playboys in school, as he winded up a blue towel in both hands but didn't move when Mat gave him a death glared, letting him know that he meant it.

"Chill man, it's just a joke." He jeered but walked away just the same. Mat sighed in relief; he so didn't want to beat up a guy on the first day. Sitting down on the worn wooden bench, he began to unlace his boots.

"So did you score last night?" he heard a guy ask from behind him. He turned slightly to see two guys standing on the other side of the bench, their backs turned to him.

"Shit, you know it. I definitely wasn't going home without a piece of that ass." The other boasted loudly.

"Was it any good?" Mat discreetly watched as the guy licked his lips after he pulled his gym shirt over his head

"Damn straight it was. She was so hot and tight and she let me hit that from the back. And that mouth of hers." He moaned, "Fuck, can she work it?" both of them laughed loudly.

"Damn, you're so fucking lucky." He congratulated him by patting him heartedly on the back. "Who would have thought that Megan James was a freak?" Mat's mouth dropped, going unnoticed to the two boys who had left. Megan! No fucking way! Megan James was in her Multilanguage Club and one of her friends since grade school. Although she was eighteen so she may have change some, then again, guys did lie about getting sex to their friends. He made a mental note before shrugging it off; he'd get the answers right from the source tomorrow. He stripped off his jeans, revealing baggy, blue gym shorts with white wide stripes going down the side and around the edge of the legs touching his knees. Folding his jeans neatly, he placed it in the locker next to his boots. He shrugged off his outer shirt as footsteps came towards his direction.

"Hey." He turned his head to look face to face with Miroku; Inuyasha was behind him. To irritate him, Mat looked him up and down as if sizing him up before turning his attention to his clothing. Miroku took a step forward, fuming at the new kid with his attitude. He was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed hold the end of his sleeveless burgundy shirt.

"Can I help you?" Mat questioned as he put his shirt on top of his of his jeans. He smirked within his shirt that he pulled over his head when he heard Miroku huff heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm Miroku Hara." He extended his hand in a friendly manner; Mat just looked at it as though it was diseased.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands. No telling where yours has been." He snickered.

"Why you little…" He made a grab for him but he moved out of his reach, laughing at him even more. He was about to swing, but Inuyasha pulled him back behind him.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

"What is this, a welcoming committee?" Mat said offensively, rolling his bluish-green eyes as he closed his locker to face Inuyasha. He fought back a laughed as he watched him clench his jaw, linking his hands behind his back. Ayame had said that being friendly would only disinterest them and he wouldn't be able to get close to them. Pissing them off would keep him on their minds as they tried to make his life a living hell for the rest of the semester.

He sighed inwardly; men were just as caddy as women.

"Yeah Mathias we're just hear to welcome you to Freeman High School and to tell you to watch your back while you're here." Mat raised an eyebrow

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha smirked then shrugged his shoulders before walking away with Miroku by his side. Mathias walked in their paths seconds later, totally unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Sango and Ayame sat on top of the grassy hill, looking down on the field where the guys were suppose to have their gym class. They also knew that Kagome…err Mathias was most likely going to be in the same group with the roughest boys there including Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga; they just want it to make sure he would survive. They knew not to wave or call out when he came out of the locker room.

He noticed them out of the corner of his eye, which puzzled him;

What the hell were they doing here? He thought, knowing that they both had classes this period. Noting that Miroku had noticed Sango as well, he gave her a nod and smile, acknowledging their presences before jogging off on the field, passing Miroku as if taunting him.

Gritting his teeth, he made another threatening grab for him only to be held back by both Kouga and Bankotsu.

"Let it go man, it ain't worth it." Kouga said calmly, fighting back the laughter in his voice.

"No, fuck that! He's been ridin' me since he got here." Miroku struggled against their hold.

Everyone cringed and stopped abruptly at the loud whistling noise made by Coach Sky.

"All right men, today we're playing touch football." Everyone cheered, except Mathias, who really didn't see what all the fuss was.

Sango and Ayame paled. "Oh no." they said out loud.

"Please don't let him be on our team." Miroku prayed silently.

"Ok, if your last name begins with N, S, A, and B you're shirts on the offensive line, everyone else, skins in the defense." Miroku and Inuyasha gave an enthusiastic "yes!" giving each other and Kouga high fives as Bankotsu moved to the other side.

"Hey. I'm Bankotsu Saioji." He introduced himself to Mathias.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mathis Alexander."

"I know who you are. You're causing my friends to blow a fuse every time they see you." Mat smiled

"Is that a problem?"

"For me no, but for them…" he turned in their direction, all of them giving him the eye. Bankotsu laughed to himself, "I'll just warn you and say watch your back." Mat nodded before walking off to the other side of the field, leaving Bankotsu shaking his head. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"Ok for those that are new, here's how we play. First off, you pick a spot, fight over it if you want to. Second, this is not a real game so, there are no official rules here, just get the ball to the other side, however we do not pummel our fellow peers to the ground, you know who you are. Now let's get this game started." (A/n: this is what my H.S gym teacher said to us :D)

People on the offense side started to move as the defense side took off their shirts, tossing them to the side. Mat had to force himself not to feast on them with his eyes, especially Inuyasha.

He is not hot. Not with those big, rippling, muscles defining his entire tanned body; a chiseled chest, hard, washboard abs. and red short hanging dangerously low on his hips. Mat walked away before he did something that he would deeply regret.

"Oh wow." Sango unknowingly said out loud as she checked out Miroku's body.

"Ooohhh you like him." Ayame teased childishly, nudging her in the side with her elbow. Sango turned ten different shades of red.

"I do…I do not." She stuttered, "I can't stand that damn pervert.' She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever you say. Though that one with the long hair isn't have bad either."

"Which one?"

"The one standing near the guy with the silver hair."

"Kouga Moto? Oh no, you definitely don't wanna go near him." Ayame frowned

"How come?

"He's one of the biggest playboys here. He screws any girl that's willing, keeps that girl for about a week at most, and then goes to the next one."

"Oh." Considering what Sango had said, Ayame brought her legs close to her chest as she watched the boys get into position.

"Uhhh… I don't think it's a good idea to be in that spot." Bankotsu said from the side. Mat blinked at him a few times trying to push aside his perverted thoughts.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…"

"Hey Bank!" He looked over to see his friend give him a look that said: "don't say shit." Sighing, he let it go.

"Never mind." He muttered before turning his attention back to the game that was about to begin. Mat huffed; he'd studied long enough to know that he was in the running back position so what's the big deal? As soon as Sky blew his whistles, Blake snapped the football back to Mat; four seconds later, he was on the ground, feeling like he had just been hit by a bus.

What happened?

Ok let's rewind. When Sky blew the whistle, Miroku had jumped over the linebackers with agility; just as Blake threw the ball back to Mathias. He didn't even see it coming as Miroku charged at him full throttled, bum rushing the hell out of him, knocking his target back a few feet before slamming hard into the ground. (A/n: remember no rules.)

Mathias tried hard to breathe air back into his lungs, which felt like they were collapsed. His vision began to clear, seeing his attacker standing above him.

"Damn man! I didn't think you'd fly that far." He said laughing, he held out his hand. "Here, let me help." Seeing stars before his eyes, he weakly lifted his hand, only to have Miroku snatch his back. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't shake hands. No telling where mine have been." He laughed in his face before trotting back over to his side.

"I told you to watch your back. That means all sides if you're just figuring this out." Bankotsu said blandly, hoisting Mat up to his feet; he gripped his shoulders to steady him when he started to stagger.

"I thought this was touch football. He fucking tackled me!" He held his hands to his head, fearing that it might fall off.

"At Freeman High School, that was a touch." Bankotsu smirked before walking back to his spot; he was going to catch hell here.

"Yo, you sure you wanna stay there?" someone called out. Mathias said nothing as he got back to his original position.

_If that's how they wanna play it, I'ma play by their rules._

"You ok man?" Blake said from over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just throw me the ball." Blake looked at him as if he was crazy. At the sound of the whistle, Mat dashed past the defensive line down the other side of the field, turning back just in time to catch the ball. His victory didn't last long as he was tackled from the waist, being dragged down by a 170-pound Inuyasha. Sango and Ayame cringed as they saw how hard their friend hit the ground, again!

"Poor Kags, I hope she's ok." Ayame said with sympathy in her voice. Sango sat with a grim look on her face as she watched Mat pick himself off the ground again.

Mat brushed off as much mud as he could off the side of his body, scowling at the three boys. He winced some when he saw Inuyasha's right side was rubbed raw but he didn't seem to notice. He bit his tongue to keep from cry out loud when his teammates patted him on the back and shoulders, congratulating him on making past the three most competitive players. Mat got back into place, locking eyes with Miroku both with the same intent in mind: making the other pay. The sound of the infamous whistling had the ball pounding into Mat's already singing hands; his adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran towards the field goal, jumping over the defensive team. Miroku caught up to him with ease, but instead of tackling from behind, he sped up faster passing him, just a few feet away from the goal. Pivoting, he charged at him head on; big mistake. Reacting quickly, Mat shot out his free arm, bracing against Miroku's momentum, he rammed his knee into his stomach, watching him fall where he stood, before racing to the goal. His team cheered as they where the first to score a touchdown, however it didn't last long when they saw the fire in a certain someone's eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Miroku growled as he stalked towards Mat. Already seeing the fight in his eyes, Mat braced himself as he was tackled to the ground, again. More cheers of encouragement went on above them as Miroku threw swings and Mat blocked. Because of his training, he went with the blows that were being induced to his sides, throwing punches and kicks of his own.

Having enough of the useless fight, Mat swiftly grabbed both his wrist, snapping his head skillfully, he head butted his attacker hard before slamming his knee into his groin. Winded for the second time, Miroku doubled over in pain, being pushed on the ground as a disgruntled Mathias got up.

"Alright, enough." Sky said a little too late seeing as how the fight was over. "I should suspend you both," though he wouldn't, knowing that the boys always got heated when they played the sport. He jutted his thumb over his shoulder, "Showers. All of you." The class followed instructions, some picking up their discarded shirts before walking through the field, back to the gym room, leaving Mat, Miroku and the others standing, having a death glaring match.

"Now!" Sky said finality; the group was the first to break, muttering something under their breath but Mat couldn't quite catch it; it was somewhere along the lines of getting him back and kicking his ass later. Shrugging, he looked up where Sango and Ayame once were, noting that they were gone. Shaking off the pain now vibrating all over his body, he started limping over to gym showers. Problem Number 4 didn't dawn upon him till he got a full view of dicks and asses surrounding him.

OH MY GOD!

He'd totally forgotten about showers, as in showering with other dudes, naked. No! No way in hell would he be able to pull that off. He had to do something and fast. Backing up, he tried to make it back to the door, hoping that no one would see him. No such luck when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going Alexander." The person warned. Regretfully, he looked behind him, mortified; not by the person, he didn't even know him, but the fact that he was completely naked, bumping against him with about five other guys behind him.

What happened to covering up with a towel?

They pushed him towards the lockers as they made their way to the showers. Closing his eyes, he banged his head against the metal door, emitting a loud clang. He silently prayed that something would happen.

Anything! Just please God don't let me do this!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he heard Inuyasha's voice ringing in his ears. He remained motionless, refusing to answer.

"They don't take showers in Athens?" Miroku was next to ridicule him.

"Maybe he don't wanna show everybody how small his balls are." Kouga laughed at his own joke. Mat groaned mentally,

Why did my locker have to be right next to theirs'? He opened one of his eyes slightly glaring at the three men. The girl in him made his mouth water as he saw Inuyasha, who was the closest to him, tie the small towel around his waist, the opening gave him full view of his tone thigh and leg and if you traveled further inside the towel, you could see that tempting curve leading to his….

_Have you lost your damned everlasting mind? You hate Inuyasha! Pull it together man! Mat screamed to himself, shutting his eye tightly. Please God, if you love me even just a little, please make something happen_.

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! !**_

Seconds after the deafening alarm, the sprinklers in the locker room went off, dousing everyone.

"Alright this is a fire alarm, everyone out!" Sky ordered ushering all of his students. Mat, being more than happy, rushed through all of the guys, some were fully clothed while other were, well…not, and outside where he was mashed together with the other students as they evacuated out of the building. Sirens could be heard in the distance, meaning someone had pulled the fire alarm. He looked all around, miraculously spotting Sango and Ayame, who had history class together. He gave them both a did-you-do-this look; both shrugged their shoulders.

Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Mat almost cried as he looked up to the sky.

"YEAH! Baby! Take it off!" a girl boldly screamed.

"Show us what you got!"

"Show us your goods boys!" more whistling and calling them to strip were directed at Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and any other boy who was standing outside in nothing but their towel. Bankotsu, who was fully clothed by the way, couldn't contain himself; he grabbed his wallet from his pocket and threw a dollar bill at them. He jumped back and laughed when Kouga jerked at him, almost losing his towel in the process making his friend and others around him laugh even harder.

"Aw, come on Bankotsu, a dollar? You gota shell out a least a 20 before we do anything." Miroku replied, earning a smack to the head by both Kouga and Inuyasha. Mat held his sides as he laughed uncontrollably. First day as a guy was rough but it was totally worth it.

Ok she took it back about being a guy was worth it. Kagome tried her best to hide her limp as she wobbled over to her locker. Let's go back to after the wet 'n' wild incident at gym.

* * *

In English, after she had cleaned all the mud off of her arms and the side of the face with the baby wipes she got from the nurse's office; don't ask why she had them. Anyways in English, Inuyasha harassed her every time the teacher turned her back. First it was just paper balls; that she could handle. Then it was pens and pencils, I mean, the guy doesn't even write a damn thing in class so where was he getting all of this? Then right before class ended, he threw a book right at her head. She was ready to jump him but the teacher asked her to leave the room because she was causing too much noise. Senile old bat!Then while she was in the hallway, getting her books for her next class, Miroku came out of nowhere and whacked her with his heavy-assed book bag, knocking her to the ground in front of a crowd. She huffed angrily in frustration as she recalled that rest of their treatment for the remainder of that day.

Now it was Tuesday at 7:20 in the morning and she was sore from head to toe, literally. A knot on her head, bruises on her arms, sides, thighs, and legs, scrapes on both knees and swollen feet. Even though it was hot outside, she still wore a black thin, long sleeved shirt and jeans to hide her injuries. As for her skin, Kida put on the a water-proof spray that was identical to her real tone and could only be taken off by a special cream, which she also gave her, though she had to pay for both this time; a hundred and eighty dollars down the drain for two things! And on top of that she didn't get much sleep last night because she had to do her homework twice and this was the day that every teacher wanted to give it out.

She sighed heavily, opening up her locker, she put her head inside resting her cheek on the cool metal shelf that was inside. Scratching her hair, another wig by the way. She refused to go through the pain of getting her hair braided so she would wait a week before doing that again.

Why am I doing this again?

As her mind contemplated on why this project was so important to her, her ears picked up spiked heels clicking on the tile floors coming in her direction.

"Uhhh, here this bitch comes." She muttered to herself. Couldn't she get a break?

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Higurashi, people will talk." Her Number 1 enemy taunted her with that I'm- superior- than-thou valley girl voice. It irritated the hell out of her.

"Can't surpass the rumors that surround you, Kikyou." She closed the door that was separated them and cringed. "God, can your outfit be any louder?" She watched her somewhat sickly pale face twisted into a slight snarl. Kagome gave her a once over; the top half of her jet-black, waist length hair was pulled up in a ponytail and the rest was combed down. Her bony frame was covered with a bright orange blouse with the buttons opened enough to see her perky full breast that her dad brought for her sixteenth birthday, with a silver sequence skirt and 3-inch orange pumps. Diamonds winked from her ears, neck, and wrist.

If you said that they even had an ounce of similarities between them, Kagome would have you in a headlock, ready to snap you in two. She took a deep breath.

"Did you want something?" Please say no but she watched as the other reached into her purse that was made to look like a dog (A/n: I hate those things) and pulled out a picture.

"Here," she handed it to her, "for the year book."

"Why can't you just take it to the newspaper room?"

"Because it's like out of my way." She said rolling her eyes. Kagome shoved it back into her hands

"I'm not your fucking servant, that's Margaret's job." Her black eyes filled with anger, no one told her no…ever.

"Look here you little…"

"Oh, go ahead. Give me a fucking reason to kick your ass. I've been waiting for the past three weeks for you to say something. Go ahead, say something." Kagome dared, ready for Kikyou to have the balls to finish her sentence. Instead she passed the picture back to her before walking past her and down the hall.

"Punk-ass bitch." Kagome said loud enough for her to hear. She didn't notice the deadly glare that she gave her behind her back. Any other time, she would have ripped up the photo with the revealing red tunic and fake smile, but being a dedicated member of Freeman newspaper she tucked it in the manila folder that was in her bag. Hitching it on her back she proceeded to walk to the newspaper room to give back the reviewed articles.

"Kagome." She threw her arms in the air and stamped her foot on the ground.

Why are people here so damn early in the fucking morning!

"What?" she shouted, whirling around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. She narrowed her eyes; she didn't want to see him either, not after he whopped her upside her head with a book. Though it was Mathias he was hitting not her, but that wasn't the point.

There he was, his silver hair pulled back away from his face, his golden eyes showed no emotions. His black and blue shirt, stonewashed jeans and boots made him look as hot as ever and she hated him. "What did you say?" she asked more calmly as she saw his mouth move.

"We need to talk." He needed to do this now while no one was here.

"Yeah well, I need sleep, food, sex, and a break but we can't have everything can we." She turned back around.

"Kagome!" He caught up to her, grabbing her wrist. She snatched it back, glaring back at him.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to me all of a sudden? What, cause your friends aren't here to see you talking to a geek?" He glanced to the floor, not answering her question. "Figures." His silent was proof enough.

"It's been five years Kags, isn't that long enough? Please I just wanna talk. After that, I won't ever bother you again." He took his right hand, crossing it over his heart with his finger. Kagome never let down her guard, even when he used her childhood name, which made her almost forget what a jackass he'd been, almost.

"I can't talk now, but maybe after school at the café." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, realizing that is was a command not a question.

She's gotten a lot bolder.

"Sure, around 4 then, I have practice." She didn't respond, walking away from him.

Her day just got worse.


	6. I'm sorry

Chapter 6:

Kagome's ears and nose were assaulted by the loud voices echoing through the room and the burnt smell of cheese and onions that filled the air as she walked into the semi- crowded cafeteria. She didn't need to be there since she didn't have any classes, but she wanted to take care of something before she left. Scanning the room, she had hoped to find Megan.

Spotting the young girl at the far end of the room with a few other girls at her table; her brown hair was pulled back in the usual ponytail, her bangs covered her green eyes slightly. Freckles dusted across her cheeks as her face split into a open mouthed laugh showing off her the gap in between her front teeth; a result for not wearing her retainer. (A/n: boooo I hate mine) Walking over to her causally, she noticed that the same guy that was talking about her, came towards her as well. Sitting next to her, wrapping his lean arm around her slender shoulders. The girls giggled before excusing themselves, letting the couple have some alone time.

"Hi Meg." Kagome greeted. Megan was such in a daze, staring intently at the boy that she didn't even notice Kagome's presence and nearly jumped out of her seat when she tapped her on her arm.

"Oh! Hey Kagome." She said kind of flustered. She looked between the two faces, "Kagome this is Haru Endo, Haru this is Kagome Higurashi." Both politely raised their hands in greeting.

"So where did you two meet? Megan hasn't mentioned you." Kagome asked gently, sitting across from them. Haru smiled, but didn't answer as he scratched his saggy blond hair.

"We meet in the library downtown about a month ago. He was sitting in the back reading Beowulf." Kagome watched as his face went red with embarrassment. "I didn't even know that we went to the same school until we started to talk." She went on. Kagome smiled, turning her attention to the boy who looked like he wished he could disappear into the floor.

"You don't look like the type that would read that kind of literature."

"Yeah well, I like to read old stories, sometimes even Shakespeare's' plays." His voice was barley a whisper. Then he looked over his shoulder making sure that no one was listening. Meg seemed to be oblivious to his antics. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What's your favorite?" Haru looked down, finding the metal table rather interesting.

"Um, I'm into the drama tragedy ones like Hamlet, Othello, Romeo and Juliet, and MacBeth." Kagome could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable as he squired in his seat.

I wonder if his friends know that he actually reads Shakespeare voluntarily and likes it!

She observed as the two held a small conversation between them, both laughing softly as small hand gestures were made; a friendly slap on the shoulder when he made her laugh or her hands would ruffle up his hair even more. His fingers would glide down her bare arms or their fingers would lock on the table.

He wasn't an asshole, Kagome concluded, when he was around her. But I wonder…

Haru whispered something in Meg's ear, making her blush before whispering something back.

…Did they really do what he claimed they did last night or was he just making it up to impress his friends?

She'd hate to have to say something that she might regret. She needed him to get out of the way so she could ask her.

"Yo, Endo!" The three of them turned around to see another boy, different from the one in the locker room, called out to him, waving his hand in the air, motioning him to come over.

"Excuse me ladies." He scooted back his seat, weaving through the other students. Meg sighed.

"He's so wonderful." She said dreamily.

**_"Um, Meg what did you two do last night?"_**

"Why are you speaking in Latin?" Meg asked in confusion, knitting her brows together.

**"Because I don't want anyone to know what we're saying, now, what did you two do last night?" **Meg frowned, tying to recall her date with Haru.

**"Well, he picked me up around seven. We went to the movies; afterwards, we went to the pizza parlor. We talked until around eleven, when the shop was about to close. Then he drove me home."**

**"You guys didn't do anything else? Come on Meg you know you can tell me." **Kagome assured her when she blushed.

**"Well... um... well my parents weren't at home; they went out for my mom's birthday so I let him come in."** Mentally, Kagome's mouth dropped but she didn't interrupt. **"We went up to my room and we started to kiss and it got kind of heavy."**

**"So did you guys do it?"** What Haru was bragging about was true!

**"No! We were about to but my parents came home."** She giggled, **"I knew they would check on me to make sure I was home and I was so scared they would find him, before I could think, I ended up shoving him out of my window."** (A/n: any other girl would have tried the closet.) **"Thankfully he grabbed onto the rose fence by my window before he was fully out."** Kagome let out a breath knowing that she lived on the second floor. **"My heart was racing so fast when they came in to say good night." **She held a hand to her heart to emphasize. **"When I went back to check on him, he was already back by his car. He blew me a kiss before getting in a driving off. He even left a rose on the sill. It was sort of like Romeo and Juliet don't you think?"**

Uhhh...no. Romeo climbed up balconies, not pushed out the window. "Sure is." Kagome smiled. Who was she to ruin her fairy tale?

Ok... so now I got the full story. Kagome began to rise; she had community service this week. Haru sat back down soon after.

"I have to go; nice meeting you Haru."

"Yeah, you too." She began to walk away then stopped. He did lie, somewhat, about her friend. She couldn't let him go unpunished.

"Hey, I just got this great idea. Since you like classic literature, why don't you join our book club?" she said it loud enough for the neighboring students to hear.

"Uh... I... no that's ok, I'm pretty sure you have enough members." He stuttered as he noticed some people were looking at him.

"Nonsense, there's always room for more members." He began to turn red.

"No, I don't think..."

"Oh, that would be so great!" Meg squealed loudly. "You should so join." The students started to whisper around them. Haru abruptly got up, his eyes shielded by his hair.

"Uhh, I have to go now. See you later Meg." He didn't even acknowledge Kagome as he jetted out of the cafeteria. Meg stared at her friend puzzled.

"What got into him?" Kagome shrugged.

"Men. Can't figure them out." She said before walking away with a smug look on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his kitchen, holding an icepack to his left shoulder. Practice had been horrendous this time; Coach Sky wanted to make sure that everyone was ready for the game and had them practice hard for about 3 hours. That last pitch had his shoulder screaming in pain but he had to hide it. That joy ride that he took when he was fifteen ended up in a car accident that messed up the tendons bad. The reconstruction surgery did fine but he wasn't allowed to over do it; one false move and they could get torn again and if Coach knew that his shoulder was acting up he wouldn't allow him to play and he wasn't gonna let that happen. Gritting his teeth, he rotated his arm slowly, still feeling a twinge of pain.

"Your shoulder's hurting again?" a baritone voice came from the doorway. Sesshomaru didn't need an answer to know the truth. "You shouldn't over do it." He consoled him.

"Why the hell do you care?" the words snapped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them; force of habit he supposed. "I'm good." The younger one said more calmly. Sesshomaru was silent as he crossed over to the cabinets, pulling out a glass. He filled it up with filtered water before handing it to his brother; holding out his palm, two pills laid inside.

"Pain killers." He explained when Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. Grabbing both items, he drowned back the pills. "You keep this up, you'll tear your shoulder tendons again." Sesshomaru said impassively behind him. Reaching for the first aid kit from under the counter, he grabbed an Icy Hot patch.

"I'm good." Inuyasha repeated, "Just this last game and I'm done." That comment had Sesshomaru to raise his eyebrow.

"This will be your last game? I was sure you were going to pursue this as a career." He pressed the adhesive patch against his raised skin.

"You and everyone else." He said under his breath. He went to move his sleeve back over his exposed flesh, and groaned in pain when his injury started to throb.

"So how is your friend um... what's her name... Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked conversationally as he helped Inuyasha ease back into his shirt.

"Feh! You're definitely are way behind. Kagome and me aren't friends anymore. She hates me now. I..." he trailed off. He whipped his head around to look at the clock on the stove 3:45 "Shit! I'm supposed to meet her. I'm gonna be late!" he panicked as he jumped from the chair and raced out the door. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"4...3... 2... 1" Inuyasha came storming back in, snatching his car keys that Sesshomaru held gingerly in his fingers.

"Thanks." He said absently as he rushed back out for the second time. If he were late, Kagome would slaughter him.

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone on the schoolyard steps clutching a red ball in his hands; his family had just moved to this "strange" city and he hated it. He liked his old home and he was miles away from his friends and would probably never see them again. He protested and challenged his father on why they shouldn't leave the beloved city that he grew up in and loved so much; Couldn't he think about his son for once! Sesshomaru totally didn't count in the equation. He was going to college next year so he really didn't care where they lived.

His father's explanation for their sudden change of location was that he would be closer to his main headquarters but his real reason was he couldn't bear, after 3 years, to stay in the same city where his true love died. So there the 9-year-old silent, sulking boy was, his jet-black bangs, covered his golden eyes as the other children played around him, totally unaware of his presence.

"Hey new kid!" or at least he thought. Cautiously looking up, he was confronted by a kid twice his own size.

There was no way this kid was a fourth grader! Inuyasha panicked as he stared into the chubby boy in the green and purple shirt that made him look an Oompa-Loompa.

"Gimme that ball!" his voice sounded like he had nasal congestion. Little Inuyasha didn't say a word, but glared at the bigger child, gripping the rubber ball tighter. "What are you, deaf? I said gimme it!" The boy made a grab for it but Inuyasha pulled it out of his reach.

"No!" he yelled. The boy grabbed hold of the other end of the sphere, tugging hard. "Let it go! I had it first!" Some children stopped as the two boys fought over the ball. (A/n: notice when stuff like this happens your teacher is never around.)

"Hey McNeil!" a high-pitched voice caught his attention causing him to turn around. His reflexes weren't fast enough to dodge the orange basketball that smashed into his face. Screams of pain followed by a geyser of blood gushing from his pig snot nose. A small figure, hands fisted at her waist, not even half his size, stood over him. The child's short black hair was in two pigtails held up by purple bands that matched her overalls; the brown shirt underneath matched her eyes, covered by round-framed glasses.

"You pick on that kid again and I'll kick your butt into next week! Got it!" The little girl barked out, making the bigger child quiver in fear; he scrambled to his feet and ran away in tears. Happy with the results, the small "avenger" turned to the second boy, still sitting on steps not sure whether to be thankful or scared himself. He watched as her flushed face turn back to normal, her mouth going from a snarl to a smile. "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" she said in a chirpy voice, waving friendly at him. Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy, she went from bloodying a kid's face to smiling like nothing happened. Cautiously, he stood up, never turning his back to her, and slowly walked away. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Kagome shrugged, picked up her ball, and walked away as well.

Inuyasha smiled as he sat in on of the booths at the cafe, remembering the first day he'd laid eyes on Kagome, though not in the best way. The next day, he realized that they were in the same classroom together; however she never approached or talked to him, which was strange to him seeing how she was so friendly before. He found out a few weeks later that his rescuer wasn't crazy but shy by nature and was only aggressive when she saw her classmates being bullied by older kids. Knowing that, he finally got the courage to thank her for helping him out which somehow sealed their friendship.

They were the best friends for four years, practically connected to the hip. It amazed him how much he sought her for comfort back then when he felt so alone; He told her everything, things that his friends today or his family didn't even know. In a way it turned into a crush, but he was too afraid that she didn't feel that sort of way about him and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. So he was happy with just being with her; they were inseparably, until that one summer that changed everything.

The summer before they were in the eighth grade, Kagome enrolled into the study abroad program, going to France for three months. She was so ecstatic when she told him he didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't want her to go. He knew if he told her how he really felt, she would have stayed; so instead, he put on a smile and said he would E-mail her everyday. He did faithfully for the first month, every night before he went to bed, and she replied with just as much zeal; it was like she never left.

Like he said, everything changed when his best friend from his old town suddenly moved here as well. Miroku Hara's father had died of his battle of brain cancer at the age of 35, leaving his only son to live with his grandfather. He began to hang out with him, bonding like they did back home as they caught up on everything that happened to them during their separation. The connection with Kagome became less and less to the point where he stopped his E-mails altogether. Not to say Miroku was a bad influence, it was different to hang out with a guy rather than a girl and he considered Miroku's opinions highly, which is why his friendship with Kagome went sour. She came back to school a few weeks late after her trip from France.

Inuyasha sat alone in homeroom, waiting for the first bell to ring (A/n: deja vu anyone?) Bored with nothing to do, he began doodling on his desk. He was just about done drawing a set of teeth on the school of sharks before kicking a tied up Sesshomaru off the jagged cliff when the door opened. "Inuyasha!" he head shot up.

"Kagome!" at first he didn't recognize her; she had let her hair grow out from the practical bowl cut to now long teased hair that touched her back. Her healthy pale skin now glowed with a faint tan and she traded in her turtle framed glasses for a pair of black squared ones. She wore a simple white shirt under her beige cardigan vest with a pleated skirt and simple black shoes. With a ton of books in her arm, she looked like a hot librarian in his opinion. "Only you would wear cardigan in the middle of summer." His comment made her laugh, setting her books on the desk before opening her arms causing him to rise to embrace her.

"Whoa, you grew. We were eye level three months ago now you're towering over me." She laughed in his chest.

"Yeah, but not by much." he gave her a last squeeze before letting her go and sitting back down. "So how was France?"

"Oh, it was just wonderful, The Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, the people, the food. It was great! It..."

"Whoa, hold on." Inuyasha interrupted her cheerful ranting by holding up his hand. "I only got "it was great" the rest went over my head."

"Sorry." She giggled. "I got overexcited." He laughed; it was good seeing her again.

"So you're just getting back?"

"Yeah, I just got all my books and a lot of homework." She glanced at the list. "I'll be done by tomorrow tops."

"Geek." He teased in a friendly manner.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "So how was your summer? You stopped E-mailing me so I assumed that you were busy."

"Yeah...uh, sorry about that, I've been hanging out with an old friend this summer."

"Oh, a friend from your old school?"

"Yeah, my best friend. He had to move over here because his dad past away."

"Oh no." she stated sadly when she saw the remorse in his eyes, knowing what it felt like to lose your parents, but something inside her, past the empathy, was a small hole of fear in her heart like she had been replace by this unknown person. Absently, she looked down his desk and smiled at the bobble-head drawing of his older brother, falling to his demise.

"You and your brother still aren't getting along?" he groaned but didn't answer. Before she could ask any more questions the first bell rang just as students began to swarm in, taking their initial seats. Kagome looked up at the boy; wearing mustard colored shirt and baggy black jeans stood in front of her.

"Umm...?" he looked between the two giving them a confused look.

"Hey Miroku, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this the Miroku Hara, the friend I was telling you about."

"Hi." The both said distantly, one trying to figure out who the boy was who supposedly took her place while she was gone and who the geek was and why she was seating in his seat.

"Uhh... am I sitting in your chair?" Kagome asked after the long awkward silence.

Yeah! Miroku wanted to say "No, I'll just sit over hear." He tried to hide the distain in his voice as he walked to the empty desk next to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, do you want to the cafe and play catch-up?"

Inuyasha scratched his head as he glanced between Miroku and Kagome. "Sorry Kags, I already made plans with Miroku. Maybe another time."

"Ok." Kagome said quietly as she turned around in her seat to face the front of the room, trying to hide the hurt expression on her face.

* * *

But that time never came; as he spent more time with Miroku and Kouga, who joined their group later on in the school year, he became distant. First it was a "hi" every once in a while, then a curt nod, then nothing. And it was all because he cared what his friends thought and said, especially about her. And like a fool, instead of standing up for her, like she did him, he mimicked their actions, calling her out, labeling her as a geek like the others, and ridiculing her in front of them. It was no wonder that she hated him now.

God! He hated himself. Sighing, he looked down at his watch, 4:15. Hopefully she would show up so he could tell her how sorry he was.

Kagome was done with her community service around three so she took her damn good time getting to the café. Usually, she was always 15 minutes early for any appointment, but considering that this was Inuyasha, she let him wait awhile. She checked the time on her cell phone when she reached the doors: 4:45. Oh well, if he left than what he wanted to tell her wasn't very important.

Opening the door she stepped casually over to the counter, orderinga caramel latte.

"Excuse me, did you see a guy with silver hair and gold eyes come through?" she asked politely to the young waitress that was walking past.

"Yeah, sure did." She pointed to her left, "He's in the last booth, been there for about 45 minutes I imagine." Kagome was shocked.

"Thank you." She smiled, paying for her coffee, and walked in that direction, passing other patrons who were busy engaging in conversations with their diner partner, chatting on their phones, or on their laptops. Just like the waitress said, Inuyasha sat motionless in the last booth, staring out the window. The sleeves of his red shirt were rolled up to his elbows as he hands were clasped together on the table.

"I'm surprised you're still here." She said coldly as she sat down.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"I said I would." She snapped.

_Yeah 45 minutes later_! He screamed in his head, no doubt on purpose. But it was ok; it gave him time to think about what he was going to say.

"So you wanted to talk." She stated, sipping her hot coffee slowly, never taking her eyes off of his. He took a breath.

"How did you feel?"

"What?"

"How did you feel when I stopped talking to you?" She turned her attention to the window, watching the rush hour traffic.

"I made new friends; I didn't care if you didn't talk to me."

"I doubt that; a nine year old girl defending a scrawny boy that she didn't even know and befriended him, who did everything together and shared everything. I spent the next four years coming to you, complaining about my problems that I was having with my father and brother and the death of my mother or anything else that was on my mind and never once did you interrupt, protest, or shoot down anything that I said no matter how random they were. You were just happy to lend an ear and positive support when needed. And when I asked you to do something, you would drop whatever you were doing to help me whether it was doing a book report for me, even though you had one to do of your own, or to take care of me when I was sick, you wouldn't hesitate. Then, in only a few short months, everything changed and I pretended like you never existed. The distant between us happened so fast I don't think you got a chance to say how you felt." He paused to study her; tears welled up in the corners of her eyes but wouldn't fall, she bit the inside of her lower lip to stop it from quivering as she tried to breathe evenly. "Kagome, tell me. How did you feel when I stopped talking to you?"

"I felt used, like you didn't give a damn about me!" Her voice hitched as she tried not to cry. "I was there for you, I was always there even when I didn't want to. I cared for you and then all of a sudden, Miroku, who you hadn't seen in four years, just comes in and replaces me! It wasn't fair how you treated me; you took advantage of my kindness and I never said anything about it and then you washed your hands of me when you were done using me." She was already standing out of her seat, unknowingly raising her voice. "You want to know how I felt? I felt like a cheap whore! And never once did you say sorry!" tears ran down here cheeks uncontrollably as she stared back into his eyes that were swarming with emotions

"Excuse me miss, could you please lower your voice? You're disturbing the other customers." The waiter appeared out of nowhere to bring it to her attention. Looking side to side, the surrounding people looked in her direction; nodding, she sat back down.

"Is this why you agreed to meet me here, to humiliate me again?" Inuyasha smiled gently.

"No. I agreed to meet you here so there would be witnesses when you kicked my ass." He passed her a napkin to whip her eyes. He waited until she composed herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm jackass; that I'm just realizing how much I hurt you and abandon you. If I could go back in time, I would change what's become of us." Kagome sniffed some more.

"You can do better than that." Inuyasha groaned; he knew that Kagome wouldn't accept his apology until he humiliated himself. Sighing heavily, he stood on the cushions of the booth and cleared his throat very loudly.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention please!" He clapped his hands to emphasize; their side of the cafe became silent. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, senior at Freeman High School and I'm here to say sorry to the lovely Ms. Kagome Higurashi for begin a complete asshole!" His face turned red when people actually cheered, mostly the women, while others laughed at him. Kagome hid her giggles behind her hand as Inuyasha eased back down in his seat. "Better?" he mumbled.

"It's a start." Inuyasha's mouth dropped

"What!" he exclaimed "What do you want me to do, broadcast it nationwide? I said I'm sorry."

"And I accept your apology but actions speak louder than words. You're going to have to do a lot more for me to forgive you completely." She slid across the seat, rising to make her exit. "See you at school on Thursday." She called from over her shoulder.

"Wait, I'll take you home." He said from beside her, startling her.

"I don't think so." She would have said yes but she not living at her house at the moment. "I'll walk, but thanks for the offer."

"But..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as she quickly walked out of the cafe. He hunched his shoulders, leaning against the window outside; this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

TBC

-Author's note-

Like I said before, I totally don't know what to do now in future chapters! I'm stuck... Help!

Ok...

Question 1: should I make the Masquerade Ball a costume party or a formal party? Since I'm trying to make it in the middle of October, I can't decide!

Question 2: If I put a lemon in this, which I'm having my heart set on it, where the hell who I put it? I mean between Kags being a girl and a "boy" I really can't think of a scene to put them in? But that would mean they would have to date, right?

Question 3: should they date? (lol)

Question 4: Should Naraku be in this? I totally say no, I'm sick of his face! But I value my readers' thoughts and opinions.

Question 5: If I do make them date I don't want it to be easy. Should there be another dude trying to steal Kags away? Should I bring in an old boyfriend in the mix? I say yes! If I do I'm totally making one up cause I don't like Hojo or Naraku! (sticks out tongue)

Question 6: oh what... there isn't a question 6.

See, this is what I get for posting a story on impulse! (sigh)


	7. Uh oh! New rivals

Chapter 7:

Inuyasha sat on top the kitchen counter, swinging his legs as he took another bite of his chocolate chip cookie. It had been three weeks since his apology to Kagome and yet nothing had changed; she was still giving him the cold shoulder, especially when he tried to talk to her. Actions speak louder than words. Damn it! What the hell was he supposed to do? And on top of that, he had to keep Miroku from beating that kid Mathias to a bloody pulp.

* * *

(Last week)

Inuyasha and his friends were walking side-by-side down the hall, discussing varies ideas of costumes for the Masquerade Ball and the dates they would bring. Of course Bankotsu was bringing Kida but Kouga and Inuyasha were still undecided. As for Miroku, he planned to persuade Sango to go with him, which everyone laughed at him.

"Sango's gonna laugh in your face." Inuyasha said while trying not to laugh.

"Before or after she kicks his ass." Kouga choked out, making the others laugh even harder. Though Miroku didn't find it too funny; hunching his shoulders, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Seeing their friend in a bummed out mood, they killed their laughing to a quiet chuckle.

"Ok man, we see that you're serious about this…."

"Fuck yeah I am!" he exclaimed passionately, cutting off Kouga.

"Ok, geez man, no need to get worked up." He gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"You really think she'll say no?" he asked, the sound of defeat and despair muddled through his words. Kouga, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha spared looks between each other

"She'll go with you." Bankotsu said in a non-convincing tone.

"Yeah if you stop grabbing her ass." Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku snorted a laugh as they bonded around the corner; all four stopped dead in their tracks. Down the hall was Sango, her back against the pale lockers, brown looses curls framed her laughing face, cascading down her shoulders and back. Her dark pink and white shirt was cut low, showing the tops of her breast as it clung to torso cutting off at the bottom to show off her toned stomach; low riders, the color of dark green, snuggled over her hips.

The way she looked would have made his mouth water if it wasn't for the fact that… that…. Bastard wasn't all over her. And she was allowing him to touch her! Whispering in her ear, making her laugh and what was that? Blushing? Sango blushes? Since when?

Miroku saw red when he saw his hands move slowly down her sides, resting at her hips before snaking around her backside. The way they were position, he couldn't see his hands actually went, but he was damn sure they were on her ass. His friends were paralyzed when he stormed over to the couple. Mat was taken off guard when Miroku shoved him hard, knocking him on the cool floor.

"Miroku?" Sango gasped, "What the hell are you doing?" her question didn't reach his ears as he gave a deadly look towards Mat, who picked himself off the ground dusting off his brown shirt and denim jeans.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Mat shouted. Many of the students in the hallway stopped to stare at the commotion.

"Back away." He warned in a dangerous tone. Mat was intrigued by how dominate his body language was; his eyes were dark with anger, his upper lip pulled back into a snarl and though Sango was beside him, he positioned himself so that he was shielding her. He looked like, in Mat's opinion, a wild beast protecting what was his.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not her boyfriend." Mat demanded.

"Every one in this fucking school knows not to step to Sango so now I'm telling you, back off." Sango was stunned at the information realizing that was the reason why no other guy would talk after her last boyfriend, which mind you was freshman year, or would practically run from her when she took an interest in someone. She balled her fists by her side, angry at the fact that Miroku was basically running her personal life.

"Miroku how dare…"

"This doesn't concern you." He snapped at her but keeping his eyes on his "rival".

"So what, you got claims on her?" Mat smirked, taunting him.

"That's right. So I'm warning you, stay away from her.

"Seem to me like it should be her decision who she wants."

Was that a growl? Mat thought as he realized that Miroku was growing angrier by the second. More students began to circle them.

"Come on man, he ain't worth it." Kouga grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him away. Miroku snatched it back.

"She's mine." He growled louder.

"I'm no one's, especially yours Mir…"

"Didn't I say this doesn't concern you? Get back!" he roared his order making Sango jump back, rapping against the lockers. She had never seen Miroku mad before, nor was she ever scared of him, until now. Mat gritted his teeth, he didn't like him already but now he was bossing his best friend around.

Fuck that! "Come on Sango, let's go." As soon as he grabbed her arm, Miroku threw a punch at him, his fist connecting hard with his cheek. Just as fast, Mat's fist came out, hitting his attacker in the jaw.

Sango jumped and skidded away as the two began to grabble, tossing each other on the floor as hard punches and kicks were thrown. Sango felt helpless as her cries and pleas for them to stop were lost to them as the gathering students chanted "Fight" echoed off the walls. Finally, the others got in the middle of it. Bankotsu gripped Mat, ready to swing at Miroku again as Kouga and Inuyasha both grabbed Miroku, who was pulling away from them; lost in his own world of bloodlust, trying to rid the world of this annoying fucker.

Both fighters panted heavily as they stared at one another. Their hair was a mess, spikes and clumps sticking in every direction. Mat's sleeves were torn; the side of his face was burning as his lower lip was split. Miroku's shirt was ripped down the middle showing a huge read mark on his chest; he could already feel eye beginning to swell. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as the Vice Principle came through. His face was stone cold as he got a look at them.

"I've had about enough of you two; to my office, now!" Bankotsu let Mat go as he followed the rest to the Principle's office to make sure that Miroku didn't jump the new kid again.

Thankfully the VP wasn't as harsh as they thought he was going to be, he could have taken Miroku's privileges of playing in the All-Star game and attending the Ball, which would have crushed him. Instead he just a two day suspension and a warning for the both of them. Keeping his friend in line, trying to get Kagome, working on his bonding with Sesshomaru, oh and on top of that, Dad sprung on them on the last minute saying that he wanted his sons to plan something for his birthday party, which was right around the corner. Arghhh! It was all racking his brain! Sighing, he brushed the crumbs off his loose fitting green shirt and brown cargo pants before grabbing another treat.

* * *

"You know, we do have chairs."

Speak of the devil. Inuyasha thought as Sesshomaru walked through, hanging the jacket of his suit over the back of the chair before dropping the daily mail on the table.

"Yeah, but the counter's more comfortable." Sesshomaru said nothing as he brought out an opened bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

"Rough day?" what the hell, he might as well start the conversation today.

"Not really. I closed the deal with Hiroshi Corporation." Sesshomaru said impassively but smiled. (A/n: drool)

"So we own what, half the country now?" Inuyasha said behind his second cookie.

"Considerably, yes." He answered, shifting through the mail. His brother shook his head in disbelief.

"Who's gonna keep up with all that?"

"Father and I are at the moment, and when he retires in the next 30 years or so, I'll take over. As for you…" he trailed off when his fingers laid onto of a large white envelope, the raised logo of the prestigious medical school Maradox, was stamped on the corner. Thinking the mailman made a mistake, his eyes traveled down the receivers name; sure enough, Inuyasha Taisho was typed in the middle along with the correct address. Raising a delicate eyebrow, he looked up at his brother, who seemed to be frozen in place. "As for you, I believe you'll be doing other things." He finished his sentence. "Medical school, and at Maradox no less, I'm impressed." He words caused Inuyasha neck and ears to turn red in embarrassment.

"It's…it's nothing." He tried to defend himself. He would have jump down but was afraid that his legs would give way. He wasn't expecting that until later.

"On the contrary, it is something. Even with your name, which is why they replied so quickly, you would still have to have a 4.0 to get in?" Sesshomaru smirked when his face turned completely red. "So the "jock" is actually a "geek." He teased.

"Shut up!" he yelled, more in amusement than anger. Jumping from the counter, he snatched the envelope from his hands. "How do you know I didn't cheat to get those grades?"

"Please," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "your Taisho pride wouldn't let you." He scoffed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, "Just don't tell anyone, including Dad."

"I'm surprised that your friends didn't realize this."

"They just think I copy off of others." He admitted. How would his friends or anyone else for that matter act if they knew his was smarter than average? "And I plan to keep it that way." The other was silent again as he picked up his wine glass.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the pregnant pause. Though Sesshomaru groaned, he continued. "There this girl I like… a lot and I've been real shitty to her for a long time but now I've apologized to her but she wants me to show her with this whole "action speak louder than words" shit but I don't know what to do." Inuyasha sat quietly as Sesshomaru considered what he was just told.

"I'm assuming that this girl you like is that Kagome girl and you've been, in your words, shitty towards her because she's on a different "level" than you are and you have this strange habit of caring what your friends think about you so you've probably ignored her until now. I suggest that you do something that you've been thinking about… like asking her out, but do it in front of your friends so they know that your interested in her. And I advise you do it quick before someone else does." He sipped more of his wine as Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"How the hell do you know so much about me?"

"Just because we didn't talk, doesn't mean I didn't know some elements about your life." Inuyasha considered his words, filing them in the back of his mind for later before switching to another problem.

"Ok, about Dad's party."

"I've already taken care of it. God knows you'd probably screw up even the guest list."

"Fuck you." He smiled though, knowing he was right. "But Dad said we have to plan something together."

"Since when do you do what Father says?"

"We're bonding ain't we?" Sesshomaru shrugged not really paying attention. "Anyways I was thinking we could do something with you." That got his attention

"Me? What's about me?"

"Your hair." Automatically, Sesshomaru grabbed the locks that fell over his shoulder. "Let's dye it my color."

5…4…3…2…1

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" for the first time in Inuyasha life, he actually saw Sesshomaru's stoic face turn into utter shock. "There's no way I'm dying my hair silver!"

"I'll be fun, and the dye will be temporary it'll…"

"It will be humiliating not only for me but Father as well. When he and his guest see that I have silver hair they'll…"

"They'll see how much we've bonded; once we acted like we didn't care if the other lived or died, now we've clicked so well we've even started to think the same way." Inuyasha tried to persuade him. "It's something that we decided together, just as Dad requested." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had him or not then an idea popped. "Just think, if I look this good with silver hair, just imagine how you'll look." Sesshomaru pondered the idea

"If I did, no one would notice you were in the room." A small smile adorned his lips when he imagined it.

"So you'll do it?" Inuyasha asked, sounding hopeful.

"No." his stoic mask was back in place as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Aw, come on. Be a sport." Inuyasha cried as he followed his brother out.

* * *

"… Cheater, pathological liar, territorial, abusive, kleptomaniac" Sango leaned sideways against the lockers as she read the last bit of notes that Kagome scribbled down in her notebook before turning the page, reading some more. "Holy shit, Jason has a foot fetish?" she exclaimed, her eyes popping out of her head.

"I know! That's crazy right? You would never have guessed, he's so quiet and sits in front of me in English." Kagome said in incredulously.

"How the hell did you get him to spill this?"

"I was comforting him as a male friend when he was drinking because he girlfriend broke up with him."

"Why? Because she wasn't in the whole foot thing?"

"That and because he wanted a foursome to take their relationship to the next level." Sango howled in laughter.

"You got some good stuff to write about." Still laughing, Sango handed back her notebook.

"Yeah, but that's only the about four guys that I've really talked to. I need more." She placed the notebook in her locker, pulling out a textbook for her next class.

"So have you figured out a costume yet?" Kagome asked as they walked down the semi- crowded hallway.

"I've narrowed it down to two; you?"

"I thought about going as Kikyo but I can't go naked and carry a mattress." Both girls laughed at that. "Who are you going with?"

"I haven't made up my mind." She responded quietly.

"You better be going with Miroku." She demanded. Though she didn't like him for her own personal reasons that didn't mean that Sango couldn't.

"But I don't …"

"No you do like him and he likes you. He practically tried to kill me because he though I was taking you away from him." Sango blushed. "I took a punch for you. You're going with him and that's final."

"Yes, mom." Sango smiled as she rolled her eyes, making their turn. The next thing she knew, she contacted with something solid going in the other direction before hitting the floor.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked from above her, and for some reason, sounded familiar.

"I will be when I can see." She retorted, upset that the impacted had knocked off her glasses.

"Here." Sango handed them back to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she pushed them back on her face then turned to the person that she bumped into. Her voice got caught in her throat as she recognized the boy. "Sinclair." She said breathlessly. The boy smiled at her, already realizing who she was as well.

"Kagome!" Kagome gave a squeal of joy as she embraced the boy from her past.

* * *

"Ok. Say that one more time so I know I heard you correctly." Miroku just didn't believe his ears right now. Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"I said, I like Kagome Higurashi and I'm asking her to the Masquerade Ball." The only one beside him who didn't have his mouth open was Bankotsu, who knew from the start.

"Ok. Let me break that down. Since when have you liked her?"

"Since the 4th grade."

"WHAT!" both Miroku and Kouga shouted.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" were made by the surrounding students; forgetting that they were in the library, supposed to be studying.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Miroku questioned him. Inuyasha gazed down at the wooden table, a little self-conscious at the moment.

"Because, you all were making fun of her and I thought… well I thought you'd treat me the same if you guys knew." Because his head was down, he didn't see the looks that were given to him.

"You're a fucking loser." His head snapped up at Kouga's comment.

"What?"

"Kouga's right." Miroku added. "You're totally insulting us. You'd really think we'd treat you bad, even break our friendship?" Inuyasha adverted his eyes, avoiding his question. "Sure we would tease you for a while, but we would have been cool about it if that's what you really wanted. I just wished you'd have told us sooner." Miroku said with regret in his voice; he had realized that he was the one who had put his friend in such an awkward position all these years. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "If that's who you like, then I'm cool with it."

"Same here." Both teens looked at Bankotsu, who was actually studying.

"What?" he asked, feeling their stares, "I knew since I met him. I was waiting for you two to not be so damn oblivious for once." That earned him a few paper balls to the head. Inuyasha smiled at his friend's childish antics; he wasn't expecting it to go so smoothly, that his friends would be that understanding about his feelings. He was glad he could count on them.

Moments later he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, they were greeted by the cold, stern, wrinkled face of the no-nonsense school's librarian.

"You four, out. Now!" Snickering, the boys gathered their things and left; being extra loud on purpose, just to make the librarian hate them even more, if that was possible. Unfortunately they were unaware of a nosey somebody texting on their cell, relying a certain someone the news.

"Alright, let's find the geek…err I mean… damn! What's her name again?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a pitiful look.

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"Ok, ok geez. Let's find Kagome so you can ask her out." Inuyasha was taken aback by Miroku's assertiveness.

"I was planning on asking her tomorrow."

"Dude, you seriously need to get your head checked. Even if she is a geek she's still hot. You keep messing around someone's going to take her." Inuyasha said nothing as he felt a little uneasy, hearing the same words that Sesshomaru spoke a few days ago.

"You just want him to get with Kagome so you'll have an advantage with Sango." Kouga saw right through his plan. Miroku placed a hurt expression on his face.

"I would never take advantage of my friend. I just want what's best for him." He tried to persuade them.

"Yeah, with a bonus that their best friends."

"Kagome hates you anyways." Inuyasha said absently.

"What! Why?"

"Because she thinks you repl..." he trailed off as he saw his soon- to-be- girlfriend wrapped in someone else's arms.

"A lot of shit has happened in this hallway lately." Bankotsu commented as he and the others followed an angry Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" they all cringed when they heard Kikyo's high-pitched voice; intercepting his path, locking her arms around his waist. "I'm glad I found you. I'm here to tell you that I've picked you to be worthy enough to take me to the…"

"Not now Kikyo." Inuyasha cut her off, worried more about who this guy was and why he was all over his Kagome. Gripping her by her arms he pushed her sideways, away from him. Not expecting it, Kikyo lost her balance and would have landed onto Bankotsu if he hadn't moved away at the last moment, letting her fall to the floor; the students that witnessed the event started to laugh. Margaret, her lap dog, franticly went to her side, trying to pick up her mistress.

"Damn Bank, you could have at least attempted to catch her." Kouga laughed as they continued to follow their friend.

"Uh, uh you know me and germs." Kikyo growled menacingly as she watched the four walked down the hall.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, snatching her arm away from her "servant". Margaret flinched and moved away as Kikyo picked herself off the ground, brushing her designer clothes. Anger build inside of her as she saw just where they were going. "Higurashi." Promises were made just from that one word as she swung her purse strap over her shoulder and stomped off. No one made a fool out of her. They will pay.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're back!" she laughed as she moved back away from him to look at him better. Dressed in causal clothes, his long red was pulled back in a loose ponytail away from his sinful handsome face. He flashed his perfect white teeth as his sharp green eyes gazed over her.

"It's good to see you again. You look…" he paused to look at her body, "Incredible, as always." Kagome laughed and blushed at his complainant.

"Thanks you look good too."

Real good.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the throat clearing from they person behind them.

"Oh I'm soo sorry," she blushed in embarrassment, "Sango, this is Sinclair Bacster, Sinclair, this is Sango Suzuki." Sinclair held out his hand as Sango had shock written all over her face.

"OH! You're Sinclair. Wow!" She clasped her hand in his.

"I see Kagome has talked about me?" he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, not a lot, but I've heard the good things about you." Kagome covered her face with her hands.

"Well those are the ones that count." He smiled politely.

"So what are you doing back?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad finally got a divorce."

"Oh no." gasped were made by both girls.

"It's ok. It was coming anyways. So I decided to move back with my mom."

"What made you decide that?" it was Sango's turn to ask. Sinclair smiled, turning his attention to Kagome.

"I really missed some things here." Kagome could rival a tomato as her face became redder by the second.

"We'll I'm glad you're back too."

"Hey, Kagome." Out of habit she turned to look turned to the sound of the person voice.

"Inuyasha?" she asked confusingly, trying to shake herself from whatever she was feeling at the moment.

"S'up Sango." She nodded in greeting as he turned back to Kagome. Growling low in his throat when he saw her brown eyes glazed over. Abruptly he turned his attention to Sinclair. Feeling awkward with the intense silence, Kagome spoke up.

"Ah…Inuyasha this is Sinclair Bacster. I met him during my trip in France. Sinclair this is my friend Inuyasha." Both teens said nothing; golden eyes locking with bottle glass green. Sparks flew off each other as they sized each other up; both silently declaring that this was their rival.

"Sinclair? Kagome hasn't mentioned you."

"I'm not surprised that she would, at least not to you, as how you're the supposed "friend" that ignored her all these years." Inuyasha clenched his jaw as Sinclair mocked him.

"That's behind us now." Sinclair flicked a lock of his hair behind his shoulder

"I'm sure it is." He drawled.

"Ah…Sango, I think it's time for us to go." Feeling overwhelmed, Kagome grabbed her hand, trying to make their exit.

"Kagome!" both boys called after her.

"I'll call you." She called over her shoulder to the both of them before disappearing around the corner.

"Well it seems our time together is drawing to a close." Sinclair said after a pause. Turning in the opposite direction towards his destination "I'm sure I'll see you around Inuyasha."

"Count on it." He glared at him; Sinclair also gave him a look before walking away. His friends stood behind them, giving each other looks, thinking the same thing:

_Ah shit! This is gonna be a wild school year._


	8. The picture dance

Chapter 8:

Mat leaned against the brick wall next to the baseball field; with one foot braced against it, he made a phone call that was long overdue.

"Hello?"

"Hey Souta. How's everything?"

"Hey Kagome, where are you?"

"Um... why do you need to know?"

"So I can KILL YOU! Do you have any idea what you've put me through? You left me alone with a psycho grandfather! He's gone ballistic ever since you left! He thinks you're pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Kagome couldn't believe it. Her? Pregnant?

"Yeah, he thinks that's the reason why you left; that you just went off with the boy that knocked you up."

"Grandpa is so overdramatic."

"Well can you blame him? You just leave and we haven't heard from you til now!" Kagome held the phone away from her ear when he started to get loud.

"Ok, well tell him that I'm fine and I'm not pregnant."

"That's not enough!" whoa, Souta never yelled at her before. "He needs to see you... I need to see you to make sure that you are fine." He gave off an exasperated sigh. "At least tell me where you are so I have something to tell grandpa."

"Souta I can't... my project..."

"What? Your precious project is more important than your family?" his voice clipped.

"..." Kagome was completely silent. What could she say?

"Ever since Mom and Dad died you've push us both away from your life; it's like you don't want us anymore; like we're not enough family for you."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, really? You haven't been cold towards us? That you don't always have an attitude when we say something to you?" another sigh came, "You know what, whatever. You don't want to be apart of our family, then don't." the soft click that disconnecting the call left a hollow spot inside her. Remembering that she was still in character, Kagome held back her tears, but couldn't mask her sadness as she walked into the building.

* * *

As Mat walked into homeroom, he looked back on everything that had happened after the death of his parents. The more he thought the bigger the cloud of depression became.

Have I really been so cold hearted and distant towards the remaining members of my family?

Sitting down in his usual seat; folding his arms on the table he sat silently with a crestfallen look on his face. A few minutes later Sango came in followed by Ayame; Sango was the first to notice her friend's gloominess. Making sure the few students that were in the room wasn't paying attention; she lowered herself so they were face to face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she whispered rubbing his shoulder for comfort. Mat shook his head slowly, not wanting to answer. Ayame crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his leg for support.

"Come on, what's bothering you." She asked soothingly trying to push him. Throughout the weeks, they had become good friends and she never wanted to her friends to be sad.

"My brother hates me." His voice shook some as he spoke.

"No way, not Souta." Sango said in disbelief, "He adores you. What would make you think that?"

"He says that I've pushed them away from my life; that I basically don't love them anymore since my parents died." Sorrowful greenish blue eyes looked into Sango's concerned filled ones. "That's not true is it?" Sango looked at Ayame who was completely out of the loop before turning back to her friend.

"Well..." she didn't have time to answer when Inuyasha and his gang came through. She gave his shoulder a squeeze, saying that they would talk later in unspoken words before straightening along with Ayame before going to their seats.

"You just don't learn do you?" Mat was unmoved when Miroku started to taunt him as he took his seat, which was right next to his. Mat sighed.

"Chill, we weren't doing anything. Just talking is all." Miroku and the others were puzzled by the sadness in his voice.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't want her..." then an idea popped in his head. "Or rather I never stood a chance." He turned his head so that his cheek pressed against his arms to face him. "All she did was talk about you." He smiled on the inside when Miroku couldn't control his blush. Of course it was a lie, somewhat. His name would just "accidentally" come out of Sango's mouth, or if it did it was to badmouth him.

"Really? What does she say?"

Yes! Got you now.

"Mostly that she hates it when you grab her ass, but she does blush when she says that." he paused "Hey, maybe I could help you."

"Why would you help him?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Well, I obviously can't have her and I would hate to see her dateless at the Ball that this school is having or worst, with someone else." He knew he had him now.

"You got a point there." he paused to think about it more. "Whadda got?" Mat sat up, pushing back the remnants of his depression. A little voice in his head told him it was wrong to use his existing friendship with Sango but this was for her...right?

"Well, she told me that she really likes it when a guy..." The final bell rang, interrupting him. It occurred to him that it wasn't a voice in the back of his head; it was two pairs of hot eyes boring into the back of his skull. Turning slowly his eyes stared in fear against Sango's.

What are you doing? She mouthed.

I don't know? He mouthed back, turning back around, the boys, fortunately wasn't paying attention as they packed their things.

"Ah, Inuyasha, we meet again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at hearing Sinclair's annoying voice.

"Yeah, we go to the same school. Hard to miss each other."

"Your witty sense of humor isn't amusing."

"Yash, don't." Bankotsu warned lightly, noticing him opening and closing his fist, knowing all to well that he was ready to deck him. (A/n: there's a lot of fighting going on... ne?). Inuyasha took a calming breath.

"Did you want something Sinclair?"

"Yeah, to tell you that you don't stand a chance against me so give up on Kagome." His green eyes flashed for a challenge.

"Well, you don't know me very well," Inuyasha stepped to him so they were face to face, "because I never give up. And if it's something that I want, I get it."

"As do I, but there is a difference, you," he held out a slim finger and jabbed in his hard chest harshly, "broke her heart, made her feel helpless and vulnerable. Though I should thank you." He smirked, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting her... all of her." Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"You son of a bitch."

"Uh uh, I wouldn't do that." Sinclair chided when he raised his fist to him. "You wouldn't want to be banned from playing in your precious baseball game. What ever would we do if our star pitcher can't play? Everyone would hate you and we wouldn't want that do we?" he relished in his reaction, the way his golden orbs harden, his jaw clenched so tight it was likely to break and slowly he lowered his hand, like a submissive puppy. "Go boy." He walked passed them, his competitor never turning around.

"Hell naw! I not gonna let you talk to my boy like that!" Bankotsu hollered, lunging at him and if it hadn't been for Miroku grabbing him, he would have punched him dead in his face with full force; instead he only hit him on the side of his face, but no doubt hard enough to bruise.

"Big mistake." Sinclair promised, biting back a groan at the pain that was radiating on his perfect face.

"Who the fuck you gonna tell?" Bankotsu retorted, "Who the fuck you think they gonna believe, the new kid or the honor student who's never been in a fight, but damn sure knows how?" Sinclair weighted his opinions, he wouldn't let this boy insult him the way he did, however, there were two other people in the room that would fight him, if he did decide to go into confrontation, they wouldn't hesitate to jump in. As for the other guy that was in the room, he was just sitting there completely still; too perplex to do anything. Sinclair gave the three boys one last glare, before retreating, silently making a promise that it wasn't over.

"Damn Bank!" Miroku exclaimed, "I didn't know you had it in you." He patted him heartily on the back.

"Whadda expect? He's been hanging around us." Inuyasha smiled at him, impressed that he stood up for him.

"If he thinks he can talk to you like that, he's lost his fucking mind. And that whole "give up" bullshit. Just because he took her virginity don't mean shit."

"Whoa, you kiss your mother with that mouth." Miroku teased him; it was rare that he ever used cuss words. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"But women never forget their first and she really does like him." Inuyasha spoke; somewhat dispirited. "Did you remember the way she looked? It was like she was picking up where they left off. Whatever they had together, maybe it never ended." He bowed his head low, feeling as if he'll never have Kagome.

"Are you giving up? Cause if you are, I have no respect for you." Inuyasha's head shot up to look at Miroku. "The Inuyasha Taisho I know fights for whatever he wants. But now there's a little competition you wanna up and quit? Then you don't deserve her." Applause came from beside him,

"Rocking speech man." Bankotsu half joked making him snort a laugh.

"You're right." Sighed Inuyasha as he threw his book bag over his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Miroku held a hand to his ear, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I say you're right."

"Can I get that in writing?" he smiled when Inuyasha pushed him lightly. "Hey you ok?" he asked Mat, who was sitting still in his seat, as if in a trance. He placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a shake.

"What?" he jumped almost out of his skin at the sudden movement. He looked up at him, who gave him a puzzled look.

"I asked if you were ok." Mat remained silent. Was he ok? After witnessing what had happened, the "girl" in him wanted to rip Sinclair's eyeballs out. How dare he just spread their business to people he didn't know? Just to make one of them jealous. But then again, it was a man's world and this is how they acted when they had competition; laid all their cards on the table, right?

But does he take it like a man and forget he never heard it, or take it like a woman and kick his ass without explanation? This was a whole different side of Sinclair that he'd never ever seen before, but that didn't change how the "girl" felt about him.

Inuyasha was right, what they had together never really ended.

* * *

She had met him when she was thirteen back in France and they hit it off right away but she didn't like him in that way. When she left, he said that he would visit one day, but she didn't believe him; guys were always giving her false hopes to hold on to. Two years later, he showed up out of the blue, like he said and he was there for her whenever she needed him and her feelings for him began to grow. He stayed for about six months and then he left, promising that he'd return someday. Sinclair. She was in love with him but...but…

"Yeah, I'm ok." He rose, grabbing his bag, at the same time, looking at his watch. "Holy shit we're like twenty minutes late for class."

"Well a few more won't hurt. Um... about what Sango likes about guys?"

"One track mind." Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu said in unison.

"Yeah, um I don't have a cell phone. Well, I do but I don't have long distance." He unzipped his bag, ripping a sheet of paper from his notebook; scribbling on it. "Here's my email address, I'm usually online 'round six or seven." He informed them, handing him the paper.

"Yeah, thanks man." He tucked it in his back pocket as they all walked outside the classroom.

"See ya." They said together, departing in separate ways. Though the others got far, Mat didn't as a pair of large perky breast bumped into him.

"Oh no. I'm soo sorry." The voice that haunted him every night spoke. Those cold black, dead eyes, lined in heavy mascara and eye shadow, were staring into his, flirting with him.

"Uhh..." he didn't know what to say. "It's ok." He tried to sidestep but she blocked his way, again.

"I've seen you around lately and yet this is my first time approaching you, why?" Kikyo asked.

Because you've been screwing other guys to take notice of me. "I have no clue." Mat said calmly. She extended her hand.

"I'm Kikyo Mansion, and you're Mathias Alexander." He didn't take her offered hand.

No telling where that's been. "I'm flattered that you know me." Gag!

Kikyo's smile brightened as she shoved her breast practically into his face. He shifted his eyes, looking behind her; she didn't notice Margaret standing meekly behind her, until now.

"Hello Margaret, it's nice seeing you again." She blushed as Kikyo frowned, not masking the irritation on her face. She looked over her shoulder and glared at her shutting up whatever Margaret was about to say. Happy again, she turned her attention on, what she had in mind, her new boy toy.

"So where are you off to?" she asked in a husky voice.

"To class which is..." the bell rang; students dispersing from their classrooms. "Now over." He sighed in frustration. Kikyo smiled grew wider as she stepped boldly towards him.

"So where are you off to now?" Mat stepped back.

"Well I'm done now, so I'll just go..."

"Oh, if you're done, why don't you go to lunch with me?" she stepped forward, like a stalking cat as Mat moved back, like a corner rat.

"Ah, I have things that need to be done and..."

"Oh nonsense. I always take the liberty of showing the new students around," Liar! "and I feel just awful that you've been here for almost two months and I haven't fulfilled my duties."

More like I've been here for two months and you haven't gotten in my pants yet. Mat bit back a cry when his head hit against the lockers; Kikyo, finding the opportunity, moved in for the kill.

"Oh, please it would mean so much to me." She whispered, pressing against him. He blanched when he felt her grimy hands move up his inner thigh. Grabbing both hands roughly he pushed her back; glaring sternly at her

"I don't like unwanted people in my personal space." He snapped and swiftly left before he caught a case and did something he would regret...then again maybe not. Staring at his fading back, Kikyo stood there, and for the first time, wasn't mad at a boy's rejection.

"Interesting."

"Wh...What is?" Margaret stammered as if she would be scolded for speaking out of turn.

"I didn't feel anything." (his...you know) she narrowed her eyes, slightly puzzled.

"I'm not understanding." She rolled her eyes at her servant's stupidity.

"It means that I need to find out more about that Mathias guy." She snatched the purse that Margaret was holding; walking off. Yes, she definitely wanted to find out more of Mathias.

* * *

_"Dude, are you sure you can trust him? What if he tries to sabotage you or something?"_ Kouga asked over their four-way conversation.

_**"I really don't have a choice. I've tried everything and all I get is a slap to the face."**_

"Like you don't deserve it." Bankotsu jeered.

_**"I can't help it; that ass, it just calls to me."**_ They laughed.

**"You definitely need a hobby." **Inuyasha informed him, sitting on top of his brother's desk.

_**"That is my hobby."** CRASH_

"What the hell was that!" three voices exclaimed to the sudden noise.

"I dropped a dish." Bankotsu grunted. The scarping sound of broken porcelain could be heard over the receiver.

_"Why the hell are you washing dishes?" _Kouga asked in a confused tone.

"Because they're dirty and need to be washed." Bankotsu answered as if was a stupid question (which it was) "Some guys do housework, Fujiaki."

_"I don't do dishes."_

"You don't do the cleaning, cooking, or washing either." Kouga sucked his teeth.

_"It's not my place."_

"That's so sexist." Bankotsu mumbled.

_"What did you say?"_

"I said that's sexist!"

_"How the hell is that..."_

"You just expect the woman to take care you, to cook and clean and pamper and spoil you and be a barefoot housewife. You gota do for yourself sometimes."

_"Look, you know my mom spoils me and my dad."_

"That ain't no excuse, my mom spoils me too but I still do my part around the house. The least you could do is put the dishes away after your mom carried you for nine months and delivering your big ass head and..."

**"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!"** Inuyasha screamed.** "Change the subject now!" **he so didn't need that mental image. Miroku's laugh echoed into his ear.

_**"You can totally tell you were raised by your mom." **_The only sound that could be heard was the clang of dishes being stacked. _**"So how's the bonding with your brother going? You haven't talked about it." Miroku said, breaking the silence between the boys.**_

**"Surprisingly it's going well. We're talking more, well, more like yelling and arguing most of the time. Maybe if we weren't so stubborn we wouldn't have this problem. We're even planning Dad's party."**

_"Aw, sweet! Are we invited?"_ Kouga wanted to know.

**"Yeah, duh! I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd be bored out of my skull if you guys weren't there."**

"What are you getting him?" Bankotsu asked.

**"Well, we did something together. Sesshomaru brought him something and I going to tell him something that I'm sure he'll like."** He leaned back on the desk; reaching down he opened a drawer, closed it, and then opened another.

_**"You gonna tell us what that something is?"**_ Miroku questioned, checking his e-mail.

**"Nope. You'll just have to be surprised like everyone else."**

_**"It's gota be hard to buy for a guy who has every... what type of mess it this?"**_

"What?" they all said in unison at Miroku's sudden outburst.

_**"I was reading what Mat sent me."**_

**"How'd he get your e-mail address? I don't remember you giving yours to him."**

_**"I sent him a message. Listen to this. 'The thing that Sango likes about guys is their honesty.' Can you believe that?"**_

"Is there more?"

_**"Yeah it goes on; 'So what you need to do is tell her how you feel and speak with your heart; not your dick and brain 'cause apparently it hasn't been helping you lately... Shut up." **_He demanded when his friends started to laugh._** "Do it tomorrow after she's finished with track practice, that way she'll won't have enough energy to fight with you and she'll listen. I guarantee that she'll say yes to going to the Ball with you. If not, I promise to be your personal punching bag and do your homework for the rest of the semester. But please, don't ruin it by asking her to bear your children."**_

_"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You still asked her to have your kids!"_ Kouga fell on the floor

_**"Just like three times." **_Miroku stated, embarrassed that Mat would know that information as well. _**"I can't do this."**_

**"Why not?"**

_**"He's basically telling me to lay my feelings on my sleeve."**_

**"So what's the problem? You heard him; all she does is talk about you. Just do it."** Inuyasha urged him. Miroku sighed heavily, this is not how he wanted to go about it, but he tried everything else.

_**"Alright, I talk to you guys tomorrow."**_

" 'K" both Kouga and Bankotsu said together.

**"Yeah, don't forget that the party's Sunday."** Inuyasha reported before hanging up the phone. Turning on his side, he shuffled through the other drawers, mostly files, as if he'd find anything else.

My God, brother is really a stiff.

No photos of his family, not even of himself cause God knows he's self-absorbed. Not even a picture or mentioning of a girlfriend;

Does he even have one? He laughed at himself. Of course not! Who would voluntarily subject themselves in the presence of Sesshomaru Taisho for more than a hot night of sex? He grimaced, banging his head against the wood; BAD mental image.

"Excuse me?" He sat up quickly at the sound of the female's voice. "I'm all done." The young stylist replied.

"Oh cool, that was fast." He looked in the doorway, expecting Sesshomaru to be standing there with his freshly dyed silver hair. "Ah, where is he?" the girl twirled a pink strand of hair mixed with honey blonde as she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"When I finished he went into the bathroom, then he asked for the blow-dryer and locked himself inside. I hope he's just drying it and not trying to electrocute himself. He didn't look to happy when he saw the finished product."

"Well, if the lights start to flicker, I'll dial 911." Her dark eyes went wide, but Inuyasha dismissed her reaction. "How much does he owe you?"

"Ninety dollars because his hair's so long and thick I had to use two and a half bottles of dye and other products."

"No prob." He looked from side to side and found no wallet on the desk. "Sesshomaru! Where's your wallet!" silence. He huffed in frustration. Balancing himself, he leaned over, grabbing the jacket of the arm of the chair; searching the pockets. "Here we go." He pulled out a thick black leather wallet. "Does he have enough money on him?" astonished by all the 20s and 50s in the fold. "He's just asking to get robbed." He said to himself as he counted out $180. Hey it wasn't _his _money.

"Oh thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed at the big tip she was getting.

"Your welcome. Thanks for coming out here." She nodded her head vigorously as she pulled her coat on. A maid stood by the doorway of the office; she bowed before escorting her out. The maids, butlers, cleaning crew, decorators, and everyone else that he could think of were in the house; doing whatever tasks Sesshomaru had ordered them to do. Dad was coming home in three days and everything had to be perfect when he arrived.

Being in a nosey mood, he opened the flap of one of the compartments, a line of cards, protected by clear, plastic sheets, tumbled out.

"Enough credit cards?" he only had one credit card and one debit card, that's all he need. Sesshomaru had, for what he was counting, ten!

_Who has this many credit cards? You probably don't even use them._ As he began to fold back the cards he heard the faint noise of the dryer.

"It'll be one hell of a birthday for Dad if you kill yourself!" he called out, laughing to himself as he went to the next compartment. Unclipping it, he pulled out photos. So that's why he couldn't find any; he had them on his person the whole time.

He studied the first one. A young woman, sitting on a makeshift swing, vines weaving around the ropes and wooden seat. The large tree and what looked like a forest gave her the appearance of a wood nymph; her long wavy blond hair almost seemed unnatural, it was so yellow, as it fell past her waist. Piercing green eyes stared back, popping out against her pale complexion, high check bones, and slender nose. A small smile adorned on unpainted mouth; a flowing pale green dress hung over her slim frame beautifully. This had to be their father's first wife. Funny, he'd never seen her before now; and she was only mentioned once.

"Hn, no wonder you look like a girl." Addressing Sesshomaru's femininity before switching to the next picture.

It was him, he had to be no more than three months, wrapped in a red blanket, a patch of black hair was sticking up in a Mohawk, his gold eyes were wide and alert, staring at the face of a 7-year-old Sesshomaru. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, his black hair, long even then, was tucked back behind his ear, showing off his profile as he stared back at the infant. Preppy as always, with a black polo vest over a white collared shirt and tan slacks, but he noticed that even though his face was emotionless, his eyes were full of light, as if he liked having this small person invade his personal space.

_Ok, so maybe he did like me a little then. Hell of a time to show it now_. He flipped to the next one.

"Damn it! I though I burned this one." He remembered that day; his mom had begged them to go on a picnic. That was probably the only time they were actually seen together as a family and they had fun too. Right before they were about to eat, his mom wanted to take a picture. After setting the camera on the tripod and the timer his mother sat down next to their father, he was next to him and Sesshomaru was on the end. When the flash went off, it captured the priceless moment of his mother's shocked expression, her hands on both sides of her face, their father in a furious uproar, Sesshomaru was the only one smiling at the camera, his hand on Inuyasha head, smashing his face into the bowl of potato salad. And after their dad yelled at him and his mom wiped off the food from his face, they continued the picnic.

_Our family's weird_.

"Going through my stuff." Inuyasha jumped, falling off the desk.

"Ow." He grunted "I gota put a bell on you." Upset that he didn't notice his presence until he was on top of him. Gathering the pictures, he picked himself off the floor. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at the site of his brother. "Wow."

"Shut up." He commanded. Wearing nothing but tight black jeans, he toweled off his chiseled arms and chest. (A/n: mental image... yum!)

"Though I am your brother and a heterosexual man, I must say, you look HOT!" the wet towel was thrown at him. "Oh come on, you know you're lovin' it."

"I can't believe I did this." He groaned in desperation, so unlike him.

"Don't worry, in six weeks it'll be out and you'll be back to normal. But I'm sure it'll grow on you by then." He rolled his eyes, walking over to the full-length mirror to look at himself better.

Inuyasha was right, he did look hot, well hotter than he already was; his once black hair was now stunning silver traveled down, touching at his waist. The color made his eyes stand out more and his skin didn't look as pale; he looked the same but at the same time, he looked different. Running his fingers through it, he wanted to cry.

_What the hell was I thinking! What's Father going to think? The board members? And Rose?(1) God I can hear her screaming already!_

As Sesshomaru dreaded over mixed feeling about his new look, Inuyasha flipped to the last photo.

_Surprise, Surprise._

Inuyasha thought as he looked at the picture of the young girl. Straight jet black hair that ended at her small waist, pale skin, unique orange eyes that penetrated your soul. The only makeup that was on her unsmiling face was the eyeliner, making her eyes more exotic. She couldn't have been no more than twenty-one, twenty-two tops. A sleeveless shirt, a few purposeful slashes below the collar, clung to her torso stopping a few centimeters above the top of her red and black plaid shirt; white crosses decorated the hem. Her arms crossed over her chest, showing off black fingerless gloves, one ending at her wrist, the other below her elbows, thick black and red bracelets with spikes adorned her wrists and upper arm; silver chains criss-crossed in the front of the skirt, the ends hooked on either side of her hips. He nodded his head in approval; she was very cute, in a Goth kind of way. But she didn't seem to be Sesshomaru's type; then again, he didn't know what his type was.

_I wonder..._

"Oh Big Brother..." he said in a childish tone

"Don't say it like that ever in your life." He ignored him.

"Who's this?" he held out the picture just as he turned to face him.

"None of your business." He tried to hide his embarrassment and shock. He walked forward, ready to take the photograph. Inuyasha jumped from the desk holding it out of reach.

"I don't think so." He waved his finger at him. "Not til you tell me who this babe is."

"Don't call her that!" he roared, grabbing his shirt when he tried to evade him again. Unfortunately for him, he didn't now how skilled Inuyasha was at taking off his clothes; in one swift move of his arm, he was free from his hold and shirtless. (A/n: too much hotness in one room :D). Running away from him, Sesshomaru followed him.

"You idiot, give it back!"

"Not until you tell me." He laughed, running into the bedroom; he jumped up, standing on the bed.

"I'm not chasing you anymore." Sesshomaru glared at him at the doorway.

"Oh really?"

"It's of no use to you. Why do you want it?"

"Cause it's important to you. If it wasn't, you wouldn't carry it around in your wallet." Sesshomaru put on his stoic mask, knowing that he was right...again! "This your girlfriend?" Nothing. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't speak so he'd have to do something drastic. "You ain't gonna tell?" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest giving him an I-don't- care look.

Keeping his eyes on his brother's, Inuyasha started to sway his hips to the music in his head.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked confused and a little disturbed at the scene in front of him.

"Putting on a show." He simply put. Smirking, he took the picture so the image faced his brother on his chest. "Tell me."

"No." he started to slide the picture down his chest, slowly and seductively. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide

"What are you doing!"

"Tell me who she is."

"No!"

"Wrong answer." he slid it down his stomach, going further.

"Stop!" he started to panic

"Who is she?" he did stop but only to pull his pants and boxers away from his body. "Wrong answer." He said when no answer came. The very end of it disappeared from view.

"I'll kill you!" he stormed after him.

"If you come any closer, it goes in there. And you don't want it then." His smirk grew into a smile when he stopped his advance. "Who is it?" he repeated.

"It's...Rose." he whispered.

"What? Can't here you."

"IT'S ROSE DAMN IT!" he shouted, his cheeks dusted with pink. Damn where's a camera when you need it?

"She your girl?" Silence. He started to move it down, more disappearing.

"Yes! Yes! She's my girlfriend!" he was desperate. Inuyasha contained his laughter as he pulled the pictured back out; studied it.

"Why you so worried bout this one picture?"

"Because it's the only one she was willing to give me." He snatched it out of his hand, cradling it some before putting it in his back pocket.

"I must say... you're whipped!" he looked down at his feet and around the bed absently, not knowing that his brother was giving him an evil look. "I mean, you're worried over a picture. What's she gonna do, chop you up and sent you all over the world? Sesshomaru Taisho is whipped, plain and simple."

"That's it!" Inuyasha turned around just as Sesshomaru pounced on him.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed like a girl as his brother straddled him; taking a nearby pillow he pushed it on his face, not enough to kill him, just so he couldn't breath some.

"Die! Just die already." He gritted his teeth as arms and legs flailed under him. Realizing that maybe he couldn't breath, he relieved the pressure, but didn't take the pillow away.

"Excuse me, young Masters?" Sesshomaru pressed hard one last time before straightened up, turning to face the young maid.

"Yes?" His voice was as smooth as silk. The woman blushed more at the sight in front of her; the older man, his silver hair plastered to his forehead from the sweat. Wearing nothing but tight black jeans that showed off his excellent ass, he straddled the younger one. Breathing heavily, his face was completely flushed as his pants were hanging just below his hips.

"Umm...I..." she tried to get her thoughts together as she stared at the brothers.

"I...can't...breath." Inuyasha spluttered, trying to get un-wedged, only to have his brother's weight crush him more.

"You came in here...because?" Sesshomaru tried to help the maid along, annoyed with her blushing and stuttering.

"Ah...yes...um your father is on line one. He wishes to speak with you." She directed the information to the older one. He nodded curtly, which was her cue to leave but she just stood there, memorizing the image so it would be forever engraved into her brain.

"You may leave." His voice snapped her out of her trance, bowing, she left. Sesshomaru groaned no doubt that she was going to rant and rave about what just happened to anyone that would listen. "This is all your fault."

"My fault! You tried to kill me!" Inuyasha screeched.

"If you hadn't taken my picture this wouldn't have happened, thus it's your fault." Sesshomaru justified, getting up off him.

"I don't think taking a picture should result in trying to kill someone!" he looked over his shoulder.

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you would be." He walked out the door to his office. Still out of breath, Inuyasha stayed where he was, staring up at the ceiling, he smiled. That smile was still in place as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Winners and Losers

Chapter 9:

Kagome logged off her e-mail;

If he's too dumb to take my advice then he doesn't need Sango.

Turning the computer off, she stretched out in her chair. The faint sound of the timer on the stove and the aromas of tomato sauce, baked chesses, and savory meats told her that her lasagna was done. Walking out of Sango's bedroom, she made her way to the small kitchen. She liked the apartment; two bedrooms, a full bath, a full furnished large living room and a full equipped kitchen that was separated by a small wall, it was more than enough space for her friend. And since the landlord was a good friend of her late parents, she was generous enough to cut her rent pay in half, as long as she paid on time and she had to pay for luxuries like cable and stuff; pretty sweet deal in her opinion.

Taking out two dishtowels, she opened the oven door, stepping back to let the heat escape. Cooking was not her thing, but she wanted to help Sango out some, seeing as how she did do all the cooking. Gingerly she took the cloth and pulled the rack out, inspecting the food in the glass dish. Everything was bubbling and boiling, just like the recipe said. Taking her time she grabbed the both sides, slowly lifting it out.

"Oooowww!" she yelped as the dish singed her fingers through the cloth; reflexes kicking in, she dropped the dish on top the stove, emitting a loud clang when the thick glass hit the burners.

"Stupid dish." she berated the inanimate object, kicking the door closed she examined her fingers; the tips were red but nothing serious. Leaving the oven on, she put the pre-made garlic bread in the oven next, telling herself that she'd never go through this again. Setting the timer for fifteen minutes, she went to take a shower.

"Kagome?" Sango called out as she entered the apartment. Hearing the water running told her she was in the bathroom. Sighing she shrugged off her coat, laying it on the back of the couch. She stopped in her tracks, sniffing the air.

"Oh my God, she cooked?" she grimaced, turning up her nose. Kagome was a lot of things, but being Betty Cocker wasn't one of them. Slowly she walked over to the stove peering over, she saw a mess of bubbling red and white. "She must have just taken this out." On impulse she opened the oven door; she saw the hunks of bread, their edges already black. Touching the middle of one, it was still cold. Puzzled she looked the temperature; her mouth dropped.

"Four hundred and fifty degrees Kags!" she pressed the timer. "Ten minutes left! You were ready to set the house on fire!" Sango readjusted the temperature to the lower setting (way lower) just as the running water was shut off.

"Hey girl." Sango greeted when Kagome came out, steam wafted into the hallway. Wearing a white tank top and green pajama pants, frog faces decorated them.

"What are you doing here so early?" noticing that she wasn't due home for another forty-five minutes.

"The department store caught on fire." She said causally.

"Oh no! Is everyone alright? How did it happen?" Kagome threw questions at her surprisingly calm friend.

"Yeah everyone's fine, one of the ex-employees felt that it was unfair that he got fired because he got caught stealing merchandise, so he snuck in the back, poured lighter fluid on some clothes and WHOOSH!" she emphasized by throwing her hands in the air.

"How did he get in the back way without getting noticed?" She asked, getting the plates out of the cabinet; cutting into the pasta.

"Our manager is too lazy and cheap to fix the alarm." She rested her head on her palm as Kagome sat a plate of steaming pasta in front of her.

"Go ahead try it." Kagome urged as she sat down with her own plate. Sango just sat there, staring, afraid to eat it. The last time Kagome made something for her, she got mild food poisoning.

"Ah...aren't you forgetting that garlic bread?"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the chair to check the bread.

"Don't forget the pot holder!" Sango shouted when Kagome was ready to take the hot tray with no protection. Shaking her head, she played with her food, pushing the layers with her fork, watching it slide off each other. The suction sound to the refrigerator door opened; closed.

"Almost forgot the salad too."

"Kagome, why did you cook dinner?"

"Well, you always cook; I just wanted to do my part." She served the rest of the meal.

"Kags, you pay rent, that's enough." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Stop stalling and eat. I did well this time." Sango groaned in despair; taking her fork, she severed a piece. Though her head and her stomach were screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she stuck it into her mouth. Shutting her eyes tightly, she chewed, regretting the fact that she let the food touch her tongue and swallowed forcefully.

"Well?" Kagome sang, hoping that she would here a good review.

"Why don't you try it?" Sango smiled, not wanted to hurt her feelings.

"I will." Courageously she took a huge chunk into her mouth. Sango smile grew when she saw her vigorous chewing stopped, her face paled. She did give her credit for stomaching it.

"Oh God, it's horrible."

"Yup."

" But I... I followed the recipe, what went wrong?" she got up, taking the index card off the table.

"It's bland goofy! You didn't put any seasoning in it." Sango pushed her plate away. Kagome looked at her puzzled.

"But it says right here: seasoning optional." Sango smacked her hand against her forehead.

"People make theirs differently. 'Seasoning optional' means you have the 'option' of using different seasonings and...forget it." She gave up when Kagome just gave her an even more confusing look.

"I screwed up."

"I give you an A for effort." Kagome gave a mocked hurt expression as she scraped the remaining food in the trash.

"This isn't even fit to feed the homeless."

"Can't argue there."

"Shut up!" she put the dishes in the sink, turned on the faucet.

"Pizza?" Sango asked, holding up the phone.

"Pizza." Sitting back down, she picked the crust of the bread, eating the middle as Sango placed the order. At least she didn't screw that up.

"Think you can wait ten minutes?" she nodded slowly, nibbled a little more.

"Sango?" she waited until she sat back down as well. "Do you think I've been cold hearted towards my grandpa and Souta?" Sango hunched her shoulders, knowing the question from this morning would resurface again.

"Well, ever since your parents died, you lost that shine that you used to have. You became more quite and more shy than usual, and you stayed in the house more and..."

"You're not answering my question. Was I cold hearted? And be honest." Sango looked directly at Kagome.

"Yes." She watched her eyes started to shimmer. "Every time you talked about them it was always something negative, like they were wrong to care about you."

"They treated me like I was fragile" she defended herself. "They kept me inside, away from the world. I couldn't do anything without grandpa's approval. They were suffocating me."

"He was protecting you because he loves you as does Souta." Sango was trying to get through to her. Kagome abruptly stood up.

"First I lose my father, then my mother and he shows me love by keeping me locked away!"

"God damn it Kagome!" she slammed her fist on the table. "You think you're the only one hurting! Your brother may have been too young to remember his father but he still lost both his parents! Your grandfather lost his son and his daughter- in-law; they're hurting too but all you could see was your own." Tears started to fall from her eyes but Sango wouldn't stop, she had to hear this. "You kept saying that they treat you like a kid because you're a girl but that way just your excuse for not seeing the real reason. So yes, you are being cold hearted and spiteful towards your family because it was never a male dominating a woman, like you stupidly thought, it was a loved one protecting a loved one and you never thought about that, not once!" Kagome body shook violently as she tried not to cry. The door bell rang seconds later. "That's the pizza." Sango announced, more calmly and quieter getting the money out of her purse, she walked towards the door.

"I'm not feeling hungry anymore." She heard Kagome's voice, shaking as she tried to get the words out, foots steps came then a slam of the door. Sango sighed as she paid the delivery boy, taking her pizza.

"Great job, Suzuki. Great job."

* * *

"Great job Suzuki!" her coach praised when she look at the stop watch. "Another ten seconds off your personal record." Sango breathed heavily; bent over, her hands placed on her knees to steady herself.

"Thanks Coach." She whipped the sweat from her brow.

"You keep this up and you'll blow the competition out of the water." She laughed as she went into her cool down exercise.

"No doubt about that." She twisted her arms above her head, stretched. Then crouched down, stretching one leg out, keeping the other close to her body.

"You going to the All-Star game?" he coach asked, packing her stuff.

"I haven't decided." Still in the same position, she alternated her legs.

"Well, see you there if you do." She began to walk off the track, towards the gates. Done with her ten minute work out, Sango went over to the bench, taking her water bottle out of her duffle bag. She pretty much used her frustration on what had happened between her and Kagome last night to really push herself. She didn't intentionally try to hurt her but she said be honest.

She huffed in defeat, remembering the way she looked; so distraught and confused; that she didn't know she was hurting her family in such a way. As she walked off the track field, she damped her skin with her towel, heading towards the women's showers.

"Sango!" a mix between a groan and a scream emitted from her voice.

"Not today. Not. Today" she chanted like a prayer. Slowly she turned around to face him. He looked like a dream as he walked, no floated towards her. God!

He was probably the only guy in school that could wear purple and still look fucking hot. And it goes along every nicely with those sexy black jeans. Though her mind was on other things, probably that same thing that was on his, she was just too tired to bother with their ritual fighting.

"Hey." He greeted when he got close enough. "I wanted to talk to you. I..." she cut him off with raise of her hand.

"Please Miroku, I am too tried for you to grope me, I don't want you to tell me how hot my body is, how much you want to fuck me, and I definitely don't want you to ask me to ' bear your children.'" She quoted tiredly; brushing her bangs back with her fingers, she turned away from the perplexed Miroku. Moments later, her wrist was snared in his hand.

"God! At least give me a chance to say something."

"Why? It's the same thing, over and over and frankly I'm tired of your original pickup lines."

"Just listen!" he gritted his teeth, squeezing her wrist tighter when she tried to pull away. "Just listen." He repeated calmer. She sighed.

"Alright." She turned back around. "Five minutes." He took a deep breath.

Speak from the heart. Here goes nothing.

"There's a reason why I grab your ass and talk all types of raunchy sexual innuendos to you."

"Because you're a pervert?" He ignored her.

"I mean I have had sex with other girls but if you haven't noticed I only do those things with you."

"My, don't I feel special."

"Damn it, would you let me finish!" her eyebrows shot up at his apparent frustration. He forcefully dragged his hands through his ebony hair, taking it out of its original style.

"What are you trying to say?" She had never seen him so flustered, not since the fight.

"I like you ok!" that wasn't what she was expecting. "I like you a lot." He looked into her eyes as he said it to prove that he was telling the truth. "I can't say that it's love right now, but is sure as hell feels like it."

Her jaw slacked; wasn't that wasn't the reaction that he was looking for but it was a start.

"I've liked you since the 9th grade when we were in biology. Do you remember what I said?"

She laughed softly, nodding her head. "You walked over to me, cupped my face with both hands and said 'will you please do me the honors of bearing my children?'

"When you grabbed me by my neck and flung me across the room, you had me." He smiled when she laughed again. "Since that day I just wanted that connection with you, even if it was a smack to the face, or a death threat, just something to get your attention everyday."

She crossed her arms. "What about you telling all the boys to stay away from me?" he shoved his hands into his pockets; looked down at the ground.

"I didn't know what else to do. I knew you didn't like me in that way, or at least until I told you that I liked you, so I had to assure myself that I wouldn't lose you." He looked back at her. "Better late than never right?" she rolled her eyes playfully, sighing as if signaling him to say something better. "And it would mean a lot to me, so very much, if... if you'd go to the Masquerade Ball with me." He practically blurted it out so quickly it took her a minute for her brain to resister what he said.

"On a couple of conditions."

"Name em" His heart was ready to bust out of his chest.

"You will not, and I repeat, not grab my ass." Then it sank into the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, come on." He whined. She just gave him a stern look, one that a mother would give to a disobedient child.

"Fine." He sighed, being totally crushed.

"And no saying sexual things to me at all." She said finality

"You're killing me!" he gripped his heart. She giggled at his behavior.

"I'll talk to you later." She started to walk off. Miroku watched, absolutely loving the way her butt looked in her small track shorts.

"Your ass has never looked better, babe." It completely slipped out before he had a chance to stop himself. She stopped and turned to look at him. He covered his mouth, shocked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He waved his hands in defense, realizing that he'd broken his deal with her, "It's totally force of habit; I promise I'll never say it again." She smiled back.

"Only to me, cause I'm special." She winked at him, before opening the door to the showers. She laughed when he screamed "YES!" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Sinclair, what are you doing?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him referring to him playing in her hair (her real hair) as she put her books back in her locker.

"Nothing; I just love the feel of your hair." He confessed, twirling another lock between his fingers. Shaking her head, she turned around to stare at him and was completely torn. This was the same sweet Sinclair that she might very well be in love with, but there was another side to him, one that he didn't share with her and honestly, she didn't like it.

But should that change anything?

"There's something that you want, I know it." He closed the gap between them, placing his arm overtop her head, he continued to play in her hair.

"I could never keep anything from you." He said smoothly. Untangling his fingers, he trailed them down the smooth column of her neck, tracing the thin gold chain. She caught his hand before he could lift it out of her shirt.

"Don't touch that. It's important to me." He let go, wondering who gave it to her.

"Anyways, I'm here to ask you to this... Ball that happening in a few weeks." She sighed inwardly; she knew he was going to ask soon.

"Sinclair I would love to, but," she cut him off before he jump to conclusions, "I don't even know if I'm going." She was taken aback when those green eyes harden.

"You're going with someone else? Inuyasha, perhaps?" He said with disgust in his voice.

"No. No one else has asked me, but it's so late and I still don't have a costume and I rather be doing something else... productive."

"I see." He said coldly not believing her.

"I'll tell you what, if I change my mind, you'll be the first I call." She touched his shoulder.

"Promise?" He whispered, leaning close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Kagome." Both pairs of eyes turned to a stoic Inuyasha.

"Hey." Kagome greeted at the same time Sinclair growled. "Um...Sinclair." he turned back to Kagome, her eyes silently telling him to give them privacy.

"Don't make me wait, my love." He spoke in his native tongue, giving her one last stare before walking away. There was an awkward silence between them.

"You wanted something?" she looked at him bashfully wondering what he was thinking.

Basically he was thinking how cute she looked; her ebony hair was tussled, most of it fell over her shoulders. Her dark blue, short sleeved button down shirt was tied at the ends just below her chest, showing off the tight white tank top underneath; wearing equally tight khakis and white tennis shoes.

"Why are you dressed up?" (this is dressed up for her) his question made her blush, instinctively she moved her fingers up to the bridge of her nose, only to remember that she was wearing her contacts.

"Me and Ayame made a bet. If she could get a perfect on her History test then I would get dressed up twice."

"You certainly did a good job. You look cute." Her face became red, making him smile.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to know if..."

"SHE SAID YES! FUCKING A!" he was interrupted by the loud yelling coming from the hallway. Both looked down the hall, eyes wide as they saw a happy Miroku, running in their direction.

"MIROKU SLOW DOWN!" Inuyasha yelled the command, fearing that they would collide; thankfully he didn't.

"She said yes!" with both hands on his friends shoulders; he hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around his waist. "She said yes!" he repeated kissing his best friend on the cheek, then the other.

"SHE SAID YES!" then full on the mouth. The surrounding students gaped at them.

"Uuhgggg! Have you lost your FUCKING MIND!" he slapped him upside his head, shoving him off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "If you ever do that again, you're DEAD!" Miroku didn't hear the death threat, the blood was rushing in his head, buzzing in his ears; he was so fricking happy!

"Are you high or something?" his friend asked, noting the glassy look in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes my good friend I am high! High on cloud 9 and it's all because she said yes!" he shouted at the top of his voice, his echo bouncing off the walls.

"Who said yes?" Kagome asked, giggling in the process. She already knew but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Sango Suzuki, the girl of my dreams, that's who." He swooned and swayed, right on to Inuyasha.

"You're drunk." Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief.

"Drunk with love my friend."

"You know what? Why don't you tell Kouga? Oh and Bankotsu while you're at it." Miroku's eyes wide, dazzled with the idea.

"You're absolutely right! I should tell our friends the wonderful news." He shot right up, starting to run again.

"Oh and do exactly what you did to me!" he called out.

"I will!" Inuyasha covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head. Miroku was so stupid sometimes.

"This will be in the newspaper." He concluded

"No doubt." Kagome agreed with him. Laughing he turned his attention back to her.

"So, as I was saying, I wanted to know if... "

"I'm going to tell you like I told Sinclair." She cut him off. "I don't know if I'm going to the Ball so don't ask."

Inuyasha smirked. "Duly noted; now what I was going to say was," he reached inside his pocket, pulling out a small envelope addressed to her. "My father's birthday party is Sunday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" she was silent as she opened the envelope. Inside was a monogrammed, engraved invitation. "He asked me to invite my friends, so..."he switched from foot to foot, not quite getting the hold on his words.

"Is it causal or formal?"

"Uh...it's more formal than casual, but more causal than formal, if that makes any sense." She smiled, looking up at him.

"It makes perfect sense. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His heart filled as he took her into his arms.

* * *

As they embraced, Sinclair watched them from down the hall, enraged and full of hatred, he walked down the hall, promising that he would get back at Taisho, and he would pay dearly. A tap on his arm stopped his train of thought momentarily. Turning, he was faced with a girl with a startling resemblance of Kagome, though not as beautiful and not as modest as the red short, tight dress hugged her body. Her breast looked like they were ready to spill out at any moment, the hem of her stopping at mid thigh. It made you wonder if the school had a dress code.

"Hi, I'm Kikyo Mansion and you're Sinclair Bacster." She gave him a bright smile that lacked feeling.

"I'm not interested." His voice clipped as he began to turn around. Her hand gripped his arm to stop him.

"But I think you will be once you hear me out." She persisted. He turned back, dusting his pristine white shirt sleeve where her hand was. She did well to hide her disgust by his dismissal. "I've noticed that you have a... a thing for Kagome Higurashi, and I have one for Inuyasha Taisho, but they seem to like each other more." He rolled his eyes; he didn't need to hear what he already knew.

"Get to the point Mansion." She pursed her lips, biting back the cruel words she was ready to swing at him.

"If we work together, we can get them apart. Just think about it, I'll have my Inuyasha and you'll have your precious Kagome. It's a win-win situation."

"As great as that sounds, I work alone. I can get Kagome without your help." She laughed softly, pulling a card from out of her purse.

"Here's my number." She tucked it in the pocket of his shirt when he didn't take it. "If you happen to change your mind, call me." She eyed him one last time before walking making her exit; Sinclair doing the same.

* * *

"She said yes." Miroku sighed dreamingly as he laid across the bed.

"Oh My God! If you say that one more time, so help me, I'm throwing you out of the fucking window!" Kouga roared, still upset that he planted one on him in front of everyone at school.

"Leave him along. It's not everyday that the love of his life actually has feelings for him." Inuyasha played peacemaker as he fixed the collar of his tailored shirt. He had invited his friends over after practice. The party was scheduled to start in thirty minutes and guest were already starting to arrive, so they were all there in his bedroom, half dressed on his bed, playing cards and talking to past the time. "Oh yeah, did I tell you that Sess got a girl?"

"WHAT!" three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. Inuyasha nodded his head, taking out his cell phone. He handed it to them, the screen displaying the photo. No one spoke as they looked at the image of the young gothic woman.

"Sesshomaru likes Goths!" Miroku asked first, astonished. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno. She looks like one from that picture but I'm not sure."

"You mean you haven't met her yet?" he shook his head.

"She could be a psychopathic killer for all you know!" Kouga shouting echoed off the ceiling.

"That would seem more like his style." Bankotsu added.

"Only one way to find out, she's coming to the party. Speaking of girlfriends, where's Kida?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're not speaking to each other right now." a small gasp was heard.

"What, the happy couple having a little fight?" Miroku teased him.

"You know I let it slide when you kissed me, don't make me punch you in your face." He glowered fiercely at him, shifting to move away so he wasn't tempted.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know we've been together for almost a year and a half and she still hasn't told her mom about me?" He looked away, staring at the wall, completely dismayed.

"Nothing? Not even your name?"

"I'm telling you, I met her yesterday. I said 'Hi I'm Bankotsu. It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Hemlock' and her face was blank. She had no idea who the fuck I was."

"Ouch man." Kouga sympathized with him. Bankotsu shrugged it off totally done with the conversation; getting off the bed he slipped on his black suit jacket. Inuyasha snapped on his gold cuff links just as the door opened up.

"Damn, you could knock." He retorted as Sesshomaru stepped in; wearing an all black suit, looking sexy and devilish as always. But what had three mouths dropping was his striking silver hair.

"What the hell did you do to him Yash?" Miroku and Kouga yelled at the same time.

"Silence the both of you." He demanded, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's just to show how much we've bonded over the past few months." The younger brother answered, checking himself out in the mirror again. Wearing a silk crimson red shirt, the first few buttons opened at the top, was tucked neatly into causal black slacks, topped of his brand new dress shoes, he didn't look half bad.

"Is there a jacket that goes with that?" his brother's baritone voice rang.

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing it." He shot back; Sesshomaru huffed, too flustered to care at the moment.

"I just came in to say one thing." He turned to look at his friends, two in particular. "Most of our guests are very important clients and associates who have brought their families, so listen and listen well." He said in an ominous tone. Approaching the bed "If I hear any bad remarks from the two of you..."

"Us!" Miroku and Kouga screeched.

"Yes you two! If you touch any of the girls here, if I hear anything bad, I. Will. Kill. You." He growled, grabbing them both by their shirt fronts, making sure that they got the point. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The choked out. Satisfied, he let them go.

"Is Dad here yet?" his brother asked as if nothing happened.

"No. he just called from our private airport. He'll be here in twenty."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Late to his own party."

"Hn."

Inuyasha let the conversation go, looking back at his reflection as the others on the bed gawked at them. The Taisho Brothers couldn't breathe in the same room without wanting to tear at each other's throats. Now they were just...normal.

When the hell did that happen?

"Yeah?" Inuyasha bellowed when a knock at the door came, a old man, pale and balding, wearing his butler uniform, came from the lit hallway; stood in the door way.

"Excuse me young masters, a Miss Rose Lakium as just arrived and wishes to see you, Master Sesshomaru." He nodded.

"I'll be...Aghhh!" Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru skidded to the ground by an unknown force; that force being none other than our loveable Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" not sure if he was yelling because he was embarrassed that he'd fallen in front of company or that his brother had probably ruined his new suit; either way, he was PISSED! Inuyasha brushed his collar of any foreign particles.

"I'm just gonna introduce myself to your woman is all." He proceeded to take a step forward, only to be capture by Sesshomaru at the ankle.

"The hell you are!" pulling hard, he knocked his brother's feet from under him. He grunted in pain as his back hit hard on the floor.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha gasped out as his brother got up making his way to the door; not thinking, he jumped on his back to stop him; gripping his bleached hair by the scalp, pulling back hard. He stumbled back, trying to regain his balance.

"Get the fuck off me!" he growled, turning he slammed backwards into the wall, trying to rid himself of the monkey that was on his back, but to no avail. Inuyasha jumped off, in mid of his second try making Sesshomaru hit the wall giving himself a headache.

"You bastard."

"Takes one to know one." He lamely said. The butler had barely enough time to move out of the way of an unusual hyperactive Inuyasha racing down the hall, followed by a disgruntled Sesshomaru.

"So much for being normal." The remaining teens murmured, shaking their heads in disbelief.

Inuyasha heaved slightly, smoothing his shirt the best he could as he stopped at the top of the staircase. At the bottom stood Rose, her ebony hair was pulled back away from her pale face, showing off a trio of silver hoops and studs that aligned her left ear. Her orange hued eyes simmered with laughter as her ruby red lips moved into familiar dialect. Her black corset dress, the laces criss-crossing in the front, hugged close to her; the bottom of it touched the tops of her 3-inch heeled boots that stopped at her knees.

She's hotter in person. He thought as he stepped down to the first step, then the other as his amber eyes fixated on the woman next to her.

Kagome's hair was pulled up in complicated twists and curls, a few tendrils fell around her ears and the back of her neck. Her brown eyes were accented by eyeliner, gold hoops dangled at her ears, cheeks naturally pink, plush lips were coated a glossy dark purple. Her smooth arms were bare; a slim hand toyed with the gold chain around her neck. Her halter dress fell over body neatly, insinuating her curves, stopping at her ankles, showing off matching shoes; a long split ran up her leg until his reach mid thigh. Both women were talking, not even realizing that there was another present.

"Kagome." She looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled at Inuyasha, blushed at the way he looked at her; she had been around guys too long to not know the look of desire when it was in their eyes. "You look... beautiful." There were other words to describe the way he saw her, but he felt that was the safest.

"Really?" she looked down at herself, second-guessing his opinion. "You said not too casual, but not to formal so I wasn't particularly sure."

"You look perfect."

"Thank you." She whispered, blushing more. He made a mental note to make her blush more often before turning to the other woman.

"And you're Rose, Sesshomaru's girlfriend." He smiled gently at her serious face as she lifted her hand in customary greeting; he clasped his hands around hers. "He's told me... nothing about you."

"He's told me nothing about you too, but then again he doesn't have to since your name seems to always splash on news headlines." She sighed dramatically, "poor little rich kid, trying to be a rebel, pretending not to care what others think, just to get attention." She arched an eyebrow when his mouth dropped just as Kagome coughed in her hand to stop her giggling.

"Ouch. I see why Sesshomaru likes you." Inuyasha let out a nervous laugh, stepping back before getting sliced again by Rose's razor sharp tongue. She shrugged.

"I call em' as I see em'."

"Inuyasha." His name was said in a low dangerous growl above him. The women stared as his brother descended, the other boys behind him.

"What the hell did you do to my hair?" Rose exclaimed angrily as she stared wild eyed at him. He winced slightly.

"Your hair?" the teens responded.

"That's right, my hair." She replied, never taking eyes off his pleading one.

"Let me explain." He grabbed her hands in a soothing gesture. "It's a bonding thing that we're trying out. It's..."

"Bonding!" she snatched her hands away. "Bonding is going out together, talking; not dying your perfect black hair into this... this." She couldn't finish her sentence; she was so angry, she jumped up, smacking him on the side of his head. The younger ones stood there, mouths opened, eyes wide, completely shocked.

Oh My GOD! SHE JUST HIT SESSHOMARU! Went through everyone's minds as he was unmoved by her antics.

"It's temporary dye. It'll wash out in a few weeks." He calmly stated, watching her slowly calm down.

"Oh." Thinking about what she had done, she stroked the sliver locks that fell over his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She simply said, wrapping her small arms around his waist as he caressed her hair lovingly. Kagome awed at the two's affection as the boys felt like they were going to throw up.

"Come guys." Inuyasha said after a pause, "Let's go before they... ewww, too late." He scowled when the love birds locked lips. "Move! Move before ya'll puke on the floor." He ushered his friends out whose faces were turning green, making gagging noises, for the exception of Kagome, as they walked towards the ballroom.

* * *

The party was off the hook; they were already in the third hour and no one was even close to leaving. A live band entertained the three hundred guests, from his business partners and associates to actors and actresses, famous music artists, movie producers and directors, fashion designers, models, reporters who were there to tell all that happened today, and anyone else that InuTaisho might have crossed his path were there to celebrate his birthday and their father was in the middle of it; greeting everyone that surrounded him. Every food and drink imaginable was there and plenty of it; what wasn't carried by the numerous waiters and waitress that weaved around the people was place fanciful on the many tables around the room.

Sesshomaru, who caught the attention of everyone with his new look, had just presented his gift to his father, which was parked in the corner of the room. A custom made convertible, with leather seat that warmed or vibrated with the touch of a button and tinted windows for privacy, but there's more. With a touch of another button changed the color of the car, never again will he need another paint job. One day he might want black, the next blue right at his finger tips. The electronic platelets that changed the color also were indestructible; one dent or scratch, the computer will recognize the damage and then reverse it as if it was never there. Voice automated programmed to the radio, phone, A/C, and also had auto pilot feature, able to drive itself to any destination of his choosing. Able to mobilize itself to a Jet Ski boat, if and when his father chose to ride in the water, which he probably would. The engine, also custom made, could go from zero to two hundred miles per hour in just three seconds, and got 185 miles per gallon; James Bond wished he had this car (A/n: this is my dream car. Sigh). Since their father was a motor vehicle collector, this was the perfect gift for him because for a man who had everything, this was one thing he didn't have.

"Way to show me up bro." Inuyasha elbowed his brother in the side; embarrassed to even show his pathetic excuse of a present. Sighing deeply, he got up from his chair, making his way him. Reaching behind him, he took out a folded piece of paper, handing it to him. Puzzled, InuTaisho opened it, silently reading it; his eyes widen a fraction.

"You've been accepted to Maradox?" a collective gasp filled the room.

"Oh thanks a lot." He shot back, looking at all of the surprised faces. "Yeah Dad, I got in."

"But I thought... "

"No, I don't want to pursue baseball. I want to become an internist, I was just afraid to tell you." He shifted from one foot to the next, looking at the shiny floor. Moments later, he was embraced by father, already knowing what he was trying to say.

"I'm proud of you, no matter what." He whispered. That was the first time in years since he had told him that. Applause came soon by everyone, congratulating Inuyasha, he turned around to where his friends were at, all of them standing; clapping and cheering for him. The band started up again and most moved to the dance floor. Feeling like a huge boulder had been lifted off his shoulders, Inuyasha made his way back to his seat, his friends giving him extra praise and sorta yelling at him for not telling them sooner. Smiling he looked back at Kagome; boldly taking her hand.

"You wanna dance?" the question shocked her for a moment before nodding. Getting up, he led her towards the dancing crowd.

* * *

(A/n: I know, I know, Rose gets a small appearance, but she shows up later in the story. Also, there are a few differences between in MY baseball game and a REAL one. also bold is the announcer talking. So imagine her hyped up and loud.)

The weather was actually decent for an October afternoon as the students, faculty and parents filled the bleachers of Freeman's baseball field to witnesses this year's All-Star Game.

"Why are we here again?" Sinclair asked Kagome as they scooted over to the front row.

"Because me and Sango go every year. Right Sango?" She smiled at her hyper friend.

"That's right and we are so gonna win this year! GO HELL RAISERS!" she shouted with enthusiasm, encouraging their side of the crowd to join in.

"We lost last year." Kagome said over the noise, sitting down next to him, followed by Sango.

"Yeah, but that's because the Clover Mixers were pretty much the best team in the district and we weren't ready for them yet." Three heads looked at Bankotsu's smiling face as he sat down next to them; behind him were Kouga and Ayame.

"Hey Bankotsu." Kagome greeted, "How's...everything?" she left the question open, mostly implying on how everything was with him and Kida. Her head still hurt .When she asked her to do her hair for the party on last Sunday. While she was doing it, she ranted and raved on how Bankotsu was being pigheaded and was acting like a child for not talking to her just because she hadn't mentioned him to her mom; like that was a big deal.

If only Kagome had been a 'good' girlfriend and agreed with her, but experiencing life as a guy really opened her perspective on life and being a dummy, she said the Kida was in the wrong and Bankotsu had every right to be mad.

Mental note: making a hairdresser made while doing your hair is a bad idea and she had the sores on her scalp to prove it.

Bankotsu said nothing, avoiding the question as he sat down. She let it go, watching the Freeman Hell Raisers warmed up; bending over to stretch out their leg muscles, pitching the ball back and forth to each other as they waited for their opponents to arrive.

"So what makes you so sure that they'll win this year? Sinclair cynically asked.

"Because Sai is the new captain of the team," Kouga spoke, pointing to the guy with the red hair in the left field. "And Coach Sky is the best coach that we have." He boasted proudly.

"Oh like the team has nothing to do with it?" Ayame teased, leaning over in her seat to look at them.

"Yeah, Sai's the best out fielder, Miroku's got a wicked swing and Inuyasha sets flames on all his pitches"

"Not only that, but we're up against our arch enemy, the Golden Blazers, this year." Kagome squealed happily, "Their egos aren't going to allow them to lose this time." Sinclair crossed his arms,

"May I ask one more question?" Kagome looked at him, nodded. "Why are you wearing that?" he gestured with his hand at her outfit; it wasn't much (literally). A small burgundy skirt, held up by matching suspenders. A black long sleeved shirt was tucked in, molding the shape of her body as were the black tights over her legs with small burgundy flats. Not something that you would wear to a baseball game unless you were trying to impress someone.

"She made me do it!" she said quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Ayame.

"Hey a deal's a deal. I get an A on that history test, you get dressed up twice. And for the record, that outfit that you wore last time is not considered dressed up, which is why I chose your outfit this time."

Sinclair was at ease, relieved that it was part of a bet and not for Inuyasha.

A loud uproar came from the other side of the bleachers, the other teams' fans as they got off the bus. Of course there was a fence to separate the fans or there would have been at least two fights before the game even started.

"Bout time they showed up." Inuyasha mumbled; watching the Golden Blazers walked towards them like they owned the field. "Cocky bastards."

"Chill, Yash." Sai said from the side, placing a hand on his shoulder, watching the team make their way to the dugout, eyeing them on the way. A bell sounded, telling everyone that it was time for the game to begin followed by a loud screech of the microphone turning on.

A girl stepped out in the middle of the field; her black hair, pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head, stuck out underneath her backwards black hat. Her umpire inspired shirt covered her top, but she still wore torn jeans and dingy shoes. With a huge smile on her face, she opened her mouth.

**"Hello everyone!" **a very loud chirper voice squawked over the speakers. **"I'm Susie Palms, your announcer for today and Welcome to the 14th annual All-Star Game!"**

That had everyone stomping their feet, shouting and waving the school colors and banners.

**"This, I must say, will probably be the best game of the century! To my right, ranking second in the district is the Freeman Hell Raisers!"** one side cheered while the other booed.

**"And to my left, also ranking second, is the Bayfield Golden Blazers. This game determines both city and state champs! I can't wait to see how this turns out!"**

She giggled with excitement; the umpire beside her shook his head as he dug a coin out of his pocket.

**"Can I have one member of the Hell Raisers and one from the Golden Blazers to come forth to determine sides?"**

Sai stepped up first, walking over to Susie just as the other member stepped up. His gold shirt was tucked in his crisp black pants, gold stripes going down the sides and black cleats.

**"Ok! Both team captains are up, Sai Waters and Kouji Waters."** She paused, looked between the two, seeing the same similarities in the eyes, nose, and mouth. **"Are you two brothers or something?"**

"Cousins." Kouji simply put.

**"Whoa-ho! A family feud! This just keeps getting better! Ok Kouji, you call it."** The umpire flipped the coin.

"Heads." The disk landed on the back of his full-sized hand.

"It's heads." The umpire's voice barreled out.

"We'll take the field." He put on an arrogant grin. "I'm winning this no matter what, right 'little' Sai?"

"Whatever." He turned his back on him, not giving him the satisfaction of teasing him any further. The teams got into their positions.

**"Let the game begin! Up to bat for the Hell Raisers is none other than the captain himself, Sai Waters, and pitching for the Golden Blazers is Mickey Downers, with an average pitching speed of 89 miles per hour, I wonder how the Hell Raisers will fair!"**

Mickey was a bulky player, around 220 in solid muscle, towering at six foot, one. Sai swung his bat once, twice to warm up, keeping his elbows low he waited for the pitch. Mickey grin, showing off his yellow teeth; he threw a fast pitch, but not over the plate. Sai reacted quickly, jumping backwards just as the ball whizzed past his head.

"What the fuck!" he yelled as his side of fans booed the pitcher. Mickey's laugh was low and dark as he was pitched back the ball.

"Just a warning." Sai growled as he got into place again.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

But that's ok; he already gave me one of his pitches.

Bringing his arms back, he winded up for another pitch; throwing another fast ball.

Gotcha!

Shifting his weight, Sai cracked the ball, emitting a loud echo as he sent it flying past Mickey and the second baseman.

**"Holy smokes! Sai just sent that fast ball straight down the middle! He's already hit first and is going for second. Number 48 in the outfield has the ball, sending it towards second base. Is Sai gonna make it?"**

Sai skids to a halt on second, milliseconds before the ball smacks into catcher's glove.

"SAFE!" the crowd cheers

**"And Sai is safe! Giving Hell Raisers a small lead!"**

"Lucky shot." Mickey spat on the ground, catching the ball. He turned to his next target.

**"Next up to bat is Miroku Hara!"** he smiled and waved at his fans, blowing the girls kisses. "**A flirt as always!"**

"He's getting cocky already." Mickey gritted his teeth as Miroku put on his helmet, getting into his stance. Grinding his feet to the ground, he threw his pitch, putting an extra spin on it so that the ball would flow under his swing. Miroku swung.

"SSSSTTRRIIIKKE! ONE"

**"And the Hell Raisers just got their first strike of the game! Though Miroku doesn't seem too upset about it!"**

He wasn't; he struck out on purpose.

"Come on big boy, show me what ya got." Mickey snarled, losing his train of thought; he threw his pitch. Miroku swung again.

_**CRACK!**_

**"Miroku hits the curve ball, sending it to the left field! Sai races to third and Miroku has made it to second and is staying there! But Sai still seems to be going! He's passed third, heading for home! Number 15 has hurled the ball to home plate. Sai is being risky today! He's sliding for home plate!"**

The dust picks up as Sai's entire body slid over the home plate.

"SAFE!"

**"Hell Raisers have just scored the first point of the game people! It's now 1-0!"**

The crowd couldn't get any louder.

**"But can they keep this up?"**

**

* * *

**

**"We're in the middle of the third inning folks and the score is now Hell Raisers 3, Golden Blazers 5, two men on bases and one out. Golden Blazers' star batter, Toby Barrs is up to bat."**

Toby's sandy blonde hair was matted on his forehead when he put on his helmet, getting on the left side of the plate. Inuyasha hair was pulled back, away from his face so it was not to get in the way as he waited for Miroku to signal his next pitch. Crouched down in full gear, Miroku made a hand sign for only Inuyasha to see. He shook his head no, then again when he made another sign; finally he nodded. Forming his fingers over the ball, though he felt a twinge of pain in his arm, he ignored it as he let his pitch fly, launching a fast curve.

**"Toby smacks that ball, but wait it's heading right for first plate! Toby is out! Number 14 flings that ball over to third just as Harris Pales runs over home plate, striking out Gil Niles back at second!**

**Holy snaps! It's a double knock out! Blazers get their last strike, but they don't go down empty handed as they scored another point. It's now Hell Raisers 3, Golden Blazers 6; but Hell Raisers ain't giving up without a fight!**

**

* * *

**

**"It's been a long ride, and this game has kept us on the edge of our seats, but we've final made it to the ninth inning, with Golden Blazers in the lead with 13 points but Hell Raisers aren't too far behind with 11 points and are up to bat, with Number 12, Robert Fully.**

Fully rocked back on his heels nervously as he stared into Mickey cold eyes. Gulping, he bent his knees, holding his bat in the proper position. Grinning, Mickey flung his pitch; Fully swung.

"SSSTTTRRRIIIKKKEEE ONE!" one side was liveliness while the other booed and awed over the strike.

"Yo Fully!" his nervous blue eyes shot over to Inuyasha's face "Shake it off. Don't let that Bigfoot intimidate you! We've come too far now to let these assholes win!" his pep talk gave Fully more confidence; shaking off his nerves, he got back into position.

**"Downers winds up for his pitch, he throws... awwwww! And Fully misses again! This is definitely not the time to choke now!**"

Robert rolls his shoulders, takes a breather; he was not going to be to the one to lose the game for his team.

**"Fully looks like he's ready to give another go. Downers is deciding on another pitch. He throws the ball and..."**

_**WHACK!**_

**"Fully hits the ball! It's going, going, going, that baby's gone! Fully gives a homerun for the Hell Raisers! The score is now 12-13; Hell Raisers are still in this!"**

His team congratulated him when he returned to the dugout, and the coach made him sit down before he completely passed out.

**"Next up to bat is once again, Miroku Hara."** Miroku used his bat to knock off the access dirt from his cleats before getting into position. **"Downers winds up... but hold on, Kouji is coming on to the field! He's saying something to Downers and... and he's taking his place! Unbelievable!"**

Shit!

Miroku thought as Kouji took Mickey's place on the pitcher's mound.

I don't know any of his pitches! Damn it, we're already two in! He closed his eyes, sighed heavily. Just go with your gut Hara.

**"Hara looks like he's ready to begin as does Waters. Waters winds up for the pitch& he throws it and..."**

Miroku's heart was racing a million miles a second as he arms automatically swung low.

**CRACK!**

**"Amazing! Miroku hits dead on, sailing that baby into the corner field! He easily mounds on first and is almost passing second."**

He had anticipated on the ball going further, but instead it curved, landing at the outfielder's feet, which just happened to be closest to second base.

**"Number 20 has the ball, and is sending Miroku back to second!"**

"SAFE!"

**"Just in the nick of time!"**

Miroku balled his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath; that was a total close call, if he hadn't seen that ball curve he would have been out.

**"Next up is the second best hitter on the team, Number 18, Richie Fountain!"** (I'm makin' up names like a fool ;P)

Richie tilted his blue helmet to the side, like always, revved up as he waited for the pitch.

"Come on Richie, Bring Miroku home!" was chanted by both his team and the crowd.

**"Kouji looks like he's made his decision on the pitch. He winding up,"**

He threw his infamous spinning fast ball.

_**SMACK!**_

"**Richie hits that bad boy way, way out there as he races for first! Miroku flies over to third, I think he's gonna try for home! Number 58 finally has the ball, passing it to second baseman! Whoa Miroku has just made it home and Richie is right behind him! Kouji has the ball and sends it sailing to home plate, I think Richie's gonna have to slide. Slide Richie, slide!"**

And he did.

"YOU'RE OUT!"

**"OH NO! Richie made a valiant effort but he's outa there! And the final score is Golden Blazers 13, Hell Raisers & (gasps) 13! It's a tie! It's a tie! We're going into a Sudden Death Match! Yyyyeeeeaaaaa!"**

And the crowd goes wild.

"What's a sudden death match?" Sinclair asked Kagome. He was actually entertained by the whole event. The school's team was better than he had given them credit for.

"Each team automatically gets two outs and what's going to happen is the ump is going to flip the coin again, to see whose at bat and who's in the field. The person at bat has to hit a homerun to win."

"Why a homerun?"

"Well they don't have to, but it's better for the team that way because they have to run no matter what. If they get out then the other team wins by the fault. Sudden Death eliminates all those extra innings." She crossed her legs, unknowingly making her skirt raise some as she watched both captains walk to the middle of the field.

"Hell Raisers' call." The umpire replied, balancing the coin on his thumbnail. When Sai gave him the nod, he flipped it.

"Tails." He snapped in mid air as is tumbled back down, smacking it on the back of his hand.

"It's tails."

"We'll take the plate." Sai said, walking back.

"What you don't wanna take a risk?" Kouji taunted, pissed off that his cousin got the call right.

"No, I just wanna win." Sai called over his shoulder. Kouji smirked as he walked back to his team; he knew that they couldn't possibly win; they only person that had enough stamina and speed was injured.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sai asked when he saw his teammate putting on his helmet; grabbing a bat.

"I'm the only on that can win this."

"But your arm." Miroku interjected, concerned.

"I'll be fine and who else is gonna do it?" he added quickly when Sai tried to stop him. "Robert pulled a hamstring, Miroku just went, so he's tired as hell, and no offense Sai, but you're not as strong as me." Sai sighed, knowing that they would be fighting all night. "I'll be fine." He repeated, walking onto the field.

"Taisho?" he turned around, staring at Kouga; standing he gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"It's my last game; I'm going all out this time." He smiled at them; then walked over to the white diamond.

**"Oh my God! Coming up to bat for the Hell Raisers is Number 8, Inuyasha Taisho! Since his car accident two years ago, injuring his left shoulder, he would be the last person to choose for the Death Match! What does his team have up their sleeve!"**

Kouji smirked; tossing the baseball in his hand thinking the same thing. He watched and waited as he team got into their positions and Inuyasha warmed up; swing his bat from side to side.

**"Ok folks, here it is, the final inning in the All-Star Game! Up to pitch for the Golden Blazers is their captain Kouji Waters and batting for the Hell Raisers is Inuyasha Taisho! This game is riding on this one pitch! And by the look of the formations that the Golden Blazers have made virtually impossible to be safe unless he hit's a homerun no matter how hard Inuyasha hits! Whoa! Way to lay on the pressure!"**

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Susie, making her cower in fear. Sighing in frustration, he concentrated on the field; there was no way he could hit a homerun, but there was a pocket where he could hit and have enough time to make it all the way around. Though he had three swings, he could only afford one; his shoulder and arm were already in pain and he had no idea when it was going to give out on him. One shot, that's all he had. Sweat dropped from his forehead; nodding, he gave the signal that he was ready.

**"Inuyasha seems to be ready as does Kouji! Kouji winds up for the final pitch; he hurls it towards home plate!**

Inuyasha heard and saw nothing but the ball, coming at him in slow motion. Adjusting his hard grip, he swung with all his might.

_**SMASH!**_

**"Oh My! The force of Inuyasha's swing has smashed his bat to pieces as the ball is sailing at top speed towards the back corner fence! Inuyasha flies over first and is making his way to second!"**

"Godamn it! Hurry up!" Kouji screams at his team.

**"Finally Number 58 has the ball and passed it back to Number 48! Inuyasha has made it to third and is heading for home! Kouji now has the ball; chucking it to home plate! Is Inuyasha gonna make it?"**

As his last resort, Inuyasha slides, head first, to the plate; dust kicked up behind him and into his face. His hand touched the base just as the ball swished over his head, knocking off his helmet.

"SAFE!"

**"And he's safe! Inuyasha is safe! The Freeman Hell Raisers win the All-Star Game!"**

The crowd, who never stopped cheering since the game began, ran off the bleachers and onto the field, surrounding him along with his fellow teammates.

(A/n: yeah, I know what you may be thinking: Of course they won, he's the star. But originally they were supposed to lose and Inuyasha gets seriously injured and sent to the hospital and that was the end of it. But I didn't hold my end of the deal by not submitting this chapter before the holidays so I'm alternating the ending and putting something extra.)

* * *

"That was a great game." Kagome congratulated Inuyasha as they walked towards the front of the school. She had stayed behind after everyone had left and he got out of his uniform; dress in his normal wear.

"Yes, you and your team are better than you appear to be." Sinclair said beside her, yeah he was there too.

"Thanks." Inuyasha hesitated, "I think."

Kagome giggled softly; both men stared down at her and smiled, wishing that she would only smile and laugh for only them.

"Kagome," Sinclair grabbed one of her hands, "How about I drive you home?" Inuyasha growled softly, upset with himself that he didn't steal the opportunity himself.

"Oh that would be great." He felt like he wanted to die. "But, Sango already left with Miroku and Ayame and she was my ride home, and I live right around the corner from Inuyasha, so I was going to ride with him." She explained, completely sincere. He wanted to jump in the air and shout for joy, but he contained it. However, Sinclair was not about to give up.

"But..." his cell phone rang, cutting him off. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed. "It's my mother. I need to take this." He sighed again. "Hello, Mother, how are you?...I'm fine, I'm over my cold, you don't need to worry about me." He placed his hand over the receiver. "This will only take a minute." He informed her. Feeling like getting under Inuyasha's skin, he leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, before walking away.

"He's a pain in my ass." Inuyasha grunted in pain; instinctively he held his left shoulder.

"Here, sit down." Kagome helped him over to the nearby bench. "Do you need anything? Where does it hurt?" she ranted, pulling at his shirt to see the damage.

"Hold on, doctor. It's just a dull shooting pain; happens all the time." He rolled his shoulder back and forth, hoping to lessen the pain. He then felt his shirt being tugged to the side.

"It's all red and swollen."

"There's an icepack in my bag."

"You carry icepacks?" she asked, searching his gym bag.

"For emergencies like this." He replied; shivered in relief when he felt the coldness hit his hot skin. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like the first time we met."

"I don't think so. You were a small kid getting bullied by the biggest kid on the playground and me having an anger management problem."

That had him laughing even harder.

"I meant you coming to the rescue." He looked at her. "You always come to the rescue; you've always been there." She flipped her hair behind her, tucking her right leg underneath her.

"Bout time you notice." She teased him, "And you're welcome."

She still smiled when his hand reached out, his fingers wrapping gently around the back of her neck. It died when he brought her close, but didn't stop him as he leaned in, touching his lips to hers.

Eyes wide, it took her a moment to realize what was going on, how incredibly soft his lips were, the skillful way they moved over hers. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes; separating her lips.

She mewled as they deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue slide over hers and around her mouth as if trying to memorize everything.

Something was nagging in the back of her mind, but it couldn't get through the haze smoldering her brain, not even after he pulled her into his lap, his hands tangling in the mass of her hair, over the curve of her breast, down her sides and thighs. Finally, between the little voice in her head and the lack of oxygen made her break the kiss.

"Wait...wait." she shook her head slowly, trying to gather the thoughts. "This is so wrong. This...I..." she stared at him; his golden eyes were dark and misty with desire, his lips parted, swollen some. If he didn't look so damn sexy, she wouldn't be at a lost for words.

"Kagome." he whispered, reaching for her again; she lifted both hands to intercept them, forgetting about the ice pack. Jumping at the slight coldness running down his back, he lifted his shirt from the bottom, pulling it out then dropping it.

"I like you." she said desperately.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I like you, but I also like Sinclair." He huffed, rolling his eyes; she ignored him. "And you two are making this so hard for me. You..." she trailed off when he held both sides of her face.

"Then let me make it easier for you." He pulled her close again, continuing what they started; and she let him, dragging her fingers through his hair, she drifted into the heat searing kiss, for that moment, she completely forgot who Sinclair was.

Sinclair had been watching the whole time, and the more he watched, the more he wanted to tear Inuyasha's heart out; the more animalistic and territorial he became. Keeping himself together, barely, he walked over to his car. Getting in he pulled out his cell phone again, filing through the numbers, before choosing the correct one.

"Hello?" a soft female voice answered.

"Mansion, It's Sinclair. I'm in."


	10. Everybody say PARTY!

Chapter 10:

"… and after I dropped Ayame off, she invited me and Miroku in and oh my God, her mom is so nice and so pretty! She has wavy, long, red hair, and freckles on her nose, and this thick southern accent. Oh! And her cooking, Mmm, Mm; I never knew fried chicken and collared greens could taste so good."

As Sango ranted off about yesterday, Kagome walked with her down the hall; physically she was there, but her mind was other events, mainly about the one that happened after Inuyasha drove her home.

* * *

The car ride was eerily silent, only the motor of the Lexus running could be heard as Inuyasha drove towards her home. Kagome was too wrapped in her own world to tell him that she wasn't staying there at the moment. Every time her thoughts went back to the hour when they shared that kiss, her lips burned as if his were still on hers, her gut twisted and turned and did all sorts of summersaults and flips while the familiar sensation between her thighs grew more intense every second. She pressed her forehead against the window, trying to focus on scenery instead for the man next to her.

Inuyasha took his eyes off the road momentarily, noticing the way she squirmed in her seat, discreetly rubbing her thighs together, crossing and uncrossing them repeatedly.

Well at least I'm not the only one feeling this way. He thought as he pulled to the side of the curb. Already anticipating her moves, he hit the lock button before she had a chance to bolt.

"Stop fucking around Taisho. Let me out!" Kagome demanded hotly. Inuyasha pretended like he didn't hear her, calmly turning off the engine. Leaning back against the headrest, he closed his eyes; sighing.

"We need to talk."

"I really don't feel like talking." Trying again, she released the lock, only to have it flip down again. "God damn it!" She whirled around in her seat, giving him a death glare; he was unmoved.

"We can't hide our feelings." He turned to face her.

"Why! You've been hiding all your life, keeping secret after secret, telling lie after lie. Why do you want to show and tell the world all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Because it's time for a change."

Why is she making this so hard? Doesn't she want to be with me?

"That's some bullshit excuse!" Kagome shouted, her dark eyes flashing with anger. "I swear if Sinclair hadn't come along you would've kept things the way they were." She spat vehemently, shocking the other. "Once you saw that there was someone else interested, you wanna jump up and take claims like I'm YOUR property. Well guess what?" She jabbed her finger hard into his upper arm. "I'm not yours! I've never have been and I won't be if you keep acting like a macho jackass." Inuyasha looked down at the offensive appendage as it kept digging into his flesh with every word. He swiftly grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing it lightly.

"I don't mind you touching me, but poking is out of the question." He growled, staring fiercely at her. Demanding her attention, he tugged, not to hurt her, but to make sure that she got the point. Giving equal intensity, Kagome yanked back her arm, but Inuyasha held firm. Pulling back her arm hard again, he finally let go, resulting in making her captured hand slap her across her cheek. Inuyasha snorted a small laugh.

"See? This is the shit I'm talking about!" she yelled as she cupped her face, glaring at him, agitated that he was making her lose her cool; "You and every other man are all alike!; Miroku getting beat up and you getting salty cause Sinclair told you we had sex. You just can't handle a little bit of fucking competition!" She accused, breathing heavily, not realizing that she was screaming at him. Feeling her face flushed, she turned back in her seat.

Calmly, she pressed the button to unlock her door, only to be snatched again by her arm. Whipping her head back around, obscenities were ready to spew out from her lips. Seeing his jaw clenched and the rage growing gradually behind his golden eyes had them caught in throat.

"How the hell do you know about that?" His voice was low when he demanded the question. Though her face didn't show it, her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was afraid he could hear it.

_What did I just say! I was so angry I just said anything! Oh man, I think I blew it! Think… quick!_

_It only took her thoughts milliseconds to process before see opened her mouth._

"What a stupid question." She snide, rolling her brown eyes. "You know Sango tells me everything AND I'm editor of the newspaper. The whole school knows about that." She winced when his grip tighten.

"I'm talking about you knowing that Sinclair told me that ya'll had sex." She gulped silently

"I…"

"The only people who were there was that bastard, me the guys and that new kid."

"His name's Mat, get it straight!" she shouted. God they fought like a thousand times, at least he could do was remember her…err his name.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How do you know it was him?"

_Shit Higurashi, just shut the hell up!_

"Well, you did say new kid… I… I just assumed…" she stammered under his piercing gaze

"There're a lot of new kids this year. How did you know it was him?" Kagome nibbled on her lip nervously. "You weren't even in school. Matter of fact, you're never at school when he is and he's never at school when you are."

"I have a community service assignment to do that requires three days out of the week. It's just a coincidence." She tried hard to back up what she had said earlier, but Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"That still doesn't answer how you knew he was there and what happened in that room." Kagome's face grew redder; she wasn't sure whether it was out of frustration or nerves or maybe both.

"What is this? Twenty-one questions?" she tugged her arm, trying to break free again. "I don't have to answer you. Now let me go!" she commanded. Inuyasha ignored her, holding her tightly; he was sure he was going to give her a bruise but right now, he didn't care. Something was up and he wanted to find out what.

"Tell me what's going on and I will."

"You son of a bitch, you can't hold me against my will." she thrashed violently, making the car shake.

"Would you cut it out! What are you, on your period or something?" a terror filled gasp came out of her open mouth. Anger filled in her eyes as she swung at him with her free hand. Though he blocked it, he hissed when the force of the impact branch out through his shoulder.

"You're hiding something and I want to know what!" To cease her aggressive movements, he leaned over quickly, grabbing her other shoulder, trying to keep her still.

"You can go to hell Taisho!" she barked, bucking against his hold. Forcefully, despite his injury, Inuyasha jerked her out of her seat, towards him; their upper bodies just inches from touching. Their breaths melting together as panted lightly, their fierce gazes locking in a heated battle

"Whatever you're hiding," Inuyasha began more calmly, "it involves me so I deserve the right to know what that is." He tried to reason with her. She tilted back her head a little, letting out a small laugh, before snapping it forward, making her forehead purposely colliding with his.

"AHHHHHHH! DAMN IT KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, instinctively pushing the subject that did him bodily harm away from him. Kagome huffed when her back hit the car door, as Inuyasha held his abused forehead, inspecting it to see if there was any blood.

"That's what you deserve." She retorted, blowing her bangs from her eyes. Finally the opportunity came; unlocking her side, she quickly made her escape. But instead of going inside the house, she trotted down the street, far, far, far away from Inuyasha Taisho.

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh, she totally lost it. She was so pissed off that Inuyasha was talking and grabbing her like he owned her that she really didn't think before she spoke. Now Inuyasha would catch on and her cover would be blown!

AARRRGG! Why did he have to be smart? Why couldn't he just be dumb like he pretended to be? She thought in despair, tugging at her hair at the roots. All of her hard work and would be going down the drain in seconds.

"Hello, Earth to Kagome." Sango walked backwards, waving her hand in front of Kagome's face to get her attention.

"Huh?" She blinked several times, making an effort to switch her thoughts. Sango blew air into her cheeks.

"You weren't even listening to me." She accused, plucking her on the forehead.

"Ow! I was too." She yelped, her head was still kinda sore from assaulting Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? Then what did I just say?"

"You said after stuffing your face, you drove Miroku home and you found out he lives right across the street from your apartment. And now you're afraid that he may turn into your stalker, which I might add, you're about four years too late." Both girls stopped in front of their lockers, turned the dial of their locks.

"Ok. So you were listening." She looked over at her friend, her eyes shadowed by her thick bangs as she stacked her books on the shelf. "But what's up with you?"

Signing inwardly she laid her forehead against the edge of the metal shelf; she mumbled her answer.

"What? I can't hear you. Get your head outa the locker." Sango ordered, puzzled at Kagome's behavior. Slowly Kagome emerged from the locker, closing it softly.

"I said Inuyasha kissed me." Her cheeks turned pink when Sango eyes grew wide, her mouth fell open.

"He kissed you! When? Where the hell was I!"

"Ssshhh. You're being loud." Kagome blushed more, turning to see other students giving them weird looks before going about their business.

"Yesterday after the game." She answered her. They began to walk again, towards the cafeteria to meet with Ayame.

"So did you kiss back?"

"Sango!" she screeched, mortified that she would ask such a question.

"What? I gota know these things. I missed the action, so you gota fill in the details."

"This is so embarrassing." She whispered. "Yeah, I kissed back."

"Good. So was it…"

"What do you mean 'good'? I thought you didn't like Inuyasha." Kagome knitted her brows together in confusion. Sango shrugged.

"I never said I didn't like him as a person, I just didn't like what he did to you." Sango justified. "So like I was saying… was it a 'why is he kissing me' kiss, a 'oh my God his kissing me' kiss, or a 'shit, what's my name again' kiss?"

That had Kagome bubbling with laughter.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Sango smiled, "I don't know. I just made it up. Now answer." Kagome giggled again.

"I think it was a 'shit what's my name again' kiss."

"Hot damn! That's what I'm talking about. You need to get laid anyhow." (A/n: my best friend tells me that every other day.) Kagome punched her in the arm as a response. "Well any girl would be happy to get a mind blowing kiss, so why are you so down?"

Her eyes sadden as she told her what happened afterwards.

"Do you think he's figured it out?"

"I don't know. I think he's caught on but I don't know what he caught on to." She raked her fingers through her locks. Anymore digging in her hair and people will start to think she just had sex in the janitor's closet. "I just…"

"Don't work yourself over this." Sango cut her off. "The more you worry about it the more frustrated you'll get and you might say something stupid… again." They both stopped at the entrance of the cafe when Sango put a hand on shoulder. "Let him think what he wants to; he's not that smart to connect you two." Kagome gave her a look but didn't say anything as they went through the doors.

* * *

"You know, these seats were reserved for someone else." Ayame said while dodging Kouga's arm that was about to go around her shoulders. They had been talking a few weeks after she enrolled into the school, but the more she got to know him, the more she realized that he was use to having girls drop to their knees, waiting to cater to his every whim. Well, he was definitely in for a rude awakening when he found out that she wasn't one of them. Kouga smirked, looking around at the empty rectangular table.

"There's more than enough space for whoever you're waiting for." Kouga said smoothly, this time succeeding in wrapping his arm around her, pulling her seat closer to his. His deep brown eyes gazed into her emerald ones, as if he were trying to hypnotize her. She shook her head slightly and sighed.

Between that devilish face and eyes, that suave personality and lots of experience, it's no wonder how he can get a girl to fall, or at least drop her panties, for him.

"Yeah but I want them to seat next to me." Kouga just put a smile on his handsome face.

"What? You wouldn't rather sit next to me instead?" He flirtatiously twirled the end of one of her pigtails. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about that history project due in a few weeks and everyone knows you're a wiz in it so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing mine."

She wanted to cuss him out for that, what was she, his maid? But instead she remained quiet as he took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, "And in return, I'll take you out to dinner and afterwards maybe relieve some stress." His arm that was around her shoulder moved down, stopping at her waist.

Her response was laughing. She laughed so loud that a few students from surrounding tables stopped their own conversations and stared at her. Her face became red and her breathing was labored when she finally stopped.

"What type of girls are you used to? Do you honestly believe that I would just do your five page project when I have one to do myself?" she removed his arm from around her and took back her hand. "Now I'll help you, but my mama didn't raise no fool." She turned away from a perplexed Kouga to wave at Sango and Kagome to come her way. Kouga sat where he was, totally confused. Everything that he just did would have any girl putty in his hands; so what when wrong?

"Ooh, burn man." He turned to the familiar voice. He glared at Bankotsu who wore a cheesy grin.

"Shut up." He spat.

"Better luck next time playa." Miroku was next to chime in. Kouga flipped them both off before sulking, resting a cheek on his closed fist. Inuyasha appeared behind them at the same time the girls reached the table.

"Mind if we sit with you?" he asked the question to Ayame but was staring at Kagome.

"No you can't." Everyone looked at Kouga; Ayame quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad because I won't give it up to him." She rolled her eyes when he huffed, muttering something under his breath. "Now move over to the other side. I want Sango and Kagome to sit next to me."

Was she trying to add insult to injury? She already denied him sex, which was a first in his life and now she was dismissing him like he was a nobody. Ayame gave him a look as if to say "why haven't you moved yet?" Huffing again, and not feeling like walking all the way around, he hoisted himself on the tabletop, sliding across it.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell man!" Miroku exclaimed

"Why did ya have to wipe your ass on the table?" Inuyasha shouted, looking at his friend in bewilderment.

"Ah, why do ya'll kiss my ass?" Kouga said bitterly, sitting in between Miroku and Bankotsu.

"I think we're about to eat on it." Bankotsu stated. Inuyasha sighed before sitting down next to Miroku. Everyone was in silence for a moment as they started to unpack their lunches. Kagome observed as the boys shared, well more like snatched, each others sandwiches, chips and swapping drinks. She took out her notebook, placing it on her lap to jot things down.

"What are you writing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, none to friendly either. She gave him a cold look.

"It's none of your business." She retorted, jamming her notebook back in her bag. The teens looked between the two; Kagome reached over Ayame's mini veggie plate; nibbled on a baby carrot while Inuyasha bit aggressively into his club sandwich, which was originally Miroku's but he swapped that for Bankotsu's Ruben on rye.

"Ouch, Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Ayame asked noticing the golf sized knot on his forehead along with a purple bruise. Even though his thick silver bangs were covering it, from where she was sitting, she saw it perfectly. In embarrassment, Inuyasha gingerly touched the bruised area, smoothing out his hair to cover it more.

"It's nothing." He answered finally, returning to his meal.

"He claims that he and Sesshomaru got into it yesterday." Bankotsu relayed the message, receiving a defiant stare. "But we all know that's a lie."

"How do you know?" Sango asked, getting into the conversation. "From the rumors and media gossip, you two have tried to kill each other."

"That's not true." Inuyasha said indifferently, "Sure we fight, but we don't try to kill each other." He paused, thought about it, "Almost. Yeah, that's the word they should use. We almost kill each other." He shrugged when Sango and Ayame sat there in shock. He just talked about it like it was a normal thing. Kagome let out a short laugh before snacking again.

"Ok, but you guys didn't answer the question." Kouga brushed the crumbs from his fingers.

"When Sesshomaru beats you up, it's usually in places that you don't see; on your body and legs and stuff, not on the face. And he would have had nicks and cuts in his knuckles if they did go at it."

Miroku's smirked "Hm, when you don't get any you think logically. Interesting… Ow!" he barked when he got punched in the arm. In retaliation, Miroku hit him upside his head. Before they knew it, they went into one of their many mini brawls/ arguments.

"So are you girls coming to the party tonight?" Bankotsu shouted over top the two "kids." All three girls looked at each other.

"What party?" they said together.

"Inuyasha's having… WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT AND STOP ACTING LIKE DAMN KIDS!" he scolded the boys.

"He started it." They whined. Bankotsu shook his head, and then looked in Inuyasha's direction.

"You didn't tell them?"

"It must have slipped my mind." He said coldly. All three boys looked at him bemused. Wasn't he crushing on Kagome just a few weeks ago? What happened? They were sure she would have been the first to know.

"Are we invited?" said crushee asked. Inuyasha shrugged

"Whoever wants to come." He answered distantly.

"What's the party for?" she questioned, not really expecting Inuyasha to answer.

"To celebrate that we kicked some Blazers ass!" Miroku shouted, rousing others to cheer as well.

"Well I'm in." Ayame announced excitedly, wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Me too." Sango said with just as much zeal. All the teens, except for Inuyasha, looked at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

She shrugged; "I guess I'll…" her words were disturbed by a high pitched calling of what sounded like 'Inuyasha'. Seconds later, Kikyo flopped down next to him, wearing colors of nylon blue and orange. Her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail away from her pale face that had way too much makeup on it and too much Chanel perfume that had Kagome gagging for air.

Kikyo shot her a look before staring affectionately at "her man."

"Inuyasha sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that I will definitely be at your party tonight." She took her slim hand, rubbing it gently across his jaw line. Kagome forced herself to stop grinding her teeth as she watched the flirtatious acts continue. Just for the hell of it, Inuyasha took her hand, kissed the back of hand.

"I can't wait. I'm sure you'll be the life of the party." Kikyo wasn't the only one shocked by his comment. She could have sworn he would have told her to get lost, or ignored her. She smiled; finally one of the star jocks of the school was paying her attention. She leaned over placing her cherry red lips to his ear.

"I'll wear something nice, just for you." She purred, but everyone at the table heard her.

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled before getting back up, switching her hips as she walked away. Inuyasha could feel everyone's stares and he couldn't blame them. Swiveling back in his chair, he finished off his drink.

Kagome's body shook in anger as she balled her hands on the table; she abruptly jumped up, knocking her chair on the tiled floor.

"Kagome." Sango reached for her; grabbed her hand.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, taking her hand back while trying to keep her cool.

She stared at the man that she thought cared for her.

Inuyasha refused to make eye contact; she stormed out of the cafeteria.

But apparently he didn't.

Kagome waited until she was out of sight before covering her face with her hands, trying hard not to cry because Kagome Higurashi did not cry for any man. She cursed when the first tear fell.

Maybe just this once

She made a mistake by keeping her head down as she bounded the corner of the hallway, running into something solid and warm.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" a familiar voice said jokingly. Looking up, she stared into the laughter in Sinclair's eyes before concerned filled them. "What's the matter?" Kagome's own began to fill with more tears.

"Oh, Sinclair, I've been such a fool!"(A/n: dramatic much?) She wailed, burying her face into his chest. Sinclair looked puzzled as he stroked her hair in comfort.

"Kagome, you are never a fool." He soothed her. "Now tell me, who made you cry." She sniffled, brushing her tears with the heel of her palms.

"That bastard Inuyasha." She spat his name in disgust. "Flirting with that bitch Kikyo in front of me like I didn't exist."

Now the fog around his brain had clear. He hadn't expect her plan to work so fast and so smoothly at that. He smirked. She had done her part well, now it was his turn.

"Looks like he's hurt you again huh?" she nodded her head.

"I was stupid to think that he would change. All those things he said to me. I…I believed him." Sinclair brushed away another tear that streamed down her cheek.

"You shouldn't waste tears on someone like him Kagome." He slipped his arms around her waist. "You deserve better." She sniffed again, nodding in agreement. He smiled, happy that he had convinced her so easily. "How about I take you home then?"

"No." she stepped back, smoothed out her red blouse. "But I'd appreciate it if you take me out for a huge hunk of chocolate cake." Sinclair held out his arm for her. She took it gracefully as the headed for the exit. She didn't need Inuyasha.

* * *

"Ok what's the matter?" Rose asked, fed up with her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend if he didn't change his attitude and stop ignoring her. Sesshomaru looked away from the view of the lit city to face her. The dim glow of the light played on his features, his golden eyes turned into a dark bronze. Rose eyes soften, sighing inwardly.

He's such a…

"Did you say something?" he asked dryly.

Rose growled … an asshole! "You weren't even listening to me!" She accused, in reaction she threw her napkin at him. It pissed her off when he caught.

"Being a little childish aren't we?" He folded the linen, placing it by her wine glass. She blew out air, calming herself down.

"You're the one who decided to go on a date and you're not even listening to me."

"I was listening." He sipped his wine; half-ass listening but hey, what did you expect? Narrowing her orange eyes, she folded her arms not believing him.

"Then what did I say?" He sighed. Raising his hand, he signaled the waiter over for the check.

"You're upset because Dress to Impress Inc., the same fashion company that you've worked for the past 3 years, has been using all of your designs and you have yet to be recognized or promoted. But your male co-worker, whom in your words, don't do a damn thing, are being awarded for their incompetence." The waiter appeared beside him just as he reached into his wallet. He placed the small black rectangle on the tray and the waiter left silently.

"Yes, and I asked you what I should do about it." She stressed to him. She was dead set on quitting, already written her resignation letter but she still wanted to hear what Sesshomaru had to say.

"You already know what you want to do. Why do you need my opinion?" His comment had her gritting her teeth. Her nails bit into the palms of her hands, trying not to lash out on him.

"Because…" she hissed between her teeth. Hastily she grabbed her clutch bag and black leather coat. She scooted out of the booth, "it would have nice to hear that you care about my career." She jammed her arms into her coat. "No not my career," she corrected, "my life!" Sesshomaru hunched his shoulders as when she spun around, pushing the innocent waiter out of her way as made her way to the exit. He shook his head as he was handed back his card.

This is why he asked for the check early, knowing that as soon as he opened his mouth, the date would be over. Grabbing his coat as well, he walked quickly to catch up with her. By the time he made it to the front door, his limo was already outside, the driver stood patiently in the brisk weather by the passenger's side.

The old man bowed, opening the door for him, revealing a pissed off Rose, her foot tapping harshly against the carpet floor.

"Where to sir?" the man asked politely.

"Home." Both he and Rose said together. Rose shot both men deadly looks.

"My home." She said making it clear to them. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, not paying attention to his girlfriend.

"Home." He commanded. The man nodded, waited until slid in, opposite of Rose, before closing the door.

They were both quiet for a while; Rose stared outside the tinted window trying to ignore his stares. She shifted over more when Sesshomaru decided to sit next to her.

"I do care." Rose snorted a laughed

"I can tell." She said sarcastically. She avoided his touch, moving closer to the window, if that was possible. Smirking, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his form. He leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't understand why you need my answer on something you've already decided on."

"Because I would like to hear you say I'm making the biggest mistake of my life." She sighed heavily.

"Believe me, if I thought you were making a mistake I would be the first to tell you." He confessed in a monotone voice. She closed her eyes and let out small laugh.

"You know exactly what to say." Reaching up, she cupped his cheek, kissing him lightly on the other. A knock on the small window came soon after before winding down.

"Excuse me sir, there seems to be a traffic jam up ahead. The detour is going to take about thirty minutes out of our way." The driver informed.

"Very well." The man nodded, rolling back the window. Not passing up the opportunity, Sesshomaru skillfully undid the belt of her coat. Rose didn't realize what he was doing until she felt his hand on her bare leg.

"Excuse you?" she gave him a playful look.

"Well since it's going to be an extra thirty, we could…" he whispered in her ear; she moaned, her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Do you think we'll be able to do that in here?" she looked around the limo; there was space but not enough to maneuver around like that.

"We're about to find out." Sesshomaru nipped her ear lobe, making her shiver. He quickly disposed of her coat, then his.

"And beside…" he turned her sideways, half of her body was on the floor; her heels scraped the ceiling and the leather of the seats "… you're very flexible." He smiled devilishly with lust filled eyes. Rose was about to laugh if it hadn't been for her mouth being captured by his. She moaned loudly, tangling his silver hair between her fingers as he took her for a ride.

* * *

The family room, decorated in white and blue, was filled with a crowd, mostly seniors, dancing to the beat blasting out of the stereo. Separated between dancing, socializing, going back and forth between the food table and flirting with the opposite sex, everyone was having a good time, well, except for one.

"Ok. What's the deal between Kagome and Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, looking at Inuyasha from across the room. His face was expressionless, slouching on the sofa. Sango swiveled in the chair in front of the black makeshift bar.

"Well I only came into this soap opera drama in the 8th grade, but according to Kags, they were childhood friends. When she went away to France, Miroku stepped in and sorta took her place. The rest goes down hill from there." Sango took a sip of her topical smoothie, "And since he's a jock and she's a "geek" he ignored her. They haven't spoken for five years, till now." She turned to look at him, still unmoved as he watched his peers enjoy the festivities.

"So… is it like an unrequited love thing cause you can definitely tell that Kagome is feeling him."

"More like they're two thick headed fools who are too stubborn to admit that they love each other and get on with their lives." Sango said half- jokingly. She unzipped her blazer of her track suit, slipping her arms out of it. Ayame brushed her loose hair behind her ears.

"Ok, that makes sense. Now what's up with him and Kagome's look alike?" Sango laughed softly.

"Kagome would put you in a headlock if she heard you say that. The Whore of Freeman High…meaning Kikyo is his ex-girlfriend."

"Really." Ayame's green eyes widen. Looking behind he,r she searched the faces of the crowd; finally her eyes landed on Kikyo, or at least the side of her face as the rest of it was smashed up against an unknown guy as they shared a sloppy kiss in the corner. "It's too cold for that." She said, referring to Kikyo's skin tight halter top and booty shorts. "She doesn't seem to be his type." She turned back to face the other.

"Yeah, that's what we said, but we figured it was because of the close resemblance; can't have the real thing so settle for sloppy seconds." She shrugged. "They lasted for a year though."

"Why'd they split up?" she bite into a soft pretzel.

"Because she gave him gonorrhea." Sango answered casually; shock and disgust was written all over Ayame's face.

"NO WAY!"

"Uh-huh, the one day they didn't use a condom; him and damn near the whole baseball team."

"Even Miroku!"

"Actually him, Kouji and Richie are the only ones who didn't. I don't know if it was the loyalty they have for Inuyasha or guys just have a sixth sense about those things but all three of them said "Hell No!"

"Eeewwww!" Ayame shook her arms as if there was something crawling on them. "That's so icky!" She turned back around, only Kikyo was still there, applying more gloss on her lips. "How'd the team find out, if Inuyasha didn't know she was screwing them too?"

Sango pointed to the dance floor.

"See that girl, the one dancing with Shaggy over there?" Ayame hit her arm playfully,

"That's not nice." She smiled as she followed her finger.

"That's Megan, one of Kagome's crew on the newspaper. She found out, somehow and wanted to write it in the paper for everyone to know, but Kagome told her no."

"To protect him."

"Yeah; instead she made an announcement over the PA system, saying that all male athletes needed to go to the nurses' office for a mandatory checkup. She told the nurse to give them all STD test as well."

"The nurse didn't ask any questions?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know what went on, but everyone was lined up at the door." Sango leaned over, taking a piece of her pretzel before Ayame shoved the whole thing her way, losing her appetite. She turned her head in Inuyasha's direction, now surrounded by his friends.

"She protected him, after all of that." She shook her head in amazement. "I hope I never get that crazy for a guy." She looked at Kouga, who laughed as he put Bankotsu in a friendly strong hold.

"Yeah, well now she has Sinclair. Lucky girl and I'm stuck with a womanizer as a stalker." She said absently, sighing heavily.

"I don't like him." She heard Ayame say.

"What? He's tall, gorgeous, smart, suave, gorgeous and crazy about Kagome." Sango laughed. "What's not to like?"

"It's his eyes." She simply said. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"His eyes?"

"Yeah, they're dead. When he smiles, and that's only when he's around Kags, it never reaches them. There's just something about him I don't like." Sango held on to her words, storing them away. She turned her attention away from Ayame and towards the boys.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Damn Bankotsu, the way you were grinding on that girl, you would think you didn't have a girlfriend." Kouga teased him, punching him lightly in the arm.

"We were just dancing." He defended himself. He and Kida had made up, but she was still mad at him.

"Ok, why are up sitting here and not enjoying your own party?" Miroku asked his sullen friend, squeezing his arm slightly for comfort.

"Just got a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

"Care to share?"

Inuyasha became silent again, trying to collect his thoughts so he didn't sound paranoid.

"I think Kagome and the new kid Mat are connected somehow." It was silent for a second then his ears exploded with the sound of their laughter.

"Dude that kid has got your mind twisted!" Kouga said in between laughs.

"What made you come up with that?" Miroku asked.

"Yesterday when I took her home, she told me, by accident, what went on in homeroom that day I was ready to sock Bacster in his face." The boys nodded their heads, remembering that day. "And I've realized they're never at school on the same day."

"So what, you think the two of them are doing some kind of undercover thing?" Bankotsu was still skeptical about the whole thing.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done it."

"But for what?" Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha, trying to put the pieces together.

"Don't know but…"

"Inuyasha!" he cringed, hating how his name sounded when it came out of her mouth. He watched as Kikyo muscled her way pass his friends.

"The word's 'excuse me'!" Both Bankotsu and Kouga hollered angrily. Queen Bitch turned, giving them the once over in a cold glare before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly. While wrapping her arms around his neck, she forced herself in between his legs. "You've been here all alone. Why don't you come and dance with me?" She gave him a seductive smile.

He tried not to gag as her perfume clogged his nose and mouth. Kagome never wore perfume; she always had that natural scent that he loved. He turned his head discreetly when the girl, who really wasn't wanted, started to play in his hair.

"Inuyasha."

Now what? He thought as he looked away from her to the two approaching women.

"Mmm, only my woman can where a track suit and still look sexy." Miroku said, blowing a kiss at Sango.

"I am not your woman." She said rolling her dark brown eyes, "Just your date." She looked at silver haired boy. "We need to talk."

"Well, well, if it isn't Higurashi's little pets. Where's your master?" She fisted both hands on her hips as she turned, shielding Inuyasha.

"None of your business; Inuyasha, can I talk to you privately?"

"I really don't feel like talking."

"But…"

"You heard him." Kikyo stepped in Sango's face, "Don't you know how to take a hint?"

"Don't you know how to use a breath mint?" She retorted, receiving laughs from her friends. Kikyo gritted her teeth, arching her fingers like claws by her sides.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha sounded bored, but he could see that she was ready to attack the other and didn't want to have to break it up. "I really don't need a fight right now, so could you leave." The girl in question turned around; first shock masked her face, then composed herself.

"But, Inu baby," She reclaimed her position between his legs, rubbing the lapels of his blue and white shirt between her fingers, "What about our dance?" she whined.

"Later." He winced inwardly, feeling like Sesshomaru right now with all the coldness lately. Huffing, she walked away, furious that she'd been humiliated… again.

"Mind if we go someplace else?" Sango gestured with her hand.

"Whatever you gota say, say it here." Sango folded her arms over her chest, not liking his attitude.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends but fine! Whatever's going on between you and Kagome that caused her to bash you in the head, either you fix it or leave her alone!" she scorned him like a mother would a child. Cheeks burning, Inuyasha instinctively touched the spot on his forehead

"It's none of your business…"

"See? That's where your wrong," She cut him off, pointing to herself, "It is my business because you're hurting my best friend… again! You see she's not here. She didn't want to see you parade that look-alike in her face." She stepped to him, so they were eye to eye; both flashing with intensity "So let me make this clear so you get it, if you want Kagome, then go get her; but if you just want her cause there's someone else in her life, then don't bother. Sinclair's good for her and I won't have you screwing that up and make her life miserable."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw; adverting from her gaze. Feeling like she got her point across, Sango, with Ayame behind her, left the boy to simmer in his own thoughts.

Slowly he looked at the expression on his friends' faces, all sharing the same uncertainty in their eyes. Furious, with not only Sango but himself, he jumped off the couch.

"Where the fuck does she get off telling me what to do?" Infuriated, he kicked the couch hard enough that it scooted an inch away from them.

"Well… she does have a point." Bankotsu stepped to the side when he kicked at nearby chair his way.

"Who's side are you on?"

"What's the fuck's your problem?" they both shouted at the same time; both clenching their fist, both about to jump at each other.

"Now, now children," Miroku, being brave, stepped in between them. He held his hands up, palms facing his friends to keep them from advancing. "How about we not fight, huh?" he laughed nervously when he received death glares from both sides.

"She's right Inuyasha and you know it! You can't keep treating Kagome like this!" Shutting his eyes, he sighed, calming down. "One minute you can't stop talking about her and then the next you're ready to give up and go to the next girl." Miroku moved from between them when Inuyasha hard face soften, finally cooling down.

Teasing her was apart of their "relationship" and usually she'd let it roll of her shoulders and not think twice about it, but she wasn't here. He was hurting Kagome.

Feeling distraught over his stupid childish behavior, he pressed his open palm on his forehead, pushing aside the twinge of pain. He promised himself that he would make this right. He looked up when he felt a hand gently grip his arm.

"You ok?" Bankotsu watched him with concern, already forgetting about their little snit.

"Yeah, just thinking that I've hit rock bottom and my life can't get any worst."

"INUYASHA!" his eyes widen when the booming voice bounced off the walls, ringing louder than the music itself.

"Shit." He whispered when the crowd of teens parted like the Red Sea as an annoyed and, to the boys' observation, disheveled Sesshomaru walked towards him, Rose trotting twice as fast behind him to keep up. "I think it just got worst."

"What the hell are all these kids doing here! Shut up!" he commanded when Inuyasha opened his mouth. "There're cars jamming up the driveway that it us forever to get to the fucking house! I said shut up!" he repeated. "Have you even left this room? There're kids practically fornicating on the walls. There's vomit on the floors and God knows what else and… Arggghh!"

"Owww!"

Rose's face lit up when she witnessed her boyfriend take out his frustration on his younger brother by slapping him hard on the side of his head. This was a side she'd never seen before.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"No. Because the stench of I-just-had-sex-in-the-car-with-my-girlfriend is filling my senses and knocking out everything but the images of you having sex that I'm so desperately trying to block out." Rose was the only one who had the guts to laugh and even she kept it lightly.

Fingers twitching, jaw taut, and the infamous vein bulging from his right temple; a fire burned behind his amber eyes.

"Five…" Inuyasha's eyes turned into saucers, "…four…"

"Shit! What happened to counting to ten!" he panicked.

"Three…" he had the satisfaction of watching Inuyasha trying run as the rug picked up from under his feet. His eyes followed him as he pushed the crowd out of his way. Slowly he eyed Miroku, then Kouga, and finally Bankotsu.

"What! Us too!" Miroku exclaimed.

"We didn't even do anything!" Kouga yelled next, frantic that they were also chosen for one of Sesshomaru's torture methods

"Two…" he simply said, shedding off his coat.

"Damn! Death by association! Move!" Bankotsu pushed Kouga into Miroku, knocking them on the floor as he made his escape.

"You bastard!" They bawled together, scattering to their feet.

"Every man for himself!"

"One…" panic filled their hearts as they followed their path, not daring to look at their executioner. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at their retreating backs.

"Don't they know by now that I never run after them?" A wicked smile formed on his face; laying his coat on the back of couch he leaned down, kissed Rose on the lips.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go kill four teenage boys." His presence always commanding attention, the frightened teens scattered away from him, giving him a clear pathway to his victims.

"I'll visit you in jail." Rose called out to him. He raised his hand in acknowledgment as he bounded the corner. Shaking her head, Rose walked over the DJ to request a song that she could dance to.

* * *

"Kagome when I'm done with you, no one will be able to take their eyes off you." Kida proclaimed as she selected a few of her many eye brushes and makeup.

"I don't understand why I have to have so much makeup on. I mean, I'll be wearing a mask so no one will see it anyhow. I…" she trailed off when "I don't care" was written on Kida's face. She huffed in defeat, "Fine, paint me." Kida showed a winning smile as dabbed her brush in the dark powder.

"So… has Bankotsu said anything?" Kagome opened the eye that wasn't being colored.

"You were talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking too? You spend time with them don't you?"

"Sometimes." She fell silent. "If you're talking about the whole not-telling-your-mother-that-he-exist, he says you're the one who's still harboring anger."

"That son of a bitch!" both Kagome and Sango watched as the blonde's face turn red, pacing back and forth. "I still want to fight! He's the one who's all calm and collected and says 'it doesn't matter. I'm fine with it.' He makes me so mad sometimes!" Unintentionally, she flexed her hand, cracking the wooden brush. "Damn it!" forcefully throwing the object down, watching it ricochet of the coffee table.

Kagome and Sango exchange looks as their disgruntled friend search for a new brush.

"Umm… may I give my opinion?" Kagome hesitated.

"Yeah, sure."

Brace yourself, Kags

"Bankotsu has every right to be mad."

"What!" Kida screamed whirling around, holding a makeup utensil in her hand like a dagger. "Who's side are you on?"

"Hey, I'm living in both worlds at the moment and after hearing both sides; Bankotsu has the right to be angry with you. Hold up," she raised her hand to stop her from speaking. "If he didn't tell his parents about you, you would've slit his throat and castrated him. Bankotsu feels as though you don't care about him enough to even mention his name to your mom."

"That's ridiculous." Kida crossed her arms over her robe, putting herself in her boyfriend's situation. "I hate it when you're right." She finally said. "What do I do now?"

"Well, for starters, you could apologize." Kida scoffed at her remark.

"I never apologize."

"And then both families could have dinner together, to get to know each other better."

"Oh God! That's a nightmare; his conservative parents and my wild out mother. That'll be a night to remember."

Laughing at the mental image of her mother telling all of her crazy sex story, those were her favorite; she went back to painting Kagome's face.

"You know we're missing a girl." Sango noted, "Where's Ayame?"

"She's coming." Kagome answered.

"What's her costume?"

"A clown." Kida spoke.

"A what!" Kagome shrieked rising up from her chair.

"Whoa Kags, you almost made me mess up."

"A clown!" She stared between the two girls, fear stricken on her features. "I HATE clowns! Why a clown?"

"I don't know girl, now sit down." Kida commanded, pointing to the small chair in front of her. Shaky, she complied, leaning her head back as the blonde continued.

"I hope she doesn't come with that scary white paint all over her face and that big red smile," she shivered.

"Stop moving!"

"Ever since that movie "It" I can't, I just can't…I" she started to breath heavy.

"Listen, we have no time to for you to be having a panic attack, now breathe!" Kida demanded in a motherly tone. Slowly, Kagome took gulps of air a few times before her breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry."

"So'k." the knock on the door came just as she was almost done.

"I'll get it." Sango announced, crossing the room. "Hey Ayame."

"Hey." She greeted cheerfully.

"Stop hyperventilating!" they heard Kida shout.

"Who's hyperventilating?"

"Kagome." Sango answered. "Don't worry; she doesn't look like a clown. Well, not a normal one." Ayame laughed. Slowly, Kagome opened her squinted eyes. No, Ayame didn't look like a normal clown. Her red hair, pulled up in her usual pigtails was decorated with ribbons of dark turquoise, a mini top hat, cocked to the side was pinned near the left one. A magenta star outlined in black covered her right eye; dark red circles colored her cheeks, the same color were on her lips. Her dress reminded Kagome of a French Maid's outfit with small puffy sleeves off her shoulders, the color matching her ribbons, with magenta stars covering it. The black ruffles underneath stopped at mid thigh. Her legs were bare except for the turquoise bridal garter on her left thigh, with magenta 2-inch pumps.

"You do not look like a clown in the least." Kagome commented on her outfit.

"What?" she spun around, showing off her bare back, "I do too. I don't match at all. I even did my nails." She held up ten colored coordinated fingernails. "I feel like a clown."

"A sexy clown." Kida smiled as she put away her kit.

"Yeah, well of course but still." She looked down at herself, as if second guessing her choice of clothing. "This is probably the only time I'm ever gonna dress like this so I'm going all out." She smiled. "It's like Halloween for big kids."

"Pretty much." Kida picked up her stuff. "I'ma put this away and get dressed." She called out as she went into her room.

"Sango you look extra cute." Ayame exclaimed making the other blush.

Kida had also had done her. Starting with her hair, a waterfall of loose glossy brown curls; gold glitter woven around each curl, fell down, stopping just above her waist. Her eye makeup was over the top exaggerated; gold and silver embellished around and under her eyes, spreading at her temples, insinuating wings. Her cheeks and lips were dusted with a light pink to complement her fair skin. Her pure white sleeveless top was draped loosely, showing off the valley of her breast, cutting off just above her abs. Unique gold tattoos traveled from her elbows down to her wrist in a 'S' like chain pattern. Her A-line dress ended at her ankles, splitting up both sides all the way up to her waist; though she was wearing nude tights so she wasn't completely naked. Several gold chains circled around her waist, dangling at her thighs and simple strappy sandals completed her costume.

"No heels?" Ayame asked.

"I'm too tall for them." Ayame nodded in agreement.

"You're an angel right?"

"She'd go to hell if she was." Kagome said from behind them. Sango rolled her eyes playfully.

"No darling, I am above the angels," she said in a "queenly" manor "I am a goddess."

"That's so cool!" She proclaimed. "You're her counterpart, right?"

"Yup." Kagome smiled, walking over to them to stand next to Sango. Her face was almost the same; the "wings" around her eyes were red, black and orange, making Ayame think of fire. Her cheeks left bare and her lips were cherry red, which matched her manicured nails. Her ebony hair was shaped from her usual natural curls into straight sleek spikes, all pinned to the left side, falling over her shoulder. Her eyes were, surprisingly, a stunning red rather than chocolate brown. The collar of her black halter dress was pulled up around her neck; the bodice formed the shape of a "T" covering her breast, exposing her flat stomach and back. The skirt stopped at mid thigh in the front, a train was connected to the back, dragging on the floor behind her; red, brunt orange and gold leaves covered it beautifully; along with nude sheer stockings and black 2 inch ankle slouched boots.

"Well, well aren't we looking sexy tonight?" Ayame teased as she finished admiring her.

"This is probably the only time I'll dress like this." She laughed, her hands smoothing out her skirt. "I look more like a vampire…minus the fangs." She said, running her tongue over her normal canines.

"Whatever." Ayame dismissed her comment. "You both look great."

"Thanks!" they said together. Ayame smiled; then reached inside her cleavage, pulling out her cell phone.

"Kida better get a move on. They party started almost two hours ago." She announced, putting the device back home. "What?" she looked between the two girls who gave her funny looks. "Where else am I gonna put it?" they shock their heads in amazement.

"Kida! You're holding us up!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm coming!" the muffled voice came through the closed door.

"So do you know what Sinclair is coming as?" Sango wanted to know. Kagome shrugged.

"He wouldn't tell me. He just said to come as his princess so I'm assuming he's coming as Prince Charming or something."

"That suits him, don't you think?" she directed the question Ayame. She frowned.

"I guess." She said indifferently, playing with the ruffles of her dress. The sound of the closing door and rushing feet had the girls turn their attention to Kida.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Wow!" Sango exclaimed.

"Marilyn Monroe meets Playboy bunny." Kagome noted, making Kida laugh.

"That's what I was going for." She said truthfully. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned up in the style of Ms. Monroe. Her makeup was flawless and made her face look fresh and natural. Around her neck was the black bowtie with pink rhinestones around the band. Wearing nothing else but a pink velvet leotard, a white fluffy cottontail just above her bottom, black fishnet stockings and pink pumps with bows tied at her ankles, she looked like every teenage boy's fantasies.

"Ok, let's take a picture before we go." She said rushing over the kitchen counter, digital camera in hand.

"Wait, how come you're the only one out of all of us that is dressed less extravagant?" Kagome was puzzled at how the three of them were all decked out and she was dressed in a leotard and pumps.

"There's a three parts answer to that question." Kida aimed the camera before setting the timer. "One, it's not my school and I don't need to dress up for people I'm never gonna see again." She posed behind Ayame; the flash capturing their image. "Two…" she began as she walked back to retrieve her camera, "with these," she cupped her breast, "and this," her hands traveled down her curves, "and all of this," she arched her back to showcase her butt and shapely legs. "I don't need to look extravagant, I already am."

"Shank." Ayame joked, making the others laugh. The girls moved towards the exit, taking their coats of the rack.

"What's the third answer?" Sango asked, buttoning up her coat.

"Three..." she smiled, belting her pink jacket at the waist, checking her pockets for her keys, "I have a man; you three are trying to get yours."

Kida laughed harder as the girls pushed her out the door.

* * *

Inuyasha studied his reflection, trying to figure out if he was missing anything else for his costume. Slowly he racked his fingers though his jet black hair, fixing it one last time. He watched as hair became tangled around his nail, which Rose had filed and shaped to look like claws. According to Rose he wasn't really dressed up, nagging that wearing a blood red silk shirt, black leather pants and boots did not make a vampire. He rolled his eyes, remembering her words.

Whatever. He thought, he had his outfit planned out for over two months. He wanted it simple but still obvious. He smirked, allowing his fangs to appear, carefully rubbing his tongue over them. He had them fitted a few days ago, so he was almost used to them. However he drew the line with eyeliner. There was no way in hell he was wearing any makeup! He raised his arms above his head and stretched; it didn't matter what he wore, he was hot regardless and that was the main idea. He looked at the alarm clock stationed on his night stand. Miroku said they would be at his house by nine and it was almost ten, meaning they would be pulling up any minute now. Grabbing his black eye mask from off the table and an ankle length leather jacket from out his closet he closed the door behind him and headed down the hall.

"Inuyasha?" he stopped at the front door when he heard Rose's voice. He turned so she could get a good look at him. She sighed "Not what I had in mind…" she trailed off, nodding her head in approval. "You look good." Inuyasha smiled.

"I know."

"Egotistical bastard." She smiled back. Their ears perked up when they heard the faint sound of the car honking and getting louder.

"That's them. Gota go." He waved as he turned, locking the door behind him. "Guys, you know the party started an hour ago. Why…" he trailed off when he his eyes landed on the person in the passenger seat and busted into laughter. They had all chosen to keep their choice of costumes a secret until tonight, but never in his wild imagination did he think one of his closest friends would dress like this.

"Oh…my … God! Bankotsu!" he said in between laughs. "Get out the car." Even though he asked only him to get out, the others did as well.

"What?" Bankotsu asked, holding his arms out to the side, "You don't like it?" Inuyasha almost doubled over, he couldn't breathe; he was laughing so hard. Bankotsu, decked out in a purple suede suit, purple alligator shoes, a white furry cape draped over his shoulders that touched the back of his calves, and a huge blue hat, which covered whole head and most of his face; the brim stopping at the purple turtle framed sunglasses. His long black hair was unbound and wavy, tucked underneath his cape. Several silver chains dangled around his neck, rings adorned his fingers and a wooden cane, the head shaped into a diamond, was gripped in his hand. There was no mistaking who he was imitating.

"Hahahahahahaha….you're a PIMP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Inuyasha fell on the steps, holding his stomach as he continued to howl. "And you…" tears formed in the corner of his eyes, he pointed at Kouga, "Did you forget to shave in the last three days?"

"Shut up Taisho!" Kouga fumed behind his mask but then laughed softly as he looked at his hands, which was covered in black hair, seriously. His entire body, for the exception of his face, was covered in hair extensions and cut to look like fur. It looked like he had grown it himself for you were able to see every bulge, curve, and muscle on his toned body.

"How the hell is that on you?" Kouga push the black face mask, also covered in hair, up onto his head.

"It's a two piece body suit." He explained. "The extensions are glued to it and cut short or else I would have looked like Cousin It."

"Even the mask?"

"Yup."

"What about your hands and feet?"

"Gloves and boots." To demonstrate, he pulled on off, revealing a sun kissed hairless hand.

"That's fucking awesome man." Inuyasha praised him. He turned to Miroku; his eyebrows shot up. "Wow, interesting choice. And here I thought you were gonna come as something perverted." Miroku folded his arm over his chest.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know, I thought you'd be dress like a person who's allowed to touch girls, and not get slapped like a doctor, or…a monk, but this is good." Miroku sighed, shaking his head underneath his black top hat.

"Shit, I wasn't thinking." He half-joked; instead he chose to play the part of a circus ring leader. Clothed in a red long sleeved coat, decorated in a gold design, his gloved hands matched white tuxedo shirt, also edged in gold with black pants the puffed out at his sides and black boots that covered the legs of his pants, the one thing that was probably his style was the whip attached to his hip.

"Didn't feel like going all out?" Miroku's brow furrowed then shrugged

"No, I just thought if I decided to get laid, I wouldn't have to take so much stuff off." He stated truthfully. The others busted out laughing.

"That's our Miroku." Kouga choked out as Bankotsu shook his head and smiled

"Ok… are we just gonna stand here and laugh our asses off or are we gonna get our party on!" Inuyasha asked enthusiastically. They cheered like drunken men as they got back into the car, heading towards the party.

* * *

The annual Masquerade was held in one of the swank hotels, just a few blocks away from the Taisho Mansion.

"Wow."

Was all Ayame could say as she step through the revolving door and into the hotel's lobby. Gold and ivory painted the walls and high arched ceiling. French vintage furniture filled the large waiting area; beautiful artwork littered the walls. Customers walked in and out of the elevators, passing the girls as they came in and out of the hotel. The staff, dressed in traditional black and white, went through the numerous doors, helping other guest.

Anxious, the girls moved to the main desk. The brunette sat behind the desk tapping away on her keyboard. Her nimble fingers stopped when she felt their presence. Automatically, she put a friendly smile and faced the girls.

"Good evening ladies." Her voice was high pitched and chipper, "You're here for the Ball." She acknowledged, noticing their eye masks. "If you just take the door to the right and up the steps," She pointed to her right to the open doorway. "Enjoy your dance!"

"Thanks!" they all said together, walking away towards the entrance. They could hear the music muffled behind the walls. The hallway was well lit and the floors were carpeted in red. To their right was a coat check; a little ways down was a wide staircase leading to the second double doors.

"May I take your coats ladies?" the young man, who couldn't have been any more then their age, asked. Obliging, they took off the garments, one by one setting them on the counter. The guy's mouth practically dropped to the floor at the four beauties in front of him.

"Damn!" was all he could say at the moment. "A lot of hotties have come through but they ain't got nothing on you." The girls giggled.

"Thanks." Kida spoke for all of them. "Uh…can you tag our coats now?"

"Oh…yeah." He stuttered, knocking things from underneath the desk. Finally he produced four numbered colored tags, sticking them to their coats, giving the girls its partner. Kagome declined taking hers, already memorizing her number. Walking in rows of two, they climbed the stairs to the wooden glossy doors.

The Ball Room was just as extravagant and gorgeous as the lobby. Standing at the threshold, they could see everything; the white tiled ceramic gleamed, reflecting the blurred images of the people on the floor. Bronze curtains framed the tall windows; the glass glistened with the rain beating again it, the lightening flashing, the thunder booming, but it couldn't be heard over the loud, up-beat music, supplied by the live DJ.

The two hundred plus seniors were scattered around the room, most of which could not be identified. Fairies, nurses, Superman, maids, Zorro, dragons, monkeys, dogs, frogs, Batman, life guards, 'Where's Waldo', clowns (Kagome was going to make sure that she avoided them), princesses, princes, Spiderman, lions, exotic dancers were among to few of the many costumes worn. Most had kept the tradition of wear masks throughout the night, but several had taken them off or didn't wear one at all, but that didn't stop everyone from having fun.

The girls' eyes roamed the floors, looking for their "partner" however that proved to be impossible from where they were standing.

"Well, shall we make our presence known?" Kagome asked, walking in front of them, the nodded and followed her down the grand staircase.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Bankotsu were all hot and tired only after an hour of partying, between eighteen dances between them, every girl and some guys trying to grope and grab them, trying to get away from the flirting and come-sleep-with-me girls, they finally managed to get a break.

"We need bodyguards." Kouga murmured, sipping his drink.

"Who you telling." Inuyasha replied. "We weren't in the door five minutes before we were attacked." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He searched the floors, hoping to recognize Kagome. So far, he search was useless. Sighing mentally, he brushed back his long hair before drinking more of his punch.

"Kikyo alert." Bankotsu said out of the blue, making Inuyasha dread that he ever slept with the girl.

"Inuyasha!" he closed his eyes as he heard the rapid clacking of Kikyo's heels hitting the tiles. He groaned when she jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was dressed as, he assumed a fairy, but not a very decent on. Her black hair was down with pink and purple streaks tied in braids. A chocker with a huge flower was around her neck and her 'wings' was strapped to back. A pink bikini top could be seen through her purple spaghetti strapped tank top along with a dark green micro skirt. Wearing several gold bracelets, anklets and 3 inch heels, she definitely wasn't a fairy to his mind.

"Kikyo, get off." He said as he pushed her out of his lap, "you're heavy and I'm hot." Insulted, she pouted but didn't say what was really on her mind.

"Don't you wanna dance with me?" she asked sweetly, grabbing his hand. He pulled away.

"No."

"But you promised." She whined like a child, stamping her feet, irritating all of them. Inuyasha groaned again and turned away, completely ignoring her. Fuming, her face turned red from embarrassment. She reached out to grab his shoulder to turn him back around to face her.

"Inuyasha, listen to…"

"Kikyo!" the teens turned to see a flushed Margaret, dressed in a simple nurse's outfit. She huffed as if she were running, holding her hand over her chest. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, not liking the fact that Margaret looked cuter than she did and that she interrupted her planning.

"What is it now?" she demanded. Margaret straighten up, trying hard to catch her breath; Kikyo hated it when she breathed heavily, especially on her.

"I got…" she looked at the boy with suspicion, "the stuff that you wanted." It took Kikyo a moment to process what she meant.

"Can't that wait till later?"

"I think you'll want to see this." She insisted. Gritting her teeth she moved passed Margaret.

"This had better be good." She warned as she walked away, Margaret in tow. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" he exasperated. He tilted his head to the ceiling. "I didn't think she'd ever leave."

He waited for one of the boy's many smart remarks, but it never came. Puzzled, he looked at them. All three looked as if they were in a trance; their eyes wide and dilated, their jaws slacked. He arched a brow, positioning himself to see what they saw.

"What are you guy's looking…" his lips couldn't form the words to complete the sentence but he figured out why they were dazed, and he couldn't blame them.

Coming down the stairs first was Kagome. Though her black mask was covering her eyes, he knew it was her. She reminded him of a dark queen as she scaled the steps, her colored train sliding down behind her.

Sango was to her right, looking like the goddess that she was; Miroku couldn't wait to get a hold of her.

Ayame was to the left, a few steps behind them. Her skirt bounced was every step; Kouga had to stop himself from drooling.

Bankotsu was the only one who could compose himself long enough to smile as he watched his girlfriend nearly hop down the steps in her bunny suit.

The fellas only had a few seconds longer to lust over the women before they disappeared out of sight, blending in with the rest of the seniors.

"Did you see them?" Ayame jumped in excitement, "They were drooling all over us!"

"As they should be." Kida chimed in. "Ok, now they've seen us, we can split up and do our thing." They nodded, all walking off in different direction.

Though most couldn't recognize her, Kagome was bombarded by all the compliments about how she looked, half were sincere and the others were made with jealousy muddled behind it. She took them all with a smile as she searched for her date, which she thought would be impossible to find him with the entire senior class here. On top of that, she didn't even know what he was dressed as. She stopped in the middle of the room rubbing her left temple, this was a disaster. For all she knew, he could be anything from a dog to that giant penis! Kagome laughed out loud at the mental image of Sinclair dressed as a male's anatomy.

Ok, maybe not that but still.

"Sounds like you're having fun." She jumped when she heard the voice coming from behind her. She took her full of the dark haired "vampire" before her. If he hadn't opened his mouth, she wouldn't have recognized him.

"Inuyasha… you look…(_Sexy, dangerous)_…good." She relished the fact that his face showed his disappointment momentarily.

"You look good too." He tilted his head to the side. "You're dressed like you're my counterpart." Kagome frowned as she looked down at herself; didn't she just say that before they left Kida's apartment? Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought.

"What did you say?" she asked when she heard the last part of Inuyasha's sentence

"I asked where's your prince charming at?" he said, loading it was sarcasm and distain. She rolled her eyes at his jealously.

"I don't know." She stated truthfully looking over her shoulders to find him, "I don't even know what he's dressed as." She turned back to face him. "Where's your shank, oh excuse me, I mean your date?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"If you mean Kikyo…"

"Yes, I do."

"She's not my date. I didn't come with anyone but the guys."

"Aww, that's so sad." She placed her hand over her chest, giving him a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm sure there are girls around here that are just dying to dance with you." She turned to get away from him; the situation was getting too awkward for her. The pressure of his hand on her wrist stopped her from moving.

"Kagome…" her chest tightened when she heard that sound in his voice; the sounds of sadness and regret. She hated that sound. "I'm…"

"No." she turned back around to see the emotions in his voice play on his features behind his mask. "I don't want an apology. I don't want you to say 'I'm sorry' because it will mean nothing. Actions speak louder than words and you've prove that to me enough already." She shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak. "I love you so much…" she stopped; took a deep breath. "I have so much love for you in my heart that I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about you. You'll always be in my life, but I love you as a friend and I've decided that friend is all we will ever be."

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the mask prevented her from seeing the emotion his eyes, if he really cared what she was saying. Sighing, she put her mask up on her forehead as she put up a fake smile,

"You don't have to apologize for what happened the other day; I'm so over that. I don't care if you and Kikyo are together, or any girl for that matter because it's none of my business." She looked down at the hand still wrapped around her wrist; she put her hand over it. "I want things to be like they were. I want us to go back to being friends, where we told each other everything, where we could joke and laugh at anything and didn't care what others thought. I want to go back to that, but I think there's too much in front of us that we can be anything more." Though her hand was still on his, she felt his grip loosen. Still smiling she laid her vacant hand on his cheek, kissing him lightly on the other.

"Kagome?" she didn't turn immediately; staring at Inuyasha a moment longer before pulling her mask back down.

"See ya later." She whispered, before turning to be greeted by Sinclair, who was literally her prince charming. His vibrant red hair was tied back in a sleek tail; his green eyes were masked by a black mask, matching his "Prince" uniform, lined in sterling silver; a sheathed sword was at his side.

"Wow, I didn't think you would go for black." She said, taking his offered arm.

"Well, I figured you would, so I wanted to at least match." She rested her head on his shoulder as he led her to the dance floor, refusing to look back.

* * *

After three more hours of eating, mingling, dancing, having the best time of her life, Kagome was hot from all the heavy dancing, because her and Sango had a pop, lock, and drop it match; she won and now her feet officially hurting, what the hell made her put these on anyways? She was worn and almost burnt out. Content with having Sinclair in her arms, they swayed slowly to K-Ci and JoJo's "Tell me it's real" she contemplated on whether if she really did make the right decision by telling Inuyasha that they should just be friends.

Even though he did confess that he likes, maybe even love me, there's a possibility that it was only because Sinclair showed up again; God knows he's competitive. And what about that Kikyo thing? What if he gets bored and just dumps me for the next piece of ass? With Sinclair, at least I know that's he'll stick around, I mean, he came back after all these years. He hadn't forgotten about me.

She groaned softly.

Stop thinking about it Higurashi! It's not like I gonna marrying one of them, so there is no 'what ifs' there's just 'right now'.

She shifted her head, looking around at the young couples embrace as they moved with the rhythm of the song. Her eyes fell upon Sango, whose face was towards her, blocking her view of Miroku. But she did see his hands and how skillfully they trailed down her back, resting on her rear end. She laughed to herself when Sango turned her head, supposedly whispering something to him, and watched his hands quickly rise up to her back.

Her smile brighten when Bankotsu twirl Kida before bringing her down in a stylish low dip.

Looks like they made up.

She eyed Ayame, whose back was towards Kouga. She wouldn't have known it was him if he didn't have his mask on. Her arm was around his neck and his around her waist as they moved their hips into a slow grind.

They make a cute couple. Kagome noted, moving her head again. From their position, she couldn't see Inuyasha, but maybe that was best.

"Kagome." She felt Sinclair's breath on neck. "Are you getting tired?" she moaned softly, considering his question.

"A little." Actually she was a lot tired. She felt as though she would fall asleep on her feet; she wasn't much of a party girl.

"I ordered us a room; if you'd like to go up now." Her tiredness completely fogged up the underlying of his words. Smiling gently, she nodded her head. She felt as though she was gliding as Sinclair smoothly led her pass all the other dancers and up the grand staircase.

Sorrowful eyes watched as the couple walk up the stairs, but instead of going to the left, where the exit was, they shifted towards the right door, which was a shortcut to the elevators that led to the hotel rooms.

"Inuyasha." His eyes perked to the whisper, turning the best he could, because of the random girl he chose to dance with was holding him so tightly, he faced Miroku, who gave him a look while jutting discreetly his head to the staircase. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I know." He mouthed before returning back to his dance partner.

And it's none of my business.


	11. tears

Chapter 11:

Kagome rested the back of head on the mirrored elevator wall, watching the numbers light up as it passed each floor. When it stopped on six, the doors opened silently, revealing heavy bronze doors aligning the hallway and beige carpeting. She felt her date's arm slink around her slim waist, leading her down the hall.

"Sinclair." She paused, fighting back her sleepiness, "why did you come back?" that question had been plaguing her ever since he arrived. A sound emitted from his mouth; thinking of an answer.

"I came back for you." He stopped at the door at the very end of the hall; the numbers 690 were engraved in the dark wood. "Isn't that enough?" he asked as he swiped the key card, waiting for the red light to turn green before opening it. He allowed her to go into the dark room first; the only thing that could be seen was the lightening flashing during the storm, the heavy rain hitting against the windows.

"But you came with your mother." She said, not letting the subject go.

Walking in the dark, she passed the bathroom, bumping into one of the dressers. Finally she made it to one of the full size beds. Flopping down, length wise, on the deliciously comfortable bed, she sighed in relief.

"So what? My mother needed me as she went through the divorce." He's voice clipped when he answered. He sat down next to her.

"I know." Her voice drifted some. "But you had to have told her to come here." She yawned. "I mean, out of all the countries, the cities she could have chosen, she decided to come here; over ten thousand miles away from France? She's never even been here." Kagome couldn't see Sinclair's face harden in the darkness.

"So I told her I wanted to move here. Is that a problem? I thought you liked that I was with you?" but she did hear the anger.

"No need to get defensive, I was just trying to put the pieces together." She rolled over on her side, facing away from him.

Feeling rejected, he gently pulled her shoulder, nudging her on her back. Supporting his body weight on his left arm, he pinned Kagome's right under his side. He toyed with the ends on her hair.

Kagome kept her eyes closed as he continued his ministrations, too tired to protest.

"I've missed you." He said quietly, his fingers busily trailed down the curve of her jaw. "Out of all the girls in and out of my life, you were the only one that plagued my mind." His confession bounced around in her head.

Where is he going with this?

"I've missed us Kagome; don't you?"

"Hum?"

I knew that was coming sooner or later.

She opened her crimson eyes; then realized that her vision was blurred. "Sure." She said impassively, touching her left eye, more focused on fixing her contact lens then the conversation. "Sometimes…" she blinked several times, "When the subject comes up."

"And what subject would that be?" he was curious to know; his fingers traced the ridged edges of her collar. She sighed inwardly.

Why does he want to talk while I'm trying to sleep?.

"When the girls, not Sango and my other girlfriends," she confirmed, "talk about their first, your face pops up now and then." She stated truthfully.

Now, would you please let me sleep?

She would have rolled over again, if her arm wasn't trapped.

"Is that the only time?" He tried to mask his disappointment.

"No." she fell silent again, "When I think about all the fun I had with you in France and things like that."

"Things like that." He said with much sarcasm and attitude.

"Sinclair, what's wrong? You asked me a question I gave you an answer. What more do you want?" She was up and alert now, with anger building inside her.

The last thing Sinclair wanted was for her to be upset.

"You're right, I'm sorry for my attitude." He kissed her temple as if sealing the deal.

Feeling more relaxed Kagome closed her eyes again. She knew what he was pining for. He wanted to hear her say that he was her first love or that she loved him or anything that had his name and love in the same sentence. Truth be told, he wasn't. And she had a feeling that he knew that.

She sighed, feeling herself drift off again. No sooner did go into a light sleep did she feel something tugging at her feet.

"Sinclair? What are you doing?" she asked, trying to fight passed her sleepily haze.

Sinclair tossed both her boots to the side of the bed before snaking back up to her. Straddling her, he trailed kisses down her face.

"I'm just trying to take us back to my flat back home." He said in between each kiss. Kagome turned her head, in attempt to not let him kiss her on the mouth, but he took it as an invitation, giving him more room to travel down her neck. "Remember how much fun we had then?" He spoke in a sultry tone.

"No, Sinclair. I'm tired." She said softly in her defense. Sinclair smirked, believing that she was just being playful. Quietly, he eased out of his jacket, then returning back to her. Nibbling on her ear lobe, he cupped her breast.

"I sure I can wake you up." He promised, rolling his thumbs over her nipples, making them taut and hard.

She moaned harshly, arching her back. Getting the feeling back in her arm, she pushed him back.

"Get off me Sinclair!" She rose up as far as she could, balancing herself on her elbows; feeling her legs going numb under his weight. She narrowed her eyes when he smirked, unmoved by her demand.

"I didn't know you liked to play games." He said, pushing her back down on the bed roughly, apply pressure on her shoulders, He leaned down, kissing her harshly, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome gagged, arching against his body to free herself. Feeling her strength leaving her arms, she made one more attempt. Sinclair swiftly rose back up when he felt a sharp shooting pain on his lower lip. Touching it gingerly, he was shocked that Kagome had bit him. A thin line of blood ran down his finger.

"You've lost your mind! Get the fuck off me!" she twisted and turned, trying to get her legs back. "I'm leaving!" she thrashed against him.

"If I was Inuyasha, your legs wouldn't open fast enough." Without thinking, she swung, slapping him hard across his face.

"You bitch!" Kagome wasn't quick enough as he backhanded her, almost knocking her off the bed. Grabbing her by her arm, he slammed her into the headboard, her head hit hard against it. She saw even more stars when he shook her. "What the fuck do you see in him! I'm better than he is in every way! And yet you always see me as second place Why?"

All of her training went out the window as Sinclair continued to assault her.

"I was the one who was there for you! He was the one who hurt you, not me and yet you still continued to follow him like a fool!"

He unintentionally pushed her against the headboard, in his rage. Her head was reeling, though she refused to black out. She felt her body being dragged down; her head resting on the pillow again.

"Stop it, Sinclair." Her voice was hoarse as she pleaded. Petrified, her body went completely numb. For the second time in her life, she felt helpless.

"Stop?" he laughed, gripping her thighs, he forced them open. "You don't have the right to tell me to stop." Reaching under her skirt, he tore her stockings. "I had you first."

Kagome closed her eyes as she cried out in anguish when he thrush his fingers inside of her; feeling his nails scrapping. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, her voice caught in throat as she tried to scream. Sinclair leaned forward again, so that their faces were almost touching.

"You, Kagome, belong to me. So get use to it." He licked the large red mark on her face. "Now, don't worry." He kissed her lips, gently this time. "It'll be just as sweet, like it was the first time." He whispered, unzipping his pants; pulling them off with finesses.

She opened her eyes, locking them with his. It scared her to no end to find them different; cold, dead, and uncaring. This was not the Sinclair that she knew; or was it?

Was this the other side of him?

She wasn't to ponder the thought any longer. Gathering strength from her fear, she pushed up hard, smacking her head against his.

Groaning in agony, Sinclair backed up.

"You little…" he couldn't finish his sentence as her leg flew up hard between his. Doubled over in pain, he didn't see the fist coming at him, connecting with his nose. Now toppled off the bed, Kagome didn't waste time. Grabbing her boots she scurried over in pain towards the door. Fumbling with the locks, she managed to disengage them, running as fast as she could down the hall. She fell against the steel door of the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly.

"Come on, come on." She sobbed as she watched the light start at '9' and counted down. She turned around when she heard the door open. To her horror, she saw Sinclair, limp through the hall, he livid, coarse face covered in blood. She pressed the elevator button even faster. "Please God; Hurry." She became frantic as Sinclair's looming form drew closer. Finally, the door open, making her fall to the ground. Scrabbling to her knees, she pressed the ground floor button with just as much ferocity. She watched Sinclair stumble to the floor, groaning as the door closed. Snaring part of her train, it torn in half as it went down. Crab walking backwards, she pushed her back against the wall, gathering her knees to her chest, tears streamed down her face uncontrollable as she cried.

* * *

Kida sat on Bankotsu's lap, fanning herself feverously as she watched the crowd thin out. Most with smiles on their faces, the senior class dropped like flies, either walking out of the Ball Room to go back home to their comfy beds or spending the night in one of the many rooms provided by the hotel.

Scooping her thick blonde hair in her hands, she used her bobby pins to hold it up away from her neck to cool down some more. She turned sideways to see the rest of the crew practically passed on the nearby large lounge chairs.

Ayame, with her legs tucked neatly underneath her, was resting peacefully on Kouga's "hairy" stomach. Her pillow was sprawled out on the other half. Beside them was Sango, her head on her arm dangling over the back of the chair. Her legs were propped up on Miroku's lap, who was, surprisingly, kept his hands to himself, his hands laid placid over her legs.

Inuyasha had his back turned to the rest of the group, his legs crossed at the ankles, leaning against Miroku's left shoulder. After two hours of non- stop dancing, it was a wonder to Kida how they ever managed to make it to the lounge chairs and not just collapse on the floor.

"Time check anyone?" she asked, looking around at her friends, who groaned, but refused to move.

"It's 3:30 a.m." She heard Bankotsu mumble, which he received a loving pat on the head.

"Are we gonna make it home?"

"Who feels like driving?" Bankotsu asked. More groans emitted from the teens mouths.

"Great, so we have to come outa pocket to pay for rooms, cause I'll be damned if I wreck my baby." Kida proclaimed, resting her head on top of her man's.

"We get a discount today because were students?" Ayame acknowledged, shifted her body so she was more comfortable on Kouga. "Can't they just leave us here?" she was exhausted.

"We don't have to pay for anything." Miroku's groggy voice trailed through the air. "Yasha's dad owns this place."

"Really?" both Ayame and Sango said together. Miroku bumped him with his elbow when he was silent.

"Huh? Uh…yeah, we do." He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but more on his internal turmoil.

Kagome wanted to be friends again, which he wanted in the first place but just friends, only friends and she didn't think they could be anything more. Now he was torn between respecting her wishes or going to the front desk, exert his authority and find out what room she was staying in and beat the living hell out of Sinclair.

"So does that mean we get the Presidential suite?" Ayame asked excitedly like a kid in a candy story.

"No." Miroku replied, "We get the owner's suite, which is ten times better."

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Kida liked the idea of living in luxury, even if it was just one night. "I'm going to go get our coats and…" she stopped and preformed a head count. "Um, where's Kagome?" she didn't even noticed that she wasn't among the group.

"She went with Sinclair." Miroku replied, looking over his shoulder when he felt Inuyasha's body tense.

"What?" Kouga eye flew open when he heard the information. "Why hasn't In…" Ayame covered his mouth with her hand followed by a stern look from Miroku to keep him from saying anything that made him sound oblivious to his friend's moody behavior.

"Well, aren't you just an information center today." Kida said to Miroku as she looked at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Slowly she inched of Bankotsu's lap, stretching backwards like a cat.

"I'll be back." She announced, walking slowly, regretting that she wore heels, but was too lazy to take them off. She wobbled her way up the stairs.

* * *

Kagome ran down the hall, not going through the Ball Room, finally making it to the coat check booth. She rang the small silver bell frantically to get assistance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" the familiar voice sounded from the back of the room. Distraught and completely shook, Kagome rested both of her elbows on the counter, shielding her face with her open palms. Rustling of the numerous jackets had Kagome alert but she didn't raise her head.

"Can I help you miss?" the same boy from earlier that evening asked, staring down at Kagome's bowed head.

"Can I have my jacket please?" her voice was quiet as she tried to keep it from shaking.

"You got your tag?" she shook her head.

"I didn't take mine. Its number 52."

"Gee…" he scratched his dyed billowed hair, "I can't give you the coat without it." Kagome didn't need this right now.

"Please!" she raised her head, revealing her battered face; the right side, her forehead and arms were swollen and red, already forming large bruises. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed from crying. "Just give me my coat." Her voice cracked as she began to cry again.

"Whoa, uh…maybe you should go to the hospital." the guy reached for the phone to call for help.

"No, I don't need any help; I can take care of myself, just give me my stuff!"

"But…"

"NOW!" she was at her wits end. He complied, going behind the wall; he produced her coat just as it was when she left it.

She snatched it from his hands, not out of anger, but she was in a rush, unsure of whether Sinclair was coming after her or not. She walked quickly away, buttoning her coat, putting her hood over her head to mask her face as she walked out of the hotel and into the storm.

* * *

Kida walked down the second flight of stair, cursing the lavish hotel for having so many as she finally made it to the coat check. Sighing in relief, she leaned on the counter, ringing the bell, until boy appeared.

"Hi." She smiled at the disgruntled teen but didn't really pay attention to the alarm in his eyes.

Instead she laid three colored tags down. "I need these coats please." He nodded, sliding them off the counter to retrieve the items. She held out her arms when he came back with their things.

"Thanks." She said turning to walk back.

"Hey!" she stopped when he called to her. "You came in with three other girls right? One of them was wearing black." Her heart leaped into her throat when she heard the alarm in his voice.

"Yeah that's right." She turned to face him. "Is something wrong?" She watched his body language change, watched him fight with himself.

"Her face…it was all beat up."

"What! Who?"

"The girl in the black that you came with." Her eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" her breathing became ragged. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, same girl. Her face and arms were black and blue, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were ripped. Like someone beat her up."

"No way, when did this happen?" she slammed her fist on the counter, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She just got her jacket and left. It was like ten seconds after you came down."

"Oh my God." She held her hand over her trembling mouth. Forgetting about the pain of her feet, she ran up the steps as fast as she could, almost tripping on the last one as she stumbled back to the Ball Room.

"Sango! Inuyasha!" Her screaming caught all of their attention as she leaned over the balcony, "Something bad has happened to Kagome!"

"What?" Inuyasha was the first to his feet, already running towards the stairs.

"The coat guy recognized her." She spoke when Inuyasha got close to her. "He said she looked like someone beat her. She's gone! No one knows where she is!" she began to panic as the rest made it to the door.

Inuyasha was already gone to get answers. His first priority was to find Kagome. The second was to beat the living hell out of Sinclair.

* * *

Kagome shivered in the night air, the heavy rain beating on her sore body as she walked up the empty streets. She sobbed uncontrollably as her mind went in between now and what happened six years ago.

* * *

12- year-old Kagome sat in the front of the temple in between her eight year old brother, Souta and her grandfather. She felt that the earth knew her pain as it rained hard on the memorial service for her mother. She watched, stone faced and dry eyed, as unfamiliar faces passed the open coffin where her mother laid to rest. Dressed in appropriate attire, they said their final goodbyes to her before turning to the grieving family with the routine lines of how sorry they were for their loss and they knew what they are going through.

Inside, Kagome scoffed at them; how could they possibly know what she was going through? She'd lost the only mother she'd ever known and there was no way of getting her back. She'd lost her confidence, her backbone, her strength and dependant. She'd lost her best friend. How could they know the hurt and the hatred growing inside of her that her mother's life had been taken from her?

She sat silently as the people came by them, giving their condolences. She wouldn't even thank them, as Souta and her grandfather had.

"First his son now his daughter- in- law; I feel sorry for the grandfather, having to take care of two young ones on his own." Someone said.

"He's too old to care for them. He should take them to child services; to ease the stress."

"What a dark child." She heard a woman whisper behind her.

"Yes, she won't even shed a tear for her own mother." Another said.

More gossip stirred around her, they just didn't understand. How could they!

Out of distress, Kagome got out of her seat and ran, pushing people out of her way as she ran far away from them. Her grandfather's calls didn't reach her ears as she went out into the rain. She ran aimlessly, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away.

She was soaked from head to toe, breathing heavily by the time she stopped. She leaned up against the iron cast gates, away from the busy streets below. Always open to whoever wanted to visit. Getting her second wind, she traveled, for what seemed like forever, up the curved driveway.

Her fingers and hands were numb as she banged on the wooden door; she was too short to reach the doorbell, hoping that someone would answer. She stopped when she heard the clicks of the locks, the door coming ajar before it completely opened.

"Kagome?" an alarmed 12- year-old Inuyasha stood in the doorway. "You're soaked. What are you doing here?" He looked down at her. She could do nothing but stared at him. She felt so helpless, all she could do was cry, her tears mixing with the rain. Forgetting that she would make him wet, she threw her arms around his neck, crying even harder, feeling like she would break at any moment. Inuyasha didn't ask any more questions, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's ok Kagome." He led her inside. "Come on, I'll take care of you."

* * *

It was no wonder that her body led her back to the same house, just above the gates that were always opened. In her heart, this was her sanctuary, her home away from home. Her legs shook underneath her weight as she walked up the driveway. Making it to the cobblestone threshold she rang the doorbell several times before collapsing to the ground, leaning again the doors. It was minutes later before the door opened with a soft creak.

"Oh my God!" Rose gasped, crouching down in front of her; she pushed back her hair that mopped over her face. "Oh God! Kagome! Sesshomaru help! Someone help!" she screamed back into the house. Using all of her might, she dragged Kagome into the doorway by the time someone got to her.

"Dear God." She heard Sesshomaru say in alarm when he saw the young girl dripping wet and unmoving. She moved out of his way when he crouched down beside her, picking up Kagome, bridal style, in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Rose asked in despair as he walked down the hall to one of the bedrooms.

"From the looks of it, no; but she's passed out." Rose opened the door for him; walking through the large bedroom, he laid Kagome down on the bed.

"Go and get some of Inuyasha's clothes." She told him, "I can handle it from here." Sesshomaru nodded, walking quickly out of the room.

His mind was on the health and safety of the young maiden and the wrath of his brother.

* * *

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel in anxiety, still driving in the rain in hopes of finding Kagome. He'd dropped off the guys at Kouga's so they use his car to cover more ground. His phone laid docile in his lap, waiting for the call that they'd found her.

Before they left the hotel, he'd gotten the room number Sinclair had been given. Of course, he too was nowhere to be found once they'd gotten there. What scared him the most were the droplets of blood leading to the room; the bed was a complete wreck, the mattress turned over off the frame. Porcelain shards from the lamp were scattered over the cream colored rug, where more blood stained. He prayed to God that it was Sinclair's and not Kagome's. He swerved slightly when he phone rang loudly. Cursing, he looking at the caller ID; scowling, realizing it was from home, he hit the reject button.

I don't have time for them right now. He thought as he looked at the time on the radio; 6:39a.m.

The dark clouds hid the sunrise so he didn't realize how late it was. He'd go all morning if he had too.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the light of the room. She groaned as she slowly lifted herself up. Pain exploded over her body; not having enough energy, she flopped back down, her bruised body cushioned by the softness of the bed. She licked her dry lips, as she looked around the room the best she could. She didn't remember walking into the Taisho home. Actually, everything was a blur after…after.

She cursed herself for letting tears fall again.

Since when did you become such a punk Kagome?

Feeling the warm salty liquid go into her ears and onto the pillow; her ears perked up when she heard the door open.

"Oh good, you're awake." Her eyes shifted to a flustered Rose, her normal pale complexion was slightly red and she was breathing heavy, no doubt she had been running. "Sorry if you're cold." She said, walking over to the side of the bed, she dropped a pile of clothes on it. "Sesshomaru was taking forever." She babbled on, brushing back her hair away from her dark green sweater. "Do you want to sit up?" she noticed the discomfort in Kagome's face.

"Yes." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Gently, she helped straighten her up. Kagome winced but didn't complain; waiting patiently as Rose quickly fluffed and stacked the plump pillows behind her back.

"I think I should go to the hospital." She said weary as she reclined back.

"The family doctor came and went." Rose informed her. Reaching over she grabbed the white shirt that she carried in the room with her. It took Kagome a few minutes before she noticed that she was nude underneath the multitude of comforters.

Like a mother, Rose helped Kagome dress.

"Thankfully, all you have are a few bumps and bruises. No serious injuries." Being two sizes to big, the white T-shirt hung loosely on her body. Next, which Kagome recognized, was Inuyasha's gym shorts.

No wonder the shirt was so large.

"I think I can do it." Kagome slowly reached for the garment, pushing it under the covers. She hissed as she lifted her legs, sliding them through. She pulled at the black drawl strings to make it tighter around her small waist.

"Sesshomaru is trying to get a hold of one of your friends to tell them that you're ok." Rose helped slipped her arms through a black fleece hoodie. The clothes made her look small and frail, but at least she was warm; her skin was like ice was they pulled her out of the rain. She turned down some of the heavy sheets so that she didn't overheated. When she turned back to her, she was silently sobbing.

"It's gonna be ok Kagome." Rose sat next to her on the bed. Wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Kagome rested her head underneath her chin and cry louder and harder. While Rose's left hand rubbed her arm, her right soothed her hair.

"Why would he do that?" she said in between sobs.

"To feel powerful." Rose answered softly, but her autumn hue eyes went dark. "To make sure that you knew that he owned you; that you were his toy and he could do as he pleased with you."

"If I hadn't hit him, he would have gone all the way wouldn't he? He was going to rape me."

"But you got away and that's what really matters." Rose tried to encourage her.

"I'm so stupid!" she berated herself. "I was so tired, I just wanted to rest. If I hadn't gone with him this…"

"Hey! Don't blame yourself." Rose shot back. Kagome's sobs dissolved into sniffles. "You went with him as a friend. You had no clue that he was going to do that." She paused, sucked in air. "You trusted him and he crossed way over the line. It's his fault, not yours and don't ever think otherwise." Kagome stopped crying but stayed where she was.

"You were…"

"Yeah." She finished her thought. "I was." She took another breath. "On my fourteenth birthday, my step-father did; said it was a special birthday present from him to me."

"Oh Rose." This time she rose up from her position, looking back at her but Rose didn't. Instead she stared at the storm that continued to brew just outside the high arched window. Her gut twisted in knots to see the anger and grief behind her dark eyes. "And after he was done, his son had his turn." Kagome could say nothing.

The room was silent, only the howling of the wind and the crackling of the thunder was heard.

"But unlike me," this time she did turn; the grief was taken over by pride. "You weren't scared to fight back. So you get big kick ass points from me." That had her smiling again. "And," she slung her arm around her again, squeezing lightly, "in the end, he's gonna get what's coming to him. With all of your friends, sooner than he's gonna expect."

"Thanks." Rose smiled, giving her a sisterly peck on her cheek.

"Now that your feeling better, how about some food?" As if on cue, Sesshomaru came in, changing out of his pervious wet clothes, his gold button down shirt matched the color of his eyes, along with black slacks. He was shoeless carrying a tray of hot soup, a tall glass of milk and four of the biggest chocolate chip cookies that Kagome had ever seen.

"You're just being a big help today." Rose praised him. "You know Sesshomaru carried you in." she said casually to her new friend.

"Oh." Kagome blushed; she would have never guessed that he would have done something so nice.

He does have a heart Kags.

"Thank you." He nodded, setting the tray carefully over her legs. How could the aroma of simple homemade chicken noodle soup have her mouth watering?

"Would you like to make a call to your family?" She pulled her eyes away from the steaming delicious food long enough to give him a blank stare.

"Uh… no. I don't want my grandfather to have a heart attack and my little brother to go to jail for killing the guy." She paused, shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She smiled as if he needed more convincing. He nodded again, backing away from the bed.

"Aw! My widdle fluffy-kins; All thoughtful and being mommy's little helper today." Rose joked, never seeing Sesshomaru act so kindly to anyone but her. And it was endearing to see. Sesshomaru held his stoic mask, giving his girlfriend a soul-piercing stare.

"Really? You would say that in front of company?" he hated when she called him 'fluffy' when they were alone, but he tolerated it. But now she said it in front of someone and added 'mommy's little helper' to it? Ooh, she was gonna pay.

Rose leaned over, covering the side of her mouth with her hand as if to whisper, but said it loud enough for him to hear.

"He secretly likes it when I call him fluffy." She peered over at him when she heard a growl. "It gets him in the mood." Kagome blushed and giggled, making an irritated Sesshomaru clench his fists by his sides.

"Just for that, no sex for two weeks."

"What!" Rose screeched. Watching him retreat to the exit, she slid of the bed, running after him. "That's not fair. You can't do that, you bastard!"

"Make it a month." He called over his shoulder, disappearing down the hall.

"No!" Rose whined, trailing behind him, "Can't we make a deal?"

"No!" Kagome smiled as she heard the two's arguing before she took her spoon and dug in.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't come pouring into the house until ten in the morning. He shook like a dog to get rid of the water in his hair and his coat. Not that it matter because he threw the wet material on the floor with a slosh sound. He quickly made his way through the nearby rooms, looking for his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" he shouted angrily. He needed to find Kagome and that fucking scumbag Sinclair before the day was over or he would lose his damn mind. "SESSHOMARU!"

"Stop yelling, I'm right here." He appeared from the west wing

"Sesshomaru! I need a goddamn search team NOW! No one can find Kagome. We've looked everywhere!" he threw his hands up in the air and then threaded them through his hair.

"Inuyasha…"

"And I need you to find out where that son of a bitch Sinclair Bacster lives."

"Inuyasha…" he was getting a migraine.

"He did something to her and when I get my hands on him…" he pounded his fist into his open palm. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Inuyasha…"

"I swear to God, if anything else happens to her…"

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"WHAT!" he glared right back.

"If you'd shut up! I'm trying to tell that Kagome is here." Inuyasha blinked several times, his breathing picked up.

"What! Why didn't you say anything before! Where is she?" he asked, frantically looking around as if she would appear any moment.

"I tried to call but you didn't answer your phone and if you weren't making death threats you would have known when you came through the door." He jerked his thumb behind him. "She's in the west wing, first floor, eighth bed…" he didn't finish his sentence as Inuyasha raced past him towards where Kagome was.

He stood in the doorway and finally after eight hours, his heart had finally returned back to his chest and the ice ball in the pit of his stomach melted. Never would he have guess that she would have chosen his home as a sanctuary, but there she was, with huge chubby pillows at her back, eating away at a jumbo cookie. There was still fire in his veins when golden eyes laid on the black and purple bruise that bloomed over the right side of her pale face, but she was safe.

"Kagome." His voice left his mouth without his knowledge, his legs moved without his command. She finished off her second cookie when she heard her name. Her eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha practically running towards her. Despite the pain, she opened her arms, letting herself fall against him.

"Oh, God Kagome." He said against her hair, he held her tightly, more for his comfort then for her. "I was so worried." He kissed the top of her head. He moved back but never let her out of his arms. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I'm fine now."

"Fine? You call this fine?" he tilted her head so he could inspect the injury more. Anger erupted inside of him.

"Inuyasha…"

"When I get a hold of him, he'll wish he never put his hands on you." She didn't like the way he said it; the odium tone in his voice scared her.

"Please don't." She took his hand, stroked it against her cheek. "Don't do anything. Let…" she stopped when she saw that his anger didn't lessen. Whatever he had set in his mind, there was no changing it now. "I'm ok, Inuyasha." He sighed, pulling her back against his chest.

"You're ok, but I'm not." He whispered, unconsciously gripping the back of the fleece hoodie, he kissed her head again. She was shocked when she felt his body shake.

"Inuyasha?" She gasped when he lifted her out of bed. Changing their positions, he now laid against the pillows; Kagome rested in his lap. "What are…?"

"Hey, we're friends, and friends comfort each other." He bowed his head; resting it against the crook of her neck. "So how bout you comfort me for awhile. Whaddaya say?"

Her heart filled with sorrow; he was really shaken up over her disappearance. She could only imagine what was going on his head through those hours of searching.

She wrapped her arm around her neck, pulling him closer to her as he wrapping his around her waist gathering her close and she felt safe.

Yes, she was safe when he was around, always.

"I think we should call the others." She said after the pregnant silence.

"In a minute." He mumbled, holding her closer. "Just give me a few more minutes."

* * *

That's how the rest of them found the two; on the bed in a loving embrace. Their eyes were shut and their breathing even as though they were sleep.

"Kagome." Her brown eyes popped open; she'd taken out those exotic red contacts long ago so her vision was blurry but she didn't need them to know who was rushing towards her.

"Sango!" Inuyasha opened his eyes long enough to she the tall woman before she leaped on top of him, well actually the woman in his lap, he was just caught in the cross fire.

He shouted as he was pushed on the bed, Kagome pressed against him, which wasn't so bad if Sango's weight wasn't added to it.

"Kagome!" Sango sobbed out, she held her friend tighter. "We were so worried." She choked out.

"I'm fine." She rubbed her back to comfort the other. Sango rose, supporting her weight on her knees. Kagome could see the worry and the grief in her eyes, the same emotions in Inuyasha's.

"I swear I'll make him pay." She growled; fire now burning in her eyes; kind of scaring Kagome a little. "I'll pound him into the fucking ground first chance I get." She promised.

"No Sango. I don't want you to get into trouble. You've been working hard on the track team. I'm not about to let you throw that all away." Sango glowered at her.

"You think the damn track is more important than our friendship! That mother fucker beat the hell out of you and God knows what else!"

Kagome shrunk back at her hostile declaration, but sighed internally; she was lucky to have friends like them.

"Huh…sorry to interrupt but…COULD YOU TWO GET OFF ME!" both girls look back at the pinned down Inuyasha; tears formed in the corners of his eyes, his face flushed, and his breathing heavily. Kagome had forgotten he was there but soon realized why he looked the way he did.

She was already positioned in his lap but when Sango jumped her, she unknowingly smashed her butt into his groin. Now he might have been aroused, with Sango's unnecessary movements, which made her grind into him, but adding about 200 pounds or so on it, and he was in a awkward position and…well, you get the picture. Laughing nervously, Sango eased off the bed followed by Kagome. Inuyasha let out a whoosh of air before sitting up and watched as the others surrounded Kagome, easing the worry and sadness with relief.

* * *

A few more hours had passed the teens were lounging in Inuyasha's entertainment room. Everyone had changed out of there costumes before they arrived at the mansion, dressed casually in jeans and T-shirts; they had a very long morning and needed some time to just kick back and relax so this was exactly what they needed.

Everything from a pool and fosse ball table, and various pinball machines were scattered around the dim lit room, encircling the cushy black leather couches and recliners. Thousands of movies, CDs, and video games were stacked neatly and orderly on glass shelves surrounding the grand surround sound stereo system, right underneath the 100- inch plasma screen T.V that was mounted on the wall currently displaying a four split screen of four assassins trying to kill one another.

Kida leaned over the pool table; aiming her pool stick she hit the ivory orb, making it ricochet off the colored stripped ball sending it in the right corner pocket. Sango laid on one of the large recliners; her feet dangling over the side of the arm with a bowl of popcorn resting on her stomach as she watched the screen explode with HD graphics and surround sound. Ayame sat cross-legged on one end of the couch being the official cheerleader and Bankotsu on the other as they watched the game. He then laughed when a large explosion erupted on the bottom left corner screen followed by Miroku's cursing.

"What the "F" man!" he exclaimed when his side filled with dark red leads that read: Game Over. "What happened? I wasn't even hit!" in his frustration he tossed his controller on the carpet before flopping back on the stack of pillows beside them.

"You hit my land mine fool." Kagome joked, pushing her glasses up on her nose while moving her player over when Miroku's laid still. "And I'll be taking this and this and, ooh, that too." She said in a singsong voice as the animated sound of a gun cocking followed by the different names of various guns and weapons flashed on screen.

"Dude, Kagome is getting ya'll!" Bankotsu praise earned him a pillow to the face.

"Shut it man!" all three boys shouted more because he was right. The game hadn't even lasted for five minutes and already their "health" was down by half and they were both desperately looking for a health boost or 'Kagome' so they could kill her.

"Where the hell are you?" Kouga grunted, controlling the camera. He knew Kagome was nearby.

"Mwhahahaha! I'll never tell." With her shoulders hunched she grinned menacingly. Sango shook her head at her friend. This was probably the first time she'd actually played a video game and now she seemed to be hooked on the virtual reality in front of her. She jumped when a bomb exploded, there seemed to be a lot of that, right next to 'Kouga'; red and orange fire snared out, ready to engulf him.

"Shit!" Kouga moved his player out of the way just in time, pressing him against the wall. Of course his life didn't last long as the sound of the machine gun when off simultaneously Kouga's health bar went from forty-nine percent to zero in five seconds.

Fighting the urge not to throw the controller, Kouga sat back at well, snatching his root beer off the floor, he scowled at the screen. This was his game! He never lost and today he did, and to a GIRL no less!

"Now it's just us." Kagome jabbed her elbow into Inuyasha's side as she picked up more ammo from Kouga; she was grinning from ear to ear, which is what Inuyasha liked to see.

He shook his head lightly, now for more pressing matters. He was not going to let his men's death go in vain, nor his pride. He would not let Kagome win. No way in hell was he letting that happen.

"Yup, just us." He repeated her words, picking up more ammo in the corner, thankful that he got an energy boost. Now both players' were full. Everyone watched the screen, now split down the middle as the camera's moved from different scenes. Both players tensed when their sides of the screen became identical.

"Ah ha!" Kagome shouted, vigorously tapping a button, as simulation of bullets towards Inuyasha's character. She pouted when he tucked and roll, hiding behind a stone pillar, missing him completely. She let out a squeal when he returned fire; unfortunately for her he didn't miss, knocking her life points down some.

Thinking fast, she pressed several buttons, switching her weapon from semi automatic to hand grenades. Tossing several over in his direction, Inuyasha had no choice but to come out of hiding. Now in plain sight, it was a frenzy of explosions as the loud sounds of gun shots ran throughout the room as the two moved their fingers over the controller, trying to take the other down. Inuyasha's eyes widen when he saw his yellow health bar decrease slightly faster then Kagome's.

In a last attempt to save his 'life' he reached over into her lap, holding his hand over hers so she couldn't move them.

"I'm not letting you win." He grinned as he kept his unoccupied hand moving over the buttons.

"You cheater!" Kagome screeched, trying to get him away from her. "You're such a cheat!" He laughed like a kid as he rolled on top of her; his back pressed against her front so not only could she not move her hands, but she could barely see.

"Ha-ha! I'm gonna win now and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he proclaimed watching her energy was getting lower. Kagome laughed, trying her best to keep fighting, her finger lied on the button so the gun kept firing; and when it ran out, the computer would automatically switched to the next one, while her thumb moved freely on the joist stick, she was able to hit Inuyasha while avoid him as well.

"This is so unfair!" Kagome groaned, trying to see the screen, she wasn't about to quit, not when she was so closed.

"Just give up Higurashi. You can't win." Inuyasha boasted, his golden eyes lighting up when he saw that his opponent's life point was reaching its end. Just a little more and he'd win.

Almost there…

**Boom!**

The explosion caught everyone by surprise and because they were both in the same place it was hard to tell what happened. When the smoked cleared the screen was whole again, with an up close shot Kagome player, the red headed vixen with a smirk on her face.

"Winner, player number four!" the automated voice sounded with enthusiasm.

"What the…!" Inuyasha jerked up, his mouth gaped open.

"Woohoo! I win. You lose. I win. You lose." Kagome chanted. Jumping up, she did a little victory dance.

"But…but how!" He asked baffled at the whole thing; He was winning!

Kagome never stopped dancing.

"Must have switched to bombs." She concluded. She did stop dancing and then toppled onto Inuyasha's back. "That's what you get for being a cheater!" she gave his silver hair a quick tug before sliding off. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smiled back. It seemed like she was feeling a lot better after the ordeal that happened only hours before.

And if she wasn't…

He watched as she crawled back to her pillows.

"Ok!" she rubbed her hands together. "Who's gonna be my next victims?" she eyed the boys who gladly obliged getting back in their spots, however Inuyasha declined, shaking his head she sat on the couch, having Bankotsu take his spot.

She's sure good at hiding it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing the flashes of the screens switching through his lids. Tilting his head back more, he stretched his stiff body. Still in the same position, he opened his eyes, seeing the view upside down. He scanned the room shortly before his eyes landed on the figure of his brother standing in the doorway completely silent.

He quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he was just standing there instead of making his presence known; his eyes drifted to downwards, stopping at folded sheet of paper Sesshomaru was tapping gently against his thigh. His gut twisted, feeling like he already knew what was written inside. Seeing that his friends were enthralled by the game, they didn't pay any mind to him. Getting up quietly, he approached his brother.

"What's this?" he asked when it was handed to him, keeping his voice low.

"You said you wanted to know where that bastard lived, didn't you?" Inuyasha's eyes widen a fraction when he unfolded the paper. His eyes traveled down the paper; a smirked played on Inuyasha's lips, a fang hanging over his bottom.

"I would ask how you got all this but…" Sesshomaru matched his expression, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Then don't." He advised. Turning he walked away back out the room just as silently as he came. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder; everyone was still fixated on the wide screen, unaware of what had happened.

He grinned when Kouga and Miroku groaned and Kagome whooped with excited, giving Bankotsu high fives for winning the double team match.

Just like his brother, Inuyasha silently left the room. Grabbing a few things from out of his dresser and closet, he slipped on a dark blue biker's jacket before exiting his bedroom and towards the front door. With keys in hand, he jogged down the stone steps and into his Lexus; he had unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

Blinds and curtains were drawn closed to keep what little light there was outside, Sinclair brooded in darkness. Back straight with his head lowered, he held an ice pack to his sore face. The swelling had gone down and the bleeding had stopped, but he was still in pain, and that he didn't like. Trying to subside more of the agony, he made himself a mixture of orange juice and Vodka.

Glowering in the shadows, he sipped more of his drink. He fucked up, big time. He'd come all this way from home for one thing, to get Kagome. That was it. Not to get involved in some fucking plot and help some slut. Granted he had anticipated on the other boys getting in the way, he hadn't expected Inuyasha to be such a problem, he'd figured he'd handle him one way or another.

"Damn it." He whispered, resting the icepack on the arm of the chair. He had no idea what came over him this morning. He wasn't planning on forcing himself on her, more like he was expecting her to submit to him, just like she did last time. One thing he did hate was being denied of something that was rightfully deserved.

Agitated, he rose and began walking towards the window. With the flick of his wrist, he opened the curtains and blinds. The storm had simmered down to a light rain, gray clouds still hovering over the city. Turning, he paced around the room.

This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't listened to that bitch Kikyo. If he hadn't accommodated to what she wanted and do everything damn thing in a rush and take it slow like he had planned, he'd have Kagome right now. Instead, they were both battered and bruised licking their wounds. Lucky for him, he knew that Kagome had too much pride to go to anyone and confess what happen behind those doors, so he was safe. For how long, he was unsure. So he'd stay low for awhile; no point in going back to that pathetic excuse of a school. Work out his plan to get his revenge on everyone and then get on a plane and head back home.

He looked down at his hand, the orange like colored liquid growing warm. Out of frustration, he threw it. His piercing green eyes watched as it hit the wall, the glass scattering into pieces, the fluid running down the paint.

"Whoa, gota temper there." He turned around quickly in his defense. There Inuyasha was, standing in the doorway.

"Breaking and entering is against the law." Sinclair said between his teeth. Inuyasha gave him a sheepish look

"I knocked several times." He jerked behind him towards the front door. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in." he tucked his hands back into his pockets as the other narrowed his eyes. Had he forgotten to lock the door? In his state of distress, he might have.

"Well you can let yourself back out." He spat. How the hell did he know where he lived? Did Kagome actually confide in someone and told him? "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Now wait. I didn't come here to fight. I just…" he sighed, rubbing his gloved hands through his hair. It was cold outside so Sinclair thought nothing of it. "I just came here to say: No hard feelings." This had the other quite shocked.

"What are you up to?" Inuyasha scowled, battling with himself.

"I hate to admit this but you're the one Kagome wants, not me." Sinclair arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "And since Kagome and I are friends again, I guess I have to learn to get along with you even if I don't like your ass." Sinclair was still skeptical.

"You came all the way here to tell me this? Couldn't you wait til we were in school?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What ya afraid I'm gonna beat ya up or something?" he laughed shortly when he saw him tense and moved an inch back. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "My ego got the best of me and I was curious if Kagome came home with you. You know, to see if this was official or if she was just tryna get to me." He broke eye contact with him when he saw Sinclair relax; looking around the room. "Since I call her house and the girls and they said she wasn't with them, I just thought, she was with you." Inuyasha shifted from one foot to the other; his body language implied that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

Sinclair smirked, liking that the idea of have Kagome in his bed was getting under Inuyasha's skin.

"That's between me and her now." He responded with pride and boastfulness riddled his voice. Inuyasha rubbed his tongue over the edges of his temporary elongated canines trying not to lose it.

"Yeah." He sighed again, wholeheartedly. "I guess you're right about that." The words burned his tongue as he spoke. He continued to look around the rooms of the small townhouse. "Nice place." He said with admiration. The room, which he assumed was the den, was decorated in cool earth tones of light browns and dark greens. He also noticed that there wasn't a hint that a woman lived there.

"So, uh… where's you're mom?" His eyes shone when he saw the shock on his face. He shrugged as if playing it off. "Kagome told me that you and your mom moved here after the divorce."

"Yeah…we did." He paused for a moment. "She's at the store I believe." He answered. Inuyasha causally walked over to the nearby couch, getting closer to him, he leaned against the back.

"In this weather." He looked over his shoulder at the gloomy atmosphere.

"You know women, they gota shop, whether rain or shine." Inuyasha snorted a laugh.

"Ain't that the truth?" He shifted again, pleased that Sinclair was relaxed enough that he leaned on the back of the couch as well.

This game is over.

"But, I have a question." He scratched the back of this head, mindful off his still sharpened nails. "How would you know that she's shopping?" Sinclair watched him from the corner of his eye.

"She's not here, so that's what I'm assuming."

"Right, right." He nodded his head. "So what time do you think she'll get back?"

"Why?" he put his guard back up, but that wouldn't stop him.

"I thought that you'd be waiting a couple of days if she's coming here, seeing as how she's still in Versailles, living happily married to your dad."

If Sinclair was surprised, he was hiding it very well.

"So your plan was what? Tell Kagome your sob sorry of the terrible breakup of your parents, but she'd think you're the greatest son in the world because you gave up your life in order to be with your mom." Sinclair tensed; straightening, he turned to face him.

"I really think that you're psychotic. Making up stories like that; it's quite sad." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"How'd you get those bruises on your face?" He questioned. He knew the answer but he wanted to give himself another reason why he should kick his face in.

"None of your damn business and I want you to leave now."

"Kagome did you in pretty good, didn't she?" now he saw the fear behind his eyes. "Don't you know the meaning of the word "NO"?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sinclair did a good job of keep his voice from cracking. Inuyasha got up, but didn't move forward. "Now get the hell out."

"See? There you go lying again. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He growled. "She wasn't in the mood but you were so you decided to take it any way you could."

"I don't like what you're implying…"

"I'm not implying!" he cut him off harshly. "I'm saying it! You son of a bitch! You raped Kagome!"

"You don't have any proof of that! You don't know what went on."

"Kagome soaked to the bone trying to get away from you, bloodied and bruised by your hands." He paused, watching the mixture of fear and anger wash over his blanched features. "Oh yeah, and her tell me what all went down; yeah I think that's enough proof, don't you?"

"You're making this up; you're trying to intimidate me." He backed up in panic when the other took a step forward.

"I wouldn't be here if I was making this up." He shrugged of his leather jacket tossing it over the couch.

"I'm calling the authorities." Inuyasha made no attempt to stop him as he rushed over to telephone. Sinclair picked up the receiver and was dismayed by the dead silence.

"Oh yeah, forgot; I disconnected the phone before I came in." He heard Inuyasha say from behind him. When he turned back around, his face was introduced to his fist.

Inuyasha watched in slight satisfaction as he stumbled to the floor, the force of his punch reopened the wound on his marred face.

"That was for me." He stated. Blood trickled down his cheek and onto the floor. Sinclair breathed heavily, swiping his face, red smeared on his bare arm.

"And there's no point in going to the police." He continued reading Sinclair's thoughts, walking closer to him. "I mean who are they going to believe, you or the son of the man that practically owns this whole city and then some?" Sinclair grimaced, shooting out his leg, he kick him hard in his knee, forcing Inuyasha to buckle under the pressure.

Crouching low, he ran full speed in his direction. Both boys grunted as they slammed to the ground. Grabbling on the coarse rug, punches made left and right, blood spilled from their bodies; clothes tore within the three minute battle. Getting the upper hand once again, Inuyasha stamped his foot into Sinclair's gut, shoving him off. Inuyasha, staggered to his feet, shaking off the dizziness from Sinclair punching him in his jaw and the side of his face. Getting his ground he wiped the blood drip down his split lip. By the time Sinclair regained his footing, Inuyasha was already on top of him. His reflexes were slow as he attempted to stop his attacker, but he failed, earning a right upper cut, his teeth clicking together hard before a left jab connected under his eye. He didn't even feel himself crashing into the small wooden desk, collapsing underneath his weight. Inuyasha shook off the soreness of body. He wasn't done yet. Walking over he picked up the half conscious boy by his collar, hauling him to his feet.

"Wake the fuck up so that you understand because I'm only saying this once." He shook him when his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "You listening you son of a bitch?"

"Fuck… off." He slurred like a drunken man.

"Good you're up." He voice dripped with malice. "I'm not gonna tell you to leave town and go home because I would rather you go to hell. And I'm not going to go to the cops because that would involve a trail and such and I don't want to embarrass Kagome any further. Beside, having the pleasure of kicking ya ass is much better than seeing you in jail." He paused to shake him again when he started to lose focus. "But if I ever see you around Kagome, I don't care if it's school, or you 'accidentally' run into at the mall or something. If I see you within three miles of her or my friends ever again, I'll kill you and I'll make sure that no one will ever find your body, ever. Understand?"

He didn't wait for an answer, dropping him back on the floor, his face was voided of emotion when he heard him groaned in pain. "Just to let you know, this isn't a warning or a threat, it's a fucking promise." He walked away, picking up his jacket, he took one last look at Sinclair; his 'perfect' face couldn't hold any more lumps and bruises, some even overlapped each other. On top with the blood gushing from his nose, no doubt broken, above his eyes, cheeks and mouth, he was a complete mess. Now Inuyasha smiled.

Just as it should be.

Pulling on the blue jacket again, he walked through living room and out the door. Closing it, he took his lock picking tools out of the key hole, slipping them back into his pocket, he jogged down the steps jumping into his Lexus and drove off. Inuyasha sighed happily.

"My day just got a hell of a lot better."


	12. going blow for blow

Chapter 12:

Mat slumped in his seat in the darkness of the classroom; the only light provided was the overhead projecting the power point slides. Blue jeans clad legs crossed at the ankles under his desk, his bi-colored eyes were half closed as he listened to the teacher's lecture on the human anatomy. A cold shiver went down his spine as his face scrunched up in mild distain when the next slide showed a dissected torso, revealing bone, muscle, and internal organs.

_Why am I in this class again?_

He pondered for a moment before switching back to his original thoughts.

Crestfallen, he looked down at his desk. In a little over two weeks the semester would be over and he'd go back to being Kagome 24/7. This wasn't so bad except the whole point of this experiment was to experience the unknown, to find out all there was to know about guys, and he had nothing. A few good stories and bits here and there, but not enough that would be fit to even grace upon his precious school paper. He sighed, all of the hard work he and his friends did and it felt like it had gone to waste. Maybe he didn't try hard enough, didn't push like he was suppose to. Now the fall semester was coming to a close.

Well…

His thoughts were broken went he felt something hit the back of his head followed by light snickering. He blinked several times and rubbed the irritated spot. He huffed in frustration, turning in his seat; he could clearly see Miroku, beside him, Inuyasha sitting directly behind him pretending to be paying attention to the lecture and taking notes.

_Yeah right_!

He thought, slightly ticked off as he turned back to face the front of the room. Both of them were gonna get it later. Almost a month had past since the attempted rape incidence with Sinclair and Kagome and Inuyasha had gone back to being friends, as if their five-year-fight had never happened. On top of that she had befriended the other guys so they were just one big happy family.

_Ha! That's so corny._ He laughed to himself then growled lightly when another foreign object hit the back of his head, no doubt a pen or pencil.

"He's got one more time to do that." Mat muttered the threat under his breath; then cringed as most of the class gagged and protested in disgust as the camera traveled inside a woman's reproductive organs.

Gross! So didn't need to see that!

As for Sinclair, he'd caught a glimpse of him in the principle's office; the first time in weeks since the Ball. Which was a good thing, not for him personally, but seeing him reassured that Inuyasha hadn't killed him and dumped his body somewhere. He hadn't seen him since that time.

_Good riddance._ Mathis had gotten over it, but he still had, and will always, have hatred for him.

_That's it!_

Already in a foul mood from reminiscing about bad memories and one of those bastards, namely Miroku and Inuyasha, kept taunting him! Snatching his anatomy book, a 375 page, soft back; he twisted his body, flinging his arm towards the unexpected teens. Chucking the book at them, he really didn't care which one of them got hit.

Wide eyed, Inuyasha watched as the projectile came towards them, in defense he moved sideways, throwing his right arm for protection, though the book was going no where near him.

"GGAAHHHH! AAHHHH!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped when he saw the book connect to his buddy's forehead. The force caused him to fall back in his chair, crashing to the hardwood floor. Thankfully it was dark, so no one saw him, just heard the loud metal clanging and the shouting.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed quietly before busting out laughing. "Aw man." He held his sides as he laughed even harder, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He choked and coughed loudly when Miroku finally got his composer and punched him in the arm.

Glowering at the boy sitting in front of him, he raised the same book above his head, ready to give him a taste of his own medicine. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance; the sudden flash of the lights blinded him as were the other students.

"Mr. Hara!" Miroku shot a look over at the fifty-year-old man who called his name. "What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Jasper asked in confusion noticing the book in his hand, hovering over his head and the fresh red mark on his forehead. Miroku took a second longer to respond, deciding whether he should follow through with his plan and throw the book at Mat's head.

"Nothing." He answered in defeat, slamming the book down on the desk sending his and Inuyasha's blank papers flying off of it.

"You and Mr. Taisho won't be satisfied until one of you gets seriously hurt." Mr. Jasper scorned them. Inuyasha snorted earning another punch to the arm. Picking up his chair, Miroku sulked, boring holes in the back of Mat's head.

"Now…" the teacher cleared his throat. "…For your midterm," loud groans came from the students. "Come on, it won't be that bad." The teacher encouraged.

"You always say that." A girl shouted from the back. Mr. Jasper smiled.

"Like I was saying, for your midterm, there will be no test."

"YEAH!" Cheers, whistles and applauses erupted within the small room.

"Instead," he shouted over the noise. "It will be a term paper." That killed the festivities.

"WHAT!" questions were being thrown at him, along with moans, tears, and curses. Having enough of his students' mood swings, Mr. Jasper banged hand on his desk several times to get their attention.

"It's not as bad as you may think. You'll all be in groups of threes, and I only want a 2-page paper and a power point presentation." He shook his head in shame when his students still bitched and moaned. "And you get to pick your own topic as long as it has to do with the human body. It's not that hard people."

"I rather take the test!" another student replied.

"Yeah!" more than half of the students agreed.

"Really?" Jasper leaned back in his chair, folding his thick hands over his chest. "Because the test is eighty questions containing all the material you've learned from August to now. And if you miss ten questions you fail the test and this class." He looked around the room, staring at all the shocked young faces. Happy with himself for scaring the hell out of them, he raised an eyebrow. "Still want to take the test?"

"No!" the single response boomed.

"Didn't think so." He chuckled; reaching over he flipped through his grade book and roster. "Since I don't trust you to pick your own partners, I'll do it for you." Expecting to hear whining, he looked up at them. Seeing the indifferent looks on their faces, he continued to call of names of students that would work well together.

As Mat listened for his name to be called and the two others that would be in his group, he pondered what he was going to do in the next few weeks. The holidays were coming up soon; would it be best if he stay with Sango and his friends or go home. He hadn't been there in months, for the exception of a short phone call every couple of days to assure them that he was alive and breathing, his grandfather and brother hadn't seen him. Well, Souta did during school, but as Mathias, not Kagome. They would want answers for his sudden and long absence from home. But how would he explain that he left home and dressed like a boy just so he could write a story for the newspaper?

Grandfather would have a heart attack or worst, be ashamed of me.

Mat placed his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples; and that's what he dreaded most.

What am I going to do?

"Mathias Alexander?" Mat straightened when he heard his name, giving the teacher his attention. "Your group partners are…" Jasper's finger roamed over the roster. "Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Hara."

Mat stopped breathing and his jaw became slacked feeling like time had just stopped and his world was collapsing around him. Turning he looked at his…ugghh…partners. The same expressions were on their faces as well. Only one word could describe how they felt right at that moment:

"FUCK!"

By the time the bell rang for classes to end, twenty minutes later, Mat had made a small dent in the desk from banging his head on it. The screeching of chairs scratching across the floor and the shuffling of books and paper stopped him from inflicting any more pain to himself.

This is a complete disaster!

It was bad enough that they bullied him in school; Miroku still wasn't over the fact that he was "hitting" on Sango, even though they're….umm…seeing each other, for lack of better word. Sango denies it and refuses to comment. Well, the three of them were partners so they would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Easier said than done.

Sighing, Mat swiveled around in his chair, ready to face his abusers only to find empty seats. Confused, he turned back around, seeing the two of them at the end of the crowd exiting the classroom, talking among themselves.

"Hey, you guys?" Mat called out, jumping from his seat, he trotted to catch up with them when they didn't acknowledge him. "I said wait!" his face became flushed; he was sick of being disrespected and he wasn't gonna take it anymore. The two boys stopped just in front of the doorway; distracted from their conversation, they turned.

"What?" Miroku snapped; his head was still pounding. Mat straightened his shoulders.

"Listen, I know you don't like me..."

"That's an understatement." Miroku cut him off rudely. Mat puffed air into his cheeks.

"But," he continued harshly, "we're partners in this thing, so we might as well get along." He tried to reason with them, giving them a gently smile.

"Why?" His smile faltered at Inuyasha's protest.

"What to you mean "why"? I just said we gota work together on this." Mat observed as the boys exchanged looks between them.

"Look, you only gota couple of weeks left here and then you're leaving, so we'll just do this on our own." Inuyasha spoke, shifting his book bag to his other shoulder.

"But…" Mat was stunned. "I… I still want to help."

"Yeah, we'll send you stuff and tell you what we're gonna do, but as of meeting up and being around each other, it's not gonna happen." Mat opened his mouth, and then closed it again, already knowing that what was coming out was going to offend one of them.

"Listen, I don't wanna fight." Inuyasha placed his hand on top of Miroku's head. "But this one does and we'll never get anything done, so that's just how it's gonna be." He arched and eyebrow when he noticed that Mat was clenching his jaw, his cheeks burning red. Shrugging, he turned, walking out of the classroom, Miroku was right behind him.

Mat stood where he was a few more seconds. Pissed off, he kicked the door open causing it to slam against the wall, cracking the glass window as he stormed out.

* * *

Inside a small fast food restaurant, located in between the two rivaled high schools, Mickey Downers, junior at Newton High School, sat at his regular booth shoveling down his second lunch of the day; his back straight, shoulders hunched, his dark eyes cold and rough.

Today he was in one of his moods. His damned coach had replaced him at the pitcher's mound with some rookie.

Where the fuck does he get off? I'm the best mutha fuckin' pitcher on that damn team! And Kouji didn't say a damn thing! He just allowed Coach to change the whole fuckin' team!

In frustration, Mickey slammed his huge fist on the table; his dishes jumped and clattered on hard surface. Other customers stared, but he didn't care. Breathing hastily, he calmed himself down.

It didn't matter. The year would be up in no time. Kouji would be out and he would take his place as captain of the Golden Blazers. Then he would run things his way, he just need to have patience.

A smirk danced on his wide mouth. Too bad he wouldn't be able to trounce that cocky bastard Inuyasha Taisho and his bitch Miroku Hara. It would have been a great victory to take the championship away from the best players. Everyone knows that his team would have won if those two hadn't been on their team.

He shrugged, a low rumble growing from his chest. He'd take that crown away from the Hell Raisers next year.

He heard the bell sounding at the door, but didn't pay attention to who came in. Instead he took another hunk of his loaded triple cheeseburger, chasing it down with his soft drink and then belched loudly.

"Are you Mickey Downers?" he looked up at the person; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he sized him up. More than half his size, his lanky frame covered by an ankle length black trench coat, his eye masked by sunglasses. Mickey lips twisted in disgust; any guy that grows his hair longer than a girl was a pussy in his opinion.

"Who's askin'?" he spat, shifting his position, if this guy wanted to fight, he was more then happy to oblige him.

"One that is interested in your services." His voice flowed out. Without being offered, he seated himself across from Mickey, folding his hands on the table.

"What the hell do ya want?"

"Do you know Inuyasha Taisho?" he bit back a smile when he saw his eyes darken.

"Yeah, I know that dickless bastard. What of it?"

"I take it you two aren't the best of friends."

"Fuck no! I hate him and his bitch squad." He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Just a guy who knows and feels your hatred for him," discreetly he reached in one of his pockets, "and I would like you to take care of him for me." With that, he threw a wad of cash on the table. Mickey's eyes widen at how thick the roll was; then he shook his head in realization.

"Wait, I'm ain't killin' nobody for anybody no matter how much I hate that guy. Find someone else." He started to rise.

"I'm not asking you to kill him." The other smoothly said, "Just beat him up." The larger boy sat back down, giving his attention.

"Why?"

"Because he's made me suffer so I want him to feel the same kind of torment." Mickey's eyebrows shot up when he caught the maliciousness in his voice.

"I can understand that. He is one son of a bitch" He agreed, nodding his head. "So you're paying me to kick his ass?"

"That's right."

"What's in it for you?" Mickey was still skeptical. It wasn't everyday that some random dude just drops money in your lap to beat someone up.

The other raised his palms, opened up, "Just knowing that Inuyasha and his friends are suffering and in pain is enough satisfaction for me." He smiled, pushing the bills towards Mickey. "I never even saw you." He said, assuring him that this transaction would just be between them. Considering is more, Mickey grinned, taking the money, he shoved it in his pocket.

"You've gota deal." He watched as the mysterious boy got up.

"I'm sure you know where to find them."

"Sure do."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch." He walked away from the booth and towards the exit. Out of curiosity, Mickey pulled out the money, taking the thin rubber band off; he unrolled it fanning the bills under the table. His dark eyes widened; there must have been at least a thousand maybe more.

Anticipation bubbled in his gut. Quickly, he shoved the money in his pocket while digging out his cell phone.

"Hello?" the owner of the phone answered.

"Yo, Toby. Round up a few of the guys." He smirk became a full-blown smile. "We gota job to do."

(a/n: give you a million guesses who our mystery dude was, but you smarties don't need to guess do you? ;P)

* * *

Just a few blocks away, innocent people scattered out of the way as a highly pissed off Mathias stomped through the mushy snow. The only person brave enough to stand near him was Sango, though even she was nervous of him as he continued to destroy every inanimate object that came within a few inches of him.

"The nerve of them! They're just going to exclude me because they don't like me. Fuck that!" Sango moved out of the way as Mat shot out his foot, kicking up slushy snow as they walked.

"Now, now." Sango soothed, patting his back with a gloved hand. "They're boys. It's only natural that they would shut you out." She kept her smile in place even though he glared at her. "Just put it this way, you won't have to do any work."

"That's not the point!" in anger, he kicked the old metal trash can; because he was wearing steal toe boots, he put a dent in it, otherwise he would have really hurt himself. Sango shook her head, wiping her running eyes caused by the cold winds whipping around them.

"Just talk to them."

"Ha! Like that's going to happen."

"Then be a pain in the ass until they let you be apart of their group." Mat laughed, feeling a little better.

"Yeah, ok." Reaching their destination, they stopped at in front of a small blue brick hotel, mostly occupied by tourist and business workers.

"Need me to pick you up?" Mat asked as Sango opened the glass door.

"Yeah, I'm working the night shift so I'll be done by two."

"K. See you then." He turned to walk away.

"See ya. And try not to kill anymore trash cans." She called out. Mat's response was wave of his hand before crossing the busy street. Where he was going, he didn't know.

Inuyasha sat on the cool wooden bench, just a ways from the crowded streets. His hands tucked into the pockets of his varsity jacket, to protect them from the cold. Head tilted back, he watch the gloomy gray clouds float by, half listening to Miroku talk to Kouga on his cell phone. His face was stoic, but his golden eyes shone with happiness.

"Ok, man, they'll be here in like five minutes." Miroku announced sitting down next to his friend, "More like twenty." He joked, knowing that the other two that made their quartet were always late. Shivering, Miroku zipped up his dark green jacket, stuffed his hands in its pockets.

"What's up with you?" he noticed the gleam in the unique hue of his eyes. Inuyasha shrugged, shaking his head.

"Nothing much, just…I don't know, happy I guess." He struggled for the right words while trying not to sound too sappy.

"About what?" Miroku pushed, not settling with the answer he was given. Inuyasha was silent, scratching the top of his head.

"Well, that scumbag is out of my hair for good, me and Kagome are friends again." He paused to think, "We're All-State Champs, we're seniors and we're bout to be outa here and on to college. What's not to be happy about?" he practically shouted with joy on the last part making the other raise an eyebrow.

"Don't forget that Sesshomaru's gone."

"Huh?" he eyed him in puzzlement. "Oh… yeah." He said realizing that Sesshomaru was gone on a business trip. "Yeah, but he'll be back in a week or so."

"You sound…happy about that. Like you want him home or something."

"Yeah, it's cool to have him around." He admitted, aloud.

"What!" Miroku jumped wondering who the hell this person was in replace of his best friend.

"He's not so bad." He smiled. "Just last week we got into it. Ended up breaking Dad's priceless watercolors, antique furniture and other stuff I can't remember but anyways he…was…pissed." He let out a small laugh. "Man, you shoulda been there!" laughing harder, he slapped his friend on the shoulder. Miroku looked at him as if he were crazy

"Uh… I don't think so. I've seen your dad mad before; not a pretty sight." He shivered; remember the horrors of Inu Taisho when he blew a fuse…on a good day!

"I know, right! He cussed us out from A to Z and threw in some of his own words. He didn't know whether to kick us out or kill us. So he grounded us."

"Wait, when I called you last week, you were serious!"

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it ourselves! Us, grown ass men, grounded for doing something we've been doing for years." He smiled, shaking his head in amazement. "And yesterday we went to the baseball game…"

"Bears versus Tigers!" Miroku shouted, causing Inuyasha to raise his hands in defense.

"Chill man, it's not that serious."

"Sesshomaru doesn't even like baseball." He countered.

"Yeah, but he was the one who suggested it." He shrugged. "It was actually fun."

"Oh, and you couldn't invite me?" Miroku asked bitterly.

"Sorry dude…it was more of a 'brother' thing." He tried to reason with him.

"Whatever." Through with the subject, Miroku crossed his arms over his chest, staring in the direction of the moving cars passing over the metal bridge.

"Dude what's your problem?" Inuyasha was officially confused by his friend's behavior.

Miroku was silent; his jaw clenched tightly, his foot tapping rapidly on the pebbled littered ground; all signs that he was about to say something that he would probably regret later.

"I'm not sharing you."(1) He finally said.

"What?"

"You heard me." Miroku jumped from his seat, facing him. "I. Am. Not. Sharing. You." He spaced out his words as if he were talking to a child.

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about?" his voice cracked by his nervousness, thinking of the unthinkable.

"Ever since you decided to confess your love to that geek…"

"Hey, watch it!" he warned but Miroku was unmoved, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No! Ever since then, you've changed."

"No I haven't." he said in defense.

"Oh, yeah? Since when do you all of a sudden want to be a doctor? Huh?" Inuyasha frowned,

"I've always wanted to be a doctor. But what the hell does that have to do…"

"And when did you suddenly like having Sesshomaru around? You can't stand each other, and now you're taking him to the games, the game that you and me have been talking about for weeks! You take him instead of me?"

Inuyasha watched as Miroku's eyes cloud with emotion, his face turning red, he wasn't sure if it was frustration, anger, or embarrassment…maybe all of the above. The two were silent as Miroku paced and Inuyasha tried to put what nonsense that was thrown at him together.

Whew! He's just jealous. He thought in relief, figuring out what was going on. I thought he was about to confess his love to me or something. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dude, do you need a Midol or something?" hoping that his humor would calm his crazy partner.

"This isn't a fucking joke!"

Well so much for that plan.

"Apparently not." He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Look, this whole I'm-being-replaced- just-because-my attention-is-on-someone-else has got to stop."

"Yeah, but.."

"Shut the fuck up!" Now it was Inuyasha that was getting mad. "Just shut up for five minutes! You think just because I'm spending more time with my brother then I have in my whole fucking life, you think I've forgotten about you? You think that if I spend more time with Kagome, not "that geek", Kagome, and tell her more stuff about my personal life, don't mean that I think she's more of a friend than you." He rolled his eyes when Miroku's angry expression didn't change. "You're my best friend, and so is Kagome, and Bankotsu, and Kouga, ok! I love all of you and I'm lucky to have ya'll in my life. We're spending New Year's vacation with each other and the whole summer and we're still gonna be tight even if we're in different schools, so suck it up with this replacement shit ok? Jesus!" Inuyasha scratched the side of his head as he muttered curse words under his breath.

"Why the hell are you so pissed?" Miroku asked, feeling all of his worries being lifted from his shoulders, he had let his anger, and he hated to admit it, but his jealousy get the best of him.

"Cuz you made me confess my feelings like a damn girl." Walking over to where he stood, Inuyasha punched him hard in his arm for retribution. Miroku yelped, rubbing the injured appendage.

"Sorry." He said, feeling like he owed an apology for his childish and bizarre behavior.

"Nah, it's ok. I know you want a piece of this." Inuyasha demonstrated by lifting his arms to the side, he turned once. "But I can assure you, there's plenty of me to go around."

Miroku snorted a laugh. "Shut up." Was all he could say as his arm wrapped around his friend's neck, pulling him into a fierce hug; returning the favor, Inuyasha patted him of the back.

"Aww, well isn't this a pretty picture." A looming voice bellowed through the silence. "The two love birds at it again."

Inuyasha's was the first to spot the eye sore standing just a few feet away from the pair. Straightening up, he allowed Miroku to turn to face them as well. Mickey Downers stood in the front row of the group, his dingy gray ski cap, pulled down over his ears, and covered his greasy black hair. His matching jacket was fitted snug over his massive build. To his right was Toby Barrs, his flunky's red wool sweater was stretched beyond its limits, hung pitifully over his body, giving him extra protection over his school clothes.

The Freeman High students eyed the remaining three suspicious characters whom they had never laid eyes before. The guy behind Barrs was the roughest out of all of them; his baldhead was riddled with scars. The largest one adorned his face, slanting from over his right eye and ending at the other end of his square jaw. The rest of his face were full of pockets, as if someone had taken a small spoon and scooped out bits and pieces out of his tanned skin. His all black attire hid his muscular build, like it would be too hard for him to put some color in his wardrobe. The next one standing across from him was the smallest of the group, reaching at the height of five-foot-six tops. His dark brown hair spiked in every direction around his oval shaped head, his dark blue eyes, almost appearing to be violet, was cold and vicious. Though the cold winds of November blew harshly around them, his orange jacket was opened, exposing the bulk of his chest covered by the thin white shirt underneath. His denim jeans were splashed with bleach stains and deliberately torn at his knees; the legs tucked sloppily in his boots. The last was the creepiest; his black hair draped over his long bony face, his eyes sunken in its sockets, red rimmed with dark bags like he hadn't had a decent night's rest in months. His cheeks hollowed showing the definition of his skull. Loose tattered garments hung over his bony frame. Hunched over, his body, practically skin stretched over bones, had never stopped twitching, like he was in an addiction withdrawal. They knew they didn't go to the same school, a few years older then they were, but no doubt they were apart of Downers' crew.

"Inuyasha." Miroku murmured, eyeing the five enemies.

"Yeah." He replied, catching the hidden signal in that one word.

"It's good to see you two again." Mickey spoke, breaking the silence. He sneered at them, cracking his knuckles.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha wasn't intimidated by his gesture, already suspecting why they graced them with their presence.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?"

"You tell me." he wasn't letting up. If they wanted a fight, he was more then ready to give it to them. Mickey said nothing for a moment; pissed off at Inuyasha's cocky attitude. And what he couldn't stand was a cocky bastard.

"There're only two of you."

"Aw, look at the Yash, he can count." Miroku mocked.

"Watch it, you son of a bitch." Toby warned, stepping forward, ready to charge if Mickey hadn't interfered; shooting his arm out, stopping him from advancing. In an instant, Miroku stepped up, mirrored Barrs' movement, standing beside Inuyasha.

"Now I'll ask again, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha raised his voice, growing impatient.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Mickey fumed; his unconsciously balled his hands into fists when the other made no attempt to answer. Breathing heavily through his nose, he calmed himself down. "Listen, we're just here for a little payback."

"Payback!" Inuyasha repeated. "For what? Kicking your team's asses at the All-Star game! Dude, suck that shit up, for real. Somebody was gonna win and the other was gonna lose. We won ya'll lost. Get over it." He said rationally, very pissed that he was about to get into it over a damn baseball game. He watched as Mickey worked his jaw; flexing his muscles as the others tensed up as well.

"Right." Miroku quietly said, getting ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Left. Inuyasha said in the same code.

"See, just assumin' it was our idea to come looking for you. We got better things to do." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Mickey continued. "If we weren't paid to kick your asses, I'd be sittin' at home watchin' my soaps." His gloating and slight sarcasm earned collective chuckles from his side. It took Inuyasha a few seconds longer to pass through his lame humor to realize what he had said.

"What!" he finally gathered his bearings, "Someone paid you?

"Oops," Downers laughed, "I think I said too much."

It's not worth it. We ain't that special. Who the hell would go out of their way to hurt us? Only…no it could be. It just couldn't. Mentally he shook his head, there was no point in figuring out who ordered these goons out here, but he'd be sure to make them regret it.

"Come on man!" the bald guy shouted impatiently. "I came here to fight, not to hear you run your mouth." Downers turned around, shooting daggers at the robust boy behind him.

"Listen, I call the shots around here! When I say jump, you jump. Til then, shut the fuck up!" They had been arguing even before they found their targets and Downers was finally losing his patience with him.

Inuyasha smirked, realizing that Downers had no control over his crew, now if only they could stall long enough for Kouga and Bankotsu to arrive and then the fun could begin.

"Hey man! You really gonna let him talk to you like that?" Miroku asked/mocked their would-be opponents. They others glared at him but that didn't stop him. "You just gonna let him talk any ol' kinda way to you? What are ya, his bitch or something?" Miroku rocked on the back of his heels, watching as the guy's face turned red, bulging veins forming at his temples.

"What the fuck did you say? Who the fuck you talkin' to!" He roared; spit flying from his mouth as he charged forward. What stopped him was Downer's large arm crossing his path, along with the short guys vise grip around his waist.

"Hold em back Van." Toby ordered.

"I got it!" Van retorted, shooting him a deadly look, mostly because he wasn't jumping in to help out.

Inuyasha stopped watching the fiasco and averted his amber eyes to the 'skeleton' who bared his yellow jagged teeth.

"Ready?" he said to his partner. Just as Miroku nodded his head, the junkie moved quickly towards them. It surprised them at how fast he'd gotten from five feet away to right on top of them. Realizing that he was headed for Inuyasha, the two thought on their toes; Inuyasha ran forward past his attacker, towards the still bickering males, throwing the other off balance and confused him giving Miroku a chance to do some damage. In one swift move, he aimed, hitting his target directly in the jaw, causing him to stumble and fall on the uneven gravel path.

Inuyasha made his way to Toby before he had a chance to warn the others; ramming his fist into his gut, he knocked the wind right out of him. Crippling to the ground, Toby groaned in agony.

Van was the first to react; pushing off his partner, he went after Inuyasha; giving him a blow to his chest but not before Inuyasha connected his fist with Mickey's right cheek. The unexpected force had him colliding with the remaining members of his group to fall like bowling pins under his colossal weight. Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps.

For a small guy, he can pack a punch. He thought in puzzlement but slightly amused as he blocked Van's following attack; countering with a swift jab right between the eyes following through with a right upper cut. Inuyasha had the pleasure of hearing Van's teeth click loudly as he sent him flying, skidding to a halt a few feet away. Adrenaline pumping, he spun around to face his next opponent; unfortunately he didn't realize they were right on top of him; A wall of fists rained on him, causing him to crash to the ground below.

He groaned in pain as he punched and kicked wildly, fending off the three boys. Ears ringing and head spinning, he wasn't sure if he heard the rapid footsteps coming in their direction along with fierce yelling and ranting. It wasn't until his three attackers had magically blown off of him and he was free from their assault that he wasn't imaging it.

He breathed heavily as he turned his head, watching as Kouga, rage flashing in his brown eyes; hunched over, he pounded his fist into the bald guy's face; blood gushing from his nose. Bankotsu was near him, gritting his teeth he served Toby a nice gut ramming with his knee followed by a dose of a jaw breaking punch. Toby screamed in anguish, sputtering crimson liquid as he stumbled to the ground. Inuyasha looked away from the fight when a shadow descended on him. Reaching out, Miroku hauled him to his feet.

"Thanks man." He groaned, then paused when he felt something wet. Looking down at his hand, it was covered in blood. In alarm he scanned his friend's body, trying to the find the wound.

"Son of a bitch had a fucking knife." Miroku replied, wincing he held his left arm. Inuyasha shot a deadly look behind him; the man's body shaking fiercely as he tried to stand up. His body had been given such a beating that he gave up, doubling over in pain.

"I'm good though." He assured him. He eyes widen when he heard the sound of material tearing. Looking in Inuyasha's direction, he watched as he took the sleeve off his shirt, wrapping it tightly around his injury.

"Thanks." He simply said. Inuyasha nodded, looking back, they both smiled as Bankotsu broke free of Mickey's bear grip, turning, he receiving a swift kick to the balls. Bankotsu wasn't through as he gripped his shirt front, punching him in his already ugly face once, twice, then a third time before letting him drop before facing Van for round two.

"Let's go kick some ass." Inuyasha wiped the blood from the corner of the mouth as they ran to make it as fair of a fight as possible.

* * *

Mat smiled and waved at the women, ranging from 18 to 55, who were staring at him practically with hearts in their eyes as he exited the grocery store. All he wanted to know was a good recipe for apple pie and they jumped him. Shooting off things that didn't even pertain to his question, like he had the most gorgeous eyes ever, their sign was Scorpio, Cancer, and Gemini, and their granddaughter was single and they should go out. After he finally made it out, forty-five minutes later, he had not only five different recipes for five different pies, none of which were apple; he also had a fistful of phone numbers.

Sighing, he munched on an apple as he walked towards Sango's apartment, feeling like there wasn't any rush; he chose to go the long way.

Ain't got nothing better to do.

He thought as he turned off the main path and into the park, throwing the remaining parts of the eaten fruit in the nearby trash can. As he walked, random subjects popped into his head that he need to think about thoroughly.

Grandpa… He sighed inwardly, this charade will be over in a matter of weeks, so I'll explain everything, and I do mean everything to him then. Next!

The project… Oh please! Fuck them! If they want to do all that research on their own, it's fine by me. Easy 'A'. Next!

As more thoughts came, he passed through the park and crossed over the metal bridge.

Inuyasha…No! No,no,no,no, No! We will not think about his arrogant ass! Though his ass is very smackable… No! Higurashi, no! This is why Inuyasha can't be brought up! We're just friends and will only be friends.

_But you want to be more._ A second voice spoke.

Mat stopped in his tracks, looking both ways before rolling his bi colored eyes.

Since when do I have a conscience?

_Silly, you've always had me._ His inner voice giggled, making him a little paranoid

Ooookkk… so where were you when I was getting my ass kicked?

_Uh…_

Where were you when I was lying to my family for the past four months?

_Umm…_

Where were you to tell me that ALL THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

…

That's what I thought. Now shut up and fall back! He waited several moments before shaking his head, realizing that he just had a conversation with himself.

"I need a vacation." He said softly as he continued to walk over the bridge. Once he was off, he turned to get back on the main path and would have kept going if it hadn't been for the tormenting screams coming from behind him. Slowly he turned, not seeing anything on the path, he began to walk away.

_You should see what it is_

That's how folks get killed.

_Someone could be hurt…_

WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!

_BECAUSE I'M YOUR CONSCIENCE!_

Damn it!

In defeat, Mat reluctantly walked towards the noise. As he brought himself closer, he could definitely make out that it was a fight; the recognizable sounds of bone hitting against bone, bodies slam against the earth. Grunting and groaning. Threats and cursing; clothing ripping in the heat of battle.

Probably just some kids fighting.

He concluded as he walked over the edge of the grassy hill. His eyes widen, taking a sharp intake of air through his nose as he observed the fight, recognizing a few of the contenders. Mickey Downers with a busted and swollen mouth squared off against Kouga, his shirt torn down the middle, his right cheek split open with dried blood. Both blocking and receiving hard kicks and punches. Next to them was Toby Barrs with blood caked around his eye, grappling on the grassy field, whom he believed was Bankotsu. His guess was correct when he finally got the upper hand, switching their position; he got from underneath him, sending another fist to his other eye.

Not to far from them were three other men that he never seen before, all with cuts, bumps and bruises of their own, encircled both Inuyasha, who had bruises all over his arms and a large one under his eye, and Miroku who look like to be in the worst shape, as he could see a large blood stain covering most of the left sleeve of his shirt. Each of three taking advantage of the three on two battle as they each took their own hits, but the two friends were holding on their own pretty well.

Mat stood there at the top of the hill for a couple of minutes, watching the scene unfold, all the while, his blood was boiling. He hated fights that were outnumbered and unfair, no matter who was in it.

Slowly, he curled and uncurled his hands; though some of them didn't really like him and abused the hell out of him on a daily bases, he still wasn't going to allow them to just take a beating. Picking his man, Mat sped down the hill, keeping his balance as he lost traction on the slippery grass. By the time anyone had realize that a new player was about to enter the game, he was practically breathing on their necks.

In one move, Mat had knocked down Van, shoving his face into the mushy ground. Still at a running pace, he charged for the bald one. Though he'd seen him coming, that didn't stop him. Blocking his punch, Mat jumped high, drop kicking his competition. Adrenaline flowing through him along with being pissed off; Mat continued to sweep around the others.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood in their places, frozen as they watched him knock out Van in one blow before turning to the junkie. With fluidity and skill, Mat quickly disabled him of his weapon before flipping him over with a twist of his wrist. His moaning in pain rang in their ears when they heard the snapping of his bone.

The duo was shocked, not at the fact that Mat had just kick all three of their asses in no time flat, but he was helping them! Why! After all the shit they had done to him since the time he'd walked through their high school doors. All the abuse and pain and bullying he'd endured; but without even being asked, he'd come to their rescue. They both looked at each other and then shrugged.

Hey! Who were they to complain?

"Who the fuck is that?" Downers growled, pissed that what the four of them couldn't do in the ten minutes they had engaged in this fight, this unknown kid did in ten seconds. Mat didn't answer but cracked his knuckles and flexed his muscles as he waited to see what would happen next. Both Bankotsu and Kouga stood out of the way, noticing that their fight between the others were over and a new mark was targeted. Mat watched out of the corner of his eye when he felt two presences lingering over him.

"Why don't ya'll sit down?" he suggested to the boys behind him.

"We're not gonna let you fight him alone." Inuyasha spoke up for all of them. Mat smiled.

"It's all good. You guys are tired and hurting. I can tell." He looked at them when they tried to protest. "Just chill; I got this." He gave them a warm smile, but his eyes were blazing with fury. Nodding, they moved out of his way.

"You got this?" Downers mocked him. "You think you can take me on?" his face was turning red with anger, he couldn't stand his cockiness. Mat smirked.

"Bet I take you out in three hits." He said confidently. Shifting on the balls of his feet, he put his fist up, framing his face, ready for whatever was coming his way. Downers nostrils flared like a bull's, his bulky frame shook violently. That did it!

With all his might, he propelled forward, charging like a bat out of hell. Mat was stone faced as he ducked, bobbed, and weaved under and around Downers predictable attacks, never once landing any of his own. Twisting, his spun around him, but unfortunately lost his footing, giving an opening to be captured. In an instant, Downers captured Mat, his boa constrictor like arms wrapped around his small frame, pinning him against his solid body, his arm lodged at his sides so he couldn't move them.

"You can take me huh?" Downers croaked out, his hot breath had Mat cringing in disgust. His groaned in pain when his body was squeezed tighter. "You cocky son of a bitch, I'ma break every bone in your body." He promise, gripping tighter. Mat inhaled sharply before ramming her forehead against Downers face, contacting with his nose and mouth. (2) Downers screamed in pain, letting go of his prey, he cupped his broken nose as blood seeped through his thick fingers.

"One!" Mat counted, giving him a right upper cut to the jaw.

"Two!" finishing him off with a perfect roundhouse kick. The force of the blow had him spinning twice in the air before colliding to the ground.

"Three!" Mat breathing was labored as he looked down at the unconscious beast. Turning his head he gave Toby a death glare.

"A suggest you get you friends and get the hell outa here." He didn't have to repeat himself as the cowardly Toby rushed over to Downers. Leaning over he tossed one massive are over the back of his shoulders.

"Damon! Give me a hand!" he spat out the order. The bald guy groaned as he picked himself off the ground, holding his swollen face, he gathered the fallen giant; crying out as he supported the dead weight. Mickey grunted, muttering nonsense as he was dragged up the hill, the others in tow, their heads slumped low in defeat.

Mat stood where he was, showing his profile to the others; his breathing was ragged, coming out in small white puffs as he held his forehead.

I've got to stop doing that.

He berated himself, rubbing the spot before turning to face his peers. His brows knitted together, seeing bewilderment on all of their faces.

"What?" he simply asked, stuffing his hands in the pocket to his coat.

"Why…" Miroku stopped, shaking his head. "Why did you help us?"

"Why not?" Mat answered smiling.

"But after all the shit we put you through." Kouga almost shouted, incredulous that he would risk getting hurt himself to help his tormentors.

"Just because we fight in school doesn't mean I'm just going to sit and watch you guys get your asses kicked. Not when it was an unfair advantage." He quickly corrected when they glared at him. They were all silent, staring at each other; then Bankotsu walked forward, extending his hand when he reached Mat.

"Thanks." He was the first to say it out loud. Mat nodded gripping his hand. "I can't speak for these bastards," he jerked his head towards his friends. "But I'm sure as hell glad you came when you did." Both boys laughed, Bankotsu was probably the only one in their group that he didn't have a problem with.

"We totally had it under control." Kouga announced with an attitude; he didn't look like he was in a friendly mood either. Scowling, his hands jammed in his pockets, he stalked over to join them. "We would have sent them packin' with their tails between their legs, but nnnnooo, you just had to come along and show off." Mat eyed him as he moved around the other and towards him. Was he really mad that he had help?

Shit, if that was the case I would have just sat and watched! Damn conscience!

He shifted when Kouga stood beside him, still giving him an evil look and then flinched when his arm shot out, thinking that he was going to hit him. He was surprise when he was embraced by him, his arm encircling around his shoulders.

"Dude, that was fucking awesome!" Kouga praised him, making the other eyes grow big.

Kouga is so weird!

"You totally gota teach me those moves man. Ok!" Slack jawed, Mat could only nod.

"Kouga, you're scaring him." Miroku came to his aid, pulling Kouga's arm away from Mat.

"Scarin' him? Man, he took down Mickey Downers! Nothing can scare this kid." He patted Mat's back hard, making him jerk forward. Miroku sized him up before sighing, crossing his arms.

"Hn. You're not as bad as I made you out to be." He admitted but said nothing more. He rolled his eyes when Bankotsu cleared his throat, not to subtlety either.

"Fine." Miroku sighed, he wasn't good at apologizes. Hell! He never apologized. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"For?" Bankotsu persisted.

"Damn! What are you, my mother?" Miroku scratched his head in frustration. "Shit! I'm sorry for beating the hell out of you for like two months and bullying you around and whatever." He looked over his friend who nodded in approval, through his apology was somewhat pathetic, that was the best he was gonna get. Mat smiled, accepting it.

They started to talk for sometime, as if they had been friends all their lives. The only one left was Inuyasha, who was skeptical about the young hero. Not for beating up those losers, far from it, but it was how that had him going. How fast he moved; he took down three guys in seconds.

And the way he handled Downers he…wait.

Inuyasha transferred his thoughts to other memories. When Mat and Kouga had fought during gym; remembering that he took Kouga out by head butting him in the face.

Inuyasha started to walk towards them slowly, putting pieces together.

Kagome did the same thing to him the day after the game and he's also seen her do that same move a few times before that. Really getting into it, he imagined Kagome standing right next to Mat.

They're the same height and build, take away or add boobs, different eye color, hair and skin tone.

Ok, so maybe he was just reaching for an explanation, but it was the only thing that would explain why he never saw Kagome at school anymore; Mat had suddenly filled in her spot and there were just some things that only Kagome would do and he did them exactly.

It wouldn't be the first time that she would go under disguise for a story. He thought, getting closer. But what story would have her dressing like a guy?

Said suspect was oblivious to the thoughts running ramped though Inuyasha's mind. It wasn't until he stood right beside him that he noticed something.

Uh oh.

Mat had a sick feeling coiling in his insides when he saw the suspicion lying in those golden eyes. He waited until Inuyasha made the first move. He sighed heavily,

"You have got to be the dumbest person I've met, taking on four creeps at the same time by yourself." Mat was taken aback when he bellowed out a laugh. "But I have to admit, I like your spunk." He commended him. Because he was shorter, Inuyasha easily laid his hand upon Mat's head. "You're ok by me." He patted him on the head affectionately.

"Thanks." Mat smiled at him, feeling great that he had just won over the "leader" of the group. The other smiled back but held no genuine emotion behind it.

"Now that we're all buddies, why don't we go to the pizza parlor to officially let Mat into our group." Kouga suggested, grinning from ear to ear.

"Man, all you think about is your stomach." Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempt to not actually think of himself…for once.

"Hey! After all that, I'm lucky to still be standing, I'm starving!" Miroku laughed at him as they started to walk up the hill, Bankotsu fell shortly behind. Feeling left behind, Mat proceeded to move forward.

Now!

This was the perfect opportunity; the hand that was still lying on Mat's head had gripped the dark brown locks, tugging hard. But instead of having the wig come off, which he had expected, the owner's head snapped back along with it.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Mat yelled in pain, making Inuyasha let go instantly. The other spun around watching with confused looks on their faces as to what happen.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Mat exclaimed, hunched over, he held his head glaring at the person who caused him pain, though he didn't receive an answer.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, now standing at the top of the hill.

He said nothing, but eyed the young boy in suspicion. Something was up and he was going to find out what; one way or another.

"You know what guys, I'ma pass on the pizza and head on home." Inuyasha announced jogging up the hill, he turned towards the main street.

"Uh…ok." All three of them said in unison as they watched their friend disappear in the distant; he was acting stranger by the day.

Mat straightened as he looked in the direction were Inuyasha had gone, though he could no longer see him. He didn't believe him and was suspecting too much; he would blow his cover if he said around him any longer.

He let out a sigh; he'd just have to find a way to prove that Mat and Kagome were not the same person or working together. Way harder than it sounded but…

"Yo! Mat, you comin' or what?"

He lost his train of thought for a moment, looking up at the three boys, the same boys that bullied him for over four months and were now taking him in and befriending him.

"Yeah!" he replied happily, running to catch up with them. If he could do that, he could get Inuyasha to believe in his lies as well.


	13. sercets, lies, and promises

Chapter 13:

Kagome hummed happily in the lavish kitchen; stirring the contents in a large glass bowl, she read the recipe on the index card on what to do next. Cracking six eggs, she carefully separated the whites from the yolks. If Sango hadn't told her what separating eggs were she would've never figured it out. Dumping the slightly clear goop into the mixture, she continued to stir them in.

It had been one whole week since she, well Mat, had finally join Inuyasha's group, but it was a slow start. Even though they talked to him now, they were still trying to figure him out and whether they could actually trust him. All and all, it was still good, too bad it had taken her so long to do it. Sighing, she fanned herself, trying to cool herself off as she opened, and then closed the oven door, checking to make sure that her cakes didn't fall.

Why was she baking a cake? Well, for one, she had nothing else better to do; here she was, stuck on what was supposed to be a beautiful, clear sunny day, stupid meteorologist.

_Clear sunny day my ass!_

She thought bitterly, listening to the howling of the harsh cold winds outside, the blizzard forming just beyond the other side of the walls. But what would you've expected? It was winter after all.

She would have made it home, home meaning Sango's apartment, if she hadn't taken so long to pick out the ingredients, then she had to turn back around and return some of her items. Who knew Baking Soda and Baking Powder were two completely different things? And she didn't even need it!

She shrugged; checking her timer, noting that she only had five minutes left before her cakes was done.

The other reason why she was baking cakes which she had no business doing anyways without supervision, at least that's what Sango and Ayame said, was because Sango's birthday was just around the bend, two weeks before Christmas actually, and she wanted to do something nice for her. But being the smart little girl that she was, she made trial cakes, before making the real ones.

Done mixing her second batch of frosting, she placed it in the refrigerator. Dusting her hands together, making confectionary sugar fly off them.

So here she was, in Inuyasha's home because by the time had gotten the Baking Powder and the eggs, which she left behind the first time around, the storm had come on top of her in a matter of minutes and if she hadn't been walking, she wouldn't be here.

But to her relief, Rose had answered the door. Looking as if she had just popped out of bed, her long black hair was pulled back away from her face into a ponytail, her striking features were unadorned by her "gothic" makeup, her orange eyes stood out more against her alabaster skin. An oversized black sweater draped over her small frame, the hem touching her ankles and her feet bare. No doubt she had taken the liberty of raiding Sesshomaru's closet while he was away. She welcomed her to use anything that was in the state-of-the-art kitchen, not like she would ever use it, while she continued her sketches.

"Inuyasha's 'round here…somewhere."

She remembered Rose telling her as she disappeared down the hall.

She jumped when the timer buzzed, loudly. Steadily, she opened the oven door, peering inside. The two cake pans that were filled with cake batter were now in a solid golden brown and dark chocolate form. Covering her hands with oven mittens, she had learned that a dishcloth wasn't the best thing to use when handling hot dishes last time; she carefully placed both pans on the stovetop. Shutting the door and turning off the oven.

"Now do I let them sit in there or do I take them out?" she asked the question to herself as she read the index card on what to do next.

"Cool down for 10 minutes." She narrowed her eyes at the card, noting that "10 minutes" was highlighted and underlined four times.

"Jeez Sango, I'm not a totally spaz." Well, not entirely when it came to cooking. Reading further on how to lift the cake out of its confinement, she sat the card on the counter as she walked towards the refrigerator. Opening it, she tilted two bowls, one blue and the other green, checking her white and chocolate icing. Already firm and at a good temperature, she placed the bowls on the counter. With a few more minutes to spare, she began searching for plates and something to spread her frosting. As she began her scavenger hunt, she never heard the kitchen door open.

"Would have never thought your ass would ever be in here?" The familiar voice said teasingly. She yelped in surprise, turning, she found an equally surprised Inuyasha staring back. Her mouth instantly became dry; standing just a few feet away, wearing nothing navy blue gym shorts and white sneakers. Droplets of water clung to his lean, toned arms, chiseled chest, and defined abs. His damped white hair and the smell of soap confirmed that he'd just stepped out of the shower.

_Who walks around half naked!_

Kagome shrieked in her head, but then remembered that it was his house.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha stammered, he couldn't believe that he had mistaken her for Rose. Getting over his initial shock of having his crush in his home and blushed, realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing him to her. He blushed even harder when he heard that infectious giggle of hers.

"I've seen you without your shirt on before Inuyasha, no need to get all red in the face." She teased, happy that she wasn't the only one in the room who felt awkward. "And to answer your pervious question, I got caught in the storm and your place was the closest." She said truthfully. Absently, she looked around the large kitchen, eyeing every oak cabinet that aligned the walls.

"Uh… where are the plates or anything I can put theses cakes on?" she turned away, looking through the cabinets. Inuyasha watched her a bit longer, his amber eyes fixated on the way her slender body moved up and down as she stood on her toes to reach the high cupboards. He shook his head vigorously, shaking away the perverted thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Miroku has totally rubbed off on me." He said to himself.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to look at him. His cheeks turned red once more, not realizing that he was thinking out loud.

"Nothing." He replied, and then crouched down, opening a door under the marble island, he pulled out two glass cake stands; balancing their lids in one hand, the stands in the other, he placed them gently on the counter.

"Oh." Kagome frowned, "I don't want to dirty up those. Plates will do just fine."

"That's what they were brought for." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Humph." Kagome moved passed him, placing the stand onto the cake, she flipped the whole thing upside right; lifting the pan up, she was pleased to she that no remnants of the cake was left. She did the same with the other.

"Um…why are you baking in my kitchen anyways?" Inuyasha watched as she smeared the chocolate frosting on the yellow cake.

"Because Sango's birthday is in a few weeks and I wanted to do something special for her."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said nodding his head. "But why bake a cake?"

"This way, she'll know that I worked hard on it." She looked in the half full bowl, realizing that she had made much more then she needed, spreading the icing evenly, leaving the rest where it was.

"Yeah but it's not like you made it from scratch." Inuyasha leaned on the counter, holding up the cake mix box that was lying on top of the trash.

"Hey!" she shrieked, knocking the box out of his hand. "This was a feat all on its own. At least I made the icing." She said proudly, pouring the vanilla mix on the second cake. Inuyasha smiled at the way she studied the sugar confection, as if it was that hard to put icing on a cake.

"Why two cakes?"

"Man, you're just full of questions today." She licked a bit of icing off her finger. "I didn't know which would taste better: the yellow and caramel swirl or the chocolate with raspberry filling; both are Sango's favorites." She took great care in making sure the entire cake was covered; she still had a lot of icing left over. Taking out a knife, she cut small pieces in each one.

"Here," she held out a piece of the marble cake between her fingers, "try it." She suggested. Inuyasha jerked his head back, grimacing in the process.

"Uhhh… no thanks." He said nervously, trying not to hurt the raven's feelings. Kagome poked out her bottom lip.

"Please Inuyasha." She coaxed cutely. "I worked really hard on it." Inuyasha swallowed hard.

Damn she's too cute.

"No way." He said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"You can't cook, that's why."

"But you're my friend." Kagome wasn't the one to throw tantrums but she nearly stomped her foot. Inuyasha was being such a baby.

"Don't care. The lining of my stomach might dissolve if I eat that." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Baby." She said before putting the cake into her own mouth. "It's good too." She said with her mouth full.

"I'll take your word for it." He shifted uncomfortably when he watched her lick the crumbs and icing off her fingers for too long. Licking his dry lips, he changed the subject.

"So, where have you been?" Kagome looked at him, puzzlement shone in her eyes. "You know, you haven't been in school lately."

"Oh." Kagome knew where he was going with this and was ready for him. "I've been doing some community service over the past few months."

"Doing what?" Inuyasha pressed on.

"Why do you need to know?" Kagome asked while cleaning up her mess.

"Well, usually you're only gone for a couple of weeks, but you practically missed the whole damn semester." Inuyasha wanted answers and damn it he was going to get them.

"We're building a homeless shelter." She replied without a qualm.

"A homeless shelter? That's what you've been spending your time on?" Inuyasha pursed his lips, trying to see pass her lie.

"Yup, the one on Broad and Robin. We've been trying to build one for years but we never been able to get the funding for it. Now that we do, we can finally have one." Kagome smiled at him. She'd had done her homework; crossed every 'T' and dotted every 'I', there was no way that Inuyasha could suspect her of being Mat now.

"That's so?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," she continued with the conversation, "we started a few weeks after school started and we were hoping that we would be done before this winter, but these storms keep coming in, it might take a lot longer." She dunked her finger in on of the bowls, sucking the sweetness off of it.

Inuyasha sighed, feeling somewhat foolish. He had truly believed that Kagome Higurashi had masqueraded as Mathias Alexander for the past four months, when in fact she had 'actually' been working on building homeless shelters; he should know, his father was the one funding the whole project, or was it Sesshomaru? He had forgotten whom; he just knew that his name was affiliated with it.

Sighing again, he walked passed the woman to raid his refrigerator; maybe now he could finally get passed his suspicions and actually start to like Mat and not to blow his "secret", which he now realized was all in his overactive imagination.

Kagome let out the breath that she had been holding the entire time; hopefully Inuyasha would finally put his correct theory that she and Mat were one and the same to bed and allow her to finish her experiment, however long that may be.

Looking in his direction, she drooled slightly, secretly admiring his tight ass beneath his shorts, his muscular back, or what she could see around that long, striking silver hair, which looked shiner than before, made him look even more gorgeous. And his shoulders; she could seriously take a bite out of them and…

Her strangely aggressive thoughts where dismissed when she saw the scar that adorned his left shoulder. The skin wasn't raised or bulging as a result of the surgery, just a large, jagged edged discolored mark against his sun kissed skin. In that moment, her outrageous thoughts came to a screeching halt and sadness took over.

"I still remember that day." Inuyasha heard his female companion. Her voice soft and weary is what startled him. His hunger subsiding, he closed the stainless steel door, peering over his shoulder at her

"Huh?" she shook her head when she saw the alarm in his golden eyes.

"Nothing." She waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing the notion. "I was just thinking about the day of your accident."

Absently, Inuyasha lifted his hand, his fingers touching the scar lightly. "Oh, yeah." He noticed the cheerless gleam in her eyes and shrugged. "It nothing." He said lightly, "It was a long time ago. No need to get worked up over it now." Irritated, he walked back to the marble island, sitting himself on one of the bar stools; he faced her, folding his hands under his chin.

Kagome nodded her head. One thing she liked about Inuyasha was that, even when they weren't friends, he always made lightly of anything about him if it so happened to upset his friends. He never wanted them to worry, or worst, pity him. It was just his way.

"It was three years ago and it wasn't nothing. You were seriously hurt and it was all over the news." Kagome persisted, joining him on the opposite side of the island; she nibbled on a piece of her cake.

"Teach me not to do eighty during an ice storm." He said half jokingly. "But it could've been worst. I'm lucky only my shoulder got the worst of the injuries."

"I was so scared. The cameras showed your car, completely smashed into a heap of metal. I was crying so hard; I thought…I thought you were dead." She didn't weep, but her breathing hitched.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's chest tightened; it pained him to see her like this. He fought the urge to walk over to her and scoop her up into his arms and comfort her. He waited until she took several breaths to calm herself down.

"I was just so scared," she repeated, "I went to visit you everyday until the day they discharged you." She smiled when she saw the look of bafflement mixed with surprise with a hint of excitement shined over his face.

Kagome came to visit me? No way!

The first people that he saw when he awoke from surgery were his father and friends. Even Sesshomaru had come and stayed with him for a short time, which confused and surprised the hell out of him. His teammates had come too and some students but he didn't remember Kagome coming to see him and no one told him if he went into a comatose so…

"I would usually come in while you were sleeping." He heard her say as if she were reading his mind. "I didn't want to show up while there were other people around, since we were no longer friends, so I'd wait until the last hour before visiting hours were over."

"What did you do there?" he had to know, he never knew that she was in the room while he slept, didn't know that she cared enough to come see him when he was hospitalized.

"Nothing really." She shrugged a little embarrassed that she had let out her little secret and that he was actually interested.

"So you just sat there and stared at me for like an hour?" he leaned back against the back of the stool, giving her a lopsided grin. "Kinda stalker-ish don't you think?"

"I was not stalking you!" she shouted, pink stole over her cheeks. "I just…I just held your hand and talked to you for a while, that's all. Nothing special."

"Uh huh." Nothing special? She came to him secretly, and stayed with him until the night was over. He thought she didn't give a shit about him til now. She cared, even when he'd treated her like crap she still cared!

"So you watched over me." He spoke again, getting great pleasure watching her face turn red and shifting awkwardly in her seat. "Like a guardian angel."

"No!" Her brown eyes grew wide. "I was…I was just…" She fell silent; she didn't know what to say.

Inuyasha nodded his head discreetly; if he had been conscious, even once while she was at his side, he would have longed patched up things between them.

"Do you think things would have been different between us if I were awake when you came?" He frowned, speaking the question that was plaguing his mind and hers.

"I don't know." She finally said, looking down at her half eaten cake. She could feel his soul searing stare but wouldn't dare look up.

_Fuck yeah it would have!_

Which was really pissing him off. Three years were practically wasted because of her damned insecurities. If she had said something back then, had made all this known, he wouldn't be going through all this! He wouldn't be trying to figure out a way to convince Kagome that they should be more than 'just friends.' Shit! SHE would already be HIS. Everyday, all day! He wouldn't have to be jealous of pretty boy scumbags and having to knock them into oblivion. If she had told him that she still cared about him, he wouldn't have to have gone to the clinic to get rid of his fucking gonorrhea!

_… Wait a minute..._

He was going too far.

It wasn't Kagome's fault for that. Hell, it was most definitely his that he had actually believed that Kikyo would have a faithful relationship with him, with anyone for that matter. And it wasn't her fault that some fuckers just don't understand the meaning of the word NO.

But if they had fixed their downhill friendship three years ago, he wouldn't have dated Kagome's double ganger and he wouldn't have gone to town on Mr. French I-do-as-I-please punk ass bitch. Therefore, it WAS her fault.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" he snapped out of his personal rant when his ears picked up her sweet voice, but didn't acknowledge her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, slightly frightened when his face had formed into an angry scowl, his eyes a deep bronze, his jaw clenched. He didn't answer right away, just stared at her. She looked away several times, trying to avoid his gaze without leaving her spot. Finally he let out a loud sigh, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Yeah. I'm ok." He answered, rolling his eyes mentally at how fate had denied him again of what he wanted the most.

"Are you sure? You looked livid." She pressed on.

"I was just thinking about everything and it was pissing me off." He rubbed the back of his neck, tearing his eyes away from her, he looked outside the window. The storm was still whipping around outside in a frenzy. No doubt, there would be no school for a while and they were most likely be snowed in for the night.

Then it hit him.

If Kagome was going to be here a while…

"I'm sorry if all of this is making you mad. I wasn't really trying to of course. I don't even know why I said it." Kagome's monologue went in one ear and out the other.

All Inuyasha was thinking about was devising his plan on making Kagome his.

Starting now.

"It's ok." He spoke gently. "I'm glad you told me. That's what friends do, they tell each other secrets right." He gave her an easy smile, happy that she stopped talking long enough to smile back. He then looked down at the two slices of cake that were still in front of her.

"And since were friends, I think it would be rude if I didn't eat the cakes that you've worked so hard on." She stuck out her tongue, sensing the mockery behind his kind words.

"It's good." She urged on.

"Uh huh, but if I get sick, I'm so gonna make you pay." She giggled, nudging the plates towards him.

"Uh uh." Shaking his head, he opened his mouth pointing to it as if Kagome didn't get it. She rolled her eyes. As kids, he would make her feed him because he was too lazy to do it himself.

She could have said no, but instead she obliged him. Taking a generous amount of her marble cake, she reached her arm across. She watched as he leaned over, balancing his weight on his forearms, he closed his eyes just at the same time his mouth closed over the fluffy dessert and, to Kagome's surprise, her fingers.

She felt Inuyasha take her offering almost instant when it hit his tongue leaving only her fingers. Slowly, the wet appendage traveled down her two fingers, taking the sticking caramel off them. Separating them; then taking its time, it went back up the one and down the other then back up.

He opened his eyes slightly just to see if his ministrations were working as he'd planned. Kagome's breathing became out as short puffs, drawing desirable attention to the mounds of her breast as they rose and fallen underneath the cotton shirt. Her face was scarlet red as her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted as a small moan came out.

Inuyasha smirked.

If I can make her pant by just licking her fingers…

He didn't want to even think about it. Just the thought alone would have him driven to carry her upstairs and take her for his own. Instead, he gave the digits one last suck before releasing them.

"You were right Kagome," her name being called had her eyes opening ever so slowly, they came alive when they saw the silver-haired man across from her, licking his lips in anticipation, "it really is good." He said the last part in a low husky tone, making Kagome wish that she had never fed it to him in the first place.

She snatched her hand back, rubbing her saliva-coated fingers on her jeans not knowing what to do next.

Then she saw it; that glint in those amber eyes and that cocky smile on his damned face.

He was playing with me!

He believed in that twisted little mind of his that she would do whatever he wanted her to do just because he sucked her fingers! Did he really think she was that desperate!

Kagome eyes became two angry slits as she stared at the cocky bastard. She'd be damned if he thought for one moment that he had the upper hand.

Well, he would be in for a rude awakening if he thought she would get sucked into this game.

Slowly she got up and walked over to the kitchen counter; knowing that he would be watching, she expertly swished her hips along the way.

Inuyasha gulped audibly as he watched the beauty take the green bowl, holding beneath the curve of her breast, she reached inside. Her long finger came out, coated with white icing. Chocolate eyes locking with gold, Kagome tongue poke out between her lips; taking her time, she eased it up her finger, licking of the icing. She held back a laugh when she heard a hitch in Inuyasha voice; slowly she drew the digit into her mouth. Moaning softly, but loud enough for the other to hear, she pulled it back out; sheen of saliva was left over.

She forced herself not to roll her eyes as she examined his pants; no doubt that it was tightening around his crotch.

It was like Ayame had said: if you want a man's attention, draw attention to your mouth.

God! Was Inuyasha that easy?

She thought in disappointment as she moved towards him.

"Would you like a taste, Inuyasha?" she asked in the best seductive voice she could muster up her eyes darken with invitation.

Sadly, he couldn't answer; his mouth felt like the Sahara as the raven beauty stepped closer, licking more of the sugary goodness from her fingers. Now standing before him, Kagome smiled at the same time staring at him with a heated gaze as she dipped her finger in the bowl on last time. She held it to his lips waiting for him to take her offering.

Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha gradually parted his lips as he leaned over, prepared to take her back into his mouth.

Still grinning, Kagome snatched her finger away, a millisecond before it became hostage again; instead she stuck it into her own mouth simultaneously dumping the bowl of icing onto of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha should have seen that one coming. There was no way that Kagome would just gladly fall into his arms that easily. He cringed as the cold cream slid down his chest and back and some going into his shorts. He opened his eyes, globs of icing falling from the bowl and onto the floor, and stared at the young girl who stood there and continued to smile at him like a mischievous child.

If it wasn't storming outside, he would have kicked her out.

Calmly, he lifted the bowl from his head, unintentionally releasing what was left in the bowl onto his hair. He even stifled a growl when he heard giggles escaping from her lips. He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to sink. His backed turned to her; he washed his hands while scraping the icing from out of his hair.

I just finish dying it this morning too!

Kagome watched skeptically as he washed up for few minutes. It was strange that he didn't try anything, or even growl or shout at her. Not letting her guard down, she took a step towards him, then another. Which wasn't the brightest idea.

Kagome jumped back when Inuyasha whirled around; in his hand was the sink hose.

"Inuyasha don't…" she was cut off when a blast of water, cold water, ice cold water shot her in the face.

"AAAHHHH!" she put her hands up in defense, like that was doing her any good, as she was became drenched in water from head to toe. Stepping back, trying to get away from her attacker, she slipped on the gobs of frosting still left on the floor. Losing her footing she crashed on the ceramic tiles.

"Inuyasha stop! I quit! That's enough!" though her pleas where called on deaf ears. Finally the water had stopped minutes later. Kagome coughed as she tried to sit up, her black tresses plastered to the sides of her flushed face, her shirt and jeans clinging to her body and, uhhgg, to her disgust, her socks squishing inside her shoes between her toes.

She looked up, glaring daggers at her supposed friend, though she did deserve the water attack, but she hated being wet with her clothes on! It pissed her off even more when he showed no emotion on his face, just that stupid unreadable indifferent look. If she could, she'd choke him to death.

Satisfied at the disheveled and disgruntled Kagome lying on his floor, wet, and her clothes showing off her body, seeing as how she was only wearing a white T-shirt, he could clearly see her black bra underneath followed by her flat stomach. He put the hose back in place then put a smile on his face as he continued to stare at her, taking his fill.

Giving him a puzzled look, it took her a few moments longer to realize what he was looking at. Looking down at herself, a mortified expression flashed over her features. She might as well have her shirt off. He could see everything!

"Pervert!" she spat, throwing her arm over her chest, like that made a difference.

He tore his attention away from her when the kitchen doors sung open, Rose shuffling her sock adorning feet as she moved towards the refrigerator; right passed them as if they were invisible. Huffing in frustration she closed the door; looking for something to eat that didn't require her to cook. Scanning the room, looking directly at the soaked girl and the icing covered lad, she spotted the chocolate cake. Autumn eyes glittering like a kid's, she dashed to it, stepping over Kagome in the process. Cutting a huge chunk out of it, setting it on a saucer, she realized the raspberry filling oozing out of it. Taking a small piece of the cake, she sampled it and found it delicious. Looking down at Kagome and then at Inuyasha, she set the glass lid back on the dessert, before snatching the whole cake stand; with about three fourths of the cake still on it. She made a run for it; dashing out of the kitchen and out of sight.

The teenagers blinked several times, trying to figure out what had happened. They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha, why can't he act his age sometimes?" Kagome huffed, shutting off the borrowed blow dryer. Setting the appliance on the bed, she tussled her dry silky locks; she picked up the clothes that she had laid out. Fortunately for her, she always carried an extra outfit in case unexpected things happened. Unfortunately, the small backpack was actually used for when Sango had biweekly sleepovers when they were fourteen. It had been awhile since she last switched out the old outfit for an update, so she was stuck with white cotton shorts and a green tank top. She had underwear too, black, and thank God! But no bra; and there was no point in asking Rose, for 1) she didn't wear other people's under garments and 2) she knew for sure that Rose was smaller than she was.

Oh well. It'll just be until my clothes dry…right?

Swallowing her pride, she slipped on her underwear, surprised that they fit perfectly, which concluded, to her delight that her butt hadn't grown any bigger. Like she had feared and whined to Sango a few years ago, who had no sympathy for her whatsoever and told her to suck it up and big booties were the new thing and she looked hot.

Some friend she was!

She wiggled on the small cotton shorts as she remembered when she had cried senseless for hours and seriously considered going on a diet, but that idea went out the window. When she was denied food it just made her want to eat more of what she couldn't have. So that was the end of that.

Slipping on her top, she walked to the floor mirror.

"Whoa." She murmured, smoothing her hands over her breast. Now they got bigger. The thin fabric stretched over them, exposing her skin at the top and sides, her hair curling underneath them. The hem just barley skimming her navel and her shorts were no better, the legs stopping an inch or two under her crouch.

"Not good." She couldn't leave the room looking like this. If Inuyasha wasn't lusting after her hours before in the kitchen, he would jump her the second he saw her. "Now what?" she would just have to stay here until her clothes were finish washing and dried. But who knew how long that would take and Inuyasha might come looking for her by then.

She looked over her shoulder; soft colored gold curtains, concealing the high panes, kept out what little light there was left outside; only the dim light of the chandelier lit the wide room. The king sized, four-poster bed, covered with fresh sheet, pillows, and a warm comforter, the colors of burgundy and gold. She curled and uncurled her toes, the plush bronze carpet softened and curled around them.

She shook her head in thought:

No way am I going to get stuck in here with Inuyasha.

She would just have to find Rose and ask for one of Sesshomaru's shirts, preferably one that came to the ground! But she had no idea what floor she was on, or what room.

Walking over to the double doors, she poked her head through the opening. Looking down the halls; it was eerily silent, there was no one in sight. She guess it was a bad thing because no one could tell her where Rose was residing but a good thing because she didn't want anyone to see her in her too small clothes and think she was a shank, or worst, mistake her for Kikyo.

Uhg! That would be the highlight of my life.

Letting out a huge breath, she shut the door behind her, going to the right; she began to journey down the halls.

"Ok I give up!" Kagome leaned against the nearby wall, pissed off and now tired. She had been walking for at least an hour and a half and there was still no sigh of Rose. Well, she spent about thirty wrapped up in her own world when she found the library. She hated to admit it but she was in "geek heaven" at that point. From wall to ceiling, the split-leveled library was filled with encyclopedias, dictionaries, and thesauruses. Books filled with history, romance, mystery, supernatural, science fiction, and so much more. Hardbacks, paperbacks, some were old and worn; others were brand new and still in their packaging. Just the smell alone of pine and leather had sent her on a high. She roamed the thousands shelves until she remembered what her mission was.

"I should have stayed there." She placed her hand on the curved brass doorknob. This was the last one. Whatever room this one was is where she was going to stay. Someone would find her eventually.

She pulled down on the handle but didn't let herself in. What if this was Inuyasha's room? The reason why she had left her room in the first place was so that Inuyasha wouldn't find her. It would be just her luck if this was the one room that she definitely wanted to avoid.

Absently she rolled her eyes at herself for being silly; a room was a room regardless of what was inside. If Inuyasha wanted to have sex with her, it didn't matter where she was. She just hoped he didn't go overboard and throw her into the broom closet. She thought having sex in a closet was the most unromantic, unsexy thing a man could do to.

Pushing away the thoughts of letting Inuyasha do anything to her, she pushed opened the door. Thankfully it wasn't a bedroom. It looked to be a drawing room, or a family room.

Kagome stepped in to get a better look, leaving the door opened.

Again, high ceilings. Kagome wondered how the cleaning people got up there to clean or if they just let dust accumulate; like anyone was going to see it anyways. It was painted cream, blending into the blue walls. There weren't any windows in this room, which was a first for her; she imagined every room had windows that gave the occupants a great view of the outside. The dark hardwood floor glossed and shined she could see her reflection clearly. She concluded that not a lot of people walked through here. There was no furniture in the large room except for bookshelves, the same color as the floor. There were some books on them, but there were also picture frames and figurines on them as well.

Walking in more until she was almost in the middle of the room, turning around, she took in the view above the bookshelves. Giant portraits aligned the walls on the other side of the room. The far side had the oldest portrait, dating back a few hundred years, but no doubt that it was a Taisho ancestor. Walking down, going towards more recent portraits, you could see the change in the paintings, not just the texture and the paints that were used, but who was in them. After a few frames that were filled with just a male figure, there were now portraits of both the Taisho male and his wife, or his mistress. Each of the females, either fair haired or dark, with brilliant eyes, all regal and beautiful. The more recent portraits framed the whole family, some with one child, and others with two or three. Most of them had black hair but there were a few that had blonde or light brown, matching their mother's. A male child even had red locks. But all had those golden eyes that stared back at her. It surprised her when she saw a female child in two different paintings; she had always believed that the Taisho family only produced males, but this was proof that there were female Taishos at one time and another.

Making her way over the far right side of the room, she hadn't noticed the floor rose up into a small platform, almost tripping on the three steps. Gripping the thin rail she managed to catch herself from falling flat on her face. Stretching her leg out, she pushed herself to the platform in one step. Crunching the midnight blue carpet between her toes, dark brown leather couches sat in the middle; between them was a small coffee table. A stone fireplace, unlit, was built into the wall. Above it was the present Taisho men. Close knitted together, all dressed in black, the painting stopped midway at their torsos and must have been taken before Inuyasha had gone all rebel and dyed his hair. Their father, InuTaisho, was of course in the middle. His hair, streaks of grey found their way through the black, was pulled back away from his strong face.

Hmm…Inu…Taisho? Wow! I just realized that their dad doesn't have a last name.

Smiling at her thought she took on the sight of the dark mane Sesshomaru and made a mental note that he looked a lot better with silver hair for some strange reason as did Inuyasha. Though their faces held no smile, all three pairs of eyes shone with pride and happiness, or at least that's what the painter wanted to portray.

There were two paintings on either side of the frame, both of beautiful women. To the left was a willowy blonde with piercing green eyes, which stood out against her creamy white skin. Rubies and diamonds adorned her ears and neck. Her hair was pulled into a high bun; purposeful strands spiraled curled, framing her face. She wore a strapless red grown, the end pooling around at her feet. The high back of the chair was her background. Her hands were clasped together; her nails unpainted and a single diamond ring around her finger. Her face held little makeup and she wasn't smiling. To Kagome, she looked like a queen. She then turned attention away from that one to the next.

The portrait to the right was the complete opposite; the other woman, seemingly around the same age, but she seemed more carefree than the other. Wearing no makeup, her youthful beauty shone through; her dark black hair was ripping in massive curls over her shoulders and down her back, a great contrast to her sun kissed complexion; her dark brown eyes glittered with emotions as she gave off a gentle smile. The bodice of her blue dress held her tightly, but in a comfortable way; the straps falling loosely and flirtatiously over her shoulders, the dress was free flowing in arrays of different blues hiked up around her knees, showing off her blue ballet shoes. And instead of sitting in a chair, she laid on her side; her right arm crossing over her stomach for balance while her left elbow was supporting her head, her hand tucked underneath her thick hair showing a silver hooped earring.

The background colors of all of them mimicked the colors a sunset with warm oranges and reds and yellows swam and messed together, almost making all three paintings as one unit.

Kagome shot a hand up to her cheek when she felt something warm and wet. She didn't realize that she was crying and wasn't sure if it was a good cry or a bad one. She looked back at the portraits and viewed them as a one huge portrait as it was intended to be. They looked like...like a family.

"What are you doing in here?" She jumped at the voice but didn't turn around. Quickly she whipped at her eyes, trying to get rid of any evidence of sadness.

"I was…" she looked back; Inuyasha stood just a few feet away from the platform, thankfully dressed in a black shirt and jeans. "I was looking for Rose." Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up in confusion as her confession.

"In the family room?" A blush crept on her face, she turned to face him; absently she covered her exposed skin, crossing her arms over her midriff.

"Well, this is a big house. I was searching. Then I got lost."

"That's why we have intercoms." Inuyasha smiled when a blank look crossed her face. "You think we just go searching for one of us in here? We'd be looking for days if that were the case." Shaking his head he walked away from her crocking his finger for her to follow him. Pouting, she did so.

"Right here." He said tapping a black box that was in plain sight by the entrance. Idly, he pressed the red button. "Rose?"

"What?" Rose's voice blasted through the speaker a few moments later. He then pointed to the green rectangle on the face of it. The words: FIRST FLOOR…EAST WING…EIGHTH ROOM scrolled over it.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were alive."

"You have no life." And then she clicked off. Inuyasha said nothing as Kagome folded her arms over her chest pouting once again.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that was there?" she was steamed. She had been searching for damn near two hours and all she had to do was press the button on that damned box! And on top of that, she was stuck in a room with him and now he had seen her in this too small outfit. Oh! How fate was being so cruel to her!

But… to her surprise, Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He didn't even comment or tease her about it. Instead he walked away from her, picking up a porcelain figurine of a two-tailed cat.

"Me and Sesshomaru just finished this room a few weeks ago." He said, mostly to himself than to her. He rolled the cat in his hand as he looked up at his family history, remembering how he and his brother fought for hours on the correct chronological order. They still weren't sure if they got it right or not. "Dad never unpacked mom's things after she died, so it was kinda like saying 'we're here to stay.' He shrugged, setting the figurine back in its place. He looked back at her and smiled; oh yeah, he had noticed what she was wearing; her very, very short shorts that would show all of her intimate spots if she bent over and her too small shirt that barely came down over her chest and without a bra no less! Uh! His body was practically screaming, but he chose to ignore his urges. He watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her hair just as she turned to look back.

"So…which one is your mother?" she asked in a respectful tone; she truly didn't know because she had never met either women.

"The one in the blue." He spoke in a calm voice, almost making her yelp; she hadn't realized that he had moved beside her, but she stood where she was.

"Ha! I knew it. She looks so nice and fun." Inuyasha nodded at her praises.

"Yeah, she was. We loved her very much."

"Then the blond must be Sesshomaru's mother." Again, he nodded.

"But I never met her."

"She passed away?"

"No, she just…left." He struggled for the right words without sounding cruel.

"Left? Where did she go?"

"Who knows? Dad said she left just a few short months after they got married; Sesshomaru was already born by then. Then one day she packed all her things and left a note for Dad saying that she couldn't handle the responsibilities of being a wife and a mother, left and never came back."

"And left her son without a mother." Something inside of her ached for the older brother and his father. How horrible it must have been for that baby to be crying for his mother, not understanding that she was never coming home. And for the man whose heart was broken when the woman that he loved walked out on him in the middle of the night. She didn't even having the guts to face him one last time before she left their lives for good.

She turned her head so he would see the tears that were running uncontrollably down her face. Man, she was really getting emotional today. She felt his fingers trail up and down her arm for support but didn't say anything.

"All of this is your mother's?" she looked around at the shelves all covered with books and decorative colorful bowls and animal figurines with extra limbs then normal.

"Yeah, on the cabinets at least; Dad's collection is underneath."

"What?" she gave him a weird look. Silently he walked across the room.

"Step back a little." He warned and waited until she reluctantly did so. Pressing a concealed consol, she watched as the floor open up, several table cabinets silently rose, filling up the middle of the room, forming an arch.

"So this is why there's no furniture." Kagome said in awe, peering into the glass. Inside, one of a kind jewels and gems sparkled.

"And no windows." Inuyasha shouted from the other side. Kagome wedged herself between the aisles, checking out the different ancient artifacts and treasures that were at least 500 years old. "Some of these artifacts were around when demons roamed the earth." Kagome looked up at his comment.

"Demons? You believe in them?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, I do." He walked towards where she was standing. "The Taisho family is a long line of demon descendants."

"Get out!" Inuyasha shrugged, letting her make up her own mind about his bloodline.

"What's in here?" Kagome asked, tapping her nail on the glass. Inuyasha came on the other side off the cabinet. Quietly, keying in the code on the back, he slid it opened, reaching inside he pulled out an octagon shaped box. Opening it, he smiled at the way her face lit up.

"Wow." She whispered in awe at the pink and purple jewel presented to her. "It looks like a pearl." Inuyasha snorted a laugh.

"Definitely not a pearl. It's called the Jewel of Four Souls. (1)" Kagome shook her head slightly.

"I've never heard of it."

"What? You've never heard of it?" He took the jewel out of its cushion; he rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. "Want me to tell you the story behind it?" she answered yes. "Well, the name Four Souls, or Shikon no Tama, is referring to the spirits of Friendship, Courage, Wisdom, and Love and when they're joined together in a person's soul, it gives them this awesome power." He placed the sacred jewel back in the box but didn't close it. He looked at her, with curiosity and interest in her eyes, he continued.

"According to history, it was created in the result of a fierce battle between a priestess and demon. Midoriko, probably the most powerful priestess known to man, was said to have spiritual powers as strong as one hundred warriors and able to purify ten demons at once. And Magatsuhi, the demon that killed her, was created by many other demons that joined together and lived within an evil heart of the man that lusted for her."

The way Inuyasha told the story, the way his voice became low and mysterious, his eyes growing darker as he stared into hers, Kagome was drawn in before she knew it.

"Midoriko and Magatsuhi fought intensely for seven days and nights and when Midoriko finally realized that she couldn't win against him, she sacrificed herself. Using the last bit of her power and sealed his soul along with hers, destroying them both and creating the Jewel, which burst from her heart. They say that their souls still rage on in battle within it." He suddenly snapped the box shut, making Kagome jump at the unexpected move.

"That was… a very interesting story." Kagome didn't realize how great a storyteller Inuyasha was.

"Yeah, and the jewel possesses powers to grant a wish." Inuyasha put the box back into its secure home.

"Have you ever tried to make a wish?" Not that she believed in that sort of thing.

"Nope, because once you make the wish, the jewel disappears forever. I'm not taking my chances; Dad would kill me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome walked towards the middle of the collection, tracing her fingers along the edge of the wood; noticing that the jewelry and gems were aligned on the outside, weapons on the inside of the arch.

"But these are my dad's favorites. Come take a look." He waved his hand, motioning her to the middle of the room. Kagome reached him and looked inside the cabinet, excepting to see something spectacular, only to scrunch up her nose in disappointment.

"This one seems to be out of place, don't you think?" In the glass case was a slender sword, its hilt wrapped in a white cloth in a criss-cross pattern, its blade polished and gleamed to perfection. The next one down was much bigger; the thick blade coming at a dangerous point making it all the more deadly. The hilt was wrapped with a red rope, as if symbolizing the amounts of blood that was drenched in it. And then, the final one, which seemed the most pitiful of them all; the whole thing was battered. The curved blade was dull, chipped along its edges and looked as if it was ready to fall off its handle. Kagome couldn't wrap her mind around why anyone, especially InuTaisho, would want to keep a ratty old sword.

"Huh? This one!" Inuyasha gapped at her. "This is the most powerful of all three!"

"That tattered thing? It needs to be in the garbage." Inuyasha laughed; nothing in his father's collection needed to be thrown away.

"Yeah; by appearance it looks like shit, but when wielded in the correct hands, it could destroy a hundred demons in one strike."

"Again with the demons?" the raven rolled her eyes. "Is there a story behind these swords too?"

"Sure is." He said with enthusiasm before clearing his throat. "These two belonged to a demon lord…"

"Your ancestor?"

"Yeah. Anyways, before he died, he had his trusted blacksmith forge these blades with his own fangs."

"What? His fangs? Why would he do that?"

"If you would let me finish." She looked at him sheepishly, giving him the ok to finish the story. "Like I said before, the crappy looking one, Tetsusaiga, is the blade that causes death. This one," he tapped his finger on the glass above the thin sword, "this one is Tenseiga, the one that gives life. The demon lord had two sons; both despised each other to the point where they attempted time and time again to kill the other. When he died, his eldest son, a full fledged demon, inherited this; his other son, a half breed, received the Tetsusaiga."

"Half breed?" Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"He had both demon and human blood, which was another reason why they didn't like each other. The elder believed that he was superior over his younger brother because he was half human." Inuyasha stopped speaking, crossing his arms, he pondered on his words. "Guess history repeats itself, huh?" he thought out loud, remember how not too long ago, he and Sesshomaru were the same way.

"Couldn't the elder brother take the powerful sword away from his brother?" Kagome asked, totally unaware of Inuyasha's fallen mood.

"Umm…no, Tetsusaiga could only be used if a human wielded it. So instead, he had another demon make this demonic sword, Toukijin, its power rivaling against Tetsusaiga."

"So, the demon lord gave the older son the sword that gives life because he would probably be more powerful if he had the Tetsusaiga, and probably kill his younger brother. And knowing his son would envy him for having it would then, in turn, try to get a sword that would match or be more powerful. Therefore, giving his youngest the Tetsusaiga he could defend himself, so he didn't have to worry about either of them killing each other after he was gone. I mean, how sad would it be if the two brothers, the only family they had left, would kill the other over jealousy." (2)

Inuyasha leaned his elbow against the glass cabinet, bracing his head in his open palm. "Hmmm… that's it in a nutshell, I suppose." He observed her as she placed both hands on her exposed hips as she turned her head to look around; thinking of his next move.

Kagome scanned that room, her chest filling with emotions. This room with filled to its entirety with family. Old and new, full of memories and history and stories, all good and bad; no matter what, they were family. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could reconcile their harsh differences. So why…why couldn't she?

"You guys really believe in demons?" she said softly, rubbing her hand above her breast as if trying to subside the feelings that were overwhelming inside of her.

"You believe in angels don't you?" Her ears picked up his voice, realizing that he was close to her again.

"Yes. Of course."

"Well if you believe in angels, then why not demons. Everything has to have an opposite, right?" By the time he finished his sentence, he arms had already circled around her waist, his body pressing close to hers. She felt as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"I guess you're right then." Her voice was shallow, she hadn't expect him to be this close, and though she should have told him to back up, she couldn't bring herself to do it, instead she stared at the blue wall.

"We have to talk." He voice finally broke the silence between them.

"I thought we were talking."

"About us." Kagome could do nothing but sigh.

Here we go again. She thought in distain.

"Inuyasha, we've…"

"No." he cut her off abruptly. "I've let you do all the talking about us. I've never had my say in it." Though he spoke softly, you could hear the sternness in his voice. He took several deep breaths, each time stroking the length of her arms before settling them around her waist again.

"You're not dumb, so I'm pretty much stating the obvious that I like you. That I want us to be more than 'just friends,' like you want."

"Inu…"

"Because I know with the feelings that I feel for you, there's no way that I can settle for just being friends." Kagome's breath hitched slightly as he felt his hand glide gently up her stomach, making it way under her shirt.

"I mean, I could probably accept the 'just friends' bit, but I'm sure we would be friends with benefits." He leaned down, kissing her neck. "And I know how much you hate the term let alone being categorized as one of those friends." A smile spread across her neck as her breath hitched again when he slid his finger under the curve of her breast.

"So…so now…what?" trying to keep her breathing even but it was difficult when he was touching her, breathing on her, kissing her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to persuade you otherwise." His fingers skimmed the pale flesh just underneath the band of the white cotton shorts.

"Touching me in this way, do you think this is going to change my mind?" She placed her hands behind her, pushing herself away from him, only to slam back against his hard body.

"Just hear me out." A pissed off Kagome was not what he wanted. "I'm just gonna talk."

"Talking does not require touching me." She spat, upset with herself when she noted that it was more sexual frustration than anger.

"No, it doesn't." he agreed calmly, "but this might be the only and last time I can touch you like this." He kissed the area behind her left ear. "Let me have this...please." he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple.

Knowing that she would most likely regret it later; "Don't get carried away" spewed from her mouth.

Because her back was to him, she didn't see the smile on his face. "First off I want to thank you," He began, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you opened your heart for me again and I know that your mind is already made up and that no matter what I say you won't open it any wider for me because you're afraid I'll hurt you again." Kagome turned her face away from him, her dark hair hiding her sad features.

"But that…that will give me more determination to never hurt you again." Instinctively, she reached up, grabbing the hand that was traveling underneath her shirt.

"You think…" she was trembling, her voice shaking. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "…that will be enough? Because you hurt me once, therefore you have motivation to never do it again?"

She turned harshly trying to move away; because he was holding her so close to his body, she only managed to position herself sideways; her back was cradled in the folds of his arms. "That's the best you can do!" she thrashed against him of a moment, her body vibrating in anger, but she couldn't explain where the emotion was coming from or why. He was trying to make things better; to do right by her. However, she felt as though it was years too late. Now! After her life had gone to hell in a hand basket, now he wanted to be with her? He had bullied, ridiculed, and tormented her for five years. All the while, she was going through many hardships; the grievance in her heart over the death of her mother really took a toll on her, to the point where every picture made her break down and cry, which driven her to take down all that remained in their home, storing them away in a box in the back of the linen closet.

That first year after their diminished friendship had been hell; it wasn't as if she didn't have support, her grandfather and brother were there, but it was hard to lean on their shoulders and cry and grieve when they were doing the same thing. Later on, Sango came into her life and she had filled in most of the void, though she still missed him. And after the attempted rape with Sinclair, she realized that she might even love him. It wasn't fair that he wanted to start a relationship that should have began years earlier; now when they were mere months of graduating and going their separate ways.

"You're reading too much into this, Kagome." Gently fingers rested under her chin, tilting her head back to see her brown eyes, filled with mixed emotions. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not asking for an answer right away." His lips traveled down, lingering on hers. "And we'll worry about the minor details when we come across them." Scoping her thick mane away, he placed more kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Minor details?" her words came out as a throaty moan. Why had she agreed to let him touch her like this and why the hell wasn't she telling him to stop? "Don't you mean major details?"

"Uh…no; if I had meant major details, I would have said it." His tongue darted out, tracing along her collarbone, then across the top of her right breast.

What was he doing to her? Her body felt like it was on fire. Everywhere he touch pooled a deep sensation inside of her.

"What do you feel is a major situation?" he wanted to keep her talking; he wanted to keep her mind occupied on the conversation while occupying her body with his hands, and his mouth, and tongue. He wanted to give her a taste of how good she could feel…would feel when they were together.

"Well…for starters your timing sucks…aaahh!" she let out a squeal when he nipped at her neck before sucking on it, leaving such a lovely love bite.

"Does it?"

"Yes. This semester is nearly over and there's only five more months before we graduate and I'm barely at school now!" she shouted the last part out of shock when his free hand gave her butt a friendly spank.

"So we'll spend Winter break together and the days that you are in school and even the days that you're not. You can even come over here whenever you like. Doesn't sound like a big deal to me." He placed his head on her shoulder nearest to his body, giving him a view of her cleavage; straining against the tank top, lifting and falling at a rapid pace as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly he dragged his hand up her front; setting his fingers at the toyed with the neck, pulling at it gently.

One tug. Just one good tug and this will be a rag. He thought nonchalantly. Deciding against his actions, he continued to toy with the top.

"But five months isn't a lot of time for us…"

"No." he cut her off, sliding the hand that was on her backside to the side of her chest. "I don't need time to figure out my feelings." His large hand slipped inside her shirt, his fingers forming around the creamy globe. "You do."

Kagome gasped is pleasure as his warm hand fondled her; her nipple becoming painfully hard as his calloused palm rolled over it. His hand movements were causing the top to rip at the side. If he hadn't been holding her, she would have crashed on the floor. Her knees were so weak; her body was shaking badly, forcing herself to stop just made it more uncontrollable.

"Inuyasha…" her eyes fluttered shut as he continued his pleasurable torture. Taking his other hand, he pinched her other nipple between the stretched fabric, causing more friction to the sensitive nub.

He raised his head up, placing his lips next to her ear, his warm breath sending goose bumps over her heated flesh. A cold shiver rippled down her spine.

He whispered huskily "You just don't understand how much I love you Kagome."

Her glassy eyes shot opened.

"Now what a minute!" that had her going. Love! He loved her? "Don't think…" her protest was cut short with his lips crushed over her bruised ones.

Both parties moan as his tongue made its way past her plump lips, tasting every inch of her sweet mouth. He'd been counting the days until he would taste the tantalizing flavor again. Her moans and gasps delivered a familiar sensation straight to his groin, but he ignored it; right now, it was all about her.

Sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip, his hand traveled down her flat stomach, his fingers toying with the waistband of shorts.

"You don't know what I can do for you." Inuyasha whispered once he forced himself to unlock their lips. "I can do things for you…to you that no other man could ever do." His long fingers dipped under the waistband, slipping along the front of her panties.

"Just think about it. You'll never have to worry about money. I can support you through school and anything else you might need." Quickly he kissed her again to stop whatever protest she was about to utter. "I know, I know." He soothed, leaving trails of kisses along her neck and shoulder. "You would never ask for such a thing, but it'll always be there for you."

"Inuyasha." The woman in his arms moaned as she felt the finger push against the fabric that shielded her from being entered. Unconsciously, she grounded her hips against his as he traced along her folds. Even as his finger became wet, that gave him all the more encouragement to continue his ministrations. His fingers slipped passed the black cotton. His fingertips toyed at the fine curly hairs before dipping gently into her heated core.

He watched as she parted her lips, but no words came as her hand tightened around his shirt. Her hips rocked back and forth trying to match the rhythm of the fingers inside of her.

"Physically, well…" he chuckled. "Right now all I can think about is the incredibly sex we'll have." He kissed her opened mouth. "But don't worry, I'll think of more." He smirked when he finally got a more responsive reaction; again, he pushed his thumb against her clit. A loud moan echoed through the room soon after. He continued this just to have the satisfaction of hearing her erotic voice.

"Emotionally, I'll always be at your side, I'll listen to you, even when I don't feel like it. I'll support you in every way." He leaned forward so that his mouth was almost touching her ear. "No matter what you say or do, I'll always be there, I'll always love you."

Those words had Kagome's eyelids flutter open, her dark misted filled eyes locking with golden ones and though they were clouded with lust and desire, she could tell that he was sincere.

"No matter what I do or say?" her voice came out as a quiet whisper. After all the lies and deceit that she has put him through, he'll still be there?

"No matter what." He said in a matter of fact tone, assuring her that his words were the truth and nothing more.

_Yeah, we'll see when that time really comes_. She thought in sadness.

She didn't know whether is was all the emotions that were building because of Inuyasha declaration or because she was about to reach her peak, Kagome crushed her mouth onto his to silence herself from her moans of ecstasy and her confession as she rode out her orgasm to the fullest.

She would definitely make sure that that time will never come to light.


	14. Bankotsu's story

Chapter 14:

Sitting in between two of the four most popular boys in Freeman High School was Mathias Alexander. He had finally become one of them and it only took multiple beatings and several humiliating pranks over the course of four months. Now he had the ticket to pretty much everything; guys that considered him a nobody were now flocking over to him and talking to him like they were the best of friends and girls that didn't want to have anything to do with him, some even say that to his face, wanted to go out with him. Not that he wanted to go out with them, but it was funny to see the cheerleader co-captain's face when he told her to fuck off and never show her ugly face again. Haha, she nearly passed out of shock.

_Stupid girl._ He thought with delight, _she was always talking about him_ (Kagome) _behind his back so it was only right to reject her._

Mat hid his smile behind his folded arms on the cafeteria table as he listened to the voices of his newfound friends. They all laughed, talking about various things; cars, sports, women, school, their plans over Winter break, life in general. It was all so…normal. Not that was bad…no it was bad! He did not go through all that bullshit to find out that they were nothing more than regular guys. No! There was something special about each of them, he knew it, and he'd just have to separate each of them to figure it out.

_Shit! Why did this have to be so hard!_

He wished he had never come up with this scheme, but he was too enthralled in it now to give up. Stretching his legs underneath the table, he turned his head when he saw a familiar face filled the corner of his eye. His brother Souta walked towards the exit; his black book bag hung neatly over his left shoulder. He looked comfortable in his navy blue and black striped sweater, black jeans and boots; similar to his own outfit except his sweater was white and neon green and khakis with matching boots. Snuggled around his brother's arm was a pretty petite girl, her shoulder length chestnut hair was tucked behind her ear, showing off her pale blue eyes and spattered freckles over her round face. Her beige long sleeved dress fell to her knees, showing off her brown tights. Her mid-calf boots matched her dress. He didn't recognize her so he assumed that she was a freshman. She wasn't beautiful but she wasn't ugly either. She was just…simple.

Since when did Souta start dating? Does grandpa know?

Last time he checked, he had made it a point to make it clear that they weren't allowed to date until they were 17; but then again, Grandpa had always lessen the stern roles for his brother then he did for him.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back around, resting his cheek on his folded arms.

"Where's Kouga?" he asked seconds later, noting that the only reason they were still in school was to wait for him to show up.

"Don't know." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. "Been calling his dumbass for the last twenty minutes, but he's not answering." Snapping his phone closed, he scowled at the three remaining teens across the table, two of them were grinning from ear to ear.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed loudly, knowing why his friends were two seconds from laughing.

"Math!"

"English!"

"Chemistry!"

Mat was taken aback as each of them ratted off a subject then slammed twenty dollar bills on the table.

"What?" Mat looked at each of them with confusion. "What are you guys doing?"

"It's a thing that we do." Bankotsu answered, earning a puzzled look from the smaller boy beside him. He waved his hand in front of his face. "You'll see."

"See what?" Everyone turned to harsh ragged voice. Kouga appeared from behind them. He looked as if he stepped out of a cover of a magazine. His hair was combed to perfection, not a strand out of place, gathered in a ponytail around the nape of his neck. The white collared shirt underneath his brown corduroy vest was pressed to perfection, tucked into matching slacks and boots. His blue eyes shifted from his friends' unfazed gaze to the money on the table.

"Betting on me again!" he shouted, shocking all of them. "Shit! I'm not a fucking wolf in heat. I can control myself if I wanted to." He crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw tightened as if he was appalled that they would ever think that he would have sex on school grounds, while class was in session no less. The thought of that…why, it was laughable.

_… … Yeah right!_

"Then where were you?" Miroku wasn't buying it. Leaning back, he looked at Kouga who still had the look of distain on his face. "Classes started twenty-five minutes ago, and we don't have anymore, so what we're you doing during those precious minutes? Just wondering the halls?" Kouga narrowed his eyes at Miroku as he placed that damn all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I ain't gota answer to you or anyone else for that matter." Mat stared at the four of them, all with different emotions on their faces: a pissed off Kouga, a cocky Miroku, a indifferent Inuyasha, and an amused Bankotsu and Mat, completely left in the dark.

Kouga sucked his teeth. "Are you all gonna just stare all day, or are we getting the hell outa here. I gota get to work in an hour." He turned away from them slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Mat knitted his brows, leaning back in his seat, noticing something sticking out of his pants. Reaching out, he snatched the material in between his fingers, pulling it out quickly.

"What the hell?" Kouga jumped when he felt something slide over his backside.

"It's a piece of paper." Mat said aloud, smoothing out the creases, he turned it over. His eyes widened in astonishment. "Tamaki Souma got a B minus in calculus." He turned back to see a flustered Kouga.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath. Mat was startled when an explosion of laughter rang through his ears.

"Dude! You totally had us going for a minute!" Inuyasha roared out in amusement.

"Self control my ass!" Miroku still held the smirk on his face as he shook his head at Kouga's boastful and brave sexual endeavors.

"What does that paper say?" Bankotsu snuck a look at the class title. "Math. All take that." In one swift movement, the money that was laid untouched had disappeared from the table and into his pocket.

"Man, you always get it right." Kouga said laughing; he sat down next to the winner. It took Mat longer to actually comprehend what was happening.

"You…you had sex in a classroom?" Mat whispered as if it was forbidden for him to speak of such a thing.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mat's bi-colored eyes widen at Kouga's nonchalant attitude. Who would be so bold as to have sex in a classroom, during class hours, knowing all the dangers that could have happened? The worst would be a teacher walking in on such activities and grounds for expulsion would be issued.

But then again, who was he to judge.

"Don't worry Mat," Inuyasha said in casual tone, "This is an everyday thing for this Casanova." Mat told himself to calm down when he stared into pools of gold as Inuyasha graced him with a gentle smile. He fought back the blush that was creeping up on his face, remembering events that happened a few weeks ago.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his nervousness. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention elsewhere.

"So who was it this time?" He asked with curiosity. There weren't that many girls left that Kouga hadn't sampled. Kouga just sat there silently.

"I'm not telling." His proclamation had their mouths gaping.

"Why not?" Miroku shouted in shock. "Any other time, you'd be dying not to tell us who you screwed."

"It's different alright so drop it!" He scowled at the raven.

"Could it be that the infamous playboy has found someone that he might actually like?" Bankotsu spoke up, his voice muddled with ridicule; it was unheard of that Kouga would be unwilling to reveal which girl had fallen under his charm, which only meant that this one girl was different.

"Hn. Please; it just ain't natural for a man to be bound to one woman." He said, like he said a thousand times before but this time is was more to convince his own mind then the others. Frustrated with himself and the situation, he stood up abruptly.

"Are ya'll ready to go or what?" he said with his back turned to him. The rest nodded standing up as well, following him out the door.

"Hey, my mom is cooking tonight and invited everyone to come. You guys interested?"

Bankotsu informed them as they walked out of the school doors and into the cold weather. The snowstorms had been relentless over the past two weeks, but they finally passed. Just leaving about three feet of snow in their wake wasn't that bad, though the guys did feel like their school was the only one that didn't call in a snow day. Thankfully the roads were clear the best that the city could do and everyone had cars, for the exception of Mat, so it was cool.

"Aw! What she making?" Kouga asked in despair. He loved his mother's cooking and was about to be let down that he couldn't enjoy it.

"Lasagna stuffed with crab meat and shrimp." Bankotsu laughed at the collective cries.

"Man! I gota work!" Kouga pouted, jamming his hands in his heavy coat.

"I have to run some errands for Grandpa." Miroku whined. "Gota drive damn near across two cities just to get some damned shoes." He cursed when he nearly tripped over something hard hidden beneath the snow.

"Why the hell are you going on a journey for some shoes?" Inuyasha asked, coughing as cold air entered his lungs.

"Something about his arthritis or gout or something, ahhhgggg!" Miroku let out his frustration by kicking his front tire. "Shit I don't know, but I gota go today; just my luck." He shuffled his black gloved fingered through his thick hair that laid out on the collar of his coat. Mat took noticed that even though Miroku was bitching about running errands for his elder grandfather, his eyes showed something different; kind of like the complete opposite of his audible expression.

"So what about you Yasha?" His thoughts were put on hold when he heard Bankotsu ask his question to the last remaining teen.

"Can't." Inuyasha replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I have to go with my dad and Sesshomaru to London for this charity thing I got suckered into." He said in distain.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kouga asked making the other blush slightly. He would never tell that he lost playing a video game. He thought he had the whole thing in the bag and would finally have his brother and father out of his hair for a few hours. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru was so good at playing? And on top of that he beat him 2 to 5; that alone had his ego burned to a pile of ashes.

"I was kinda out voted." He lied lamely and left it at that. Bankotsu sighed, and hear he thought he was going to have a nice dinner with his family and closest friends for a change.

"Oh well, I'll just bring some in tomorrow." His words caused the others to shout excitedly and earned him pats on the back for being such a thoughtful friend.

Mat and Bankotsu stood in the parking lot and watched as the red Mercedes, blue Taurus, and the gold Dodge Neon pull out of their slots; the drivers honking at them before driving off. Bankotsu was silent as he walked over to his own vehicle, which gave Mat the signal to start walking home before it got colder.

"Aren't you coming?" the question had Mat stopping dead in his tracks. Turning, he saw Bankotsu give him a puzzled look. "You have something to do too?"

Mat shook his head vigorously.

"Well then hop in."

"I'm invited?" he asked incredulously, pointing to himself while looking around the empty lot, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Yeah." Bankotsu scoffed, giving him a strange look. "Unless you don't want to." Again, Mat shook his head. His eyes shone with happiness like a kid that just got a new toy. Hurriedly, went to the passenger side, and just to make sure this wasn't some cruel joke, he jumped in before the driver could. Shaking his head at the younger one's behavior he slipped behind the wheel. Revving up his gray BMW he pulled out into the light traffic.

As Bankotsu drove, Mat couldn't help feel giddy inside. Wasn't he just complaining before that he would need to get those four boys apart to find out who they truly were? And now his luck was turning for the better, as he was about to enter Bankotsu's family. What a better way to start with to find out Bankotsu's most inner secrets?

He couldn't wait!

* * *

"Looks like your eyes were larger than your stomach." Mat looked at Bankotsu's grandmother. Her gray hair was cut in a short bob around her smiling face, wrinkled and sagged; but nonetheless beautiful. Her brilliant lavender eyes, shining with life and wisdom, were lined with age. Her small thin hands clasped together on the table, her fingers adorned no ring. The faint glint on a thin gold chain was have hidden under the cuff of her white blouse.

Mat slumped in his chair at the dinning room table, staring at the third helping of his half eaten meal. Indeed his eyes were definitely bigger then his stomach. The ten-layer crab and shrimp lasagna was the best thing that he had in a long time.

"I'd say you were too full for dessert." The old woman teased him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She wagged a forkful of the sweet goodness at him.

"Oh no ma'am, I really couldn't." Mat pleaded, he really couldn't. If he put one more thing in his mouth, he would explode.

"But it's key lime pie." She laughed when he whimpered. "I'm just teasin' you boy. You can always come back for more if you chose." She gave him a genuine smile.

"Bankotsu…if I pop, will you clean me up?" he looked up when the man came around, taking his dish off the table.

"Uh… no, that's not in my job description." He balanced the dishes in his hand as he went around the table.

"That accent of yours is just the sexiest, Mathias. And you said you're from Athens." Mai said.

"Yes ma'am." Mai shook her head.

"I swear if I were thirty years younger, I'd try to take you away." She placed a hand to her cheek, closing her eyes she sighed like a girl in love.

"You'd take him if you really wanted to Grandma." Bankotsu said without a qualm, taking her unused plate away.

"That's true." She turned her attention to him, giving him a sexy wink. She threw back her head and roared out a laugh when Mat face turned red. "I'm only teasin' you boy!" she chocked out. "You're too easy."

"I…I knew that." Mat stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't realize that Bankotsu's grandmother was so…so straightforward.

"Beside you're too young for me. You wouldn't be able to keep up with an experienced gal like myself." She smiled wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Grandma!"

"Mother!" both Bankotsu and his mother shouted at the same time.

"Aw, be quiet. He knows I'm just messin' with him." She smiled at the two, who sighed together as they continued to put away the food and the dishes.

"You always do that Grandma." Bankotsu muttered in embarrassment as he wiped off the table.

"Well, if you stopped bringing these cute lookin' boys around, I wouldn't have to."

"I'm sorry Mathias." Bankotsu's mother, Almena, spoke apologetically. "I would say that she's not normally like this, but then I'd be lying." Her smile made her feel at ease. The natural waves of her dark brown hair touched the back of her shoulders. Her tawny eyes and round face complimented her caramel toned skin. The cream-colored shirt and black slacks she wore clung neatly over her curvaceous body. Almena Karin was a stunner, but he noticed that she didn't past any of her traits on to her son.

"Are you sure you don't want any pie?" he looked back at the tawny eyes and smiled.

"No thank you ma'am." He said with politeness. "I couldn't eat another bit if I tried." He chuckled a bit.

"Alright then, I'll just wrap you up some to take home with you when you're ready to go."

"Thank you." He said, pushing away from the small table.

"Ask him another question Mena." Mai mocked a whisper. "I just can't get enough of that sexy accent."

"Mom!" Almena screeched and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"It's okay." Mat replied, laughing a little. He liked her. "At least I'm getting hit on by a beautiful woman." That shocked all of them; three pair of eyes widen at his claim. Mai laughed loudly once again.

"See! He's catching on already! I like you!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I can definitely say the same." Almena smiled, she would expect nothing less from her out going mother. Her style just somehow managed to attract people.

"Bankotsu, why don't you take Mat upstairs before your grandmother says something that will embarrass us." Mai turned in her chair to face her daughter.

"I've embarrassed you plenty enough and most of the time it was in public."

"Exactly! Which is why I'm trying to save my only son from the same thing." She gave her son a wary look, signaling him to leave.

"Come on, let's go." Bankotsu was more than happy to get out of the way. Mat stood up as well, waving to both women as he followed the other out. He smiled when he heard Mai whine: You never let me have any fun.

* * *

Mat was pretty much discouraged as they passed the living room and den, where there's usually evidence of a person's past. Making their way up the wooden stairs, audible creaks came as they gave way to the weight, going around the banister; they passed several closed white doors. Finally they stopped underneath a rectangular door on the ceiling. Reaching up, Bankotsu pulled on the nearly invisible string, causing a wall of carpet stairs to collapse to the floor.

"I live in the attic." He said casually as he walked up the stairs. Mat walked up soon after into the dark room. His was suddenly blinded when fluorescent lights flicked on. He then jumped forward when the stairs snapped shut at his heels.

Making sure that the backs of his feet were still intact, he took in the sight of his living quarters. The floors were covered in a navy blue carpet. The walls and ceiling were color of a rich chocolate brown. To the left was his bed, made neatly. The abundant of pillows and comforter matched the carpet. The only window was the large half circle one, giving him the view of the whole front yard and the streets below the three- story Victorian home. Pass the window was a large closed door; Mat assumed it was the closet. To the right was a long black desk that stretched from one end of the wall to the other. Various textbooks and books for enjoyment were stacked neatly in between decorative bookends. In the middle was a wheeled chair, tucked underneath the desk in front of his laptop; transparent, colorful CDs cases were stacked on either side. There were no posters on the wall that showed any kind of outside interests, no picture frames of family or friends that Mat could see.

"Wow. It's so clean."

This was an understatement. The room wasn't neat and clean, it was immaculate. Nothing was out of place. No dirty clothes or shoes just laying around. No misplaced papers scattered on the desk. Not even a speck of lint floating in the air or a crumb on the floor. So it was actually possible that a guy's room could be clean. It was actually cleaner than his.

"Yeah." Bankotsu let out a nervous laugh. "I just can't seem to function in clutter." He let out an exasperated sigh, as though he had a tiring day. Passing his guest, he flopped down on his bed, making the first few crinkles in the sheets. Toeing off his shoes, he gathered them, placing them side-by-side near the bed.

For the first time, Mat witnessed as he unbound his hair. Wavy, because of the braid, his long jet-black hair fell over his shoulders and down his back, nestling between his legs and pooling behind him on the bed. Mat silently prayed that he never ever cut his hair because he would be less gorgeous without it.

Before Bankotsu would notice that he was ogling enviously over his luscious locks, he turned to the desk, scooping out the titles. Mat frowned; there wasn't anything in particular that stood out. Most of them were textbooks from school, but a few were on the topics of computers and gardening.

Mat raised and eyebrow at those questioning why 'How to make you garden grow' and 'The wonderful world of fruits and vegetables' were wedged between 'How to be a hacker' and 'Algebra'.

"Are you going to study computers in college?" Mat asked courteously, trying hard no to pry into his business.

"Hn." Bankotsu said after a brief pause. "I might, but I'm also thinking about taking up botany." He said hesitantly. "It's still a toss up."

Mat nodded and turned to face him. He had lied on his bed, his legs crossed at his ankles, arms behind his head. Eyes closed, he looked as if he were sleeping. He didn't seem like the type that let his guard down so easily and let others see what probably only close friends would.

So Kida gets to see this? To see her dark angel with all his guards let down and lay in complete serenity?

Mat shook his head. Yeah, Bankotsu was attractive, but, and this was a Big But, he was taken by his friend and that was a no-no for sure, he like someone else, and he was a guy! Well…um…for the moment he was.

"So…um," he stopped to clear his throat, realizing that it was on the verge of sound like his original voice. "Your mom and grandma are really nice." He said conversationally.

"Yeah they are." Though his voice was low, Mat could hear the pride in his words.

"Your grandma is too funny." Mat smiled as he walked down to the other end of the room. He heard Bankotsu snort a laugh.

"I swear, I think she does that just to embarrass me. When I first brought the others here for the first time, she actually groped Miroku. He was mortified." He laughed shortly, remembering how he had cowered away the following month when he'd invited them over again.

Mat laughed as well, picturing the well-known ass groper being given the same treatment from someone almost fifty years his senior.

Oh…so he does have pictures.

He thought reaching out he gripped the first of the three frames. The one in his hand was a recent picture of him and Kida. Though the background was hazy, by their clothing, Mat could tell that was mid fall when the photograph was taken. Both smiling; Bankotsu's arms were wrapped around her loving, her golden tresses brushed against his left cheek. They looked so happy.

Smiling, he set the frame down, adjusting it so that it faced the bed. He lightly fingered the second frame; it was a headshot photo of Mai, Almena, and a much younger Bankotsu. He pegged him to be at least thirteen. The two women that were just two floors below them looked as they did then, but the child looked different. From first glance, he just looked like a boy that didn't want to be in the picture in the first place; a scowl taking over his boyish looks as he looked directly into the camera. And his eyes, those deep azure eyes were dark and cool. Some might say it was just caused by his foul mood, but Mat knew for sure that it was something much deeper than that.

Getting comfortable, he sat down in the only chair in the room. He spun around in it several times, regretting it now, as he was feeling sick and dizzy. Regaining his composure, he faced the other teen who was staring at the ceiling.

"So…I haven't seen anything else that indicated that there was another man living here." Mat said, treading lightly with the conversation.

"Like there would be." Was his reply.

He pouted, not liking the answer he received. He pushed a little more.

"You're father isn't around?"

"Not as of late."

"Your mother and father are divorced?"

"They were never married."

Mat blew his bangs away from his eyes. This was harder than he thought. Most of the boys he talked to were like an open book, but this one…Man! His guard was up like a fortress! He sighed inwardly. He would just have to ask the right questions to get the answers he wanted.

"Is he alive?"

"Like I give a fuck if he's alive or not." Mat eyes widened a fraction at the complete disgust that flew from his mouth. Fire burned behind his blue eyes.

"I take it you don't get along well with your father." He watched as his cheeks became red before tossing his head to the side as if hiding his embarrassment, or was it anger?

"What happened to him?" Mat pushed himself around the room, the small wheels making a squeaky noise from the movement. "Were your parents young and in love when you were conceived?" getting no response he kept going.

"They were pushed away from their families, having no support from them, they were forced to leave their respective homes and make a living on their own?" Feeling like he was putting on the dramatic flare, Mat didn't realize the reaction he was getting from the other.

"And then, seeing how hard life was becoming, being a young father that he was, he couldn't take on the pressure, and left the love of his life and his only child…"

"SHUT UP!" Mat jumped, screeching to a halt at Bankotsu's out burst. "Stop making up shit about something that you know nothing about!"

Bankotsu now sat up on his bed; his hair had fallen over his flushed face but Mat could see the rage blazing behind his sharp eyes, his jaw clenched tight enough to break, he chest lifting and falling rapidly.

"Sounds like you got a lot of tension build up there." Mat tossed his head back, pushing his foot; he twirled around in lazy circles.

"What the hell do you know?" Bankotsu asked bitterly.

"Well, I don't…unless you tell me that is." Mat made no attempt to look him in the eye; instead he continued to stare at the ceiling.

Bankotsu blew out a breath. "Why the hell should I tell you something my closest friends don't even know?" Mat considered that. Why would he share something that was supposedly a deep dark secret to a practically complete stranger?

"Well, all that anger and pent up stress can't be good for your health." He stopped when Bankotsu snarled at him. He coughed discreetly in his hand, than continued, "It's good to let out your feelings to someone who has an unbiased opinion about you." He stopped turning in his seat. Looking at the other boy in his face, he smiled. "I mean, I don't really know you so I don't have any expectations of who you really are or your history."

Bankotsu huffed. "You're not making a really good case." Mat looked down to the carpeted floor, laughing lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He laughed some more, trying to lighten the mood. When he looked back at Bankotsu, he snarling had died down to a scowl.

He gulped, trying to find the right words to say next. He was already walking on eggshells with this guy and if he said the wrong thing, he would fear that he'd be kicked out and that would be the end of the unknown interview.

"Well, I guess you could look at it this way. I'll be leaving in a few short weeks, so pretty much what you say to me will not get to someone else. I mean, who's going to believe the new kid right?"

"Yes, but our school does cling onto gossip. If you were to say something, rumors would definitely spread." Bankotsu turned away from him, pondering the thought. "And if that were to happen, Well…I'd have to kill you." he chuckled darkly, which scared the shit out of Mat

Holy shit!

From the look in his eyes, Mat could tell that he was serious, or at least half serious.

"I didn't talk about how you and your gang got their asses whooped by Downers and company."

"We didn't get beat!" Bankotsu yelled, empowering Mat in an odd way.

"That's because I came along and saved the day."

"What are you, a superhero?" Bankotsu scoffed at him, laying back down on the bed, he became silent once again.

Mat tapped his foot anxiously. This would probably be the only chance that he would be able to talk to him so freely without anyone to witness.

"Just think of me as a therapist or a living, breathing diary." Mat smiled when Bankotsu turned his head slowly to face him. "Everything that you say will be totally confidential. I promise."

"Why do you even care?"

Mat shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious I suppose."

Bankotsu sighed, looking back at the ceiling.

"My father…was really bad. But as a kid, I thought he was the coolest." He stopped momentarily, sitting up; he crossed his legs over each other, getting more relaxed. "You were right though, my parents were young when they had me and my father didn't like my mom's family and they damn sure didn't like him, which broke their relationship apart. So they had joint custody over me. Every month, they swapped me.

"At the time, I hated it when I had to stay with my mom. It was always rules, rules, rules with her. 'Pick up your toys.' 'Clean your room.' 'Do the dishes.' 'Put on clean clothes.' 'No running in the house.' 'No swearing.' 'Take a bath.' I swear I felt like I was in jail. I counted the days until I could finally be with my father."

He uncrossed his legs, stretching them out until they dangled over the bed.

"With my father, it was the opposite. I could do anything I wanted, when I wanted to do it, and how I wanted it done. I didn't have to clean anything. I remember the dirty dishes used to be stacked so high, we were forced to wash them because we didn't have any clean ones; the same could be said for our laundry. I hardly went to school because he always said that he never had the choice of whether he wanted to go to school or not so he made sure I had one. I stayed home, watched T.V all day, ate junk food, and stayed up all hours of the night, just because I could.

"My father would allow me to hang out with him and his friends; I watched him as he suckered them in poker, taking what little money they had. He let me curse in front of adults and didn't reprimand me for it. He always seemed to have money in his pocket, and always gave me some to buy whatever I wanted, and I didn't have to tell him what it was or how much it cost. He let me take sips of his beers and drags of his cigarettes as we watched boxing on Pay Per View or porno. When I was with him, I felt like a man, even though I was still a naïve little boy.

"As I got older, I became more and more violent. I got kicked out of middle school for beating up a kick into a bloody mess all because he stepped on my foot by accident. That's when mom stepped in. Believing that my father was a bad influence on me she fought against the court order making it so that she had more time with me, thinking that that would straighten me out. So instead of one month with her, the court agreed and gave her four months while my father was still stuck with one." He laughed a little, remembering all he did.

"Well, you can only image how that went. I fought her tooth and nail. Whatever she told me to do, I did the complete opposite. I fought with her every minute of every day no matter how many times she disciplined me. I abused her verbally, calling her every name in the book I could think off. I pretty much destroyed this house, smashing everything that was breakable. I got so out of hand that mom actually sent me to anger management and even a therapist, thinking that something was mentally wrong with me, for I never really acted that way with her before.

But father taught me how to manipulate people. I'd just sit quietly and tell anyone who was willing to listen that I missed my father, that I wasn't happy with living with my mom. I even told the social workers that she abused me, which she did. She tore my ass up but it wasn't like I didn't deserve it. All I had to do was say the right words to the right people; I even forced myself to shed tears. When the doctors diagnosed me with a separation behavioral disorder, my mom could do nothing. I had never been so happy when she gave up and sent me back to my father's side. Though she never forgot me, she'd call once a week, even though I never wanted to talk to her. She sent birthday cards, and clothes, and just did small things to show me that she still loved me. She was still thinking about me. But I never paid it any attention. I was more into my father than her, even though he never displayed any kind of parental affection. There were days where I felt he didn't realize I existed but I didn't care. I just wanted to be under his wing, to be just like him. I think that's when things started to go down hill for me."

Suddenly, Bankotsu clasped his throat like he was choking.

"Man I'm thirsty." Sliding of the bed, he stretched out his limps. "You want something?" He shrugged his shoulders when Mat shook his head. Stepping on the concealed staircase, it slowly gave way, tumbling back down to the second floor.

Once he was out of earshot, Mat let out a small cry of joy. This was more incredible then he had imagined. Bankotsu Saioji was a delinquent, and very well still is, he just kept it under wraps. He hated his mother at one point in time as well and didn't like school! Bankotsu, pretty much rivaling him in their studies both of them ranking in the top ten percentile never liked school. And refused to go and was once expelled for fighting? Unbelievable! He would have never thought that or believed it if he hadn't heard it for himself.

The Bankotsu now seemed to adore his mother and showered her and his grandmother with love and affection. So why the change? What happened in his life that had him once loving his father, thinking that he was a hero, to now hating him, and loving his mother?

A bubble of anxiety and excitement built within Mat's system. He hoped that his questions would be answered when the teen returned. He forced his body to calm down when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I got you some iced tea." Bankotsu said once he made it to the top of the stairs. Holding two glasses in his hand, one of them already half empty, he handed the dark liquid to Mat. Though he said he didn't want any, he took a long drink, to cool himself down.

"So where was I?" Bankotsu asked, taking another sip of his drink. He looked at Mat from behind his glass. He was fidgeting like crazy. But from the look of his face, it was as if he was anxious. Like he was really interested in hearing his life story but too afraid to admit it; he sighed inwardly. Why was he telling him all this in the first place?

"I think I was on my life going down hill." He said to himself, answering his pervious question. "Well I think I was about eleven when I found out why my father had always had money, but he never seemed to leave the house for more than a couple of hours. He was a drug dealer…image that." He stopped to look up at the sound of choking. Seems like Mat had taking another sip of his iced tea and had choked at the same time he reveal his father's occupation.

"No way! For real!"

"Sssshhh. Lower your voice." Bankotsu scolded at him but nodded. "And before you can even ask, no I didn't use." He smirked when Mat opened his mouth and then shut it quickly. "He was pretty much the cocaine dealer in our neighborhood." He stopped again, racking his fingers through his hair. Fighting with himself to keep going. He'd had all of this bottled up inside of him for so long, it was about time he released it.

"I consider trying it. I used to always see his friends around the house, either on the floor, leaning over the coffee table and snorting up lines or in the kitchen, melting it until it was in its liquefied state and injecting it through syringes. It was quite a sight for someone my age, but when my father showed me that there was more rat poison than the drug itself, I quickly changed my mind."

"Rat poison?"

"Yeah." He shuffled in his pocket, pulling out a penny. "There's only about this much of cocaine." His put his fingernail on the coin, revealing not even a quarter of the surface. "The rest is mixed up of rat poison, baking powder, and other chemicals that could've blew us up. It was a miracle that it didn't happen. Anyways, he taught me how to make it, cut it, weight it, and package it. Before long, I was selling it alongside him.

"At first I would just sell it from our house. I knew the routine very well; someone would knock on the door, I'd open it, though I wasn't allowed to let them in. They'd hand me a twenty and I'd hand them a newspaper. Inside the folds were a few grams in a small baggie. It was never a lot, just enough for them to high and come back for more. I think I made about…five hundred a week, but my father made triple that and I would have to give half of my earnings to him. But after each day, he'd pat me on the head and say: "Good job". That gave me the best feeling ever, and I only wanted to hear more of that.

"When I turned twelve, he finally let me hit the streets. I would go in the daytime and he'd go at night. I never stayed out passed noon because everyone knew who I was and what I had. I was walking into danger every day, there was always that chance that someone would come up and jump me, kill me, just for what I had in my pockets. Bur I didn't care; I just wanted him to be proud of me.

"Then, that day came. One of my father's friends stopped me as I was passing an alley. Though I had street smarts and knew it was a bad idea to follow him, I did so because he was a familiar face. Then someone came up from behind and grabbed me and threw me against the wall, trying to knock me unconscious I guess. But I didn't; I got up and fought back. I always carried a box cutter with me just in case if something like that were to happen." He looked down at his open palms. "I can't remember how many times I stabbed them. I just couldn't stop. It was as if I had turned into something…abnormal. All my humanity was wiped from my body and primal instincts took over. I do remember their screaming, their pleas, and their blood.

"Since it was early in the day, the streets were busy; I assumed someone called the police. I was incarcerated for three weeks in juvie before my trial came. They had informed me that my charges were assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, and possession of narcotics. I was looking at fifteen years in prison.

"But me, this twelve year old brat didn't bat an eye. I just knew that my father would come, he'd been in jail plenty of times and he always seemed to find some slick ass lawyer and be free again and he promised that he'd do the same for me. I knew that he would keep his word and come get me out and everything would be right again. Though he never visited me in juvie, my mom did but I refused to see her. I only wanted to see him. I just had it in my mind that my father would come and rescue me.

"Then my trial came, me in hands cuffs, facing the judge. I searched the courtroom for that face, but only my mother and grandmother were present. My world shook, I became so frantic inside.

'Where is he? Where is he?' kept buzzing in my head. 'Had he forgotten about me?' 'Had he not known that I was here, in jail, about to get fifteen years?'

"Of course he had to. My mother did, and I hadn't seen her in over a year, so why was she there and not him? Supporting me, trying all he could to get me out and back to our home where I belonged? The judge said that he wasn't going to lessen my punishment because of my ways; because I showed no remorse for what I did.

Mother wasn't having any of that. She wasn't about to let her only child be locked away for practically the rest of my life. She had asked if she could speak to me alone, but the judge didn't allow it. So she said what she was planning on saying in front of everyone.

"Do you see now? Do you see why I give you rules and discipline? So you don't end up here! You thought that your father was so great. You thought that he was better than me because he let you do as you pleased. You didn't realize that I gave you a hundred times more than he could ever give you. But you still chose him over me? Well! Where is he now? Where's your precious father that you idolize so much? Look around! He's not here! Has he called you? Visited you? He doesn't give a damn about you. If he had, he wouldn't have let you be out on the streets, selling drugs for God's sake! He wouldn't have exposed you to anything of that kind

You think you're so damn grown! But you're still a child!. Now, look. You think you're a damn man! You're about to lose your freedom! The freedom that you thought I didn't give you! Over what? Over some dumb shit! Now who's better! Me or him?"

"Wow." Mat whispered.

"Yeah. She really gave it to me. It might sound like it was harsh… well… it was, but that's the kick in the ass I really needed. I just started to cry, for the first time since I arrived there. I cried and sobbed uncontrollably. Then my mother turned to the judge.

"Your Honor, I know you are ready to hit that gavel and sent my boy away for what would seem like an eternity for me. He's only like this because he wants to emulate his father. And you can't fault him for that. What son wouldn't want their father to be proud of them? But I do fault his father. Because of his lack of authority and influence, my son, Bankotsu, has fallen under the muck of society. He had no respect for authority, he has gotten expelled from school and has done unspeakable things that only grown men should, or in this case, shouldn't do."

"You're not making a strong case Ms. Karin." The judge looked at her with concern.

"I know, but I'm only telling you what my son is when he's around his father. But he would have so much potential if he were raised right by me. I can only do so much when I can only reach him by phone. If he were to live in my household, I can guarantee that you'll never recognize him as the same boy that is standing before you."

"You say it with such confidence Ms. Karin."

"Because I know I can turn him around for the better. Give me six months. If you don't think he's changed, then…then I'll let you lock him up."

"Whoa. Your mom was ready to let you go to jail?" Mat couldn't believe his ears. He would never have thought that his mother would willing bet his freedom as she did.

"But I'm sitting here aren't I?" He gave him a big grin. "It also helped that Grandma knew the judge personally." He sighed, swinging his glass lightly between his legs. "Those were a hectic six months. I ran away three times, but mom straightened me out. In the end, when those six months were up, we went back to the courthouse. The judge couldn't believe what an improvement I had made. Besides running away, my mom enrolled me into another school. I got straight A's and even went into advanced classes. I was given a small job, sweeping the floors in the supermarket. But I didn't get paid, so it was more like volunteer work. I got a lot of references from people at the job and at school. My charges were dropped to misdemeanors, however, I was ordered to go back to anger management and I was on house arrest for two years."

Bankotsu smiled, looking over Mat's shoulder, he realized that the pictures that he hid were now facing him. Though he didn't like when people touch his stuff, he didn't say anything. They looked good were they were.

"Huh?" Bankotsu questioned when he noticed that Mat was talking to him.

"I said that it was because Ms. Almena had so much faith in you that you didn't go to jail." The other laughed.

"More like she knew she would have to give me a whooping every night." He laughed when Mat paled. "Don't worry. That kind of discipline runs in the family. Like I would call CYS on my mom? Who would want me?"

"That's true."

"Hey!" Both of them laughed.

"So did you ever see your father again?" the laughter died.

"Once, when I got accepted to Freeman. He came to congratulate me. And he also said that whenever I get tired of living the suburbia life, come and find him."

In exhaustion, he scrubbed his hands over his face. Never had he told anyone of this. It felt like a huge weight had left his body. He felt calmer now, rejuvenated even.

"The nerve of him!" Mat's exclamation shocked him. He wasn't expecting him to get mad but there he was, his olive toned skin was turning red, clenching the glass tightly; Bankotsu feared it might break in his hands. "You worked so hard to get away from that life and for him to try and suck you back in! What kind of father is he?"

"A bad one." Bankotsu replied silently. "I thought you had an unbiased opinion of me?" Mat looked up at him blankly, blinking rapidly as if trying to process what he just said.

"Yeah…well after hearing your story, I have a lot of respect for you." Mat smiled at him and was returned the favor.

"But I'll never be rid of him." He murmured. Mat gave him a puzzled look. Bankotsu got up from the bed, walking across the room. Opening up the door to his closet, a mirror was attached to the other side.

"I look just like him." He touched his face, emphasizing his point. "I have his eyes, nose, mouth, face. I'm even starting to sound like him." He touched the top of his head. "I think the only difference is that my hair is longer, but if I walk down the same streets I did five years ago, I bet people would mistake me for him without a doubt." He spoke in a soft sullen voice. Sighing he closed his eyes. "Mom even gave me the option of changing my last name to hers but I said no. I wanted to keep his name."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted a consistent reminder of where I came from and what I have become." Mat nodded in acknowledgement, understanding where he was coming from. Even though he felt anger towards his father, he held on to what he had that couldn't be destroyed.

"Those people," he pointed towards the frames, "those people saved me. I owe them everything." Mat looked at the pictures once more; one of his girlfriend, the other of his mother and grandmother, and the last, where four bodies seemed to be in a dog pile. Their limbs tangled together that you couldn't tell who's they belonged to, but their faces were bright and smiling; Bankotsu with his best friends, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"They're the reason why I'll never go back to who I was back then. If I did, I'd lose them, and that's something I can't afford." Mat looked away from the photos. Bankotsu wasn't looking at him, but he could see the determination and the pride that shone in his eyes. Turning back, he braced his leaning head on his fist, gazing at the memories.

Yeah… this was something that his father could never destroy.


	15. i can tell right?

Chapter 15:

"Man, I'm too happy that we ain't got Bio today!" Miroku exclaimed, putting on his heavier mauve coat over his blue and white Varsity jacket. "And it's a half day! If only it was Friday, then this would be perfect." He smiled brightly as he adjusted his collar. "Just two more days."

"Mr. Jasper isn't that bad." Inuyasha defended the absent teacher; stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, he leaned against the lockers. Miroku rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not the teacher, it's you!" He claimed, glaring at him.

"Me?" Inuyasha's golden eyes widen, pretending to be shocked. "What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"Picking that damn topic that's what you did!" Miroku was tempted to knock that smirk off his damned face. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey, we split up the tasks. I pick the topic, you do the PowerPoint™ and Mat does the paper. You said you didn't care what I picked." He reminded his friend.

"What's the paper on?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Flesh eating bacteria." They said together; Inuyasha smiled with delight while Miroku paled and shuddered.

"I'm getting sick from all those images he e-mailed me last night and all those details." Miroku made a gagging noise.

"It's really weird when it comes to flesh eating bacterium," Inuyasha went into his educate mode, "because you would think that when the organisms touch the skin, it automatically goes to work but in actuality, the bacterium enters the body first and then destroys all the cells that it came encounter with so really the bacteria eats you from the inside out."(1) Inuyasha gave a goofy grin to his now slightly green classmates.

"See? That's the shit I'm talking about!" Miroku held a hand to his weak stomach. There were a lot of things he could take, but that! This project was doing him in and he had no one to blame but himself.

Because of his nastiness, he and Inuyasha had decided to split up the work between themselves; since Miroku had the most experience with power points, he had volunteered to do the task giving Inuyasha the liberty of doing the bulk of the work, choose the topic, research, and typing the paper. Now he was stuck with looking at gross images of rotten disfigured bodies and placing the correct information with it.

"I wanna switch." Miroku whined. He really couldn't stand another second of those graphic images that Inuyasha had chosen, on purpose too! Just to spite him.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow; in silence he dug into his book bag, pulling out a white folder. Stacks of papers were tucked neatly inside.

"What the hell is that?" Miroku shouted, his eyes boggled at the thousands of white computer paper. "A fucking encyclopedia!" Inuyasha smiled.

"It's all my research, dumbass." He quipped.

"And you want him to reduce all of that into a two-page paper?" Kouga voice was spiked with curiosity and astonishment.

"Well two pages is the minimum but, yea. I do." He held out the folder, holding it together with both hands waiting for Miroku to take it.

"Forget that! I'll stick with the power point. I'll just keep a trash can nearby."

"Thought you would." He laughed, "Besides, this is for Mat anyways."

"You're making Mat do all that?"

"Yeah." They both shared looks between each other, talking without actually speaking.

"Fine with me! Let's find the jerk." He suggested in a joking tone. Miroku led the group down the hall, but they only made it a few feet away from their lockers before for someone intercepted their path.

Bankotsu made a distressing noise as he pushed his way towards Kouga when Kikyo was no more than three feet in front of him.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Kouga questioned him as Kikyo asked the same thing with her eyes. Mockingly, Bankotsu cowered behind him, his head seen over his friend's shoulder. He held up his hands, crossing his index fingers.

"Back demon, I say! Back to the whore house from whence ye came!" Kouga roared out a laughed; they had just come from English Lit and they had been reading in Old English, which made it even funnier to him.

"That was a good one." His laughter died down to a small chuckle as Kikyo eyed both of them with distain.

"Why don't you two go and make out?" She spat out.

"Already did." The both said together.

"Uuuughhhh!" She made her disgust for them known before turning to the person she really wanted to talk to. "Inuyasha, I have some important news to tell you." She added alarm to her voice, trying to act like a maiden in distress. Inuyasha rolled his eyes; it had been awhile since she had bothered him, and so he was overdue to listen to her nonsense.

"What is it this time?" He would indulge her this time around. She held back her smile; instead, she wrung her hands over each other, as if she was nervous.

"Well," she began, "you know I don't want to start any trouble."

"See? There you go lying to us?" Miroku interjected. Not looking up, he continued to text on his phone, so he didn't see her glaring.

"This involves you too." That announcement was unmoving to him.

"Is that so?" He replied indifferently, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of giving his attention as Inuyasha had.

"I know you and Suzuki are dating." Miroku didn't confirm nor deny the fact, which angered her, but she didn't show it. "And I have a little information about her."

"Ok, so what's this have to do with me?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, regretting giving this wench the time of day.

"I just assumed that you're best friends you might want to know too. And," she continued, "you've let Mathias Alexander into you're group, or so I've heard."

"Get to the point, Mansion." Inuyasha snapped. Kikyo nodded, not trying to lose her audience. She shuffled through her gold purse, which was the size of Texas. Pulling out a stack of photos, she handed them to the boys. She had kept them since the night of Masquerade Ball when Margaret interrupted her flirtation with Inuyasha, but it was well worth it.

"I feel really bad that you have to see this, but you have a right to know." She observed them, shoulders touching; all four huddled over the images. No more than fifteen pictures of Sango and Mat coming in and out of the brownstone apartment on different days. There were also photos of them getting in her car, coming out of restaurants or just walking around the neighborhood. Now one might think that they were just lived in the same building and Sango was being neighborly and giving him rides to school and maybe on occasions they bump into each other and hang out sometimes. There was nothing to be suspicious about… right? But the last two confirmed otherwise. From the distance and angle, they could tell it was shot from a doorway or a corner, one of the couple going in the apartment and the other going out; both of them wearing different clothes with indicated that these were taken on separate days.

Heated tension surrounded them, making their hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. Kikyo too was frightened by the eerie silence, unable to predict what the others were going to do. The three friends looked at Miroku, not sure how to feel about this. Miroku's face, to everyone's surprise, was stoic; his eyes were flat as they fixated on the photos. Careful he pulled the pictures from Inuyasha hands; everyone was shocked as tore them in half.

"Why don't you try ruining someone else's day?" He said coldly, taking the halves, he shoved them back into Kikyo's chest.

She yelped in pain at the harsh action. She was stunned to say the least. She had been hoping, wishing, that he would be in a fit of rage. Ready to go and pound Mathias, instead of staring at her coldly, his rage directed solely at her.

"I-I was just trying to help." She stammered, trying to defend herself.

"No. You were trying to be Ms. Susie Save the World. Now get the hell out my face."

Feeling that there was a death sentence behind his words, she quickly fled, disappearing around the corner. The rest of them moved from beside him when they felt his foot tapping rapidly on the floor. This was usually the sigh of where he was trying to figure out where to take out his pent up anger. He continued to stare at the opposite side of the hallway watching as other students moved around them. Moments later, he whirled around, slamming his fist into the locker door. The unexpected noise caused a few students to jump, their eyes widen at the damaged he had made to the metal compartment. He paid no mind to the carter in the middle of the door, the corners of it lifted out into dangerous points. He flexed his injured hand, blood trickling down his fingers from the small cuts at the knuckles.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before tossing his book bag over his shoulder. He proceeded to walk away.

"Dude, where are you going?" Kouga asked as he and the others tried to keep up with Miroku quick strides.

"That's a stupid question." And he left it at that. Bounding around to the next hallway, his eyes roamed around hall, darting in every classroom window.

"Yo, just calm down before you do something dumb." It was Inuyasha's turn to give advice. Miroku stopped and turned to face him.

"I. Am. Calm." He said slowly, growling at him. As Inuyasha stared him down, he took another calming breath, trying to figure things out.

"Just follow my lead." He finally said and continued to search for Sango and Mat.

* * *

Mat rested his head inside of his locker, his hand rubbing his abdomen soothingly. A familiar sickly feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach, festering and boiling like milk that had gone sour for the past three weeks. Which only meant one thing: something seriously bad was about to happen and soon. Question was: when and why!

His sigh echoed within the small confinement when he felt his pocket vibrate three times before becoming motionless again. Rummaging past his wallet, he pulled out his cell phone; the screen displayed a text message from Megan.

Dude! Dis story is awesum! Who is it?

Ive gota kno! Is it sum1 we kno or r u

makin dis up? I wanna kno all!

Mat smiled. Quickly he began pressing numbers, creating his text

Lol! Ull kno evrythng wen I publish it

After he sent the message, he frowned. He did promise Bankotsu that he wouldn't tell anyone about his past and he was going to honor his words, he just wouldn't say his name. No one would know it was him…right? There were a lot of guys who fit the story he was planning on writing so no one would assume it would be Bankotsu and he wouldn't tell the whole story, just the juicy parts.

So why did he feel like shit?

Mat continued to rub his stomach. He knew for sure that it wasn't a guilt feeling; the feelings made his gut feel like it was on fire and something was always pulling on it. No, this was the sour something-bad-is-coming-your-way-in-the-next-hour feeling for sure. He just hoped it had nothing to do with his current decisions.

"If you keep your head in that locker for much longer, people will start to worry." Though his smile was hidden inside the metal box, his pleasant laugh drifted out.

"How long have you've been standing there?" he asked but never moved. Sango shrugged her shoulders, leaning back against the neighboring lockers.

"Since I heard that annoying ticking when you were texting." Mat sighed again, the queasy feeling slowly subsiding; he lifted his head and faced her.

"Whoa!" Mat's bluish green eyes widen at the sight of his best friend. "Well hheeellloo!" He was tempted to whistle at her.

"Shut up." She hissed, her cheeks turning red.

Crossing his arms, he took a good look at the woman that was posing to be his best friend. Though she was dressed like Sango, her gray off the shoulder sweater showed off her shapely body, a large decorative silver belt hung loosely over her hips. Underneath her sweater was a pair of jeans…well, at least that was what he thought they were. The dark material was so tight around her legs, she might as well have painted them on, and she was wearing the suede laced ankle boots that he had brought her for her birthday last year, the ones she swore up and down she'd never wear because she was too tall for heels. But there she was, wearing them.

However, it wasn't the outfit that had him thrown off; it was her hair and face. Usually she pulled her long brown hair in her ponytail because she always said that it got in the way, was now teased with soft flirty curls, more of her thick mane was combed to the front, covering her short bangs, making them longer and fuller. Swept to the left side of her face, it was held in place by two silver hair clips. And the woman before him, who always said that she would never wear makeup, unless it was for a special occasion, was standing there with a simmering silver, gray and dark blue coloring her eyelids, pink powder dusted over her cheeks and a light pink gloss shined on her lips.

"Oh my God! Are you wearing foundation?" Mat asked in shocked, shooting out his hand, he touched her face only to have it smacked away.

"Don't touch my face!" Sango screeched protectively moving out of his reach. "You know that stuff breaks me out." She backed away further when Mat's smiling face came closer to hers.

"Is that eyeliner!" Mat squinted, noting the even thin black lines just above and under her eyelashes.

"Shut up." Sango said venomously, shoving him back.

"Are you wearing mascara!" Mat laughed, shying away from her when she held a balled up fist.

"Do you want to get punched in the face?" she threatened him. Mat put his hands up in defense.

"So this is why you didn't make it to first or second period." He sized her up once more, knowing that it probably took her and hour just to do her hair and another to do her makeup.

"Man, I feel so frumpy standing next to you." They both looked down at him. Wearing only a loose burgundy sweater, black cargo pants and white sneakers, Mat was starting to like how he didn't have to spend about thirty minutes every morning figuring out what to wear and if he should wear something loose or fitted and if everything matched. All he had to do now was pick a top and bottom and shoes and he was out the door in about ten minutes. It didn't matter what he had on; everything looked good on him.

"Who are you getting all dolled up for?"

"For myself." She answered quickly then rolled her eyes when Mat smirked at her.

"Really? Just for yourself and not for a certain someone." He nudged her playfully in the arm with his elbow. "A Miroku Hara maybe." He squawked and jumped back into the open door when Sango poked him hard in his side.

"No! It not for him!" She said defensively, her face turning red once more. "Why would I dress up for him?" She toyed with the ends of her curled hair. "He wouldn't even notice." Mat shook his head; he had failed to notice that his friend liked the boy. At first he thought it was just a phase because he went from girl to girl, he thought that she would wise up and forget about him, but it seemed that she was totally serious. But was he serious about her? There was no way in hell he was gonna let some pervert just do as he pleased with her feelings.

"So how is your experiment going?" Sango asked at the same time Mat's phone vibrated again. This one was from Miki, one of his partners in the community service projects.

"It's been going pretty good now that the guys trust me." Mat answered as he began texting a reply. "I'm getting a lot of research." He smiled up at her, still his fingers moving along the keypad.

"I still don't know how you can text without looking at the screen." Sango's eyes traveled down to his hand, watching in disbelief at how fast his nimble fingers moved.

"It's a skill, one that you'll never master." He laughed when Sango playfully slapped him upside his head. He glanced down, making sure that his message was correct before sending it.

"Ah! There goes your man now." This time Mat skidded away from Sango's assault. She gave him a death glare instead before softening her features. Not sure what to do with her hands, she smooth them over her already neat hair.

Like Sango, Mat couldn't keep his eyes off them as they seemed to glide down the school hall almost in a triangle formation; Miroku leading the squad, his black hair wasn't bond by his hair tie today, hanging loose around his neck. The ends of his dark green and black shirt weren't tucked in his black jeans so they were visible under his worn coat. Kouga was walking next to him; his long brown hair was styled as usual. Long black sleeves were shown underneath his army green shirt, which went well with his cargo pants and dusky boots. On the other side of Miroku was Inuyasha, looking the same as usual, wearing his trademark blood red dress shirt and fitted black jeans. His black ankle length trench coat flapped behind him as he walked. Bankotsu was next to him. His hair was also loose, swaying gently around his thighs. His gray sweater and blue jeans hung neatly over his body.

For the second time, the sour feeling was coming back but he couldn't tell why. From looking at them, they just seemed like they were just coming over to talk. Not a single thing for him to worry about…right?

"Hey guys." Mat addressed them first, waving at them with enthusiasm when they were a few feet in front of them. He let out a breath with Miroku smiled at him, raising his hand up in acknowledgement.

"Yo, what's up?" He greeted calmly. His friends following his lead as told, not sure what he was up to. Mat shrugged.

"Nothing much." He slyly looked over at Sango, who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, playing with the hem of her sweater. He then looked back at Miroku, who hadn't looked her way once.

"You look nice Sango." Inuyasha took notice to her appearance, realizing that she was trying to catch Miroku's eye.

"Thanks." She said for both the compliment and for the fact that he had gotten Miroku's attention as well. But to her disappointment, Miroku frowned at her, sizing her up.

"Why are you wearing that?" Was not what she expected to come out of his mouth. Maybe "you look great" A simple "Wow" Or even a smile would have went a long way, but not that.

"I wearing the outfit I bought the other day." She looked down at herself making sure that nothing was out of place that might have been displeasing.

"Since when do you wear heels and makeup?" he continued to berate her, not because of what she was wearing but he had it already in his mind that she was dressing up for Mat; she never wore makeup until Mat came in the picture. The fact that she was changing her appearance and it maybe because of that bastard was pissing him off.

"Well, I just wanted to try a little change." Her voice was small, almost a whisper like a little child that was being scolded for doing something wrong.

Mat looked back and forth between the two. He had never seen Sango like this. She was nervous, not even giving him eye connect and waiting for his approval. "You don't like it?" she finally looked at him in the eyes.

And if he knew what was good for him, he would say yes.

"No." he said indefinitely, making Mat and the other guy's mouths drop. "It's not you. I don't like it." His voice was cold and flat and Mat was burning inside. How could he just knock down her confidence like that? Did he not realize that she was doing all of this for him!

That asshole!

Mat exploded the insult in his mind. He looked up at Sango, to his dismay, she was shell shocked to say the least. Without warning she past by the others and vanished within the crowd.

"YOU IDIOT!" All four boys shouted at the same time; one of them pushing him hard into the lockers.

"What the fuck!" He barked, rubbing the side of his head that rapped against the metal doors.

"That's our line." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Why did you say that?" Kouga asked.

"Say what?" Miroku snapped.

"That she didn't look nice." Bankotsu was next to yell at him.

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have!" Mat wasn't about to let him get away with refusing his best friend like that. "She did that all for you and you couldn't even acknowledge that!" Mat fumed, and just to think that he was starting to like him only to have him stomp on his friend's heart! He wasn't having it.

Miroku was silent, dusting of his coat and smoothing his hair out, pondering their words. He'd have a talk with Sango later. But for now…

"Whatever. It's none of your business anyways." He looked at Mat, his blue-green eyes were clouded with wrath, but he thought nothing of it. The truth was he thought Sango looked gorgeous and he had only said what he did to get her out of the way. There was a great chance that she might interfere and defend Mat about their cohabitation.

"Anyways," he continued, "me and Inuyasha decided that we should start on the paper." He held out his hand towards Inuyasha and it took him a moment to understand his gesture. Reaching inside his book bag he pulled out the folder again, handing it to Miroku.

"This is all the research that Inuyasha looked up." He smiled when he handed it to Mat, who only stared at the folder in utter shock. "So," he paused, "We decided that we should go to your house to finish this early."

In the mist of trying to figure out how Inuyasha could have done all of this research in a few short weeks, the words 'go to your house' didn't enter his thoughts until a few seconds later.

"What?" his head popped up and groaned out in pain when his neck cracked. "My…my house?" he looked at them with one eye opened as he rubbed his neck. "Why not yours?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not yours?" he threw his words back at him. Mat knuckles turned white. He couldn't just say 'yeah sure, let's go' especially when it wasn't his home to begin with. No one knew that he was staying at Sango's but the girls and he was sure that they didn't blab. So what was the sudden interest in coming to his place? Maybe this was what the sour milk was trying to tell him.

"Look…" Mat looked up when he heard Miroku's voice. "We only got two weeks til this shit is due and Mr. I-want-to-be-asinine here," he jerked his thumb in Inuyasha direction, "decided to find every single detail about this gross project. There's gota be at least 200 pages of info in there and you have to turn all of that into two pages; that's not going to be easy, even for you. So it'll be easier on your part if we go to your house and help you file all that down, with Yash's knowledge on the topic and my power point, it'll only take a few hours."

Mat couldn't believe how persistent he was being, and he was making a very good point. He hadn't been involved in the any of the project, only because they had started it before they had become close so he didn't have any idea what he was going to say in the paper, he only knew that the topic was on flesh-eating bacteria…yuck!

"Well…all of the information that you guys have is on your computers." Mat voice was strained as he tried to stall, "It'll be easier if we go to one of your houses or even better, you could email what you've done and I can catch up." He smiled, hoping that he would change his mind and see it his way.

He mentally jumped for joy when Miroku didn't respond but looked as if he were trying to find a way to get around his reasoning.

"Someone found it to be fucking hilarious to send us a virus to our e-mails." Mat's plan was stomped on when Inuyasha opened his mouth. His golden eyes grew into a deep bronze, his lip twisted into a snarl "So our computers have officially crashed and burned. Luckily for us we always save our stuff on USBs." Miroku turned his head to look at his friend who was lying through his teeth. "And there's a time limit on the computers in the library so we don't have a choice but to use yours." And then Inuyasha picked up his plan, tore it into little pieces, and set it on fire.

Mat sighed, there was no way getting out of this now.

"Alright." He gave in. "We'll go after class." He announced and prayed that Sango had her work clothes on her so she didn't have to come back to the apartment.

"Oh, didn't you hear, buddy?" Miroku practically gagged on the buddy part and Mat heard it clearly as he felt his arm over his shoulder, pulling him in a cold, uncomfortable embrace. "Mr. Jasper is sick today, so no class. So let's go now."

He didn't have any say in it as Miroku pulled him towards the door. He tried to slow him down, planting his heels to the tiled floor but Miroku was stronger than he had expected as he was nearly tossed out the exit door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku asked curiously, like he didn't know that he was dragging him through the school.

"Nothing." Mat answered bitterly, following him to his car. He then realized that the others, meaning Kouga and Bankotsu, were following as well.

"Why are ya'll coming?" he eyed the two cautiously. The two were silent for a few moments.

"For safety precautions." Kouga muttered under his breath then cursed when Bankotsu jabbed him in his ribs with his elbow. He rubbed his side, glaring at his friend before sliding in the backseat.

"We're just curious as well." Was all Bankotsu said, then shoved Mat inside before getting in himself.

Mat felt uneasy about the whole situation as the car started to move. He felt like a hostage, crammed in the middle between Kouga and Bankotsu, whilst Inuyasha and Miroku were in the front. The ride was so silent but he could feel the tension buzzing, most of it was coming from Miroku, but he really couldn't figure out why. When Miroku turned down a familiar street, his stomach began to turn again.

"How do you know where to go?" Mat voice spiked when he realized it was the same block as Sango's apartment. Miroku stopped at the light, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"I heard from someone that you live near here." He lied. His brown eyes went back to the road just as the light turned green. Mat could feel himself turn pale.

Sango's voice popped into his head, remembering the day after the baseball game she had spoke of Miroku living across the street from her.

Oh no!

Had he seen him come out of the apartment? Had he seen him and Sango come in and out of there together! This is why his stomach was hurting like crazy. He knew something bad was going to happen.

Safety precaution was right! He was going to need someone to hide behind when Miroku attacked him.

God! What's he going to do?

"You live here right?" Mat looked out the window and stared at the same five stories, beige brownstone apartment building.

"Yeah…" Mat sighed sorrowfully, "That's it."

"Great." Miroku said but lacked the enthusiasm. Mat scooted across the seats. He pushed the door closed with his hip at the same time he pushed his hands in his pockets. He felt like he was the center of attention, all eyes on him. And he hated it.

Trotting up the few stairs, he dug out the extra key that Sango gave him. Opening the cherry wood door, he held it open for the others. There wasn't much to look at in the non-existent lobby. The hallway was dimly lit, the light glowing off the polished woods and pristine white walls. The stairs were off to the right of the door, traveling up to the last floor.

Mat didn't go upstairs but walked down the hall. There were only two doors on the floor. The one noticeable was what they all assumed was the landlord's apartment. Passing that door, they followed Mat around the bend. The brass "A2" was nailed to the dark wood. It was almost underneath the staircase and couldn't be seen at the front door.

Mat had to tell himself to calm down; he had to stop his hand from shaking. Sending the silver key into its slot, he unlocked the door. He opened it, revealing darkness. He hand trembled as he fumbled for the light switch, praying that none of Sango's things were lying around. She had a really bad habit of just taking off her clothes and dropping them wherever was convenient.

He let out a sigh of relief when the brightness of the lights unveiled a clean living room and kitchen; no clothes on the floor, no jackets on the back of the couch, no underwear at her bedroom door.

She must have cleaned since she was already late for school.

He leaned against the wall to support his weak knees as the other boys walked in, scanning the rooms. The apartment was decorated in neutral colors; brown couches, beige rug, white walls, dark wood furniture. Sango never really had the interior designer gene but it suited her and him. The rooms didn't have a feminine or masculine feel to it and thankfully, Sango kept all personal pictures in her room, so nothing was out in the open.

"Nice place." His ears perked up at Kouga's compliment.

"Thanks." He muttered as he moved to the kitchen. "You guys want anything to drink?" he asked, putting his head in the refrigerator.

"No." Miroku spoke for all of them. He leaned against the back of the couch. Crossing his arms over his chest, he scanned the room once more. Nothing screamed out at him that Sango was living here, or any girl for that matter. He was started to feel foolish at the moment. He had believed that scheming Kikyo. But she had evidence and he could tell that they weren't cropped. Maybe he was just reading too much into it.

As Miroku was thinking about his actions, Mat opened the metal discolored door and his heart jumped when he saw a blue bra wedged between the door of the dishwasher. He panicked and instead of just opening the door to release it he tugged at it.

"Hey, you got any chips?" Inuyasha said over the countertop unexpectedly. Mat fell backwards on the floor, accidentally jamming his shoulder in between the refrigerator and dishwasher.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha gave him a weird look as he studied his awkward position. Because he was now on the floor, his leg was thankfully hiding the bra he was desperately trying to hide.

"Heh…heh!" he laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Well you wanted snacks." He reached over the best he could without lifting any part of his body that would reveal the garment. He pulled the door down, showing Inuyasha all their treats. Since neither one of them used the appliance for its original design, they used it for their snack cubby. Everything from chips, to cookies, to crackers and candies, and more were crammed in there. (2)

"The hell?" Was all he could say as he saw all the bags of snacks almost spilling out of the dishwasher.

"I'm a big snack eater." He confessed

"I can see that." Inuyasha shook his head in judgment.

"So..." he wanted to get a move on. His shoulder was killing him. "I have Doritos©, Lays©, Oreos©, Cheetos©…"

"Chips."

"Ok." The loud sound of aluminum bags rummaging rang throughout the kitchen.

"What are you stocking up for? The next famine?" Kouga exclaimed as he stood next to his friend.

"He's a big snack eater." Inuyasha reiterated.

"No kidding."

"Ok…" Mat repeated, kind of ashamed that most of this stuff was his. It was a wonder he didn't bust out of his jeans. "I have original, riffles, sour cream and onion and salt and vinegar."

"Riffles." Inuyasha answered.

"Sour Cream." Mat dug out the unopened bags, tossing them in their directions.

"Need help?" Kouga asked when Mat didn't get up.

"Nope." He smiled at them. They gave him one more look before they were back to the living room area.

When he felt it was safe, Mat jerked himself hard to get free, and then unhooked the bra that was somehow latched inside and underneath the door. Finally he got the damned thing free. Without thinking he lifted his shirt and hooked the bra on around his stomach. He dragged himself off the floor; flustered with uneasy nerves, he blew out a ragged breath. Not sure what to do next, he took out a bottle of pop and glasses and brought them to his unwanted guest.

"I'll be right back." He announced before walking away. "Make yourself at home." He shouted out the hallway. When he was out of their view, he raced to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he looked all around for anything that was feminine; First the medicine cabinet.

"Oh God." He whispered. Quickly grabbing the blue Tampax Pearl© box and feminine wipes. Mat gently closed the mirror, then opened it again when something caught his eye. An unopened box of condoms was on the top shelf. He stared at the red carton for a few moments, knowing that they weren't his. He shook his head vigorously, closing the mirror again. He didn't have time to think about such things at the moment.

Stuffing the box under his arm, he pushed aside the vinyl shower curtain. Snatching the small spray can of Veet and all the shower gels there; why they had six opened bottles on the rim of the tub was beyond him.

Balancing everything he had in his arms, he struggled with the door, but managed to get it open. Cautiously, he poked his head out, making sure that no one was moving about. Hearing the boys talking and laughing was a good thing as he moved swiftly to his bedroom. Searching his clean room, he tried to find a good place to hide all the items he had. Rushing, he went to the closet first. Deciding against it, those nosy bastards would probably look in there. Moving to his drawers, he realized that he had too many clothes, underwear, and socks crammed in the small spaces.

Then his ears picked up footsteps coming his way.

Oh shit.

Frantic by now, he did the only thing that popped into his head; he dove to the side of his bed, like something was about to explode next to him. Shuffling, he stuffed everything under his bed.

"Mat?" Bankotsu called out to him. Like a rabbit in a cartoon, he popped his head up, only letting him see him from the neck up as he tried to push the shower gels under his bed more.

"Yeah?" Again, he was given the 'what the hell are you doing?' look. "Um…I'm getting my laptop." He answered the unspoken question. Holding up an unplug cord, that was to his alarm clock, not the charger to his computer.

"Uh…ok." Bankotsu turned back on his heels and walked back to the group. Sighing, Mat got up off the floor, wincing at the twinge of pain. Lifting up his pants legs, he sighed again at the red chafe marks on his legs and knees.

"This is too much." He said to himself as he unhooked the right plug from the wall. Carrying his laptop under his arm he let the cord drag behind him. The whole way he repeated to himself in his head that this would be all worth it in the end.

"Ok, guys." He said as excitingly as he could. Getting on floor, again, he sat crossed legged, by the rectangular coffee table. Facing the boys that were on the couch, he turned on the computer.

He rested his head on his fist as he waited for the computer to load. After typing in his password, the musical tones opened up his desktop screen.

He held back a gasped when he saw the same background that he's had up there for months. A digital headshot of him a.k.a: Kagome and Sango; taken last summer. Their faces were pressed together at the cheeks, their eyes smiling, their lips puckered into a silly smile.

Trying not to cause any alarm, Mat rolled his fingers over the mouse pad, clicking on the 'start' button.

"Let's get to work." Mat's heart quickened when Miroku got up from the couch, stepping over his friends' feet trying to make his way over to him. He never took his eyes off the screen as he opened a screen to find a different background. Unfortunately, the first file that popped opened was every picture that incriminated him. If it wasn't a 'Kagome and Sango' picture it was his family and other friends from Community Service, Language Club, and the Newspaper Crew. Miroku was standing right next to him as he continued to flip through the screens to find a regular background. Mat ears were burning, he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. If he sat down, he would see all of his files, all hell was going to break loose, and it would be over.

He jumped when the doorbell rang. He looked at the closed door when it rang again.

"I'll get it." Mat held his breath as Miroku walked behind him. When he didn't stop, he knew that he didn't glance at the screen. He didn't even hear the door open, or Miroku talking to the other man on the other side of the door. All he was concerned about was getting those pictures off his screen.

"What are you doing now?" this time Mat let out a small scream when Inuyasha voice came from beside him. He had changed the screen from the summer fun picture to motionless colorful fireworks, exploding in full bloom, a millisecond before he leaned over to see what was on the screen.

"Fireworks?" Mat could hear the mockery in his voice. He tried hard to stay calm; he shrugged.

"It was already set when I brought it. I'm just too lazy to change it." He surprised himself that he didn't collapse on the floor. The aroma of fresh pizza was the only thing that kept him falling out.

"When did this come?" Mat almost believed that the pizza just magically appeared. Then remembered that there was a pizza parlor five doors down.

"When the pizza guy came like 2 seconds ago." Kouga open one of the boxes, taking out a slice.

"Ok." Miroku sat down on the other side of Mat, taking his USB off his key ring. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"I think we're all done." Mat announced, proofreading over the five pages they'd worked on together.

"It's about time." Kouga shouted from across the room. His legs crossed at his ankles, his shoes tossed aside somewhere in the room, he was lounging comfortably on the couch, watching a cable movie on the 27 inch T.V.

"Oh, shut it." Miroku combed his fingers through his hair as he tried not to vomit up pepperoni and sausage pizza. He had been looking at images and information for the past five hours, trying to help put everything in order so their presentation could go smoothly and they could pass their biology class. "All you've been doing is watching movies and binging on junk food."

Kouga said nothing but stuffed a hand full of extra buttery popcorn in his mouth, dropping kernels on the rug.

"Can you be more of a slob?" Mat scolded him, looking at the all the popcorn and chips that laid on the floor at his feet.

"Chill. I'll clean it up." Kouga scoffed at him. Bankotsu, who was sitting on the floor, looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head while silently mouthing 'no he won't.'

"Shut up." Kouga noticed what he was doing and in return threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the head. Bankotsu considered throwing it back, but instead he placed it under his head and continued reading.

Mat sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He was extremely tired, even though it was only past seven in the evening. He stretched his arms above his head and bend backwards, feeling his tired muscles snap and relax again. He was definitely happy that they had finished, but more importantly, he needed to get them out of the apartment before Sango came home.

"We should get going." Miroku suggested, looking at the time off his cell phone. He was surprised that it was almost 8 o'clock. He hadn't expected to stay as long as they did. Their original mission was to find out if what Kikyo was yapping about was true and felt stupid that he believed the impulsive liar. Those pictures were fakes; they had to be. It was just to get him riled up and she succeeded which would be the last time. But they did get the paper done so there was a plus side to it.

Getting up to stretch, he slipped on his shoes.

"Dude, you're a pig." Inuyasha accused Kouga; now noticing the once spotless beige rug was riddled with chips and popcorn in that one area.

Mat sigh; next time they came over, he would give him an adult sized bib to catch all that food.

Like there would be a next time.

"That's ok. I'll clean it up later." Mat offered. Sango was due home any second and he needed them to get the hell out of there.

"Fine with me." Kouga got up, brushing off more crumbs on the floor; Mat thought about punching him in the face for that.

"No, he doesn't do anything at his house." Bankotsu unintentionally scolded him. "He needs to pick up after himself. You ain't his maid." He threw the same pillow back at him, smacking him in the face with it.

"Ok, Mother, damn! I'll clean." Kouga couldn't stand his cleaning speeches and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it until he did.

"No, no, really it's ok." Mat definitely didn't want them hanging around any longer.

"Look, if I don't he'll never shut up about it."

"It's fine. I'll deal with it."

"But…"

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" Mat shouted in frustration. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. "I'll get it. You guys just go home." He said more gently this time.

"You really want us gone, don't you?" Miroku said from behind him. "You hiding something?" he asked jokingly. Mat's heart jumped again so it took him a moment to answer.

"No. I'm just tired. Looking at a computer screen for hours does that to me."

"Yeah, especially that shit. It can wear out anybody."

"Quit your bitchin' already." Inuyasha replied to his comment, making him and the others laugh. Mat's weary eyes traveled to the clock on the wall. 8:03. Sango was running a little late. Maybe she was working overtime tonight.

"Ok, if I could just find my shoe, we could be outa here." He looked over at Kouga, who was fully clothed, except for he had one boot on.

"Shit where'd you put it?" Mat told himself not to get hysterical but it was kinda hard to do that. Moving fast, Mat scanned the surround area, hoping to find the matching footwear.

"How the hell did it get under the couch?" Mat was baffled when he saw the lace poking out from under it. Without waiting for an answer, he tugged at the shoelace, but it would budge. "Lift up the damn thing." He ordered. As soon as Kouga lifted the side, Mat pulled his boot out and then tossed it at him rudely.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically as he tugged on the boot.

"Ok, well, were out." Bankotsu informed him, sensing that something was going on, but he wasn't going to pry.

"Yeah, see ya later." Mat leaned against the couch, watching them head for the door. He was almost home free as soon as they all got out and into his car. Mat held his breath as Miroku reached for the door, anxiety washed over his being; everything was in slow motion as he watched his fingertips touch the tarnished doorknob.

Then he heard an explosion go off in his ears as they pulled away; the sound of a key going inside the lock; the lock turning, the door opening. Mat told himself to stand his ground, commanding his knees to lock and not buckle when everyone saw Sango, now dressed in a black button down shirt and black slacks and flat shoes though she didn't wash her makeup off her face or redo her hair. Her book bag was hung loosely off her shoulders as a reaction of her mouth dropping open and her eyes bugging out.

"What are you guys doing here?" her glaring eyes scanned their faces, them set them on Mat's pale face; and then they softened into a sympathetic look. "Oh no." she whispered to herself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He didn't mean to scream at her but that's how it came out. Miroku was beyond livid at this point. Sango really didn't want to see his face so she became angry too.

"How dare you yell at me!" she shouted back. Pushing him away from her, she moved forward, slamming the door behind her.

Great! Now she's locked them in here!

Mat shouted in his head. Anxiety mixed with panic settled in his stomach. There was no way he could run out the door now. The two furious couple was having a death match staring contest at the threshold and shouting at each other.

Maybe the window?

He turned his head to the windows on the other end of the room. Even if he did make it out, he would have to face them at school. Well, he wouldn't if he decided to give up this charade. But that would be running away. He couldn't do that…right?

"I asked you a fucking question!" Miroku never back down from anyone and he wasn't starting now, even if it was the girl he liked.

"I live hear! This is my apartment and I want you all out!" she spoke without thinking and didn't realize that this only anger the boy even more.

"Then why that fuck do you have a key?" He whirled around to look at Mat who continued to open and close his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"I gave him one." Sango responded to his question. Her boyfriend stared at her in disbelief. Searching her face for any signs of deceit; he found none.

"You gave him one? Why would you give him a key?"

"Because he lives here too." She knew what she was saying was hurting him but it was payback from earlier. "He's been living here way before we started anything."

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga's face dropped; they had no idea that Sango could be like this. Miroku was stunned as well. He felt familiar feelings flowing through him; betrayal, anguish, sadness.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha reached out to his friend, grabbing his right arm.

"I'll kill you!" Miroku yanked free, charging at Mat, who was too shocked to process anything. It was only until his throat became encased in Miroku's palms did he realize this was real. On impulse, he gripped his wrist, digging his nails into them as he gasped for air. He twisted himself sideways, positioning himself to break free.

"Dude! What the hell?" Kouga raced to Miroku's side, grabbing his arms to shake him loose.

"Let go!" Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his shoulders at the same time, Inuyasha grabbed Mat's small frame. They all pulled back. Breaking them from each other; Mat yelled in pain when Miroku's nails racked across his flesh.

"Is this some fucking game to you?" Miroku jerked from their holds, both struggling to keep him away from the small boy. "And you!" he glared at Sango when she came into his sight. He snarled when she shooed Inuyasha away and came to Mat's side, wiping away the small amount of blood. "You've been playing me this whole time!" Sango snapped her head up at the accusation.

"No," she spoke softly, shaking her head. "It's not like that. I would never…"

"What? You would never what? Play me? Hurt me?" Finally Miroku calmed himself down enough that he wasn't trying to attack Mat so the others let him go. "You were supposed to be different, but you're just like every other woman I've met. You nothing but a lying, two faced bitch." He spat out viciously.

The whole room was silent. Sango tried to stop herself from crying, her eyes filmed over with water.

"Don't cry now!" He shouted at her, his eyes burned with loathing for her as he watched the first tear fall. "You brought this on yourself."

She started to breathe heavily as her tears spilled from her eyes.

"Please…" she hiccupped, her voice shaking. "Please, let me explain." She pleaded.

"Oh please do. Explain this whole situation to me so that I understand more clearly. Explain to me how as soon as he shows up you start to change. Explain to me why he's living here with you and you never told me. Tell me!"

Her lower lip quivered, she swallowed several times before opening her mouth.

"This is all one big misunderstanding. This isn't what you think it is. He's not who you think he is."

"Sango!" Mat looked up at her is distress. "What are you doing?" he grabbed on to the sleeve of her shirt, but she shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but you did all this on a whim, and I'm not about to suffer for your impulses."

She looked at him and regretted her actions. Seeing the fear and pain in his eyes sent a sharp pain through her heart. "You brought me into this without even consulting me about it first. You didn't even consider how I would feel." She sniffed, wiping the tears that stained her cheeks.

"He isn't who you think he is." She repeated, turning her head to face the boys again that were all waiting for the explanation.

"He's…"


	16. lies, sex, and money

Chapter 16:

Mat's heart was about to explode. His body was like stone, weighed down by all the confusion, nervousness, and fear. His best friend was going to tell his secret! She was really going to betray him. All of his hard work, everything he had accomplished, getting practically the student body to like him and more importantly the guys to befriend him was going to blow up in smoke. Not to mention his dignity and integrity.

Just think: How would the guys feel about the fact that they had been talking to a girl, changing in front of her at gym, doing and saying things that they would never do in front of her; and not just any girl, but Kagome Higurashi. They would most certainly feel betrayed especially Inuyasha, and damn it! They were starting to get along again. It would be a waste if he screwed up now.

And who's to say that this wouldn't get back to the school, to the board of directors. Those old farts with a stick up their asses wouldn't take to kindly of a scholarly student masquerading as a guy for the past four months. They would probably…expel him.

Mat suddenly became pale; a lump of distress was lodged in his throat.

He had never thought of that. He had never thought once that if his secret did get out that it might result in him getting kick out of school.

He placed a hand over his heart as he began to hyperventilate. This situation never crossed his mind and now that it had, he realized that there was a lot more to lose because of his impulses than he had anticipated.

Why hadn't he thought of that before he had gotten so heavily into this?

Oh that's right, HE DIDN'T!

He had to stop Sango, consult her, something! Anything to stop her from telling their audience who he really was.

"He's not who you think he is." The words floated out of Sango's mouth and into his ears; traveling through his body, penetrating his heart.

"Sango…" Mat whispered in panic, he gripped her shirtsleeve again. "Please." Sango looked into his sorrowful eyes, misting with tears. She let out a heartfelt sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying. It's just too much." She tried to reason with him; after being called a bitch by her boyfriend over something that her best friend was doing was too much.

For the first time in life, her loyalty was torn and it was killing her. She would tell the truth, which would hurt Mat or she would lie, which would hurt her and ultimately Miroku; no matter which road she took, she was screwed.

"Sango." Her name being called snapped her out of her turmoil thoughts. She worked her jaw, licking her dry lips. She turned back to face the men before her.

"I want an explanation." Miroku demanded of her. She looked out the corner of her eye, seeing Mat on his knees, on the verge of tears; it was more than she could handle, but she deserved to be happy too.

"He's my brother." The words spewed out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

"Sango!" Mat abruptly jumped to his feet. "How could you tell…"Mat blinked several times, realizing the words that she spoke. "I'm your what?" He gave her a strange look, more along the lines of "What the fuck?" and "You didn't tell?"

"Don't play dumb Mat." She turned back to him, giving him a weary look. "You know that we're related so stopping acting already. I'm sick of it." She scolded at him.

You're the one acting! Mat screamed in his head.

"Brother…huh?" They both looked up at Miroku; the fire that had simmered behind his eyes was now blazing once again. "So do you want to be buried or cremated?" He threatened and he would have jumped on Mat once more if his friends hadn't already predicted his moves, holding him back with everything they had. Sango stepped in between the predator and his prey.

"Miroku, stop it! I'm telling you the truth."

"Come off it! You think I'm that stupid?" Miroku's temper wasn't subsiding, but growing fiercer because he was being lied to and there wasn't any evidence that told him otherwise.

"I expect you to believe it because it is true." Sango looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke. "Mathis Alexander is my brother. Well, he's my half brother, but he is my family; my only family." Sango smiled mentally when she realized that she was getting through to him, but she knew that he didn't completely believe her. She sighed heavily, turning, she walked across the room.

"I was shocked as well, believe me. The first time I heard it I couldn't fathom that my father would step outside his marriage with my mother for anything." As she talked, she stopped in front of the lamp table. Pulling the polished mahogany drawer open, she took out a folded parchment paper. She carefully unfolded it. "This was written by my father to my mother."

She explained as she walked slowly back to the group. "Basically it reads that during the brief fight that they had, he left the house for two weeks and he met a woman. Her name was Sophita Alexander. During my parents' separation, he had an affair with her and ended up getting her pregnant. He goes on to say that he's sorry and that he wanted to stay with my mother and he loved her, however he would support Alexander's child financially." She looked up from the paper, searching the boys' faces for sympathy. She found it and was happy that they believed her bold-faced lie. Carefully, she folded the paper back up. She stretched out her hand, giving them the opportunity to take it.

"You can look at it if you don't believe me." She tried hard not to shake as Miroku lifted his hand. But instead, he waved it away.

"No, I don't need to see it." He said confidently. Giving him a small smile, Sango, tucked the paper in her back pocket.

"I found it when I was packing up some of my parent's things when we were moving here. At first, I was angry. I mean, I never would have thought my father would be so selfish and have and affair with another woman and father her baby. According to the date, my mother was already about four months pregnant when he finally had the guts to tell her about Mathias's mother. I was mad at my father because he basically disregarded my mother's feeling about the whole thing and I was mad at Mat's mother because she stole my father's affections away, even if it was only for a short time."

She sniffed some, wiping a tear that ran down her face. "I didn't want to acknowledge him, but when they died. I had the urge to find them. They were my only family and I was extremely lonely."

"How did you find him?" Miroku interjected. "Athens has about 750 thousand people. Pretty hard to just narrow it down to one single mother." The girl let out an easy breath. Of course he was going to ask more questions because he still didn't believe her story.

"It wasn't really that hard. Since my father was taking some money out of his account and put it into hers, all I had to do was ask for the name of the owner and some contact info. Even when I had all the information I needed, I wasn't brave to contact them. I think it was about two months before I did anything." Sango tucked her hair behind ear, looking at them sheepishly. She then turned to Mat, giving in to her urge to smooth out his clothes; picking off pieces of lent and fluff.

"After I got the courage to call the house, we talked every other day, sent emails and pictures of each other for about two years or so."

"Then I got this crazy idea that I wanted to meet in person." Mat suddenly spoke up. Falling into pace with Sango's fable; he felt it would have been weird if it was just a one-sided story. "I saved up enough money and I just popped on her doorstep."

"We did talk about it of course." Sango cut in, "I suggested a few times that he should come up here since he's never been outside of Athens. I just never assumed it would be so soon."

"I was really inconsiderate. I should have called." He turned to face her, directing the conversation to her. She shook her head.

"I wanted to see you. And I couldn't very well kick you to the curb." They both smiled at each other loving. They others cringed at it.

"Ok, ok! Enough with the loving brother-sister moment." Miroku had never been more frustrated and hadn't been through so many emotions in one evening. Out of emotional draining, he rubbed his eyes. Right now, he was pretty much tired and wanted to go home.

"So what's with all the secrecy?" Bankotsu asked. The duo looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Well," Mat hesitated. "Sango talks about school life and your names popped up a lot."

"Mat." Sango whispered in embarrassment. He shrugged and ignored her.

"And when I finally earned enough money to get a plane ticket and move here for a while. I found it a huge opportunity for me. Back home, I'm more reserved and I'm not the popular one. I really didn't have much of a life outside the bio lab, the library or at home. So when I came here, I felt this was the time that I could start fresh." He stuffed his hands in his pockets shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "My goal was to befriend all of you. I wanted to see if I could have a normal life or if I would be stuck as a…" he paused for a moment, grasping for words.

"A geek." Kouga answered for him.

"Yes. That's right." He smiled at them. "And I wanted to do it by myself, which is why I didn't tell you I was related to Sango. If you all knew then I thought you were only being nice to me because of her influences and other things." He stared at Miroku, who in turn, rolled his eyes. "I can understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." He looked down floor, like a servant, not wanting to see their gazes upon them.

"Shit, how can we dump on you now after the way you just rubbed down our egos like that." Inuyasha joked, scratching the back of his head. Right now, they all felt dumb.

Mat raised his head up a little, looking over at Sango beneath his eyelashes. They were almost in the clear.

"One last question." Mat and Sango's hearts pounded as Miroku opened his mouth to speak. They feared that he wasn't completely convinced and would ask something that they would be able to answer or show more proof.

"If you two are brother and sister what was with the hugging and touching you guys were doing the day me and you fought?" Sango's eyes widen, she was hoping that he would forget about that.

"Well…I…" she stammered over her words. Mat looked at her and smiled wickedly, an idea popping into his head.

"I can answer that one!" He almost shouted like a little child. "See, she made me do all that because she wanted to see if you really liked her liked her, or if she was just another fling to you."

"MAT!" Sango's voice shrieked in his ears at the same time the couch cushion came crashing down on his head, knocking him to the floor. Though his head was hurting he couldn't help but laugh. Not only did her actions prove that he was telling the truth but her entire face was beet red from embarrassment.

"Because she's always liked you, but she didn't want to fess up until she knew for sure that you were into her." Mat cowered away when Sango form loomed dangerously over him. A deathly aura danced around her.

"Do you want to die!" She roared, holding the cushion above her head, ready to swing it back down.

"Ok, ok." Miroku chuckled, grabbing her arms. "No need to get violent."

He has no room to talk!

Mat thought but was grateful that he stopped Sango. His head was already splitting.

"We get it now." Bankotsu shook his head. This whole day was…God! He had no words to describe this ridiculous foolishness. "Come on Miroku. You dragged us all the way over here, now take us home." He ordered as he headed for the door. Kouga followed behind him.

"Sorry for all of this." Inuyasha apologized, knowing that Miroku wasn't going to, and it was his fault in the first place. Mat nodded his head in acceptance. He watched as he walked out the door, calling out for Miroku to hurry up.

The owner of the apartment walked behind him. He turned back around when she was at the door, ready to close it. He sighed and stared at her, trying to find the right thing to say. He finally opened his mouth. Only to have her put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I don't take apologies for words." She began, shocking him.

He would have thought that any woman that was called outside her name would demand an apology.

"You mean what you say, and say what you mean. And at that time you meant to call me a bitch and you can't take it back. But now that you know the truth, I don't ever, ever, never ever want to hear it again. Ok?"

She gave him a genuine smile; she could see it in his eyes that he was perplexed by her actions. In response he encircled her face with his hands, kissing her passionately.

Sango was too shocked to do anything as his expert mouth worked over hers. She shrieked when he nipped at her bottom lip before sucking at it tenderly.

"Yo Hara! Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted from the hallway. Miroku twirled his tongue around hers once more before releasing her. Winking at her, he parted ways, vanishing from her sighted.

It took her foggy mind to clear before she closed the door. She braced her back against it, closed her eyes and sighed lovingly as she slid to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She turned her head to look at Mat who was sitting next to her. "What am I going to do with you?" He teasingly chided her.

"Shut it. At least he didn't finger me in the living room." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mat crossed his arms, blushing. He was regretting telling her about that day. "You would have let him the way you're looking right now with all that lust in your eyes. Shame on you." He waved his finger in her face.

"Whatever." She knocked his hand away. "You thought I was gonna tell, didn't you?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Man, I'm surprised you don't have a few Oscars in your room." He tried to play is off as a joke, but Sango wasn't laughing. He sighed. "Can you blame me? I mean, I did drag you into this and after seeing Miroku blow up like that and you almost crying, you didn't give me any reason not to believe that you would tell."

"Yeah I do. Because we're best friends and I would never betray you." Mat nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I doubted you." Being the girls that they were, they embraced each other in warm hugs.

"By the way," Mat spoke, not letting go of his friend, "what's really written on that paper?" He felt Sango giggle. Letting go, she reached into her back pocket, pulling out the paper, she handed it to him. Unfolding it, his eyes widen as he flipped both sides.

"There's nothing on here! It blank!" he yelled in astonishment.

"Yup." Sango gave him a smug look.

"What if he really did want to look at the paper?"

"Then we would have been shit out of luck." Mat chest started to hurt again; he sprawled out on the floor.

Shit out of luck! Did she not realize how much he was at risk of losing?

"Kagome, you've got to stop this. You were so close to losing it." Sango was really considered for her right now. What if they both weren't good with improvisation or really bad at lying? Her secret would have been out and then where would they be?

Mat rolled over on his side, his hair falling over his eyes.

"I know, I know." He agreed. "Just one more month; I made it this far. I just need one month. Four weeks, what's the harm in that?"

"Within four weeks something bad could happen and everything that you worked so hard to get will be gone in a flash." She snapped her fingers to make her point clear. Mat groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, but if I quit now, it'll all be for nothing. Can't you see that?"

"Don't you have enough information already? Why do you need to learn their secrets?" She jutted her thumb towards the door that the group walked out of minutes before.

"Because I do! Geez! Get off my back about it!" Sango was quiet for a moment, realizing that Mat was more frustrated about the situation then she was at the moment.

She decided to drop the conversation, already knowing that Mat weighed out the possibility of the rewards and praises he would earn if he did complete this project…alive! But also the consequences if he was caught.

Sango puffed air into her cheeks; he was practically grown and this was his decision; there was no point in arguing the point to death.

She turned her head when she felt something heavy on her shoulder. Looking down, her face brushed against Mat's hair. Now in a more peaceful state of mind, Sango rested her head on top of his. They stayed there in silence, letting the sounds of life buzz around them.

"What's with the box of condoms in the bathroom?"

Mat had to open his big mouth and ruin it!

"Shut up!" Sango huffed in agonizing embarrassment as she shot up off the floor, making Mat lose his balance by the sudden moment.

"What?" He asked laughing. "What did I say?" He continued to laugh as she slammed the bathroom door as her response.

When 'where's the damn soap' erupted through the walls; Mat rolled on the floor in hysterics.

* * *

"Unfortunately because Mr. Jasper has come down with a case of pneumonia, he won't be able to come back to class before winter break begins." The substitute teacher announced to the class; the response was a collective of small talk and awes of sympathy.

"So what about our projects?" a female voice from the back called out, resulting in her classmates to shush her.

"Since all you had to do was complete your mid-term projects I suppose you'll present it after break."

"YES!" exploded throughout the small room along with cheering and high-fives. The mousy teacher did her best not to cringe at the loud noises. It kind of saddened her heart that so many students were happy that they wouldn't have class; she's just that type of teacher.

When the school bell rang, she did her best to scurry out the way when the ecstatic teenagers fled the room.

"Fucking A man! No Bio for a month!" Miroku was in complete bliss. He felt like kissing someone. He paused for a moment then decided that he should find Sango later. Though she hadn't forgiven him yet, she was warming back up to him.

"Dude, Mr. Jasper isn't that bad." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm; he was already missing his favorite teacher.

"Blah, blah, blah." Miroku retorted. "You can't kill my buzz today, teacher's pet."

Mat shook his head as he shifted his book bag straps as he watched Inuyasha put Miroku in a headlock, tugging him around playfully. He stifled a laugh when he yelled out in pain and surprise when he bit him on the arm. He had gotten too used to there rough child's play that it didn't bother him anymore.

They all stopped suddenly when they heard a loud smack from around the corner. Curiosity getting the better of them, they walked over to were the sound came from. Mat nearly ran into a girl; her head bent down, her red bangs covering her eyes but Mat could see that she was crying from the fresh wet stains on her cheeks. When Mat turned around to take another look at the distraught teen, he realized it was Ayame.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl hit you before." Mat heard Miroku say in surprise.

He had to tell himself to calm down; he and Ayame had grown to be good friends and he'd be damned if he let her or any of his friends cry. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, he shoved them in his pockets before bounding the corner.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku shadowed over Kouga as he regained his composure. When he removed his hand from his face, a dark red mark on his right cheek was revealed.

"Yo, what happened?" Miroku was anxious to know since this was the first time he could recall that any girl ever became mad at his friend. Usually they were happy that they had been chosen by Kouga and didn't mind when they were let go.

The playboy shrugged, trying to pick up his dignity. He was pretty much embarrassed that his friends had dropped in on what he now labeled the worst mistake he could have possibly made.

"I basically said that it was over. I guess she couldn't handle it." Kouga said flatly. It was the truth, but he hated how it sat bitterly in his mouth.

Out the corner of his eyes, he could see Mat standing at the edge on the lockers. His face was calm, but his eyes were burning with rage. From the bulge in his pockets, he assumed his fist were balled up inside.

"Got a problem?" Kouga snapped, glaring at him. He had been around Mat long enough to know that he was about to lecture him and he was in no mood for it today.

"Yeah I do." Mat snapped back, stepping up to him. "How can you treat her like that? No, how can you treat women like that?"

Rumors said that Kouga was a womanizer; taking any girl that was willing to sleep with him. Especially around school, having sex with the girls in abandoned classrooms, gym showers, and the garden just to name a few. Now that he was close to Kouga and the others, he now knew first hand that the rumors were true.

At first, he didn't care, it was his business and who was he to tell him who he could sleep with and where. However, when you included his friends in the mix of his promiscuous ways, that's when he had a problem.

"Listen. Don't act like your so goddamn perfect alright?" The glaring in Kouga's eyes turned into anger as he stalked Mat, backing him into a corner. "I don't need nobody telling me what to do and I don't need your fucking judgment or consent. I do what I want, when I want. And I fuck who I want. If I want to toss them aside like garbage, then that's my business. If you don't like it, then stay away from me."

Kouga was standing about three inches away from Mat, forcing him to look up at the looming figure casting a shadow over him. Since the both of them weren't backing down from their intense glaring match, Inuyasha decided to step in.

"Come on guys. How bout we not fight this week?" his voice strained a bit as he feared another battle would break out yet again and it was his turn to break it up.

Grunting, Kouga back up before walking away, not speaking to any of the boys as he traveled down the hall.

"You stay tryna cause a fight don't you?" Inuyasha directed the question to Mat as he shook his head.

"I'm not trying to. If I have something to say then I say it. I just don't feel it's right for him to treat women like that." Mat huffed out in defense.

"Yeah, but that's Kouga." Miroku spoke up. "He's been like that since we met him and we see no point in changing him."

"But…"

"We accept him." Inuyasha cut him off. "Everyone has their flaws and such. If you can't accept him for his, then you don't need to be his friend."

Mat sighed, replaying his words. Everyone has flaws and Mat was going to find out what Kouga's were.

* * *

Saturday was somewhat peaceful; the temperature was just right, a brisk breeze whipped around him, but his jacket and the afternoon sun kept him warm. The crunching of autumn leaves underneath his boots gave him a calming atmosphere as he walked around the upper east side of town. He did go home, for once. But to his surprise and disappointment, no one was home. It did cross his mind to change his clothes and appearance. He hadn't seen his 'face' for quite some time, but he thought against it. He sort of liked the guy side of life, and he only had a few weeks left so he would enjoy it for a little while longer.

Walking around the empty home, he started to get a feeling of homesickness, which was strange because he hadn't gotten it until he passed the threshold.

Nothing was moved or rearranged. Nothing had changed inside the two-story building. Nothing expect the liveliness of his younger brother screaming at the T.V or running up in down the stairs. His grandfather cooking his weird creations on the stove or just his presence of sitting in the living room reading the newspaper; somehow he missed that. Getting a sort of bittersweet feeling building in his gut, he left a note before wondering away.

Now walking aimlessly around the suburbia area; the three story houses that always looked the same no matter what color it was painted, the white picket fences, the barking of dogs, and the green lush lawns that were always perfect trimmed made him wonder what really went on behind those closed doors.

Nobody was that perfect. Someone always had secrets that they hid away from their neighbors.

He walked passed a couple of middle-aged women who were talking over the boxed hedges that separated their lawns. He nodded curtly when they spoke to him and kept walking. However he couldn't turn off his ears when he heard next.

"I'm telling you, she cheating on him with that young boy. He comes around every two weeks on the weekends when her husband's at work."

"I swear it's a damn shame that nobody takes marriage vows seriously anymore."

Not wanting to be obvious that he was eavesdropping on their conversation, Mat kept up his normal pace as he walked away from the gossiping women.

He kinda felt happy because they had proved his point; nobody was as perfect as they pretended to be. On the other hand, he did frown upon cheating. What was the point of being married if you're only going to sleep around anyways?

He walked down the hill, almost out of the suburban cocoon as he thought about the mystery woman and her secret lover.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the mystery woman had a face. A gorgeous thirty- something stood in her doorway, her short strawberry blonde hair was tussled around her heart- shaped face. The pink satin robe was wrapped loosely over her body, showing off her the curve of her breast; the hem of it stopping short at her thighs. It looked like she had no intentions on covering up either.

But what made his heart leap into his throat was the man standing in front of her; none other than Kouga Fujiaki.

"Oh my God." Mat rasped out in awe. He stood there in shock when he when the woman leaned over, giving him a sensual kiss before pulling out money from the pocket of her robe offering it to him. He literally shook himself out of his petrified state when Kouga refused to take the money, making the older woman scrunch up her face in confusion.

"I have to know what they're talking about." Mat vowed to himself.

Ducking low to the ground behind the cars that was parked on the side of street he quickly scampered on all fours until he made it to the silver SUV; blocking him from their sight, he moved to the front thanking God that the neighborhood was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the nearby conversation if you listened carefully.

"What's the matter?" the curvaceous blonde asked him, touching the sleeve of his white sweater.

"I don't want your money." He answered. Her reply was a rich condescending laugh.

"What? Your services are for free now? Don't be foolish." She tried again to give him the money that she thought he rightfully deserved. Angry, he pushed her hand away roughly.

"I said I didn't want it." He kept his voice low but Mat could hear the rage and frustration in his tone.

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her breast up and out towards him. "And what makes this time different from all the other times?" she leaned up again the doorframe as she waited for an answer.

"I quit. I'm not doing this anymore."

"Didn't you say that to me before?" another laugh erupted softly from her lips.

"This time I'm serious. I can't keep doing this." Though Kouga's back was turned to him, he could tell that he was desperately fighting himself.

"Aww, sweetheart." Her hands traveled over his shoulders and arms, caressing him like a lover would. She leaned over again, ready to capture his lips with hers.

But Kouga evaded her, turning his head away. Upset but not wanting to scare him off, she gently held his chin with her fingers, making him turn his head back to her.

"Why would you want to give all this up?" She spoke tenderly to him. "Why would you not want to share all of this?" She emphasized by rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Mrs. Roberts."

"Now Kouga, we've more than acquainted. I told you to call me Naomi." She wrapped her arms over his shoulder, moving closer to her so that her chest brushed up against his. "Look at this." She held 8 one hundred dollar bills between her fingers. "Eight hundred dollars just for a little bit of your time and hot sex. Now who wouldn't want that?" She placed a slim finger to his lips when he opened her mouth to respond.

"Don't you need money for college and other things? And you don't want to burden your parents right?"

"But…"

"Ah, ah." She shushed him again. "You're using protection, so you're being safe and you're not just fucking anybody." She kissed him lightly. "You're not hurting anyone."

"My mother is worried about me."

"That's because you let her worry. If you didn't always wear your emotions on your sleeve and carry the world on your shoulders than you wouldn't have this problem. And like I said, you're not hurting anyone."

"What about your husband?"

"My husband is my problem not yours, so don't worry about it." As she spoke, she toyed with the ends of his bangs. "So why don't you enjoy this while you can." She slipped the money into his pocket, giving his manhood one last brush before walking back inside.

Kouga stepped off the porch, pondering her words. His ears perked up when he heard the engine of a car coming up the hill. Realizing that it might be the oblivious husband, he jumped over the fence and began to walk away from the home, just as Mat turned to make his getaway, turning around he made it to the back of the SUV and onto the sidewalk, smacking right into Kouga.

They both groaned in pain as an aftershock of hitting the hard pavement. Bracing his hands behind him, Kouga stared at the object that rammed into him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mat didn't have time to react when he yanked him by collar; Kouga's dark eyes glowering at him. "Are you fucking following me?"

Mat hit his head hard on the sidewalk so all he heard were bells ringing.

"Wait…"was all he could say as he tried to decipher what was going on. Kouga was ready to pound him at the moment but didn't find the time.

"Shit." He cursed ducking in between the SUV and Ford truck, dragging Mat along with him.

He watched as the small black car pulled up in the driveway. An average man stepped out, his dark hair was slicked back, his suit fit neatly over his tall frame. Carrying a black briefcase, he walked up the steps on the side of the porch, the same porch that Kouga had stepped of moments ago, and walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Sighing in relief that the man didn't see them, he stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Stepping over Mat, he walked down the street.

"Wait, wait." Mat called out, getting up quickly, he chased after him.

"Stop following me!" Kouga barked.

"If you would just wait!" He yelled back.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snatched Mat again, slamming him against the wooden telephone pole. "How did you even know I was here?" Mat coughed out a breath at the sudden impact.

"I didn't" he spoke truthfully. "I was just walking around and I happened to see you. There. With that woman." Kouga narrowed his eyes, catching the subtle hints of curiosity.

Out of frustration, Kouga gave him one last push before walking away again.

It took Mat a minute to shake off the pain before he decided to follow him again. Maybe this was the reason why Kouga was a playboy. Why he was so uncaring to women's feelings and tossed them away like used tissues when he was done with them. But he didn't want to assume anything. He wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"Kouga…"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Kouga's voice echoed through the quiet neighborhood; trying to scare off the young teen.

Mat snickered. Inuyasha was way scarier than he was and he could protect himself. He didn't call out again but followed him like a little puppy dog. Eventually he would give in to him.

* * *

"Ok, ok." Kouga patience had fizzled out. He had been followed from the upper east side, on the bus and through downtown, all the while the indefinite presence of a nosy somebody following him like his shadow and he was officially drained. "What do you want?" His voice cracked as he drugged his hands through his hair.

Mat could tell that he was on a verge of stressing out; the way his face was pale, his hands shaking uncontrollably, how he shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't sure him following Kouga added on to his stress or not, but he felt bad for him nonetheless.

"I just want to talk, that's all." Kouga scoffed.

"Yeah right, and judge me and tell me that what I'm doing is wrong and that I should stop."

"No, that's not…"

"Well, let me tell you. I'm trying ok! I've already hurt a lot of people and I'm trying to make it right."

"Kouga…"

"You have absolutely no idea what I've been through. What I'm going through. I…I."

"Kouga." Mat gripped his shoulders to stable him when he fell to his knees, holding his head as if he were in pain.

"It seems like you kept this inside you for a long time. Maybe you need to let it out." Mat heard a small chuckle.

"What? And tell you? Why?" He looked up, and it shocked him to see Mat giving him a gentle smile.

"Well for one, I can keep a secret. Two, I promise I'll try not to judge you and three, I'll be gone in a few weeks so you'll never have to see my face again." Mat could tell that Kouga still wasn't being to sure about his words. He could see it in his eyes that he was still trying to make out if he was trustworthy. Mat sighed.

"How bout this: let's go and get something to eat and you can tell me anything you want and I won't ask any questions. I'll be like…a personal journal. Everything that you say will stay with me and I won't utter a word back. I'll even pay for the meal; anything you want. You can't pass up free food right?" Mat gave him a genuine smile making Kouga wanting to smile back, but he didn't.

"Alright." Kouga agreed; He struggled to get up from the dirty ground. He mumbled a thank you when Mat helped him.

"You payin' right?"

"Yup." Mat said happily.

"Cool, then I'm pickin' the place." Kouga smirked which kinda told Mat that his bank account was going to be empty very soon.

* * *

"I'm not going to pay if you don't talk." Mat reminded Kouga as soon as they placed their orders, the waiter now gone. Mat frowned when he didn't respond.

Sighing, he decided to look around. He had chosen a place that he had never heard of. A nice, inexpensive restaurant that seemed to cater to everyone's appetite, considering the menu that given the patrons the option of Italian, to Japanese, Mexican, American, and Greek foods. The place was brightly lit and spacious. Wooden booths with red vinyl seats aligned the walls on one side; tables for two or more were stationed on the other side of the room, the windows giving them an awesome view of the city. The oval bar was in the middle, the four plasmas showing off the football game on one side, a soccer game on the other.

Kouga seemed to be more interested what was going on the 17-inch screen then in the conversation that had yet to be engaged.

Mat pouted, crossing his arms like a child. They had sat alone silently for the last twenty minutes, only hearing the mumblings of the distant conversations, the T.V blaring, and the buzzing outside in the streets.

"Where do I begin?" Mat's ears strained over the noise when he heard Kouga's voice drifted out. "I guess the beginning is good, that why there will be minimum questions." He paused again. "I guess my behavior is influenced by my mother. She was a prostitute, but at the time I really didn't know what the term was. I just remember different guys coming in and out of our apartment every other week. For a long time I wouldn't even see them. I'd be in my room and I would here a door close and then noises started to come from her room."

He stopped and closed his eyes as he tried to imagine those times in the past. The small two-bedroom apartment decorated in vibrated blues, oranges, yellows, and greens. In one bedroom stayed a little boy, toys scattered over the room; too many to play with in one day. A large bed that was way too big for his 5-year-old body; shoes and clothes that overflowed his closet.

"Sometimes when I would come out of my room and see them, she would tell me that they were her boyfriends. Like I needed an explanation. I didn't care because it seemed like when they came and went mom would go and buy me the best toys and the all the latest clothes and shoes, it didn't matter to me who they were."

He became silent again just as the waiter came back with their meals. The aromas and delicious sight of porterhouse steaks smothered in caramelized onions and mixed vegetables. Cheese sticks lying on a river of red, meaty, marinara sauce and golden brown squares on garlic bread. Crispy fried onions bloomed out into a decorative flower, crunchy spring rolls. Loaded baked potato skins, the yellow cheese oozing off them and flowing in the middle of the plate, and golden French fries, piled up high on the large white plate.

The two boys were practically drooling. The waiter gave them a weird look as they eyed the food like famished wolves; he quietly walked away as his customers started to devour their juicy steaks.

Mat sat for a moment, letting some of his meal settle in stomach, waiting for Kouga to continue.

Taking a sip of his soft drink, he wiped his mouth with his napkin before starting again.

"When I got older and started to ask questions about what my mom was doing with those men. At that moment she started to separate her personal life with her professional one. She didn't bring them over anymore; they either did their business at his place or at a hotel. That kinda scared me in a way; I was a greedy kid and I thought at first that if I didn't see men coming around then I wouldn't get all the stuff that I had been getting. So I started to worry and asked my mom questions that I had no business asking in the first place: Who were those men? Why weren't they in the apartment anymore? What did she do to make them leave? But she assured me that just because they were coming around didn't mean that I wouldn't be getting all the stuff like before. So for a while I was pretty much happy."

Mat sat quietly, sneaking in fries and strips of fried onions. "How could your mom do that? She was practically endangering you with all those strange men going through your house like a revolving…" Mat's words were cut off when he was unexpectedly yanked by his collar; he was forced to look into Kouga's glaring eyes, his lip twisted up in a snarl.

"Look. My mother wouldn't win Best Mother of the Year, but I'll be damned if I let you talk about her like she was trash." He tossed Mat back, making him slam back against the booth. Their short tussle went unnoticed to the surrounding people.

"My mother made sure that I had clothes on my back, food in my stomach, and a home to sleep in. She did all she could so that we could live comfortably. Those men never touched me and I wasn't abused. I had a good childhood. Not many kids can say that in our situation."

Mat sat in silence as he watched Kouga calm himself back down. Pissed off, he stabbed his meat, chewing at it vigorously.

Note to self: don't talk about Kouga's mom…ever!

He looked down in grief. He did have a point, compared to what Bankotsu went through as a child; at least Kouga experienced some sort of childhood. And his mother did do her best to keep his innocence for as long as she could.

Now that he thoroughly thought about it, he had regretted ever speaking his mind, like he always did. Now it seemed like Kouga wasn't going to talk anymore. Mat looked up; Kouga was just staring blankly out the window, staring at his own reflection.

"I think I was about seven or eight when I started to grow out of the 'kid phase.'" He spoke again looking away from the window. "I was taller than the average second grader and I looked way older then what I was. People started to mistake me for a teenager and at the time I was really offended but I didn't realize I could use my appearance for my advantage."

He sighed heavily, taking another drink and eating more of his food. Mat could see that he was becoming frustrated as he massaged the back of his neck.

"I really don't know how to explain it. I guess all of this started when I was like thirteen, when I started to get attention from older women." Kouga stopped to look at Mat, who was sitting contently, nibbling on a cheese stick. He was expecting for him to respond, but then remembered that he promised to keep quiet.

"It was the summer before I was entering high school, I met Tokiko Omari. She was…she was amazing. She was beautiful; dark brown wavy hair, green eyes, 5'5, hourglass figure. Smart as hell too, a third-year med graduate. She was my first everything; first girlfriend, first lover, first love.

We dated…or at least I dated her, for about eight months. Because she came from a well off family, everything we did, the expense was on her. We went out on dates, spent time at her place sometimes, traveled to different countries, and when I needed something, she always gave me money without question.

I was in love with her before I even knew it myself." He laughed softly at the thought. Their one-sided conversation became dead again. He stared distantly at the half eaten food in front of him. Mat could see the pain swimming through his auburn eyes.

"When she figured out I was in love with her, she broke up with me. I was really confused, even though I looked like I was eighteen, I still had the mentally of a thirteen year old and I was naïve too. I thought we were perfect for each other; we never argued and we always had a good time when we were together and when we were apart, we talked on the phone. It was like we were made for each other. But I didn't realize that she only used me because to her I was just good company and a good fuck and the reason why we only got along so well, despite the age difference, was because she didn't have any real feelings for me so nothing that I did irritated her.

"Needless to say I was crushed. At the time when Tokiko broke up with me, my mother died in a car accident and I had to stay with Tammy." Kouga stopped again, his stomach and head turned as all the forgotten memories build up inside of him and the emotions that came along with them.

"After having two tragedies happening back to back, I closed off all my emotions from women so it was easy not to have any feelings towards them when I was in a 'relationship.' Other women sought me out; some wanted just sex, some wanted me just for company, and some wanted both. It didn't really matter to me, as long as I was getting paid, I'd give them what they wanted."

"So when you say you're going to work?" This was the first question uttered from Mat.

"I mean I'm going to see one of my clients. And before you ask, no, I don't make the girls at school pay me. I just consider them as practice."

Clasping his hands together, he placed them under his chin. He left Mat's gaze, looking outside the window. He hadn't realized that it had gotten late; the sun had longed set, the crescent moon was now shining in the night sky. The headlights of cars zipped passed. Building lights flashed on and off.

"Now…" he sighed, his chest filled with emotions, "now I don't know what to do. I want to stop. I'm worrying a lot of people in my life. This stress is really getting to me; I'm snapping at people more than ever now. I'm becoming more irritable by the second. The guys are starting to ask questions about my sudden behavior. Tammy is concerned that I'm turning out to be like mom."

"Huh? Who's Tammy?" that was the second time that he had mentioned her name.

"Tammy's my mom's best friend. I was in the ninth grade when mom died. Tammy became my legal guardian, but I've grown to call her mom and we just now finalizing the adoption papers last year. Fujiaki is my birth name, but no one knows that I'm adopted except the school board. However, only a few people at school know me by Moto, Tammy's legal name.

"She's another reason why I'm doing this. She took me in like family, even when she had her husband and her own life. Tammy can't have children so she was more than happy to take in a fourteen-year-old boy. Her and her husband are live pretty decently, but I wanted more than what they can give me without going into debt. I didn't want to burden them with my financial needs so I just kept doing all this." Leaning his head back against the seat, Kouga covered his eyes with his palms, trying to figure everything that he was saying aloud.

Mat observed him carefully.

For someone that doesn't show his emotions, he's sure showing them now.

"Now everything is falling to pieces around me. I just hurt the girl that I potentially liked."

"Ayame." Mat unintentionally spoke again. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to "know" Ayame or not. But it seemed like Kouga wasn't paying attention to his comment when all he did was nod his head sorrowfully.

"At first I just saw her as just another lay. Then I started to talk to her more and hang out with her, which is a big 'No' in my rulebook, but somehow I was just drawn to her. I realized that I couldn't bring myself to treat her like I did all those other girls before her when I couldn't even brag about banging her in the classroom."

Mat's eyes widen at the sudden confession, remembering that day he pulled the math test from his pants because he was in a rush to put his clothes on after having sex with Ayame.

"When I finally stopped denying that I was developing feelings for her, I had to break it off with her. I didn't want her to be like all the others. Of course, I couldn't tell her my reasons so she got mad and slapped me. I can't blame her though; I know I made her feel like a cheap whore."

Another dead silence as Kouga replayed the scene in his head over and over.

"I want to get out of this life and start a new one, that way I'll be able to give my all. I want to be able to love her, hold her, comfort her, and give her everything that she deserves like I did with Tokiko. I knew that if I tried to start a relationship with her, it wouldn't be real. I would just hold back all my feelings like I always do and I don't want that."

"That's the main reason why you want to give this life up." Kouga nodded.

"But I don't know how. I don't know how to get out of this. I feel like every time I try, I get sucked back in again. I feel like I'll never be able to stop."

Mat was completely shocked. He couldn't believe that Kouga, stubborn, can't-tell-him-nothing, selfish Kouga was trying to turn his life around for one girl.

"You have to tell someone Kouga."

The distraught teen raised his hands away from his face. Alarm and anxiety showered over his features.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't…I…"

"Listen." Mat stopped him before he began his frantic rambling. "All this stress that has built up inside of you is because you are in desperate need to let all this out. You can't bear the weight of the world on your shoulders forever. You've done a good job so far, but sooner or later, you're going to break under all that pressure."

"But I can't tell anybody."

"You just told me. That's a good start. And I don't expect you to tell the guys cause you don't want them to get the wrong impression about you, which they probably won't but you need someone in your corner for support. I think you should talk to Tammy."

"No! I can't! She'll hate me." Kouga braced his pounding head against his folded arms on the table. He was regretting ever speaking about his life to this kid. Now he was talking about confessing to Tammy? Was he on something!

"Look, I doubt she'll hate you. She accepted your mother for what she did and you've pretty much followed in her footsteps. I don't know Tammy at all, but I'm sure that she'll understand and she'll work it out with you. At least you won't be hiding this from her and she'll finally have a reason to why she's so concerned about you."

"Ok. So what if I do tell Tammy about everything. Then what? That's not going to solve the other stuff."

"Once there's someone on your side, the rest will be easy. Start distancing yourself away from your clients. Just like you told Naomi that you were going to stop, tell the others as well. And tell Tammy who they are too. That way she and her husband will be able to tell them to back off if they become too persistent. And lose their numbers and don't hang around in their neighborhoods. They'll get the hint eventually." Kouga continued to keep his head down as he listened to Mat's reasonable logically explanation.

"What about my relationship? Or lack there of." the question was muffled but Mat was still able to hear it.

"Well, that's going to be up to you. I would start by telling Ayame the whole "I didn't want to treat you like the others" speech. Hopefully she'll understand that much." He would make sure that she did when he would talk to her about it later. "I wouldn't push the issue on the whole relationship thing though, but you should just start it off with just being her friend and work from there ok?"

Mat frowned when Kouga remained silent. He sighed, he'd given him his best judgment on the dilemma he was having and he could either take it or leave.

Out of nowhere, their waiter appeared again, producing their bill. Mat took it from his hand, opening the small black book.

"God damn!" Mat whispered under his breath. One hundred and fifteen dollars and some change was the expense of getting such juicy information.

"I'll pay for it if you want." Kouga offered. Mat thought about taking it.

"No thanks. I said I'd pay for it and I will." He searched his pockets for his wallet, pulling out his Visa. He closed the book and hesitantly gave it back. "My bank account will just have cobwebs in it for awhile."

He joked but spoke nothing put the truth. For the first time since this whole day started, Kouga let out a laugh; a small one, but it was easy and carefree.

The other smiled

Maybe he'll work things out in his life sooner than later.

When the waiter came back, he took his card and they began to gather their things.

"Hey Mat?" he looked back in his eyes when he caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Mat said nothing, but nodded in response as they walked out of the restaurant.


	17. Run Mathias! Run!

Chapter17:

Kagome balanced herself on the wooden pedestal as Rose carefully pinned the back of the dress so it was more formfitting. Though she did her best to keep still, she couldn't help but turn her head and be mesmerized by the beauty that surrounded her. All the times that she had been at the Taisho residence, she had never visited their greenhouse, or it was more like a green "dome" to her. The luscious green grass that covered 300 yards of land, thick, neatly cut, shrubs aligned the edges of the walls, tall trees that reached the glass ceiling with the branches and green leaves that canopied above. The small, crystal blue water pond occupied the center, with delicate pink, purple, and white orchids growing around it. Birds of paradise, blue gingers, lantanas, roses and hibiscus; thousands upon thousands of blooming flowers filled and brightened the area. It amazed her how all the species of plants, all needing special care and attention could all thrive in the same habitat.

How lovely.

"Ow!" She hissed, jerking forward to get away from the sharp prick.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled between the straight pins in her mouth.

"It's ok. I was the one moving anyways. This place is absolutely beautiful and so quiet and secluded. I love it."

"Me too, that's why I chose here instead of inside the house. This way we're not disturbed." Slipping in the last pin, the designer got off her knees, straightening out her jeans. She circled her model for imperfections.

The gown was something that Rose would have never considered putting into her portfolio; the sheer dark green sleeves that began at the elbows, the opened ends touched her knees. The top of the bodice was canary yellow, the silk material was folded, mimicking a paper fan rippling diagonally, stopping at the waist. The yellow melted into a lime green and then into an emerald, with layers upon layers of different shades of greens underneath creating the flowing billowy gown.

"How does it fit?" Rose asked in a questioning tone. "Do you like it? You don't think it's ugly do you? Maybe you should put on the other one instead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kagome cut her off gently before she had a meltdown. "It fits fine and hell yeah I love it! I wouldn't be wearing it if it was ugly." She said bluntly. "I never thought you would question your own designs."

"I don't…usually. But this interview is important. I can't make any mistakes with this one." Even though they had only known each other for a short time, Kagome didn't think that Rose would lose her cool and become flustered.

"This Dress to Impress thing has gotten to you huh?"

"D.T.I is fucking with my patience. I'm about ready to burn the whole place down." Fire simmering in her autumn eyes, she walked behind Kagome. Climbing on the mini stepladder, she unintentionally yanked the clips that held her hair in place.

"First, they take my ideas and don't give me any credit for the work. Then when I decide to quit, they wanna cry and bitch and moan and don't wanna let me go, so instead of being adults about it, the president decides to blackball me!" Anger building as she continued her ranting, Kagome winced in pain as her hair was being brushed.

"No one has the fucking balls to hire me. They all think that D.T.I runs the fashion world so I've been unemployed since October. I can't take it anymore! I'm going crazy!"

"Could you not take it out on me?" Kagome hollered, hold her head tightly. Rose stopped in mid brush.

"Oops." She blinked several time, dropping the brush, she jumped down off the ladder. She walked over to her laptop, connecting a cable to her digital camera.

"But at least there are some people that don't want to see me fail." She spoke again, picking up where the conversation had left off. "One of the guys I worked with said that Sense of Style would be willing to give me a change but I might want to show more versatility in my designs."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding why she was so anxious.

"Well, this is gown is wonderful and the rest of your designs are too. So hopefully they'll see how talented you are."

Rose looked up from her camera and gave a tiny smile.

"Whatever." She mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed. "I need you to sit over there so we can start." She ordered, pointing to the large thick tree branch that floated a few feet from the ground; a dark blanket was draped over it so the bark and dirt wouldn't dirty up the dress. Yellow and blue birds of paradise bloomed around it.

Getting off the pedestal, she wiggled her toes over the dewy grass before walking over to her place. Balancing herself, Kagome hoisted up onto the branch and got comfortable. While she did, she started to think about what she was going to make her own decisions.

Never had she questioned her own work, her articles. She had written a total of twenty since freshman year, five of them were voted the best stories. Everything that she published, she had no regrets and never thought about taking anything she said back. When the day came where she would sit down and typed on her laptop all her thoughts that she'd gathered, everything that she had experienced would be for the whole student body to read. She had put all of her pride and integrity into her writing and never thought twice about feeling sorry or guilty for the reputations she might potentially destroy, the lives she would ruin because in the end, she wrote nothing but the truth.

So why was an itty-bitty voice nagging in the back of her head saying that she should reconsider the paper?

Why did she feel horrible?

"Hey!" she shouted in surprise when she saw flashes before her eyes. She turned to see Rose aiming the camera in her direction. "I wasn't even ready." She whined, bracing herself up with her elbows.

"Don't worry, it was just a test shot." She brushed away the raven's glare with a wave of her small hand. She looked down at the digital screen and thoughts that it would definitely go into the portfolio.

"I was just making sure if it was working or not." She lied watching the photo transfer to the computer. "Just give me a few more minutes and then we can start."

Kagome sat up, tucking her wavy hair behind her ear. She continued her thought process.

Maybe the reason why she was feeling bad was because of her conscience. She did promised that she wouldn't say anything; that everything that they had told her, she would keep it to herself and she always tried to keep her promises. But…she wouldn't use their names and she would censor as much as she possibly could without making it watery.

Kagome shook her head. That wasn't how she wrote. Whatever she decided to write was totally uncensored and in your face and this was no exception. Furthermore, it wasn't like she made the promises, but Mathias did and technically he wouldn't be telling their stories, so she couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she did.

"Rose!" she shut her eyes, rubbing them gently with her fingers; again she was taken by surprise by the sneak snapshot.

"Ok, ok. I think we're ready now." She announced, ignoring the other's sulking. " You ready?" She looked up at her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not a model. I don't even know were to begin."

"Just do what you wanna do and I'll just take the shot. You really don't have to think about it. This isn't a professional shot so you don't have to be so nervous about it." Kagome laughed a little before standing up on the branch; balancing herself by the tree truck, she turned her back to the camera, looking over her shoulder.

"How's this?"

"Perfect." Rose looked at her through the lens to take the image. Kagome then slide into another pose and finally resolved her dilemma

She was going to write whatever she wanted, and if she hurt some feelings…well that wasn't her problem.

"Ok, you can change into the next dress." Rose looked down at the last image of Kagome before deleting it; she had already chosen the first three pictures to go into her portfolio but she noticed the fight the teen was having with herself in the beginning and figured that the photo shoot would take her mind off of it some. For the past twenty minutes it seemed that the battle was over and she wasn't as tense as before.

Kagome got up from the boulder she was leaning against; tugging at the side zipper, she waited until she got back over the Rose to take out the straight pins.

"Uh…can I have something to cover me with?" Kagome held the loose garment in place with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Why? It's just us."

"Rose." She looked at the small woman like she was a child that had done something wrong.

"Ok, ok." She rolled her eyes but did walk over to the blanket still draped over the branch.

"Better?" Rose's question was dripping with sarcasm but Kagome didn't care. It would just be her luck that someone would walk in and see her half naked, like one of the maids, or maybe Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or even their father.

That was something that she was going to prevent no matter what.

Ducking behind the sheet, she slipped out of the yellow and green gown and worked her way into the final outfit; though it was kind of difficult to maneuver her body so that she would tear the delicate material. It took her longer than she had anticipated.

"Need help?"

"You can't help and hold up the cover." Kagome blew her bangs from her eyes as she twisted the dress around to find out which part was the front and which was the back.

"Yeah, but your gonna tear it." Rose said with concern for her creation.

"I got it."

"You're putting your arm in the wrong place. It goes there." Rose did her best to guide her in the correct direction. "And you got it on backwards."

"Why does this have to be so complicate?"

"It wouldn't be if you just let me help." Rose reached over and moved Kagome's arm out of the slot that she assumed was the sleeve. "It goes here."

As Kagome fought with the garment and Rose fought with Kagome, they didn't here the footsteps coming from behind them.

"What are you doing?"

"AAAHHHH!" Kagome screamed just as Rose shot her leg back instinctively, kicking Inuyasha in the stomach

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha shouted, more in shock than in pain since Rose's attack just missed his groin by inches. "What's your problem?"

"Don't come any closer." Rose warned, never once thinking about apologizing for almost permanently damaging him for the rest of his life.

"What are you doing?"

"Kagome's dressing." Was all she had to say to get his attention.

"Kagome?" he said her name in confusion. Only until he saw her head from the side of the blanket did he realize that Rose was telling the truth.

"Hey." She greeted meekly.

"Hey." He responded before he lost sight of her again.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked but didn't get an answer. Inuyasha was in his own world; just thinking about his love interest being almost naked just a few feet away had his blood stirring.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" He closed his eyes to concentrate on the reason why he actually went on the hunt for Rose.

"Oh yeah!" he dug into the pockets of his gray sweatpants. Pulling out a slip of paper.

"Um…the secretary of the company you applied to…"

"Sense of Style?" Rose cut him off.

"Yeah. They looked at your resume and decided to give you an interview." He looked down at the green sticky-note. "Monday at 2:30." He recited back. "They left the number so that you can confirm the appointment." Rose couldn't keep her excitement in.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Something that was so out of character for her, she jumped up and down on the pedestal.

"Rose." Kagome tried to get her attention. Though the dress was almost on, she still tucked her knees to her chest, waiting for enthused woman to stop hopping around and moving the blanket.

"Finally! I might not be unemployed anymore! Yes!"

"Rose!"

"What?" She looked down and stared at an angry Kagome..

"Oh." She stopped moving long enough to turn around to look at Inuyasha.

"You…turn around and don't peek."

He rolled his amber eyes; as if he would be desperate enough to take a quick look at the raven's exposed flesh…well maybe.

When was the last time he had sex?

Lets see, after his breakup with Kikyo, that was year ago, he waited three months before he'd gotten into things with Jessica, than Lola, Miyuki, and than Chloe.

Damn that was eight months ago.

Shit…he just might be that desperate.

Shaking his head, he tucked his hands into his hoodie's pocket. Taking his mind off the fact that he was just four months shy of having a full year dry spell, he focused his attention on the laptop stationed idly on top of the stepladder.

Walking over, he crouched down to get a better look at the pictures on the screen. There was about a dozen; all of them displayed Kagome's beauty. He flipped through and couldn't chose which one he liked the best.

Maybe it was the one where she stood on the tree, gripping the trunk to keep her balance. Her hair covered the back of the dress, but the different shades of greens draped down, falling over the branch. But he was drawn to the way she looked more than the way the dress did; her eyes exuded innocence and sex appeal as she looked over her shoulder. It made him feel like she was looking deep within him, coaxing him to come and join her to wherever she was going. And he was sure as hell willing to follow.

Or maybe he liked the very first shot where she was lying on the branch; the birds of paradise encased the goddess like a picture frame. Black hair in loose pin curl pillowed her head, spilling over the tree branch. Her left leg and arm dangled motionless, her fingers touching the ends of the yellow and green silk as the fingers of her right hand were tangled in the tresses of her bangs uncovering the emotions that swam in the russet hued eyes looking slightly away from the camera's eye.

Although she was lost in deep thought, the features on her face were soft and serene; a natural tint of pink on her cheeks and a dark plum color on her faintly parted lips. And the right leg was bent upwards, causing the fabric on the one side to slip down towards her waist, showing off her inner thigh and firm shapely legs.

Hell…he liked them all!

Inuyasha flipped through the slides once more and was impressed at Kagome's natural ability to showcase the gown beautifully. He'd have to talk Rose into giving him one later.

"What are you still doing here?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his own little word when his ear picked up the bite in Rose's words. Turning back around to answer, he did his best not to stutter as he caught a full of view of her final design.

Kagome's black hair was still worn the way it was but an array of blue and white flowers bloomed into a halo on the crown of her head. A sheen of clear pink gloss shimmered on her lips. The outfit she donned was the color of dark midnight blue. The two piece sparkled like diamonds as the natural light hit off the glitter every time she breathed. The woven pattern was similar to the first gown except this time the front was completely missing, leaving just enough material to cover her breast. The sleeves were a sheer glittery blue and opened like the first, but pulled back some, taking on the appearance of wings. The tight skirt stopped short of her knees with fringing of the hem that reminded him of the dress worn by Tinkerbell.

That's what came to mind when Inuyasha saw Kagome in the dress, a really sexy fairy.

Kagome fidgeted as he continued to stare at her. Her own bathing suit wasn't even this revealing and here she was standing semi-nude in front of him.

Then she laughed at herself silently. It was funny how she was practically trembling when his gaze was upon her and she was fully clothed when just a month ago, his hands…and mouth were all over her.

"Geez get a grip." She accidentally spoke aloud.

"What did you say?" Rose looked up from her task of putting body glitter over her arms, legs, and stomach.

"I was saying to Inuyasha to get a grip and stop drooling over me." She hinted at him playfully. "As if you haven't seen a gorgeous body like mine before."

"Yeah. It just finally hit me that you ain't got that tomboyish, flat chest, no-curves-whatsoever body that you used to have." He shot back at her, proud and relieved that his voice flowed evenly because his stomach was doing front and back flips.

Kagome stuck her tongue at him and giggled. They had both known just how much her body had developed, but they had promised to keep it just between them. Though one party did blab to her best friend about the incident, the other party didn't need to know.

"Ok, I think I'm all done." Rose clapped her small hands together, sending glitter everywhere. "I think I want you on the small slab of rock that's in the pond."

"Alright, but no test shots this time." Kagome warned, walking over to her stage. Sitting down gracefully, she shivered when she felt the damp rock touch her skin. Adjusting herself, she slowly submerged her feet into the blue water until it reached her ankles.

"Dude you're still here?" Rose groaned when she still felt the other's presence from behind her. Inuyasha smiled when the she stared up at him suspiciously.

"Well since Kagome's here, I thought I'd ask her a question."

"Oh…well you do that." The young adult looked down at her hands in disgust. The silver minute pieces of metal were still stuck to her palms and were getting on everything that she touched. "I'm going to go and wash this gunk off." Her short legs moved fast out of the greenhouse.

Kagome stared out at the water lilies as they floated around above water and the small fish nibbled at her toes.

This was just great. They were alone again and when they were, Inuyasha always tried something.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She never looked up but could see out the corner of her eye that he was moving closer. He couched down and reached out, touched the petals of the orchids.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my family's lodge in the mountains for New Year's week?"

Kagome's wide eyes reflected off the pool of water and her mind began to wonder.

Him…her, alone up in the middle of white snowy mountains? How romantic it would be for them to be snuggled up in a warm blanket by the fireplace, watching the winter snow fall and bring in the New Year?

The images of them doing just that and kissing and so much more popped into her mind.

Oh no! Oh no, no, no! It was too soon for something like that. It was bad enough that she had allowed him to finger her in the family room. What's to stop him from taking it all the way?

No Way! No way, no way!

She snapped out of her bizarre but very possible thoughts when he started laughing.

"I'm not asking you to come with me to a raunchy sex getaway." He laughed even harder when she blushed. "It's not going to be just us. My dad, Sesshomaru and Rose are coming too." He explained, chuckling.

Kagome felt awful, ashamed and embarrassed! She just wanted to curl up and disappear.

"So why are you inviting me? It sounds like a family thing."

Inuyasha frowned. "Not really. I mean, at first my parents and me went and sometimes Sess came. Most of the time, both were busy so I would go alone. But recently the guys have gone up there every year since ninth grade." He sat down on the soft grass next to her.

Telling himself not to laugh again because he could still see that she was humiliated for whatever dirty thoughts of him taking her to some mountains and create a love shack.

"It's rare that all of us will be free for the holidays so we thought it would be cool if we'd invited someone to come with us. Bankotsu is taking Kida and Miroku's asking Sango. And Kouga…well we were hoping…"

"If I'd ask Ayame for him."

"If you don't mind." He looked at her with cute puppy dog eyes. She did all she could to hold back a squeal of affection.

"I'll see what I can do."

"So is that a yes that you're coming? You can bring your family if you want."

"My grandfather is going the Bahamas after Christmas. He claims that I'm driving him up the wall mad and he needs a vacation. But Souta would be excited to attend."

Inuyasha proclaimed a silent 'yes' as Kagome kicked her foot out of the water, sending droplets onto silky petals.

"So you'll let me know your plans by next week?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! You're. Still. Here?"

Kagome was plagued with fits of giggled when Rose let out the exasperated cry.

"You make it sound like I'm a burden."

"You're finally taking the hint." Rose shot back; he rolled his eyes.

"I'd thought I'd stay awhile and watch you guys." Kagome tried hard not to blush. It was bad enough that Rose was watching her, only because she was the one working the camera. But now she had an audience.

Pressing a hand to her jittery stomach, she breathed heavily. She never told anyone, but she was very camera shy. She only took pictures when her friends and family practically begged her to do it, but for the most part she kept away from a camera lens.

Just stay calm, it's alright. It's just a few more photos and I'll be done.

She repeated the same words over in her head four more times before her pep talk actually helped her from not feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Alright, but stay out of my way." Rose snapped at him, raising her camera aiming it towards her design.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, sat back and watched Kagome have fun.

* * *

Mat sighed loudly for the fourth time in a minute. He stared sown at his cell phone and the battery symbol in the upper right hand corner of the small screen. Usually it contained three little bars that told him that the battery was fully charged and ready to use. But this time was different; the symbol was blinking with no bars in it. His lifeline to the world was about to die. And you might be thinking to yourself, 'well just charge the damned thing.' Which would be the logical thing to do if he hadn't left the dumb charger at Inuyasha's house!

He hadn't charged it in three days and now his neglectfulness was going to cost him. He had already missed four phone calls and he was afraid to open any of his ten text messages, fearing that performing the action would be too much for the small device and shut down.

Kicking his locker closed, the loud echoing clang bounced of the walls. Mat turned off the phone to preserve what little life it had left and to save his sanity.

How would he survive the school day?

* * *

~~~7 hours and 48 minutes later…~~~~

* * *

Back again at his locker, Mat looked like a crack head during withdrawal. His fingers twitched uncontrollably, itching to touch the buttons on his phone. He turned it back on, as if magically the battery would be full and he could at least respond to the …35 text messages and eight missed calls he received throughout the day!

He nearly cried when the screen flashed the 'low battery' warning followed by three short beeps.

Reluctantly, he turned it back off. He hadn't realized how depended he was on the phone. There was so much stuff that needed to be done because this was the last day before break! Even though he was pretending to be another person that still didn't put a halt to Kagome's life and he had to contact the people in her circle.

"This sucks!" Mat exclaimed. Banging his head on the shelf repeatedly.

"What could possibly suck?" Hearing the taunting in Miroku's voice had him rolling his eyes.

"My life." He answered.

"Aww. Cheer up. It's the last day of school." Trying to be nice, Miroku patted him on the back as if that would raise his spirits. His efforts were rewarded with a mild grunt. Taking out his jacket, Mat slammed the locker closed again.

"Where are Bankotsu and Kouga?" It was unusual for not all four boys to be together, especially on the last day of the week.

"Work." Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison. Mat nodded but he wondered if Kouga had really changed or if he was saying everything he said just to keep him quiet.

"So where are you guys headed now?"

"Uuuggh!" Miroku rolled his eyes. "This guy here is trying to make it his life mission to return this phone charger back to that geek."

"OOWWW!" He shouted when Inuyasha hit him upside his head. "I'm sorry, I meant to say 'the love of his life… OOOWWWW! Cut it out!"

"I will when you stop being a smart ass."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the lockers.

"You make it sound like we're going across the world."

"We might as well be." He mumbled under his breath. Inuyasha gave him an angry glare.

"Stop being so selfish." Miroku seemed to be unfazed by his mood. "Sometimes, I swear you do and say whatever you want just to piss me off." Miroku looked down at his nails, flicking dirt from under the beds, pretending not to hear his friend.

"We're just driving a few blocks to where the building site is at and giving Kagome her charger back." Inuyasha explained. He reached into the pocket of his black leather trench coat, and it nearly brought Mat to tears when he saw the small gray plug.

But wait… I'm was standing in front of them so how were they suppose to give me the charger?

Mat groaned inwardly.

Oh no…here we go again.

"Huh?" he stared up in confusion at the silver haired teen that was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"I was asking if you wanted to come with us. You never met Kagome right?"

"Yeah…I mean, no I haven't met her."

"Great, let's just make this a field trip." Miroku spat out venomously. Pissed off he walked ahead of the two.

"I have no idea what his problem is lately." Inuyasha whispered to Mat. "It's like everyday he's getting more and more bitchy."

"Maybe he's upset with you."

"But I haven't done anything differently." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's something at home." He paused and thought for a moment. "Has Sango said anything?"

"She gushes about him daily. I'm starting to get nauseous every time I hear his name come out of her mouth." Mat continued. "He's your best friend."

"Yeah, but he's been closing himself off to me. We barely talk anymore. I'm starting to worry."

"Why would you worry about him not talking?" Mat found that kind of weird since the guys he's been hanging out with didn't really express their feeling out in the open.

"I'm just afraid he might do something like before." Inuyasha fell silent after that, which made the other extremely interested in what was really going on with Miroku Hara.

* * *

The car ride in the spacious Mercedes was eerily silent and full of tension. Mat literally curled up in a ball as sparks were sent flying off Inuyasha and Miroku.

Thank God that drive to the homeless shelter was only a few blocks away from school because he would have sworn that both of them where on the verge of attacking at any moment.

Inuyasha slammed on the brakes hard, parking in a vacant spot in front of the half made building.

Mat tried not to make any sudden movements and quietly eased out of the back seat. Scanning around the area, the three-story shelter hadn't changed much since last Saturday.

The big snowstorm had delayed them a week's worth of work, but everyone appeared to have gotten back into the swing of things. Familiar faces walked passed him, some even smiled and said hello. All of them seemed to be busy; blending into one group; no one had an identity.

It was all yellow construction hats, black work gloves and boots and heavy brown winter coats. They could barely see their faces behind their scarves and high collars.

No one looked like they were affected by the weather as they hammered wood together with nails, or used handsaws to divide larger pieces. Some were wheel barrowing gravel from one side to the next; which others carried planks and other materials inside the building. Buckets of bolts and paint scaled up the side by ropes while trash and debris fell down the orange tube leading to the dumpster.

"It's too cold to be out here like this. Can't this wait till spring or something?" Mat smiled at Inuyasha's complaint and shook his head. He had no idea how dedicated those thirty-some teenagers and adult were to create the shelter and he was happy to be apart of it.

"How the hell are you suppose to find Kagome? They all look the same." Inuyasha had to agree with his bitter friend. He couldn't tell whether if one passed him was a girl or a boy.

"Maybe we can ask her." He pointed towards the yellow hat that seemed to be directing everyone to his or her stations. She was super tiny. The brown jacket swallowed her small frame and she was no more than five foot even. Her pink cap could be seen under the yellow one.

Mat instantly knew who the girl was.

They walked over to her and waited until she had told the two men what to do with about ten planks of wood in their hands to head to the second floor.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha tapped lightly on the girl's shoulders. A baby doll face with big bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cheery white smile greeted the boys.

Yeah, Lily Maze would continue to smile even if she was mauled by a pack of wolves. It took Mat about a year to actually get used to her smiling every time they met…every…single…time. No matter what; she could have a broken leg or have severe cramps; she would still have a smile on her face. In fact, the only time she became upset was when…

"Yes, can I help you?" Lily looked at all of them, her smile never faltering.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha tried to be polite and ask his question but he was slightly confused as to why this twelve-year-old was here in the first place. "Uuhh… we're here to see Kagome Higurashi." He watched as her blond eyebrows move just under the rim of her hat. She frowned slightly.

"Kaggies?" Mat cringed; he hated when she said his name like that. "Well, I haven't seen her since Saturday."

"Saturday?" Lily shrank back some when Inuyasha shouted. Mat sighed in disbelief, covering his face with both palms.

Please don't tell me that my cover might be blown again! Mat silently prayed to himself.

"Maybe I'm mistaken." Lily spoke up. "I'm not here everyday, but the last time I saw her was Saturday." She smiled brightly again. "But let me ask Miki." She unhooked the black walky-talky from her tool belt, radioing Miki to come to the front.

Yes!

Mat felt his spirits rise. Miki would know exactly what to say. He needed someone on the community service to know what he was doing for the past months so they could cover for him. Miki Sacvo was practically family to him and he trusted him wholeheartedly. If anyone could get him out of this jam, he could do it.

"You know, aren't you a bit young to be handling all those tools?" Miroku finally said the thought that had been marinating in his brain.

If looks could kill, Miroku would be six feet under by now. Lily's clear blue eyes turned into a raging dark violet. Her face turned bright pink, and it wasn't because of the cold; her lips thinned out into a snarl.

"I'm eighteen." She snapped. "But_ thanks_ for your concern." Miroku put his hands up in defense.

"Yo, my bad. I didn't know." Lily said nothing, but sneered once more at him.

Yeah, Lily had that child like face and hated to be reminded of it. So watch out when you referred to her age or her appearance in a negative way; she had one hell of a temper and a mouth like a truck driver.

Mat held back the laughter bubbling inside of him. He remained silent as he saw a figure coming towards them.

He recognized Miki immediately. His tan face, his spiky red hair just peeking under his hard hat, the boyish smile and lean build. Lily swooned when he wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What's up, babe?" He looked at the others.

"They want to know where Kaggies' at. I told them that I hadn't seen her in about a week. Maybe you had."

Miki frowned for a moment. He too hadn't seen Kagome. She was scheduled to come in on Wednesday, Friday, and Monday evenings. He didn't understand why her friends were asking for her here.

Mat could see that Miki was about to answer. Realizing that he hadn't recognized him yet, he cleared his throat to get his attention.

Miki's green eyes meet his bi colored ones. At first Miki's face was vague, unsure of whom he was looking at. It wasn't until a few moments later, and a couple of discrete eye gestures did he know; and he tried not to yell in excitement that his close friend, that was a girl, was standing before him as a dude!

He knew about Kagome's crazy scheme but he had no idea that it was to this extreme.

Miki turned his attention back to the others, realizing that he had to think on his toes and lie quick.

"Uh…Kagome hasn't come in today because…because she's sick."

"She's sick?" Inuyasha questioned his explanation. "But she was just at my house yesterday. She was fine."

"She called and said she got severe food poisoning…"

"Food poisoning!"

"Yeah, I think she said she ate bad meat or something. I really couldn't hear over the vomiting."

Miki looked at Mat who gave him a 'what-the-hell!' look.

Inuyasha was silent, pondering what he was just told.

"Well, that might explain why she hadn't answered her phone or replied to any of my text messages.

Miki rocked back on his heels, thinking that he done a good job of convincing them.

"Well thanks anyways." Inuyasha replied a little disappointed. "I guess we'll go see her at home then."

"WHAT!" both Miroku and Mat shouted at the same time.

"What are you yelling for?" Inuyasha rubbed the inside of his ear; he was really going to go deaf hanging around them.

"Why do we have to go to her house?" Miroku whined; at the same time Mat gave Miki an evil look.

All Miki could do was laugh it off but he knew he was in for an earful when this was over.

"If you were suffering from food poisoning, wouldn't you want someone to come and visit?"

"I'd be to busy throwing up to really care."

"You know, you can be a real asshole sometimes." Inuyasha insulted Miroku one last time before turning away.

Though he was angry, he still followed him.

"Are you coming or what?" he called back to the boy who didn't move. He was in total shock.

They were going to his house! What the fuck! What were they going to do when they found out that he wasn't home…how the hell was he going to get out of this one? How the hell was he supposed to get home before them when they were about eighteen blocks away from his house?

There was really only one way that came to his mind.

"I'd like to, but I have somewhere I need to be." Mat gave off an honest apologetic look. "Maybe another time." He waved at everyone before stepping onto the streets.

"Hey, don't you want a ride to wherever you're going?"

"Thanks for the offer Inuyasha, but I don't want to inconvenience you guys. I'll walk. It's not a problem." He smiled back at him before walking across the street, disappearing in the alleyway.

And for some reason, Inuyasha not only blushed but his heart skipped a beat.

What the hell?

Why was he blushing when a guy was smiling at him? Feeling somewhat awkward, Inuyasha said nothing as he eased into the car.

* * *

Mat didn't waste any time. Once he was out of view he ran through the alleyway and picked up his speed when he heard the engine of the Mercedes being revved up. He stepped on a stack of milk crates, getting on top of a dumpster, he bounded over the steel gate that was blocking his path to the streets. He cursed when his pants leg snag and tore on an edge of the gate.

Stumbling into the busy roads, he dodged passed two cars; the sound of tires screeched as the brakes clamped down to stop from hitting the frantic pedestrian. The surprised and pissed off drivers blew on their horns and shouted at him.

"Get the fuck outa the street, you moron!" one of them yelled at his back.

He made no attempt to look back as he passed by people on the sidewalk, some looking at him in shock, witnessing the almost fatal accident while others cursed at him as he plowed through them, knocking down unsuspecting victims and pushing the rest out of his way.

He didn't care what it took, he just knew that he had to make it home before Inuyasha and Miroku did.

Even in the cold weather, sweat began to drip from his flesh; slipping down his brow, his eyes stinging from the salty liquid. It slid down his back, making his damp shirt stick to his skin.

His lungs felt like they were on fire as he inhaled the wintry air; his breathing coming out in short puffs. His legs felt like jelly but his heart was pounding in his ears as his adrenaline was pumping through his body.

He was half way there, but God! Would he make it in time? Knowing how fast Inuyasha drove; he would barely make it in time.

Suddenly he slipped on a sheet of ice, nearly collided into a parked car as he bounded the corner. He stopped momentarily, coughing harshly, trying desperately to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to die.

He felt like…he felt like…

"Bbbbbllllaaaaaahhhh!" Mat doubled over, his abdominal muscles contracting to the unforgiving exercise had him throwing up his lunch on the pavement.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he breathed heavily. Catching his second wind, he started to run again.

He figured taking a short cut would give him enough time to get home, but not enough time to change from Mat to Kagome again.

I need help.

He ran over the metal bridge. He needed a way to slow them down. He needed…

Sango!

Digging into his pocket, he prayed that his phone had enough power to get the call through. His mind was racing, even when he heard the infamous beeps of the dying battery he still pressed and held '2', speed dialing Sango's number.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Mat didn't even acknowledge the middle age man's presence as he pushed pass him on the narrow walkway, obviously too small for the two of them to walk along side by side.

"Hel…"

"SANGO!" Mat couldn't even finish his sentence. His lungs were hardly producing enough air to supply his body. He was getting lightheaded, but he refused to stop.

"Kagome? What's…"

"Get to my house now! It's an emergency!"

"Wait? Why…"

"NO QUESTIONS! JUST GET THERE…AAAAAHHHHH!"

Mat screamed when he lost his footing; not noticing the patch of ice at the end of the bridge, he crashed hard to the slippery concrete. The impact knocked the cell phone out of his hand.

"No…"

Mat's labored breath hitched; the phone wobbled on the edge of the sidewalk, tilting over as gravity pushed on it.

Mat scurried to his feet, but his shoes had no traction on the ice. He could still hear Sango's yells and worried inquires on the other end before a car zoomed past and gravity finally had its way and knocked it into the storm drain.

"SHIT!" He slammed his fist down. Getting his footing back, he didn't even bother to see if he there was any way to get it back; it was long gone and he knew it but he also knew that he was in his neighborhood. He could practically see the back yard of his house at the end of the road; just two blocks way.

Almost there. Please don't let them be there…please!

Just as Mat silently prayed, Inuyasha pulled up in front of the Higurashi residence.


	18. Mental Breakdown

Chapter 18:

Inuyasha parked in front of the white and gray two-story house. Glass windows were shaded with white curtains, preventing outsiders from peeping inside. The yard was non-existent as piles of snow shoveled on top of it, making a clear path to the front door.

Inuyasha cut off the engine, but he made no attempt to get out of the car. Miroku eyes wondered back and forth between the house and the driver.

"Aren't you going in?" Miroku snapped out; sort of pissed that he was dragged all the way over across town and no one was going anywhere.

Inuyasha remained silent, rapping the tips of his fingers against the steering wheel. He was trying to find out a way to approach the situation that was obviously bothering the both of them.

"Is there something that you wanna say?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what I mean." He turned in his seat to face him. Miroku just glared through the windshield. "Your attitude has really been messed up since the beginning of school."

"I was just fine in the beginning." Miroku retorted. He sank in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, preparing himself for yet another lecture.

"Yeah, you were fine." Inuyasha agreed with him. "You started acting up when I said that I liked Kagome." Miroku snorted.

"That ain't got shit to do with how I'm feeling."

"Yeah right! I've known you long enough to have seen the red flags when you told me that "you weren't sharing me" but I let that slide and played it off as a joke but you knew then that you were going over."

"Shut up." Miroku murmured; anger started to grow within him.

"And I should have said something when you were beating the hell out of Mat, but I felt that you were just jealous because he was pretending to be all over Sango. But I still should've said something."

Miroku's nails bit into his jacket; hard enough that he could make impressions into his flesh.

"Didn't I say to shut up?" He warned, a little louder this time; Inuyasha thought for a second if he should continue, noting by the sound of the other's voice, he wasn't talking to his friend Miroku anymore. Then he figured that he needed to get through to him somehow.

"No, I'm not going to shut up. I'm the only one you've got to talk to about this and you're shutting me out."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why?" Inuyasha stared harshly at the silent boy. "Because you'll finally realize that you need help? That you've gone over again and you can't control your anger this time?"

"I am handling it!" He roared angrily, somewhat proving Inuyasha's point.

"Yeah. Almost killing Mat is really showing that you're handling it." He barely lost it; his hands shot out swiftly, snatching the lapels of Inuyasha's jacket, he slammed him into the door; the fair-haired teen hissed when his head hit the window.

"Didn't I say to shut the fuck up? You fucking bastard?" "Miroku" glowered. Rage and frustration burned behind his now dark eyes.

If it had been anyone else, they would have backed down in fear of getting a major ass kicking that "Miroku" was fixing to give; but Inuyasha knew better, he knew that he wasn't going to hurt him. They were silent; both continued to stare the other down.

Neither one was letting up.

"Have you been to Whitener's lately?" Inuyasha was the first to break the silent.

"Miroku" sneered; pushing him back he descended back into his seat.

"I don't need to see that bitch."

"You can't run from this."

"Who the hell's running?"

"This problem has been developing over years. This isn't going to go away after a few sessions and popping a few pills every now and then."

"I haven't been 'popping' any pills lately." His response had Inuyasha staring at him in shock.

"You're off your meds? Why? Since when?" "Miroku" shrugged.

"Shit if I know. I ran out about three months ago."

"Dude! Why haven't you been to Dr. Whitener than?"

"I don't need them."

"The hell you don't!"

"Miroku's" face started to flush. "I said I don't need them!"

"Miroku…"

"SHUT UP!" His face was full blown red with anger. "Just. Shut. Up." He counted to himself, his foot tapping rapidly on the car floor.

Breathing hastily, he desperately wanted to release it out on something, or someone for that matter. Somehow, he managed to calm down. Biting the inside of his mouth, the metallic taste spread across his taste buds; his anger was completely spent, at least for now anyways.

Inuyasha watched as his friend fought with himself…literally and the pain of it pierced his heart, stretching out through his entire being. He couldn't stand seeing Miroku that way.

He was probably the only one he opened up to, but just an inch or so. He knew very little about his past, but knew that his childhood was the reason why he goes over, more frequently if he didn't take his medication. He saw first hand what Miroku was capable of and how frightening he could be if someone didn't get a hold of him quickly and calm him down.

Inuyasha sighed, there was really nothing he could do for him because he didn't want to help himself.

"See?" Miroku commented weakly, his face was pale; his clenched knuckles were ash white. "I said I could handle it. I don't need those pills."

Inuyasha looked back at him; underneath that pitiful smile was a place deep within him that he couldn't reach.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Inuyasha shook his head; not have the strength to argue with him anymore.

Their attentions were turned to the knocking at the passenger window; Sango's smiling face welcomed them.

"Sango?" Miroku said, getting out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you too." She studied his face. "You ok?" she asked with concern. Taking her hands, she famed his face. "You don't look to good."

"Nah. I'm just a little cold." He answered quickly. Sango gave him the once over before nodding.

"Well, if you say so." She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss. "Hey Inuyasha." She waved at him when he emerged from the Mercedes. "What are you doing here?" she had to ask, seeing as how the full blown screaming had her at attention and terror ripping through her as she ran out of her part-time job thirty minutes before her shift was over and when the call went dead, she was zooming across town, just missing rush hour traffic.

On top of that, she was totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Didn't you know that Kagome was sick with food poisoning?"

"Uh, yeah." Sango lied, "That's why I'm here; I just didn't realize that you two knew."

She shifted on her heels, not sure what to do or say next. She assumed she was supposed to stale until Kagome got into the house, but she had no clue how long ago it was when she called or how far she was away from the house.

And from the looks of things, the boys wanted to get out of the cold.

"Shall we go see our ailing friend then?" Inuyasha asked, walking on the rock salted path.

Unconsciously, Sango hooked her arm under her man's; it came naturally now when they were together. But in the back of her mind, she hoped that Kagome was in her bedroom playing sick.

* * *

Mat would have been in bed by now; he was only two blocks away! He could see his house from the end of the road. But not being a track star like Sango, his body was giving out on him.

It was getting more harder for him to breathe and his short stops to vomit weren't helping either.

Just one block away and it seemed the closer he was getting to the safe haven, the harder it was for him to carry on; his vision started to blur from being lightheaded causing him to stumble and fall when his foot clipped on unleveled, cracked sidewalk.

Now he'd always known that the sidewalk was broken, and every single time he always stumbled and fell, but why of all days did he have to land in an awkward position, twisting his ankle?

Mat let out a small cry in pain; gingerly massaging the abused limb, he hissed when sharp pricks of pain came shortly after each stroke. But he had no time to throw a pity party for himself.

Staggering up, he hobbled as fast as he could to the back gate and to the door.

Usually, because it was a safe neighborhood, they kept the back door unlocked and he prayed that his grandfather hadn't changed the rules in the midst of his absence.

Turning the curved handle, he pushed his way through wooden door. Closing it hard with his back, making the whole house shake. He leaned against it, too tired to move.

He was still trying to catch his breath, sweating was dripping from his brow as he started to shed of his outer gear hastily.

"Whoa! Who the fuck are you?" Souta came from the direction of the living room, no doubt ready to fight when he saw the stranger invading his home.

"Souta…It's me." Mat spoke, feeling sicker than he already was. Souta stood there gaping at the Mat when he heard the familiar voice of his sister came out of his mouth.

"Kagome? What the hell!" He watched in awe as she lifted the wig from her scalp, revealing her own black braided hair.

"I should punch you in your mouth from cursing at me." She said, still winded as she moved forward, forgetting that she had just potentially sprained her ankle, she yelped in pain, almost fall on her face if Souta hadn't caught her.

"You ok?" Her shook her head. Kagome could feel her stomach contracting again but she held it down.

"Please hide all this stuff for me and tell them I've been here all day got it?" She looked at her brother's confused face. "When anyone asks, I've been sick in bed all day." Not trying to make her point, but she heaved what little stomach contains she had left all over his shoes.

"Uugghh! Gross!" Souta grimace at the mess all over his shoes and floor. "Go, I'll clean this up, but you own me the hugest explanation ever." His older sister sighed, but nodded in agreement.

The doorbell ringing never before had her heart jumping in her throat. Souta feel her fingers gripping his shirt.

"Go." He said pushing her towards the stairs. Kagome fumbled some but she managed to get up the stairs and to her room quickly.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Souta called out. Slipping off his shoes, he tossed them out the back door. Quickly, he scooped up his sister's winter clothes and wig, stuffing them in the closet.

Jumping over the pile of, God… he didn't even want to think about it, he pulled out a dishcloth for on of the kitchen drawers. Wetting it, he placed it over top the mess.

When the doorbell rang again, he rolled his eyes when knocking followed it.

"I said I'm coming!" He shouted back before answering the door.

* * *

While Souta greeted Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango at the door, letting them inside the warm house, Kagome was rushing to take off the band that bounded her breast; making it even more tangled than it already was.

Finally free of the strap, she stuffed it under her mattress; she began taking out the bluish green contacts. She wouldn't know how to explain that her God given chocolate browns had changed into the color of the ocean.

Hiding the contact case in the bedside drawer, she rushed over to her bathroom cabinets, grabbing the jar containing the removal cream.

"Oh no." Surprise and horror mixed through those little words; there wasn't enough for her whole body! There was barely enough for her face! How was she supposed to let the others see her if she had an olive toned complexion? They would know and then everything would hit the fan.

"Now what?" She braced her hands against the counter to think it through.

"I got it." She announced to herself. Scooping up the last bit, not even half the size of her palm, she slathered it over her face, ears, and front of her neck. It just sucked that she had to wait three to five minutes before wiping it back off. If she took it off too soon, there would still be a layer of tanning spray left on her skin.

Waiting for the remover to set, she snatched a towel and undid her braids while running to her closet. She couldn't very well be seen in nothing but her panties.

Grabbing mustered colored pajamas and fluffy terry cloth robe, she ran over to her dresser, pulling out socks and gloves.

Hearing the creaking of the stairs giving weigh and voices told her that her time was almost up.

Hurriedly, she pulled on her socks and gloves before getting into her pajamas and robe, careful not to smudge the cream.

"Hey, Sis? You've got visitors." Souta said from behind the door, knocking softly.

Testing to see if the cream was ready to come off, she rubbed her neck. She exclaimed silently when she saw the brown residue on the towel.

"We're coming in."

In a hurry, she jumped into her bed lying down with her back away from the door. She leaned over the edge as if she were throwing up, holding the towel to her face; she began to rub.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha spoke up first when the quartet entered her bedroom.

"God…I'm a total mess." Kagome's soft whines were muffled through the towel. Sango was the first to go to her side.

"Kags?" She whispered quietly; she waited until Kagome moved the towel away, revealing her creamy white skin, slightly red from the roughness of cloth. Taking the towel away, Sango discreetly pushed it under the bed. "You ok girl?" she played it off, stroking her thick hair.

"No." She glared at her. Sango leaned back, waving her hand in front of her face, fanning the putrid smell that lingered on her breath.

"Sorry." Kagome blushed in embarrassment; she didn't have the time to brush her teeth. Hell! She barely made it to the bed.

Leaning up, she leaned against her propped pillows.

"Whoa." Miroku and Souta said in shock while Inuyasha could do nothing but ogle at the seemingly ill maiden.

Because her braids had been worn for over two weeks the black tresses not only took on the shape, but the dirt and oils from the hair care products and sweat made it impossible to naturally lay down.

So not only was she sitting there looking like Medusa herself, the mass of follicles on her head were wavy and sticking up in every direction, but unfortunately the removal cream didn't set all the way. Though it did take most of the coloring away, there were still light splotches left on her skin not to mention that her face was red from scrubbing so firmly.

"I feel like a hot mess." Kagome said suddenly acting her part, not realizing how bad she really looked.

"You ain't never lied." Miroku commented, earning a quick elbow to the ribs by Inuyasha.

"It's to be expected." Inuyasha said lightly; he had never seen Kagome in such a state before. "But I don't know what kind of food poisoning does this to your skin." He said with concern, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand gently. "You must have a food allergy or something." Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She looked over at her best friend for an explanation. In response, Sango when over to her dresser getting the larger hand mirror; holding it up, she allowed for Kagome to see what they were seeing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The high-pitched scream erupted from her voice; instantly, she snatched away from Inuyasha touch. Reaching for the covers, she hid away from their sights.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you say anything?" her cries were muffled by the blankets.

"I just did." Sango answered back.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Inuyasha rubbed her shoulder through the polyester barrier. "And to give you back your phone charger." He pulled it out of his pocket, gripping it in his hand. "I could only imagine what you were going through without using your phone."

Kagome sighed. _If only he really knew._

"Thanks…just leave it on the desk." She ordered distantly. Inuyasha frowned, feeling as though he was getting the cold shoulder, but did what he was told.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then." He got up from the bed; and Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was being a little mean to him.

"Hey? Wait." Kagome shifted under the covers; when she emerged, she bundled up in it. Only her face was uncovered, the rest of her body was encased in an orange, green, and brown pattern blanket. Unintentionally, she looked like a Matryoshka, one of those stackable Russian dolls.

"Oh, yeah. You look a whole lot better." Miroku sarcastically said, chuckling at her. Kagome rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I wanted to say that I'll be coming with you guys for New Year's Week." Kagome could help but smile when she saw his face light up like a child's.

"Really?" he gushed out, but quickly caught himself. "I mean…that's great. I'm glad you could make it." He said coolly.

"Yeah, real smooth, Casanova." Souta snickered from behind him. Leaning comfortably against the wall, he scowled at his sister.

"So you and Grandpa are leaving me this New Year's? How rude." He snapped.

"You're invited to come to the lodge too, you know."

"Yeah!" Souta said surprised. "Sweet!"

"Speaking of invites." Sango moved across the room, starting to sense that Miroku was becoming restless. "I wanted to give you my invitations to my birthday party this Thursday." She hooked her arms under Miroku and Inuyasha's, leading them towards the door.

"You already told us we were invited. Why waste paper on invitations?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because my wish list is on there. This way you won't have to wonder what to get me. And everyone has their own list to compliment their wallets."

"So that means I have the more expensive gifts on my invitation right?" Inuyasha looked down at the track runner.

"Um…" the woman was silent, a little ashamed that she was taking advantage of the new friendship.

"It's ok." He reassured her. "Let's go. Get better soon Kags." He called out before exiting.

"Love you Kags."

"Later." Miroku was the last to exit, closing the door behind him.

Kagome fell forward. Inhaling deeply, she was relieved that once again, she had narrowly escaped from being exposed. But this time, it was too close.

"Ok, little girl." She looked up; her younger brother was walking over to her. Sitting down on the bed, he leaned back against the pillows. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Kagome groaned; why did she feel like a kid you had just been caught playing a horrible prank?

Reluctantly, she rolled over to face him. She might as well have someone else in on her plans.

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily; the cold air in the atmosphere turned her breath into white puffs of smoke as she walked through downtown, slightly swinging a plastic bag in her hand.

Contemplating on what she would give to Sango for her birthday that was just days away. However searching for a gift for her best friend was quite depressing when you know that you have only two hundred dollars left in your bank account.

Since she was doing the whole gender-bending thing, she wasn't able to go to work, though she didn't really have to. Before her parents' died, they had set up a trust fund for Souta and her, making sure that they were financially stable for the rest of their lives.

But until they were both twenty-one, their grandfather was the one who held on their money. So, of course, she would have to wait until the end of the month before her grandfather gave out her monthly allowance.

Looking at varies store windows, all displaying fancy and expensive clothes, shoes, jewelry and every technology out there.

She sighed in despair. Sure, she could have went into the store and bought her something, but no, those type of things weren't on her list. As Sango stated the other day, she had made a special wish list for all of her guest. No one had the same request, so there wouldn't be any duplicates. But her so-called- friend didn't give her anything on her list that she could buy. In fact, she didn't give her a list at all. All that was said on her invitation was that she wanted had "to be from the heart."

The young girl grimaced at the thick card, reading it over as if the words would rearrange into something else.

She thought she was being a smart-ass. But she's going to be in for it when she gets her gift.

She thought as she bounded the corner. She had been practicing on her baking and she was getting better at it each time she tried. And she also had another gift for her. She just ran out of stationary half way through the project, but in the back of her mind, she feared it was a bit to corny. But oh well, she had already decided on her gift and that was that.

But the more Kagome walked through the busy weekend crowd; trying desperately to get that last item on their Christmas list, she felt her confidence sinking; why was she the only one that wasn't allowed to buy something for her birthday? How was she supposed to compete with everyone else?

She peered into another store window; her eyes lit up brightly at the glittery stones. How she wished someone would buy her something as nice as a diamond tennis bracket or earrings or at least she had the money to buy something a little more expensive for her friend.

But oh well.

Kagome shrugged straightening her back; she stretched out, letting out a yawn. She turned to walk away just as the chiming of the bells went off; telling the employees inside that someone was either entering the jewelry store of leaving, and crashed into the patron; knocking their things onto the pavement.

"Oops! I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized, never looking up at who she bumped into, she bent over reaching for the discarded; at the same time he did, their fingers brushed lightly. As if it were a romantic film, they both looked up in unison; their eyes looked with one another. Kagome smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey Miroku." She greeted.

"Hey." For once, he actually smiled back at her. He picked up her plastic bag, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She replied, grabbing for his stuff. "I see you went shopping." She commented

on the jewelry store bag. "For Sango's birthday?"

"Yeah." He blushed slightly, tucking the small bag under his arm. "You feeling any better?" Kagome was shocked, first he smiled at her and now he was concerned with her health.

Wow! And here I thought he couldn't stand me.

"I'm much better now, thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He nodded, before shifting his feet to turn and walk away.

"Ok well, I'll see you then." She said to his back. "Oh hey, you dropped something." She grabbed the white and blue paper bag that was lying idly next to the door. Curious, her eyes scanned the label on the front. It was medication, prescribed to him. Her eyes widen when she read the name of the medicine.

She jumped when Miroku forcible snatched the bag from her hand, almost tearing it.

Kagome stepped back some when she saw the anger behind his dark eyes; and it definitely wasn't the same expression that he usually gave her. Kagome had a feeling that it was something much, much more.

Saying nothing, she watched as Miroku walked up the street without uttering a word.

Kagome rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if she were cold as she tried to collect the hundreds of frantic thoughts that were racing through her mind but only stood out of them all:

Miroku was possibly a schizophrenic.

* * *

Miroku walked up the short steps to his front door, shuffling his things in his arms he rummaged in his pocket of his jean; digging out his keys, he let himself in the two-story house.

He didn't even call out for his grandfather to let him know that he was back, like he usually did. But he knew that he was alone for today, like he was for the past week now. His grandfather had gone to a seminar convention with a few of his colleagues and wouldn't be back until the following day.

The young man sighed as he toed off his shoes, kicking them to the side; he hated being in the house by himself. It wasn't out of the norm for him to be out until close to midnight if he would have to be in the house by himself, but with the incident that happened with Kagome, he didn't feel like being out any longer.

Walking through the hallway, he made a beeline for the stairs and to his room. He paused halfway when he noticed the black answering machine laying on top of the tall, lean lamp table; the red light flashed repeatedly, signaling the owner that a message was waiting to be heard.

He pressed the button to retrieve it.

_You have 1 new voice message. _The automated female voice replied. _New message…_

_"Hey son, it's Grandpa. Listen, I know you're out with your friends but I need you to do something for me. When you get the chance, could you go into my office and look in the top drawer of my desk on the right hand side. There should be a notice on the very top. I need you to copy and stamp each one for me and mail each one to every address in the green address book for me. I won't be back in time to do it myself and if they're not sent out by tomorrow, then they won't get to everyone on time. It's really important so I'm counting on you ok? Thanks Miroku I'll see you in a couple of days. Love you."_

_End of message…you have no more messages._

Miroku rolled his eyes as he continued to walk towards his room.

"Don't patronize me ol' man." He murmured bitterly; shoving the door opened. He looked around at his dirty room and sighed again.

Clothes, both clean and dirty spilled out of the small closet, drawers, and laundry basket, littering the floor; he could barely see the red shaggy rug underneath it all. His bed was stripped of it sheets, just a bare semi-white mattress laid on the box springs and black metal frame.

The four pillows were ripped to shreds, white puffing stuffing was around the remnants of them. The blinds that were once hung at his two windows were bent and cast aside, one near the closet and the other in the melted plastic trashcan.

A tall shelf was tipped over, spewing books all over the floor. Some of them were spared of having their paged torn out, or their spines from being snapped in two and no one would ever be able to recognize what they were or the stories they told.

Looking straight ahead, the drawers of his dresser were opened and barely hanging on their hinges, some were even ripped from their homes, tossed on the floor with the rest of his stuff. The mirror that was built above it was smashed into pieces, large shards laid on top of the wood; one of his black boots was tipped over on the dresser as pieces of the glasses reflected off of it.

His room looked as if someone had severely ransacked it, taking everything that he possessed and leaving him to clean up the mess. However, everything he owned was in front of him, and no one entered his room but him.

Stepping over clothes and debris, he placed the new stuff he had brought onto the empty bed, spreading them out neatly. There wasn't much, just a notebook; a small bag that contained a gift for the girl that was now in his life and the other bag contained something that he wished he could live without.

With nothing else to do, Miroku hopped on his bed, sitting crossed legged, he looked around the room that he destroyed and wondered where he should begin.

His thoughts were interrupted when the chiming of his phone went off.

"Great." He moaned in a displeased voice as he flipped opened his cell.

"Hello Miroku. How are you this afternoon?" Dr. Paulina Whitener's pleasant voice came through.

"Alright." He replied back.

"You don't sound alright." She paused. "You sound like you're not having the best day in the world."

"Tell me something I don't know." He sneered. There was a dead silence for a few moments.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"I really don't feel like it today."

"Now Miroku, you know it isn't good to keep things in. It's best for you to express how you're feeling."

Miroku looked around his room once more.

"I know my room wished I had." He let out a short dead laugh.

"You destroyed your room again? Why? What caused you to do it?" Miroku toyed with the lose thread on the mattress; Dr. Whitener never sounded like she was scolding him, even though he knew that he deserved it most of the time. Her voice was sweet and kind and he felt he could always go and talk to her, though half of the time he didn't want to.

"I was upset, and I thought I could calm myself down on my own."

"Why didn't…"

"This happened before I came to see you again." He knew what she was going to say: Why hadn't he just taken his pills when he knew he was going over?

"And you didn't write it down in your journal to get your frustrations out?"

"I was too far gone to even remember my damn name." He spat back, but regretted it immediately; Dr. Whitener was only trying to help him.

"So what made you so upset this time?" Whitener's voice never wavered from the soft tone she always uses with him.

"A lot of things." He answered but knew she wanted more of an explanation. "It's just the whole transition of all these changes that I'm experiencing and…and I'm afraid." He whispered, lowering his head, ashamed of his response.

Miroku struggled with himself, unconsciously digging the flesh of the palm of his hand. No matter how many times he would talk to Dr. Whitener, he still felt uneasy expressing his thoughts and feelings.

"Why don't you start by telling me when you began to feel this way?" Whitener suggested, realizing that her patient needed to be pushed into a conversation, like he normally did. "Because lately you've been doing so well, I was beginning to miss you."

She joked, laughing lightly.

Miroku felt his tension and his anxiety ease a bit to the point where he had finally stopped picking at his skin.

"I guess this started when school did. Well, a little more into it a month or so. I think I kinda went off a little when Inuyasha started saying that he's been liking this girl for a long time now and he's just now telling me this."

"And why is this making you angry?"

"Because it's that same geek that he says was his best friend when he left me and went to this city."

"But you do know that he didn't leave because of what you did?"

"Yeah, I know he left because of he had to go where ever is dad went and I'm not mad at that. I'm over it. But it was like he was saying to me that he's been in love with my replacement. Mine. It would have been different if it was some other girl, like just some random chick, but he considers her his best friend. That's my title and no one else's."

Miroku ruffled his hair out of frustration, pissed off that he sounded like some scorned jealous ex-girlfriend or something.

"Anyways, that was just the start of it. Then his brother, Sesshomaru, comes back to town and basically is all: "We need to have a brotherly bond before it's too late and we drift apart." And I think that's bullshit! He wasn't thinking about having a bond with him nine years ago, so why the hell start now. But Inuyasha takes the fucking bait and starts hanging out with him more and more every day. Going to places that we had planned on for weeks to go to. Doing stuff that we do. It's not fair!"

"Miroku, there isn't a person that can get in the way of a brotherly bond."

"There wasn't a bond to get in the way of in the first place!"

"Miroku, take a deep breath…that's it. Take one more and hold it in…now let it out. Take another breath and hold it in. Now release…. There…now do you feel a little better?"

"Yeah…thanks and sorry for yelling."

"It's ok Miroku. Now you can continue."

"I'm done with that."

"You told me something about a new woman in you life. A serious one."

Miroku was grateful that this was a phone conference so the doctor wouldn't see him blushing.

"Yeah, the one I've been vying for her attention. She finally gave in. And she's totally awesome. I think I'm really in love with her and it's not a lust thing either, especially since she's making me wait." He chuckled. "But…but I'm afraid of what's going to happen down the road, when she finds out everything about me."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No, but I've already went over in front of her, twice I think. And "I've" said some things to her that I wish I could take back."

"What or who made you react?"

"It's that damned new kid, Mathias Alexander. That fucking kid's been under my skin since the beginning. First he fucked with me when we were in gym class. Taunting the hell outa me. Then he started to fuck with me by taking to my girl. So I jumped him and kicked his ass and he kicked mine. But I didn't go over then but I was close to it if Kouga and Inuyasha didn't drag me off him in time.

"That's not good Miroku."

"Yeah, but it looked like it was more like a jealousy fit than anything else."

"That's still no excuse." The conversation fell silent for a while.

Miroku didn't like it when Dr. Whitener scolded him, as lightly as she always did. She was one of the very few people that he wanted to please, because she was the one that was in his life and never once did he think that she would walk out of it.

"Miroku, you're still there aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so that's the first time you reacted in front of her, when was the second?"

"Um…it was when the guys I went over Mat's house to do a school project, well at least I thought it was his house. See I was starting to like him after the first incident. Some students jumped the others and me from a rival school and Mat popped in outa nowhere and helped us out. Even after all the pranks and fighting all of us did with him, he still helped and that's when he gained major respect from me. But anyways, it was right before we were about to leave and then Sango walks in, my girl, with a key and everything and said that he's been living with her since August. I felt angry and betrayed and fucking pissed off that he was living under the same roof as her and I just snapped. I didn't even try to control it. I just let it go and "I" had my hands round his neck and the guys trying to pull me off of him again.

"You tried to eliminate him from your life because you felt betrayed by him."

"Pretty much. I mean, I let him into my circle only to think that he may have been fucking my girl and God knows what else. And after they broke me free "I" went off on Sango, accusing her of being like everyone else in and out of my life and that she was a lying two faced bitch."

Miroku sighed; he turned his phone on speaker before dropping it on the mattress; rubbing his tired eyes as he recalled the anguish in Sango's face.

"Miroku, are you listening?" Dr. Whitener's soothing voice flowed out of the phone. Miroku grunted in response while keeping his head in the palms of his hands.

"First and foremost, you have to keep in you head that there are people in your life that are stable. Very stable, to where they are not going to leave your life no matter how many times you may think that they are."

"They are going to leave me." Miroku sobbed, only because he was by himself did he allow himself to cry. "They're all going to die. All of them, soon or later and then I'll be alone! I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'd rather die before I let that happen!"

"Miroku, you know that everyone dies. It's apart of life."

"Yeah, but…" he hiccupped,

"No buts. You're going to have to accept that everyone is going to die, whether they are in your life or not. However, I'm not talking about death. I'm talking about as long as they live, your friends will never desert you, no matter where you all are. You have to stop thinking that they will. Your grandfather and your friends love you dearly. You have to realize that the people in your past are not the same people that are in your life today. And although your best friend is gaining a new relationship that does not mean that he's going to just throw away the friendship…the brotherly bond…that you two have. Do you hear me Miroku?"

He didn't answer; he just tried to absorb everything that his therapist was telling him.

"You know and I know that your trust issues aren't going to go away over night, but you're never going to start the process in gaining trust in others around you if you keep everything inside. We've already been through the first stage, just by accepting the fact that the treatment that you received when you were a child is the cause of your psychological state now and you are making substantial progress in controlling your anger.

"Also you've made it to the second stage by letting a select few into your life, so that you won't have to feel alone and you've done that and I'm so proud of you. But now you're stuck on the third stage by fully trusting them and letting them into your life… all of it by telling the people that you care for the most."

"I can't." Miroku whimpered, his voice sounding like a small scared child's.

"Yes you can."

"They'll hate me!" The teen cried out gripping a fist full of hair, yanking hard. "They'll think I'm a freak and leave! I wouldn't be able to live if that happened! I'm telling you, I would die if they left me! I…I…" Miroku began to hyperventilate, coughing out hysterical sobs.

"Miroku, you have to breath…do you hear me? Inhale and exhale slowly."

Whitener instructed. It took her patient a few minutes before he could calm himself down from one of his panic attacks.

"I think I'm going to let you get some rest so I'm going to let you go with this: if your friends are what you claim that they are, then they will understand your situation and they won't leave you behind or think that you're a "freak" as you say. If you truly want to start on the path of a new life, you must first relieve yourself of your old life and the only way to do that is to confide in the people that you love the most. Ok?

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright Miroku, but in the mean time, how about you start writing your thoughts and feelings into your journal to get your mind off of your burdens."

"I guess." Miroku stated quietly.

"And remember that you can always, always call me if you're feeling uneasy, or come and see me. I'll talk to you later then"

"Yeah later." The room fell silent again and he was alone.

"It's easy for her to say." Miroku murmured; scrubbing away the tear stains from his cheeks. "She doesn't have another person inside her mind." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I can't just tell them basically everything and assume they'll understand me better. What a load of…" then he stopped in the middle of his thought; he picked the black and white notebook, turning over in his hand.

If he couldn't say what he wanted out loud, maybe he could write it instead.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." He decided. Jumping off his bed, going towards his grandfather's office to type the email, tripping over the destruction of his room in the process.

Groaning in pain after banging his head against the wall, he sat up; looking around his room, he sighed.

"First, my room. Then do what Granddad told me to do, and then the email."

Dusting himself off, Miroku began to clean his room, grabbing a trash bag from his closet, he started to stuff it with stuffing and shredded cloths and broken glass and thought about the consequences that would happen if or when his friends read the email that he was highly considering writing and decided that they wanted nothing to do with him.

Well like he said, he would be able to live if they left him. So, if he'd lost their friendship, he had a full bottle of prescribed pills.


	19. I can't make up my mind

Mangalover: Ta-DA! New chapter! (bowing several times) my apologies for take so freaking long! I should be done! But alast...I am not :( I know what I want to write...I SWEAR! It's all up in my head! I've just haven't found the time to type! I'ma try to update as fast as I can. I'm half way done with chapter 20.

But until then... I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 19:

Sango sighed eight times in the last two minute,

Yeah she was counting away the seconds, but what else was there to do?

She was sitting in the back seat of her own car, while Kida and Mat drove around the city. The car ride was silent since they had left the restaurant. She tried to get information out of them, but it seemed her questions landed on deaf ears. It pissed her off that she was being ignored, and on her birthday!

"Where are we?" She asked calmly, boring holes into the back of Mat's head.

"Hn." Was the reply, which drove Sango insane!

"Hn" was not a fricking answer to the fricking question! She forced herself not to scream.

"Kida?" Her voice strained in irritation.

"We're almost there." She lied.

"Turn here." Mat instructed, completely ignoring her presence once again.

Anything to keep her from strangling the two of them, she kept her hands busy as they roamed over her off-the-shoulder sweater, picking at any strands of fabric and smoothing out wrinkles. The chunky silver belt around her waist went well with the moss color. She was proud of herself that she was able to fit into her skinny jeans, the same pair that she could barely wiggle and squirm over her thighs last month.

She tapped the heel of her favorite slouch boots on the back of passenger seat, sighing impatiently again; her fingers twirled her hair to subside her boredom. She wasn't the one that craved to be the center of attention but she couldn't help but feel neglected.

Shit! Forget neglect, they're completely ignoring me! It's my day, for God's sake!

"Ok…could someone please tell me where we are going?" Sango begged; she didn't receive an answer. "Look, this is my birthday. Doesn't that mean anything to you two? You guys got me up early as hell for one! Granted the breakfast was fabulous, but now you got me hostage in my own damn car!"

"We're almost there." Kida said quietly, turning left at the intersection.

"That's what you said five left turns ago. We're going in a circle! Don't think I didn't notice." Kida and Mat exchanged looked between each other.

"I told you we should have blindfolded her." The blonde whispered.

Mat shrugged his shoulders. "Next time we will."

"WHAT!" Sango lifted out of her seat, ready to ring her so-called friend by the neck.

"We're here." Mat announced enthusiastically. The sudden stop of the car jerked Sango back causing her to groan in slight agony.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get out."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said dryly. Mat and Kida smothered their laughs. Getting out, they helped the birthday girl.

"Where are we?" She looked at the three-story building, with no sign to indicate the use for it, she could tell that it was recently built, that and the fact that there was little to no dust and grim on the building that would kick up from the busy streets.

Sango was puzzled; she knew that it wasn't someone's home; it was just a few short blocks from the downtown area. Anyone who lived here would go crazy from the morning and evening rush hours.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see…watch your step." Kida warned, ascending the flight of steps. They led her through the metal doors.

She was about to tell both Mat and Kida off but lost her train of thought as the door swung open; wafting out warm air. Taking a deep breath, the heavy smell of sawdust underneath was an undistinguishable flowery scent, and her favorite Pine-Sol® hit her as soon as she stepped over the threshold.

There wasn't much in the hallway, actually there wasn't much of anything; it was dimly lit by the florescent lights, stained dark hardwood floors, a staircase was to the left of the entrance, and another set of doors at the end of the hall. A lot of open spaces where things like chairs and desk and couches should be. Sango could tell that it was finished, but it wasn't yet completed yet.

"Where the hell are we?" Sango felt like a broken record; repeating the same question over and over.

"If you walk this way, you'll see."

"Listen, I have just had about enough of surprises for one day. I…"

"Dude! Just shut the hell up and chill will ya?"

Sango had questioned him more times in the last few hours then she had in her lifetime and it was starting to become annoying.

"Keep talking to me like that and I'll be two second from lightin' your ass up like a Christmas tree." Mat turned back to her.

"Look, all I'm trying to do is give you a good birthday. You're the one that told be that my gift has to be from the heart. So let me give you your fucking gift!"

After saying that, Mat pushed opened the dual metal doors; the light that flooded out blinded her. Once her vision was clear, it was filled with bright lights and vivid colors, and a lot of familiar faces.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone, meaning mostly every male and female on the basketball, baseball, soccer, lacrosse, and of course the track and field team, shouted in unison. A few people from Kagome's circle, a couple from her clubs, were there as well. Sango looked around the large room in awe, the multi-colored decorations of steamers, lights, and balloons.

Round tables and chairs all covered to match the rainbow color schemed encased the dance floor where the DJ stood, rearranging his collection of records before the party started.

Longer tables aligned the walls, covered with more than enough food and drinks to fill everyone bellies. The last tables were designated for Sango's gifts; all of them wrapped in different patterned papers or stuffed in colorful bags, sat on top, underneath, and around the two tables.

The whole scene was something that she wasn't expecting. But what had her going was that some of her guests were past teammates that she was close with but hadn't seen since grade school.

"Aaaawww!" some of the girls sounded, rushing over to the birthday girl when tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why is she crying?" Mat rolled his eyes. "Just a few minutes ago she was hollering at us, threatening to light my ass up like a Christmas tree, now she's sobbing. I can't win." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"You're officially looking through the eyes of a man now." Kida giggled.

Mat let out an exasperated sigh. "Women."

Sango, unaware of her "brother's" comments, wiped her eyes. "How did you all get here?" She looked at her old friends and teammates that surrounded her.

"Some cat named Mathias called us up a few weeks ago and asked if we wanted to come to your party." Yurika responded, speaking for everyone. "Seeing how it's your eighteenth birthday and we haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed as she embraced her. Sango reciprocated the volleyball player's actions, extremely happy to see everyone's faces.

"You've haven't changed at all!" The others agreed as well. Sango brushed her fingers through hair.

"The same could be said for all of you." She laughed before turning to Mat who was busy chatting up with one of the boys.

"You." She poked him in the back. "You did all of this? You set all of this up?"

Mat shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. I just went through your yearbook. Called up a few of your old friends. I already had a place in mind. Considering that this is the newly built homeless shelter."

Sango gasped, not realizing where she was until he had mentioned it.

"The furniture will be coming in before we leave for our winter getaway so no need to worry about this party spoiling our plans to finish on schedule. And with Miki's and Lily's help and convincing them to take a break, we were able to pull this off."

Sango shook her head; feeling completely overwhelmed by how much effort her best friend had put into making this day special. She hadn't a real birthday party since she was twelve. Though it wasn't big and flashy, but it was perfect for her.

She could do nothing more but pull Mat into her arms. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Asides from Kida, who already knew the relationship between them, the others stared at the two.

"Hey, who's that guy Sango's hugging?" Someone from the crowd whispered.

"Her boyfriend maybe?"

"No way. She's dating the Batter, Miroku Hara." Someone else responded. More whispers erupted from the crowd, interrupting the two's loving moment.

Straightening, Sango draped her arm over Mat's shoulder, displaying him to everyone.

"This is my half brother, Mathias Alexander and his visiting from Athens, Greece." Mat smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Hi. Nice to…"

"Oh my God! Sango! Why didn't you tell us that you had a brother!" Nana, her track partner squealed, cutting off Mat.

"Because she's ashamed of me." Mat's greenish blue eyes turned big and watery and he pouted some, making the girls' hearts melt into a mushy puddle in front of him.

"Aww, you poor thing." Sonya, the captain of the girls' basketball team exclaimed, snatching him from his sister's arms, she embraced him tightly, smothering him with her own two basketballs.

"Sonya, let him go. He can't breath." Nana and Sango tried to break Mat away from their friend's affectionate hold.

Finally free, Mat sucked in a large gulp of air before being tugged on by the rest of them; meaning mostly every girl from the track, basketball, softball, lacrosse, soccer, swimming and volleyball teams.

"You are sooo cute!" one of them squeaked

"Oh my God Sango, like I'm so jealous of you!"

"You're from Greece right? That's so cool!"

"Say something in your language."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You can't have him Lydia, he's mine!"

"No he ain't. He's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

If the women weren't ranting off questions, compliments, and request for him to be their boyfriends, they were touching him…everywhere! It felt like several octopi were fondling him.

He was going crazy! Didn't they know that he didn't like people touching him?

"SANGO! HELP!" Mat's hand went up in the midst of the gaggle of girls for someone to pull him up only to be swallowed up again.

"Ok, ok break it up." Kida muscled her way through the sea of women, pushing most of them out of her way. She made it to the middle, pulling Mat out.

On impulse, he hooked onto Kida, shaking in fear. He buried his face into her chest, he whimpered slightly.

"He's not a puppy y'all!" Sango shouted at them for violating her best friend's space.

"Aww, we were just playing with him." One of the soccer players said sheepishly.

"What wrong with him? Is he afraid of girls or something?" Sonya asked referring to Mat's trembling form.

"No, he's just afraid of be attacked by twenty girls at the same time. Geez! You act like y'all ain't never seen a guy before." Sango placed her fist on her hips shaking her head in disbelief.

"Just leave my brother alone." The girls whined in disagreement as Kida and Sango walked away with their Greek boy toy.

"You're so stingy Sango." Sonya yelled at her back as the rest of them dispersed throughout the room.

Mat sat down at the far end of one of the tables; he had calmed down from his initial shock. He took the cup Kida had given him, taking small sips of water.

"You ok?"

"I think so?" Mat answered her question with a question, unsure if he really was ok.

Feeling eyes burning into his soul, he looked around to see the girls' counterparts staring at him with envy and anger, wishing that the same attention that the girls had reserved for him were for them too.

Not wanting to cause a fight at Sango's party, he put his head down, mocking defeat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that they would just attack you like that" Sango was kind of embarrassed that her fellow athletes would pounce on him. Granted, when they were together, some of them were always like that when they saw a cute guy but she didn't think they would do the same thing to a complete stranger to her "brother."

"It's ok, if I had known I'd would have prepared myself."

"Yeah…" Sango chuckled, "Sorry again." She looked around at her fifty-some party guests, all of them seemed to be having a good time. All except a few faces that she hadn't seen yet.

"Hey? Where's Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Kouga?" She looked at her friends for the answer; the two looked at each other in puzzlement.

"No clue." Mat said with a shrug.

"Bankotsu isn't answering his phone. But I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kida responded quickly when anger began to build up in Sango's face.

"They better be." She said in a threatening tone before walking off to see to her other friends.

"It's not like it for them to be late like this. I mean, not all of them. I hope everything is alright."

Mat said nothing as he swung his legs back and forth as he watched his best friend mingle with the other students, trying to the hurt that was washing over her.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the department store in the middle of downtown, playing pinball on his cell phone as Bankotsu yawned loudly, twirling the ends of his hair, obviously bored.

It was bad enough that they were way past fashionably late for Sango's party, but they were forced to listen to their last-minute friend arguing with the male cashier about misplacing his gifts…very, very loudly.

"For the last damn time, I paid for it already!" Kouga slammed down a slip of paper on the counter. "See, I paid with my credit card a week ago!" He shoved the receipt towards the middle-aged man.

"I'm not saying that you didn't pay for it. But our records show that we don't have them yet." The blond turned the flat monitor to prove it. "See?" he touch the screen. "Your name, account number, and telephone number are in here; it even says that you paid in full, but the shipment hasn't been received."

He moved his finger over to the blank column, which didn't mean a damn thing to Kouga as far as he was concerned.

"How could you not have them? I ordered those over a month ago. How hard is it to make a turquoise and a diamond charm bracelet?"

"The pieces that you ordered had to be custom made, sir." The man shrunk back when

Kouga continued to give him a deadly glare. "But I'm sure if you come back tomorrow, they will be here."

Kouga braced himself against the counter; he let out a short dark chuckle.

"Listen…Todd. If I come back here tomorrow, I won't be coming back here to pick up anything because I will blow this place up."

In one quick move, he grabbed the cashier by the burgundy lapels of his vest, bringing him close enough so that he could see his breath fogged up his wired-rimmed glasses.

"Now, if you don't go back there and find my stuff, I'm going to raise hell up in here!"

Shoving him back, he held back a smile when Todd hit his head on one of the top shelves.

"I…I'll see what I can do." He stammered and didn't wait of a reply as he scurried off.

"Man, the holidays sure make people crazy." Inuyasha commented as Kouga walked over to them.

"Sure does." Bankotsu nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, well all I know is he better have my stuff when he gets back." Kouga retorted, sitting down next to the raven. "Dude, what time is it?" Inuyasha saved his game before going back to the main screen.

"Three-thirty."

"Shit, Sango's party started two hours ago."

"Yup. And it's all your fault"

"What the hell! Why is it my fault?"

"It would be really refreshing if you could not procrastinate, just one time."

"I wasn't! I was planning on picking them up today. How the hell was I suppose to know that they wouldn't have my shit!"

"Dude, you're being mad loud." Bankotsu complained, irritated at the moment. "Turn it down a few notches." Kouga sucked his teeth; jamming his hands into his pockets, he looked around the store for the cashier.

"I just hope we're out of here soon." Inuyasha said nonchalantly as he checked his email. His eyes automatically went to the one that was sent by Miroku.

"Um…sir." Both boys looked up when Todd announced his presence along with another older man beside him. No doubt he was the manger of the store. "We found your purchases." He said out of relief and terror.

"Oh uh?" Kouga answered sarcastically.

"Yes. They were marked wrong and put in a whole other section." He opened up both cases letting Kouga inspect them.

"Yeah, that's what I ordered."

"We are so terribly sorry for the mistake ." The manager curtly bowed.

"Because you are a valued customer we have gifted you one of the bracelets and have returned the money to your account."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that Elliot." Kouga got up, grabbing both gift-wrapped boxes.

"But I'm not going to say no either, so thanks." He gave the manger a quick smile before turning back to his friends, giving the employer and employee their cue to leave.

"You shop here a lot?" Bankotsu looked up at him. The other shrugged.

"On occasions." How could he tell them that he used to come here to buy jewelry for his clients?

"Yo, we got to get to the party now." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Why, what's wrong." Bankotsu asked, alarmed by the urgency in his voice. The two walked quickly to catch up with him as he bolted for the door.

"Read this while I drive." He tossed his phone across the seat as he revved up his Lexus. Bankotsu did as he was instructed:

_"My dearest and close friends…God! I can't believe I'm writing this?…My doctor instructed me to tell you my thoughts and feelings so that you would understand me better so excuse me if I seem a little out of character because there's a chance that the Miroku that you know isn't the one typing this email._

_Confused? Well let's start from the beginning._

_I guess my…"condition", you could say, started to develop when I was a kid. I didn't know my father…my real one…at the time. I…I guess I lived in a bad environment; I wouldn't know since I never left the outside of the apartment. My mother was addicted to men; vying for their attention, it was like a drug for her._

_Every week she would have a new boyfriend. And it wasn't the different guys that were unsuitable it was her. We both didn't know it, but my mother bipolar so between the imbalance of emotions and her sense of high maintenance, guys didn't stay very long._

_Do you know how confusing it was for me to live in the same house as her? When she was with a guy, she was great. She would nice and said I was the best son in the world. She would give me hugs and kisses, and read me stories and tuck me in at night. We would go to the playground and have fun or we would go out for walks in the park. She would act like a real mother. But as soon as the guy dumped her, she would do a complete one-eighty._

_She would get completely drunk all the while telling me that she hated me and no one would ever love me and wished that I would die. She used to beat me when I cried out and she would continue until she was out of breath and just leave me on the floor, bleeding and crying._

_There were times when she actually did try to kill me. She tried to drown me once in the kitchen sink when she was washing my hair…I don't know what made her stop, but she just did… now sometimes I wonder if that was a good thing or bad._

_But when she wouldn't even come near me, she wouldn't speak to me, wouldn't touch me, nothing, I hated it! That's right, I hated when I was ignored by her…how fucked up was my mind, huh? I would rather her beat me and scream at me than for her to completely forget my existence…not to say that I was into S&M at such a young age or anything… I guess in my mind, if she wasn't doing those things to me, then I wasn't needed… and I wanted…I yearned to be needed by someone. And to be able to endure everything that she dished out at me, I locked all my emotions away deep inside myself._

_My mother abused me physically and verbally because I believed that she needed something to take out her anger. When she was angry, she was miserable; but when she released her anger, I could tell that she was happy again and I knew that that was my purpose, that was what I was needed for._

_But you know, that's was just in my head. I didn't know at the time that all of that drama was causing damage to me…I mean what can you expect from a six year old?_

_But all of it didn't last long._

_I don't remember much; after my drunken mother threw a pan in my direction, it grazed my head. I found my way to a corner of our living room while she when into the bedroom. I was going in and out of consciousness and before I ended up in the hospital. I was wearing a gown and all of my wounds and bruises were patched up._

_The doctor had told me that my mother had fallen asleep with a lit cigarette, burning down the entire apartment complex. If it hadn't been for the neighbor next door, who actually knew that we lived there, hadn't knocked down the door and saved me I wouldn't have survived._

_They told me that she didn't feel anything when she died._

_For the first time in like two years, I cried… and not for what you guys are thinking either._

_I didn't cry because my mother was dead, I cried because there was no one left who needed me. There was no one who wanted me. I had wished over and over that I had died in the fire with her because I didn't want to be alone in this world._

_I think I stayed in the hospital for at least two weeks before the doctor came to my room with a man beside him. I totally didn't even know who he was. He had sat down next to me and explained that he was my father…total shocker to me… because my mother had only spoke of him once and all she had to say about him was that he didn't want me and he never loved me._

_But it turned out she never gave him the chance to actually make that decision. Seeing as how my father always saw the good in everybody, he thought that my mother would change her drunken habits and become clean and sober. On top of that, his side of the family was very prestigious and they weren't going to have a drunk for a daughter-in-law otherwise. She promised that she would, but she only saw money when she looked at him and when she finally realized that he was serious about her being sober, she flaked on him at the last minute, skipping town with me and he hadn't heard from her since then._

_He had been looking for me ever since. And you know what? chuckle I didn't care about any of that stuff. It was just the fact that he wanted to take me home made me happy because there was someone that wanted me._

_It was a rough start at first though, for the first few weeks I was anxious and thought that he didn't love me…not once did he hit or yell at me or call me names, which was my confirmation of love, of being needed, of being wanted. It got so bad to the point where I had actually lashed out…my first experience… but it wasn't anything major; I would break a dish every now again or right on the walls with permanent markers, anything that would maybe get him angry so that he would do something that assured me that he loved me. But he didn't, not once; he would sigh or look at me in shock but that was it. It took him a while to realize that I was doing it to get his attention._

_So to help, we would go to the park and we would play for hours on a regular basis. And every time I would do something whether it was sliding down the slide or go extra high on the swings, he would praise me and at first I really didn't get why he was so happy._

_Especially when we started to prepare for school. I was at the age where I should have been able to read or write and all of the other educational skills; I knew none…guess "mom" had other important things to do…_

_Though I wouldn't go to school until the following year. I was home schooled for my first years of school; my father taught me pretty much everything a first grader should know. Every time I would say a word correctly, like cat or apple, he would praise me and tell me how proud he was of me…I don't think I thought that he needed me to be smart or anything like that…I just wanted to make him happy, so I put all my efforts into making him proud of me._

_I didn't realize that something was wrong with me until a year later when I entered second grade. My first time being around people my own age; the only person that I was around most of my life was my mother, so I was out of my element when I saw kids running around me, all of them in my face, asking me questions…I was totally overwhelmed my first day that I didn't speak to anyone for weeks, though everyone stopped talking to me within the first couple of days, already labeling me as the weird kid._

_You remember, right Inuyasha? You sat next to me in class and I think you were the only one that actually talked to me. It was funny to me at the time because I would never reply to anything you would say._

_But for some reason that didn't seem to phase you…to be honest, I thought you were weird…you treated me like I was your friend, even though the relationship was one sided. When we did worksheets, and I got something wrong you would actually stop doing your work and explain it to me so I wouldn't make the same mistake again._

_You would sit with me at lunch and sharing your treats and play with me when we had recess…laugh Dude! I think you kept that up for like two months. I was so confused that I finally spoke for the first time since school started and asked why you were always talking to me…do you remember what you said to me? You gave me this confused look and answered: "Because we're friends."_

_I didn't even know what a friend until then…I don't know what happened to me, but I suddenly had the urge to be near you all the time. It was so weird to me, I felt like I just wanted to be attached to you, like Velcro and something in my head told me to not let you go._

_We were practically joined at the hip for three years doing everything together and I thought you would never leave…but you did._

_When you told me that you were moving away, something in me snapped. The next thing I knew, my hands were wrapped around your throat, and I remember kids screaming but I swear I wasn't choking you…well it was but it wasn't._

_The whole thing was confusing and terrifying…I was aware of everything but I couldn't control anything. I remember screaming…I think it came from me. You passed out and fell to the ground and one of the teachers dragged me away while another took you to the infirmary. Now that I look back on it, it was sort of like that corny line, 'If I can't have you no one can.' smirk …man I'm fucked up._

"Hold up! Hold up!" Kouga shouted in shock. Leaning forward he looked over Bankotsu's shoulder to take a look at the phone, reading over the last line to make sure he heard it right. "Miroku tried to kill you when y'all were kids?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said grimly; rubbing his throat. Almost a decade had past since then, he could still feel those hands choking him.

"And then what happened? He got expelled? Your dad sued his family? How the hell are you even friends with him?"

"Chill. Nothing happened. I don't think he got expelled and no, my dad didn't sue." He sighed when came to a stop at the red light. "After I came too, my dad, Sesshomaru, the principal, and a police officer were there. As you can imagine, Dad raised hell. Threatening to not only to sue the school but the Haras as well and also see that Miroku was prosecuted for attempted murder."

"WHAT!" Both boys shouted, then Kouga fell back into his seat when Inuyasha punched the gas again.

"Yeah, Dad was being over dramatic but he meant what he said. It was only because I lied, saying that I provoked him and begged that he wouldn't throw Miroku in jail."

Inuyasha fell silent, speeding up to go through the light seconds before it turned red.

"So what happened after the choking scene?" Kouga fell back in his seat as Bankotsu continued.

_I don't know what was said or what happened. I was taken out of school; the principal felt that I was a danger to the other students and my presence would only cause a scandal and ruin the school's reputation. Because my father had no idea what to do next,_

_Granddad suggested that I get professional help. That's when I met Dr. Whitener…ugh_

_Long story short, after several weeks of full-blown tears, anger, confessions and test and hypnosis, the doctor finally diagnosis me: Dissociative Identity Disorder._

_When I suppressed my emotions from all the physical and verbal abusive that my mother subjected me to and my fucked up mental state of my need of someone's love I created a whole other person within me. It just one, but he's the polar opposite of me._

_When I feel if someone close to me is being taken away, he shows up. I was fully aware of his presence when my dad died of cancer. The feeling that I get when he decides to rear his ugly head can only be describe as me being pushed over a cliff and falling into a bottomless pit and I keep falling until I decide to climb back up; there are times when I'm aware of what's happening when he takes over, which is rare in my case, and there are other times when I don't…it really depends on what has happened prior to me "going over."_

_When ever I feel that someone that is close to me that's leaving my life, I go over._

_Sometimes, I just take out my frustrations on the first thing that I see to calm myself down, whether it is a nearby locker or someone's face. I may even get to the point where I destroy everything in my path; anything to keep "him" at bay. But sometimes I can't handle the pressure, so I let him take over. Most of the time, he doesn't appear at all, but_

_"he" puts thoughts in my head, things that I would never do._

_Inuyasha, you were the only one I actually told about my condition but you don't that I've tried…I've tried or thought about killing a lot of you at one point in time._

_Sesshomaru…"He" tried to kill him first Inuyasha. When you confided in me the horrible things that he did to you as a child, I wanted to make him suffer._

_"He" cut the brake lines of his car. But…but you drove that car instead of him and that's why you got into that accident. It was my fault! It was my fault that you almost died three years ago._

_You have to believe me that I would never try to hurt you, Inuyasha. You're the only one, besides my grandfather, that I would never want to go away;_

_As for the rest of you, I wasn't too sure._

_When Bankotsu and Kouga came into the picture, jealousy came over me. I liked the idea of just having you and me, no one else needed to be in our circle, but there they were in your face and I felt that they were going to take you away from me. That you were going to forget that I existed. I would lose what little sanity I had left._

_I would daydream on numerous occasions about taking you both out, I never really thought about the consequenceslaugh it's funny that I never do; my main objective has always been to remove you at all cost. Though I didn't carry out my plan. I just had a feeling that you guys were worth keeping._

_In the end I came to the conclusion, with my fragile state of mind, I might not survive without you guys by my side._

_Kida…I was so close to taking her out. When I realized that you to were serious about each other, I had finally let you in and now you were leaving just as fast. sigh It was the day when you had asked me to pick her up from the salon because it was raining and you were going to be late getting her. It was just she and I in that salon alone and all I could think about was how you would cancel plans with us so you could be with her._

_I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand her. Her back was turned to me and before I realized it, I had a pair of scissors in my hand._

_I overcame him because I knew that hurting her would mean that you would hate me and I wasn't going to let that happen._

_As for everyone else…well I'm not around them often enough to actually think that they pose a threat to me._

_But even after all my murderous thoughts, I've managed to control him over the years, up until now. I've slowly been getting worst and I feel that my reason is because I have some unanswered questions about our friendship._

_Even after everything that I have confessed, will you all be willing to still stay by my side? Even after we're separated and have started our own lives, will you still include me?_

_I know it sounds dumb but I'm a total wreck right now because I'm afraid that you all will leave me after reading this email, and I know deep down in my soul that I won't be able to live if you're not in my life. But at the same time, I can't force you if you don't want to be around me anymore._

_So now that I've told you pretty much everything about me. I'm now putting my fate into your hands. I'll wait for as long as I can at Sango's party. If all of you don't show up, then I'll take it as confirmation that you want nothing to do with me and our friendship will ultimately be over._

"What the fuck?" Kouga was the first to explode. "Is he fucking serious?"

"So you're driving well over the speed limit…Jesus!" Bankotsu shouted when Inuyasha ran a red light, almost colliding with an 18-wheller. "About to get us all killed! For what?"

"Because we're super late and Miroku probably thinks that we're just saying: Well, the hell with him." The tires underneath them screamed as Inuyasha made a sharp left. "I might as well tell you that Miroku has suicidal tendencies."

"So you think he's just gonna kill himself at Sango's party?"

Inuyasha looked at the clock on the dashboard. "He might be dead already."

"This is bullshit!" Out of anger, Kouga elbowed the leather seat. "If I had gotten those bracelets yesterday. We would've been there by now."

"Hey! Don't blame this on yourself and don't count out Miroku just yet." Inuyasha sucked in air, slamming on his brakes; screeching to halt just inches from smashing the rear end of the car in front. Only two out of three teens were frantic, fearing that their friend had done the unthinkable.

"Pull over."

"What? Why? Dude we're no where near across town."

"Yeah! And killing us won't make it any better!" Bankotsu snapped. "Pull over!"

Inuyasha drove on until he found a spot on the side of the road. He kept the engine running.

"Alright, I'll admit I'm a little jumpy, but that's only…"

"What the hell makes you think this is about you? This is about all of us." Bankotsu shook his head. "I have to think about this."

"Think about what? He's our friend."

"Yeah who has thought about and tired to kill me and my girlfriend!"

"It's not his fault." Inuyasha defended.

"Yeah, yeah it's that damn imaginary person living inside his screwed up head."

"Bankotsu!"

"No! No! Fuck that! I don't give a damn what you've got to say… What?" he questioned when he was faced with the looks of disappointment. "You thought I would be ok with this? You thought that after reading that he attempted to take my life that I would be ok with that? This isn't a fucking book, or a goddamn movie. This is real life; _my life _and I'm not gonna pretend otherwise."

"Miroku needs us." Inuyasha tried to reason with his now uncooperative friend. "You don't know what he's been through. He's life is far more complicated than any of us can imagine. "

"His life is complicated?" Bankotsu let out a short laugh. "Don't talk like you know every goddamn thing." He turned to face him. "Don't sit here and say that Miroku's life is harder than ours."

"It is. He…"

"The fuck do you know?" Bankotsu exploded; his entire body shook with rage. "The fuck do you know anything about my fucking life? You don't know the shit that I had to go through! I can't even walk out my own house without having a weapon on me because I' m so fucking afraid that someone is going to stab me in the back, literally! I always think someone is going to hurt me because of shit I did six year ago. Crack fiends beating me up, trying to take me out at twelve because of the cocaine they knew I had on me. Because of that, I'm always guarded no matter what."

Inuyasha and Kouga sat in silence, wallowing in their own shock.

Bankotsu had spilled his secret before he had even realized it himself. But he was so built on his anger he really didn't have the stamina to care at that point.

Covering his face with his hands, battling with his conscious.

Inuyasha was right in a way, Miroku did need them but at the same time, he wasn't sure which Miroku was the one that was in need.

"You gota understand where I'm coming from with this." His voice came from behind his hands. "It took my three years,_ three,_ before I finally believed that I could trust you all. Granted, I didn't want to lose your friendship but I was real skeptical and only recently, and I mean like four months ago when I finally decided that I could let my guard down because I knew you guys wouldn't harm me. And now Miroku pulls something like this. And you expect me to squash this like it's ok? Get the fuck outa here."

Bankotsu dismissed him. Slouching in the car seat, he crossed his arms glaring out the window.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha turned to face the passenger in the back. He feared that Bankotsu was losing faith but he had hoped that at least Kouga was on his side.

"I don't know." Kouga said truthfully, hanging his head low, he really couldn't make up his mind.

"So you're just going to leave him to die?" Fire was starting to build up in Inuyasha when none of them responded. "Just because you learned something new about him, you're ready to break all ties with him! I just fucking learned that you were a drug dealer, does that mean I should say the hell with you, we're not friends anymore? Or you?" he lashed out at the other, "Should I just tell you to fuck off because you're a prostitute."

Kouga's head snapped up, his face displayed more despair than shock.

"How…how did…you know?" He could barely get the words out; for the first time he was nervous about his friend's reaction about his promiscuous ways.

"I've known for about a year and a half now. When you're around "high society" you hear a lot of things and people love to gossip like how you've been sleeping with lonely housewives and middle-aged women for money. Though you're careful enough to not use your full name, but how many Kougas are there in this city that fit your description? All this time I've known, but has that hasn't stopped me from being by your side has it? Now you're gonna do the same to Miroku?"

Kouga looked down again, shaking his head in confusion wishing that he'd never knew of Miroku's inner demons.

"All of this you're spewing doesn't define us." Bankotsu spoke up, more calmly this time around. "I've stopped being a drug dealer a long time ago and Kouga can stop screwing women for money but Miroku can't stop being…" He paused, trying to find the words. "Miroku can't stop being…him. He even said so himself, sometimes he can't even control it."

"It's only when he's angry or when he feels like he's being abandoned or betrayed." Inuyasha insisted.

"Exactly." Kouga's voice rang through the tensioned filled air. "We havta deal with two separate Mirokus depending on how he's feeling when he gets out of bed? So what's it gonna be today gentlemen? The Miroku that we trust or the Miroku that wants to kill us? Do you really want us to take that gamble?"

"We've been dealing with his mood swings before."

"Yeah without us knowing what the cause was. Now that we're aware, it changes everything."

"It shouldn't."

"Yeah, well…it does. And I don't think I want to be apart of this."

Inuyasha heart plunged into his stomach, fearing the worst.

"I'm unsure as well."

Pissed off because they had really considered about leaving the other high and dry.

Looking down at the digital clock it was a little past five. He put the car back in drive; pulling off into the busy street again, cutting of several cars in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bankotsu and Kouga shouted as they were unexpectedly slammed into their seats.

Inuyasha shifted into third gear as he ran a red light.

"To the party. Someone has to tell Miroku why his so-called friends are ready to let him die."

He just prayed that they would make it in time to tell him.


	20. self destruct

Mangalover: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) Sorry it has taken me so long to update...been preparing for my study abroad for the spring semester and I didn't realize that it would take so much of my time this semester. But I'm hurrying as fast as possible to update. :P

Chapter 20:

Miroku clung to the edge on a cliff with both hands, his feet dangled above the black hole he had been desperately trying to avoid. He struggled to lift his heavy body to solid ground, but he couldn't. It was as if his lower half was completely paralyzed.

It was always like this. He hated it. He hated the dark, gray and gloom; the barrenness, and the cold. He hated the world he had created years ago. He was over the "edge" of his on sanity, on the verge of falling into the darkness of his own depression.

He knew he was still asleep. Only in the depths of his subconscious could he enter this place; however there wasn't an incident that caused him to be in this situation. How he got here again, he couldn't begin to explain. He was fine before he went to bed; he was calm and relaxed. He had spent the last hour of the night talking with Dr. Whitener. He'd taken his medication as instructed.

And now, he was here. But why?

He became alert when the sounds of footsteps began to produce through the air. Coming closer. Becoming louder. Though he wasn't scared; he already knew who it was.

He glared when the person with his face came into view. The identical figure with black cold eyes stared back at him with the same expression of disgust on his face.

"Why did you have to go and ruin a good thing?" "Miroku" shook his head in disappointment.

Miroku said nothing, already knowing what he was referring to.

He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He could never use his own voice. He was helpless.

"Do you really think that your so-called friends will accept you after this?" the other crouched down. "You'll see. Today, everything will fall apart and I'll be the only one picking up the pieces like I always do. But this time I'm going to get a lot more than being shut away in this damned place."

The world distorted around him soon after his twin disappeared, signaling that he was waking up.

Miroku's brown eyes slowly opened as he tried to focus on reality.

He stayed where he was, lying on his side, the thin sheet covering the lower half of his body.

He focused on the clock next to his bedside revealing that is was past noon. Still Miroku didn't budge. He didn't want to leave his room because for the first time in a long time, Miroku feared what the other was planning to do.

After another hour of fun and games and dancing, Mat squeezed himself through the gaggle of young women again as he tried to make his exit.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I have to go." He strained as he struggled to get his arm free.

"No! You can't!" Most of them screamed in protested.

"Can't you stay just a little longer?"

Mat groaned as he felt himself being pulled back into the crowd.

"I…wish…I could." He grunted. The force of the tug of war that was happening in the middle of the floor caused the stitching of his sleeve to tear.

Come. On! I know I'm hot, but damn!

Being a guy was so damn hard! As Kagome, knocking these girls out would have been cake, but as Mathias; how could he possibly hit a girl?

"Ladies! Let him go!" Sango pushed her way through, almost knocking over the girl that had a hold on to the seemingly defenseless boy.

"I'm going to die." Mat panted, slumping in her arms.

"No you're not." Sango rolled her eyes. "Now say your goodbyes."

"Awwww! Nooooo!" more girls whined. "Why?"

"Well, I'm going back home to spend the holidays with my mother." He chuckled when the female crowd pouted; some even dared to shed tears as if that would make him change his mind. "Well, goodbye everyone. See ya Sango"

"Yeah, have a safe trip." Sango waved at their backs as they disappeared through the door.

"Man that was awful!" Mat shouted, his female voice echoing through the hallway.

Inspecting his arm, he grunted when he noticed the gapping hole in his sleeve. "This was my favorite sweater too."

"I've never seen women act like before. If me and Sango weren't there fending them off every three minutes, they would have dragged you in the back and jumped you." The blond shook her head in disbelief.

"And that would've been a hard thing to explain that I didn't have anything between my legs."

"Well you do, just not what they were expecting." Both of them laughed as they walked towards the women's bathroom.

"I'm gonna change." Mat announced as he leaned against the swing door only to have Kida pull him back against her form. "What…?"

"Hey Miroku!" Kida said suspiciously loud as the boy dressed in casuals walked towards them.

Mat was grateful; what would it have looked like if Miroku saw him walking into the girls' bathroom?

I just can't catch a break.

"Hey." Miroku said once he was in front of them. He then looked between the two.

"Where are y'all going?"

"Well Mat has to get to the airport and get home for vacation." Miroku looked down at his peer.

"It's that right?"

"Yeah, I just came here for a short time to say 'Happy Birthday' to Sango."

"Well, that's too bad. A shame you can't stay longer." Mat narrowed his eyes at Miroku's comment that was dripping with sarcasm.

He observed him longer while he and Kida held a conversation.

He looked like he always did, but his attitude was way off. Mat just couldn't figure out why though.

"I'm gonna head on in. I'm sure I'm gonna get an ear full for being late." Miroku laughed as he walked passed the two and into the party room.

"Was it just me or was Miroku a little off just now?" Mat nodded his head in agreement. He just prayed whatever was bothering him didn't ruin Sango's birthday.

Miroku scanned the room to see familiar faces some from mostly every team sport including his own teammates. He groaned inwardly when one of them came over to greet him.

"Hey Miroku!" What's up?"

"Hey Kevin." His teammate's smile never dimmed as they shook hands.

"I didn't think you guys were going to come." Miroku tried his best to hold back his frustration; he wasn't in the mood to socialize, but Kevin's words made him curious.

"What do you mean 'you guys'? Inuyasha and the others aren't here?"

"I haven't seen them and I was one of the first to arrive." Kevin shook his head as he tried to remember if the guys that Miroku rolled with ever showed up. "No, they're not here yet."

Miroku didn't know what to feel. His friends hadn't arrived yet and in the back of his mind he knew that they weren't going to show up at all.

The distraught teen said nothing as he walked away from Kevin, zoning out everything around him.

He made it apparent to them that if they didn't come to Sango's party then that was their way of saying that they wanted nothing to do with him.

Were they really letting him go?

_Fuck yeah they are! They don't give a shit about us. If they did they would've been here. You really know how to pick 'em don't ya?_

Shut up…they'll be here.

_Don't hold your fucking breath. Did you really think they would be accepting of you... of us?_

They're my friends. They wouldn't leave me.

_Don't be so naïve. Who would really want you as a friend? You even tried to kill them._

No! No! That was you. I would never hurt them.

_If you weren't so weak, it wouldn't have happened in the first place._

I'm. Not. Weak

_Sure you are. You're getting weak just arguing with me… Come on, why don't you let me take over while you rest?_

No…nothing ever turns out good when you're out.

_Shit, the way I see it, it can't get any worst._

Just go away and die already.

* * *

"Hey! You made it!" Miroku barely noticed Sango's presence until she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a noisy smack on his cheek. "It's about time. I was starting to think that you weren't coming."

"Yeah…sorry about that." He spoke distantly. His mind was on other things at the time.

Miroku rested his ailing head onto her shoulder for support; all of a sudden, he felt like the room was spinning.

"Are you ok?" Sango stroked her fingers through his hair, unaware of the distress that was going through her boyfriend.

He let out a deep sigh; taking the hand that trailed through his hair. He took it to his mouth, kissing each knuckle.

"I'm fine now." He answered sweetly kissing her on her parted lips. "Happy Birthday." He whispered in her ear simultaneously pushing a wrapped box into her hands.

Sango was to wound up in the moment; the way he tenderly touched, kissed, and spoke to her. It was something that he had never done before. She was unaware that he had left her in a daze.

Blinking the hearts fluttering in her eyes, she turned around to look for him. Though he was nowhere in sight; blending in with the rest of the crowd.

Frowning, she looked down at her hand where a small box wrapped in the colors of sky blue and white "magically" appeared.

Carefully the pulled off the clear tape from the edges, she unfolded the wrapping revealing a plain cream box. Removing it, she uncovered writing underneath.

"Always shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land amongst the stars."

The second time Sango read the words aloud, her smile grew bigger.

"Oh…Miroku." She gasped, when pulled out a crescent moon necklace encrusted in sapphires; hanging from the tip were two small stars. Setting the box and wrapping aside, she wasted no time hooking the jewelry around her neck where it belonged.

Even though she hadn't opened any other gifts, she already dubbed this her ultimate favorite.

"Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You!"

Sango turned around to the crowd's singing. She giggled when they surrounded her, leaving a path for Kagome and Kida to wheel in a large, two-layered chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday, Dear Sango! Happy Birthday to You!"

The birthday girl's face glowed from the eighteen candles edging "Happy Birthday Sango" in pink icing.

"Ok! Make a wish!" Someone shouted. She smiled as she thought of something that she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she blew out each light.

She giggled when everyone cheered and flashes of cameras went off.

"Ok! Ok!" Kagome reached down, picking up her gift. "Time to open up my present."

"How come she has to open yours first?" Sonya teased, laughing when Kagome stuck her tongue at her.

"Because I'm the best friend so she gets the privilege of opening mine first." She explained earning more laughs.

"Um…" Sango didn't look her way but toyed with her necklace trying to catch her attention.

"Ah…" the other stopped her teasing as the sapphire jewels shimmering around her neck. "And who gave you that?"

Like she needed an explanation but she just loved the way Sango's face became red.

"Miroku." She whispered. Embarrassed that the crowd was hanging on their every word.

A loud, long 'ooooo' erupted throughout the room led by her soon to be ex-best friend if she didn't stop embarrassing her.

"Shut up." Sango took a swing at her, but missed.

"Ok, ok. I quit." The raven laughed when she swung at her for the third time. "I guess I'll be second to your man for the time being." She smiled as she passed her gift over.

Sango said nothing as she lifted the lid; she was faced with a greenish yellow cover of a thick book.

"See, I really didn't know what to make you since you told me that I had to give you something from the heart." Kagome started her introduction as the other opened to the front page.

Her brown eyes lit up when she several black and white photos of her grandparents; photos that she hadn't seen since she was little. Pictures she couldn't bare to look at since her parents died.

She turned to more of her parents when they were children, teenagers, and young adults. Her vision became blurred with tears when two full pages were filled with events from their wedding day.

"I mean you had thousands of pictures lying around with no frames, just in boxes in your closet."

She flipped through photos of her as a newborn, remembering the times in the images as she was growing up.

"Since all these pictures are borrowed, I left a few pages blank, that way you can put new memories in it."

"I don't think I had these pictures." Sango commented on the several other pages covered with elementary photos of her first track meet, her first win, group photos of her teammates and friends from then and now in high school.

"That's because she practically called mostly everyone in here for pictures of you if they had them." Kida answered her as other guests agreed, confirming that she was telling the truth.

"It took her forever to finish."

"I wouldn't say forever."

"Girl, please. You were scrabbling to put that bow on at the last minute."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't need to know that she struggled with her gifts.

"Hell, I was there through all the cutting and stitching and pasting. Don't even get me started on baking that cake."

"What!" Sango exclaimed looking down at the now sliced cake still sitting on the cart. "You…you made it?"

"Yeah, so?" Kagome said defensively.

"Whoa." Miki said from beside her, taking a few steps back as did the whole front row."

Half of the crowd knew that Kagome couldn't cook worth a damn.

"It's actually good." The pissed off teen crossed her arms, glaring at everyone as if daring them to say otherwise.

"She's telling the truth on that one."

Sango smiled, very impressed with the effort that she made. And to prove just how appreciative she was, she took the first slice of her cake; putting half of it in her mouth, she let the raspberry filling slid down her throat.

"Why are you taking a picture Nana?" Sonya asked when the other athlete took several pictures of their friend eating her cake.

"Just taking "before" pictures for evidence when she falls over and dies. The police need to know what happened."

"Shut up, Nana." Kagome, overhearing the conversation, she threw the discarded gift box at her.

Everyone waited in silence as Sango swallowed her portion of the dessert.

"It's good." Sango announced, surprised herself, as she licked her lips. "It really is good."

"Like I would give y'all rancid birthday cake." Kagome spat in annoyance, glaring at everyone who doubted her baking skills. Then again, just a few moments ago, she was holding her breath hoping that Sango would be pleased.

"Thank you." The laughed as she embraced her. "Thank you for everything." She held on to her tighter.

"Yeah, yeah. Well until I get my 'Best Friend of the Year' award," She paused. Waving her hand to cue the DJ to start the music again. The pounding rhythmic music rumbled out of the speakers. "LET'S PARTY!"

Miroku rocked back and forth on the legs of his chair trying to calm himself down. Everything was starting to annoy him, from the loud music, to the chitter-chatter and squeals of the party guest. He placed his aching head in his resting hands, grabbing the dark hair by the roots, pulling forcefully.

Why can't they all shut up!

He knew he shouldn't have come; he actually had to drag himself out of bed and force himself to make the effort and attend his girlfriend's birthday party.

But he felt awful. He felt more agitated than ever. Maybe it was nerves and anxiousness and fear too. He had spent half the night typing his past, feelings, thoughts; everything that went on in his mind and anything he could think of that would maybe explain himself for his actions over the past several months; he put down on the electronic letter.

He hesitated, reread the email; his whole body trembled when he press send. And when he realized that he couldn't take it back he flew from his desk and to the bathroom where he expelled his stomach contents.

Then he had that dream, and what made it worst was that they weren't here.

The party was well into four hours and there was still no sign of Inuyasha, Kouga, or Bankotsu. He had tried to reach them, calling countless times and leaving text messages. But there was no reply.

Miroku couldn't begin to describe how uneasy he felt.

Was that their message to him? Not answering his calls or replying to his texts like they did faithfully prior to this day? Not showing their faces to him. Were they telling him that they wanted nothing to do with him? Were they saying that they didn't want some psychopath anywhere near them? Were they afraid of him now? Afraid that he might get so out of control that he would lash out at them?

In the depths of his soul, he felt despair and anguish. Forgetting his fear of the dream, the menacing threat that his other half had left echoing in his mind. He didn't suppress the darkness that started to spread throughout his body

What was the point? He had lost everything that essentially mattered to him. And it would only be a matter of time before…

"Hey." The sweet sound of Sango's voice didn't soothe him like it would normally. Nor did her smiling face make him forget all his troubles and worries. "Whatcha doing?"

Miroku didn't look up when she asked the question, when he felt her hand stroke his back and shoulders for comfort.

"You ok?" she rested her head onto his shoulders.

"Yeah." His hands muffled his answer.

"Are you sure? Because you've been sitting in this corner by yourself for a while now." She pressed on. Looking around the large room, she scanned all of her guest faces. She frowned in puzzlement "The guys aren't here yet? That's strange. I'd thought they'd be here by now."

"Maybe they're not coming?" Miroku spoke, a hint of rage lingered behind the words getting Sango's attention.

"But Bankotsu just called Kida a few minutes ago." She found the hair and make-up stylist immediately, dancing on one of the more sturdy tables with her best friend. She laughed when the two touched their backs and shimmied down until their bottoms almost touched the tables and shimmied back up.

They were definitely not trying to be sexy, not with the way their arms were flaying around like they were having a seizure.

"Anyways," she said, getting back to the conversation, "they said they're running a bit late. They had something to do but they're coming." She giggled. "Probably doing last minute shopping for gifts since Christmas is next week."

She was expecting Miroku to agree with her, say a smart remark, or at least laugh with her. But there was nothing, which worried her.

"Miroku? Look at me." She commanded softly, she gently cupped his face. He gave in finally; dropping his hands in his lap he turned to face her. "Are you sick?" her eyes searched every inch of his face. His flesh was as pale as a ghost, dark circle made their homes under his blank eyes.

"Look at you. You're going to fall over any minute."

She rubbed her hands over the sides of his face affectionately looking into eyes that she had never seen before. The once bright, joyful brown eyes were now replaced with dark, cold, lifeless ones.

The gaze sent a chill down her spine. She didn't like it at all.

"I'm…I'm going to get you something to eat." She got up to get away from the cold stare more than to get him food. Miroku just sat, silent and alone in his own misery. He felt like everything that he had was slipping through his fingers.

He saw.

He saw the fear in Sango's eyes when they looked at each other. She was afraid to the point where she wanted to get away from him. He knew before long she would leave him too.

"Hey did you hear about Suzuki? That track and field scout was considering drafting her to Brazen University?" Miroku ears perked up in the middle of a conversation carried on by the teens passing by.

"Man, who hasn't heard? Coach Sky has been talking about it for the past three weeks."

"I'm so jealous but at the same time I'm happy for her. She the best on the track team."

"Yeah, she's beaten the school's record by .8 seconds. No one has ever broken that record in twenty years."

"Yeah and I heard that if she takes the offer, they're giving her a full scholarship."

"She'd be crazy if she didn't take it. Brazen is one of the top schools for track and field athletes. I heard that 10% of the students that go there end up at the Olympics."

Brazen University was also clear across the country and Sango never mentioned any of this to him.

She was planning on leaving you. That's why she didn't say anything.

No, she wouldn't do that. She would have told me.

Why would she when's she's only using you. Just like everyone else in your life.

That's not true…Sango…she's different. She's…

His thoughts were disturbed when her form loomed over him.

"Here you are." Sango sat down next to him setting the full plate of food and a bottle of water on the table.

Miroku made no attempt to take the offering.

Ask her…I bet she had no intentions on telling you anything.

"So…Brazen University?" the troubled teen looked to face her and became discouraged when she turned away to look at the crowd.

"What about it?" she asked disinterested.

"Sounds like a great opportunity."

Hearing the venom dripping from his words had Sango turning back around; leaning back against the table, she pursed her lips.

"And what would you know anything about it?"

"The whole damn school knows. Everyone that is but me." Miroku gritted his teeth.

Was she trying to make him feel like a fool?

Sango looked as if she was pondering the thought. "I never really thought about it."

Her words felt like a punch in the gut. He could feel that it was getting harder for him to breath.

"You never thought about the offer or you never thought about telling me?"

Her brown eyes evaded his gaze, she bowed her head; not answering the question.

Her silence made it clear to him.

_See? I told you! She was never going to tell you. She was going to leave you. When will you learn to listen to me?_

What do I do now? She's going to leave me.

_Not if you show her just how much you actually love her. She won't leave then._

Sango was unaware of the change that was happening in front of her. She didn't realize that her nonchalant attitude was potentially driving her boyfriend crazy.

She did feel bad. She had known for weeks that she had a good chance of getting into one of the top schools in the country. She knew what it would mean if she went to Brazen University, She would become the best track and field star before she was even twenty-five. The only thing that was holding her back was…

"Miroku!" she shrieked as she felt her body being jerked from her seat. "What are you doing?" She tried her best to keep up with his quickened pace as he led her out and down the empty hallway.

"Stop it." She hissed.

He wasn't paying attention as he led her away from the party and into a small empty room. He pushed her further in while he closed the door behind them. Locking it.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Her fury was well at its peak when she turned around to face him, ready to give him hell.

That built up rage iced over in seconds when she saw that dark stare was back on her again. It was the same look when it was revealed that Mat was living with her; the look of anger and betrayal. The same look that he had on his face when he attempted to kill Mat was now aimed at her.

"Miroku." Sango couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

Unfortunately for her, the Miroku that she was calling for was somewhere close but deep in his own subconscious and the Miroku before her wasn't the one she knew.

Not saying a word, "Miroku" stalked over to her making her back away.

He smirked; enjoying that she was becoming afraid of him. Without missing a beat, he proceeded forward causing her to fall back until the wall on the other side of the room prevented her from going any further. He boxed her in, placing his hands on either side of her face; his body pressed up to hers.

"Miroku?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes shone with fear as she tried to move away. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you "part two" of your birthday gift."

Sango didn't even get the chance to ask what was the second part as Miroku and her lips became one. It wouldn't have been so bad; his dominate kiss was the same as it had always been minus his hands being all over her. However, Sango broke away when she felt them slid under her sweater cupping her breast.

"Dude, have you lost your mind?" She screamed in shock, trying her best to push him away.

"Miroku" laughed at her words;

_You have no idea._

"I think we've waited long enough. Don't you?" He leaned in for a second kiss only to be denied; his mouth landing on the side of her face.

"We already agreed that we wouldn't go all the way until we were both ready." Her fear upgraded to pissed.

How dare he pull a stunt like this today?

"Well what's the fucking point? You're leaving anyways."

Sango was dealing with too many emotions. First she was scared, pissed off, now she was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play me for a fool!" enraged, "Miroku" slammed his fist on the wall near his prey's head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango was getting a massive headache and if he didn't tell her what was going on in his head, she was going to punch him in his face.

"You!" He jabbed a finger into her shoulder. "You didn't tell me about Brazen University."

"Is that why you're going crazy? Because I didn't say anything?" She was too through and so over Miroku's antics for on evening. She shoved her way past, marching towards the door only to be snatched back.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Why don't you just admit that you didn't tell me because you're ready to be out of this relationship?"

"What?" Sango stopped thrashing long enough to stare him down. "What did you just say?"

"You want to be out of this relationship so bad, why not just come out and say it?"

"Wait…wait." Sango broke free long enough to rub her fingers against her throbbing temples. "You've got it all wrong. You're jumping to conclusions, I didn't tell you because…"

"Miroku" made sure that she didn't explain herself, knowing that Miroku's presence wasn't too far-gone but he was hanging on by a thread.

Quickly, he seized the chance to lock his lips with hers once more making her silent. "Look." He broke away from the passionless kiss. "Since you're leaving, I think I've been a good boy. I deserve a one-time tumble under the sheets with you."

Sango gasped when his hands gripped hard on her bottom.

"Come on, just one for the road."

Sango didn't know what came first: the emotion of pissed-off-rage or her fist connecting with "Miroku's" eye. Either way, the end result was the same: "Miroku" was flat on his ass in pain.

Feeling like he accomplished what he set out to do, "Miroku" reverted back, letting the other take the heat.

"Now let me tell you something." Sango said between her teeth; shaking out the pain that was radiating around her hand. "Since you've already made it up in your head that I wanted to break up with you. Here's the real reason why I didn't tell you about Brazen University. Because I wasn't going."

Miroku's knuckles became white, his throat and mouth dry.

What have I done?

"Yes, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity but I had made up my mind weeks ago that I wouldn't take up the offer. 'Why?' you might be wondering. Because I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I wanted to run for the rest of my life; I wasn't sure if becoming an Olympic champion was on my to-do list of goals."

She shook her head in dismay. Looking down at what she saw: a pitiful boy sitting on the floor.

"I also didn't tell you because I knew that you would try to convince me otherwise and say it was best for me. I thought you wanted what was best for me." She let out a watery laugh. "I guess I was wrong."

She forced herself not to cry as she looked up at the ceiling; her eyes unaffected by the lights above.

"But you know what? After the shit you just pulled. I've completely changed my mind about everything." Sango balled her fists at her side; her eyes were simmering with hot tears. "You've been acting strange for a long time now, and I've been trying to ignore it but this…this is too much."

She tried to catch her breath as tears began to fall. "You," she pointed an accusatory finger him; "you aren't the Miroku that playfully taunted me throughout the years. You're not the same guy that always had life in his eyes no matter what was going on around. You used to be fun to hang around with but now it seems that you have this persistent dark cloud hanging over your head. You're always moody and now this!"

Her hands shook as she wiped her tears from her face. "The Miroku that I know would never purposely ruin my birthday; he would never try to hurt me." She found her strength long enough to walk over to him; bending over, she braced her hands on his knees so that they were eye to eye.

"You're not the same man that I was starting to fall for." Her voice was low vibrating with anger, never ending tears streamed down her cheeks. "So when that man comes back, tell him to give me a call."

She turned her back on him heading towards the exit.

"Sango, please." Miroku pleaded; he was on the verge of getting on his knees and crawling over to her. "Let me explain."

She told herself not to look back, to not say a word when she walked out the door.

What did you do!

_Me! I didn't do a damn thing! It was all you. You see? She doesn't want you. Why couldn't you just listen to me? It would save you so much heartache and disappointment._

She doesn't want _you, _not me.

_Miroku…when are you going to realize that I am you? And if she can't accept me, well then, she might as well say that she can't accept you._

You're wrong!

_You've lost it all. Your friends, your girl; you have nothing left. It's just you and me now_.

Miroku stayed where he was on floor against the wall, completely devastated; his body became heavy with despair.

It was over now. His friends, the girl of his dreams, his entire reason for living was gone. He had known the consequences for revealing the truth, but somewhere deep in side, there was a little glimmer of hope that they would still be by his side. Now that glimmer was overshadowed by the darkness of his depression.

He felt hopeless. He felt weak. He felt alone.

What do I do know?

_I say you just end it all now. Like you said, everything you once had is gone. There's no point in going on now._

Miroku moved, as if he was floating; as if he had no control over his body.

"Maybe you're right." A faint whisper escaped from his mouth as he walked down the hallway.

_When have I ever been wrong?_

_

* * *

_

Miroku sat on a milk crate discarded outside on the roof of the building, his back pressed up the raised edge. His eyes shut as he felt the December breeze around him, the warmth of the fading sun; the sounds of cars passing and laughter of people drifting in the air.

He wondered if he would miss it; he wondered if he would miss life, however short it might have been. He wondered how many would come to his funeral, how long the people in his life would mourn. Would they even remember his existence after the years went by? Would they speak of his name from time to time or would he just be a passing memory?

He sighed as he bowed his head between his knees, juggling the small orange bottle in his hands. Miroku took off the cap, shaking the small white capsules in his palm.

How many would it take for the pills to shut down his body? Four? Eight? Sixteen? Twenty? Thirty?

He pushed one into his mouth and then swallowed then another; continuing until twelve were consumed.

How long before his miserable life finally came to a close? Thirty minutes? An hour? Two hours?

How long before someone would start to worry about him? If there was someone to worry about him. Because of this sickness that took over his body he had lost the people most precious to him.

Miroku felt himself letting go; his body became heavy as he slumped over, barely steadying himself on the crate. He slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. game over

Chapter 21:

Inuyasha trotted up the stairs to the roof exit. He and the others had decided to split up to look for the distraught teen, not for Miroku's sake, but for Inuyasha's own sanity. He was done with Bankotsu's attitude. He just couldn't imagine leaving a friend behind, especially when he was in dire need.

All he was think about was himself and it was pissing him off. They damn near fought in the middle of the street because he refused to get out of the damn car.

So while the two were down stairs searching for him in the crowd, he had checked all the other rooms. Realizing that he was no where to be found, he figured that the last place would be the roof.

The cold air blasted around him as he opened the door. He shoveled snow with his foot, creating a door stop to ensure that he wouldn't be locked out. He scanned the empty area in the doorway. Seeing nothing but the snow on the ground he wandered about, searching the whole roof.

Panic exploded inside his heart when he saw Miroku's still body, faced down, on the ground covered in snow.

"Damn it Miroku!" Inuyasha fled to his side. Brushing off the powdery snow with one hand, he rummaged around his pockets with the other.

"Fuck! Where's my phone!" frustrated with himself for leaving his phone in his car.

He positioned him to receive CPR. "I'll be damned if you fucking die on me!" he

Breathed air into his lungs, compressing his chest repeatedly.

Come on! Breath you bastard!

His silent command seemed to have gotten through to him. Coughing hoarsely, Miroku sucked in air on his own. He waited, watched as he coughed again. Watched as he threw up the undigested pills into the snow.

Inuyasha couldn't control his body from shaking. He was confused, angry, scared.

What if he hadn't been checking his emails? What if the fight between him and Bankotsu dragged on longer? What if he didn't go to the rooftop? What if he had been ten minutes later?

The empty orange bottle tossed aside that caught his eye fueled his rage even further. He got up from his friend's side. He didn't help him as he struggled to get up from the cold ground. He didn't ask if he was ok, if he needed anything like go to the hospital because he was already feeling like he would do something that he would ultimately regret later.

As Inuyasha paced, "Miroku" got his bearings together. Pushing past the immense headache, he managed to get to his feet.

That last shimmer of weakness of the other allowed him to slip past him, taking over his body entirely.

He grinned, still holding the remaining white pills in his hand. He flexed his fingers around them, feeling the texture of the chalky substance. He actually felt cold as the breeze violently whipped around him. It was all him. Not just a piece of his conscious lending a "helping hand" but his entire being was finally inside of the body and best of all, there was no presence of the pesky other one to get in his way.

So this is what it's like to be alive? It feels great! And he would be damned if he would go back into that dark place ever again. He playfully tossed the pills absently as he thought of all the fun he was going to have now that there wasn't anyone that really cared about him.

"Ow!" was "Miroku's" first realization of pain from the sting followed by the throbbing sensation when his hand was smacked away; the handful of pills flew in every direction, dissolving in the snow.

Hands grabbed the front of his jacket, hoisting him to his feet; his vision was flooded with the sight of a very, very pissed off Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" The words that "Miroku" was ready to spew out were quickly swallowed down with a gulp.

"Have. You. Lost. Your. Damn. Mind?" Inuyasha shouted, completely out of control, gritting his teeth as he tightened his hold; his face was a deep red, eyes burned with fury. "You wanna die huh? You wanna die so fucking badly! You wanna end your life, right? Here, how about I do it for you."

Without warning, Inuyasha swung him over the edge of the roof. The teen looked down below six stories and paled. Instinctively, he grabbed onto Inuyasha's wrists when he felt his grip loosening.

"Uh-uh. Don't hold on to me! Just a few minutes ago you was all for it. You took those pills so you could die right up here. So what's the problem now?" Inuyasha looked at his wild-eyed friend as he loosened his grip.

"Inuyasha…don't." "Miroku" whispered, shocked and afraid that he was really about to let him go.

"That's what I thought." The tall teen sneered as he flung "Miroku" back onto the roof. Not even a wave of sympathy washed over him as he slammed onto the concrete, groaning in pain from the impact.

"Nothing but a coward. Always running away from his problems. Trying to take yourself out, thinking that's gonna solve everything." He stalked over to him, the clouds of rage still booming and thundering around him.

"But when I give you a hand with it, you wanna back out!" He reached down to grab him again, but Kouga slid in front of him just in time to fend him off.

"So which is it! Huh! You want to die or not!" Kouga braced himself as Inuyasha pushed forward, wanting another shot at "Miroku."

"Inuyasha! Come on man! He's had enough!"

"I don't think he has. I think he needs some sense knocked into him until he gets that we're here for him no matter what! Do you understand me? I don't give a fuck how many people are in your head! I could care less that you have murderous thoughts! I'm always here and down for whatever and you know that!"

"Miroku" said nothing; wishing he could turn off his ears as he could feel something inside him stir.

Shit. He had to think quickly. He hadn't expected any of them to show up, because now their existences were destroying his plans. Hearing the voices of the other's friends had stirred the presence inside of him.

"Try to kill yourself again and see if I don't take you out myself." He sat on the ledge as he sucked in the cold air through his nostrils.

"Like you give a fuck!" "Miroku" spat out in rage.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief, staring back at his cold eyes.

_I'll prove that they're here only for themselves, not for you._

"Miroku" knew what buttons to push and he was going to push every one of them until they had enough of him and left.

"You heard me." He brushed the cold snow from his arms and legs. He faced the other dead on. "You don't care about me, none of you do. You're just here so my death doesn't weigh on your conscious. Especially you!" "Miroku" pointed an accusatory finger at the boy that stood away from the commotion. "You can't possible look at me in the eyes and honestly say that you care about me."

Bankotsu let of a harsh laugh. Walking away from the door he was comfortably leaning against.

"You're absolutely right. I don't give a damn about you. I didn't want to come."

_See…I told you._

"Bankotsu! What the hell?" Kouga and Inuyasha shouted, baffled by Bankotsu's bold statement.

"No. I'm not gonna be fake with him, smile in his face, and tell him something that isn't true." As he spoke, he kept his eyes on "Miroku". "I was practically dragged up here to see you so that you wouldn't think that any of us were bailing out. But like I said, I didn't want to come. I was stalling well until after we had arrived. I made up any excuse I could think of to not confront you because deep down, I could've cared less if you took your own life."

Bankotsu's cold blunt words dug and tore at the other's soul.

_Maybe he was right? Maybe they really didn't like me from the beginning. I guess…I guess it's best if I do say here…_

A cocky smirk lingered on the dark teen's mouth, feeling the presence within him disappearing once again.

"If that's what you really think about me, then why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

Bankotsu didn't answer him as he stopped right in front of him.

"That's because Inuyasha's a good talker." He paused, pushing his hands in his coat pockets. "By the time we got here and argued I was ready to walk out of the car and catch a cab home because I knew without a doubt that I wasn't coming up here, especially not to save your ass. But he said something that had me changing my mind. He said, "We overcame our past but you can't because you are your past."

"Yeah…" Bankotsu stated when "Miroku" gave him a 'what-the-hell' look. "I was thinking the same thing; 'What a load of bullshit' right? But I think he said that shit on purpose just so I would come and prove his ass wrong."

"Dude? Is he trying to make him more suicidal than he already is?" Kouga whispered just out of earshot.

"Just wait and see." Inuyasha was wondering what Bankotsu had up his sleeve.

"Where the hell are you going with all this?" "Miroku" knew how stubborn Bankotsu could be so convincing him to do something that he had totally made up his mind on was a very hard task. He was curious to know what he had to say. Not that it mattered; nothing that any of them could say would bring the original Miroku back.

"Just like I said, it's a bunch of bullshit. Miroku can overcome his past; he just doesn't know how that's all." Bankotsu stated calmly as he stopped just arm's length away from him.

"Miroku" stared him down, eager to know what he was getting at. But he couldn't help but feel anger when the raven referred to his other half.

"Why are you saying Miroku like I'm not standing right in front of you?"

"That's simple. Because you aren't Miroku."

The other breathed forcefully through his nostrils. "What are you talking about? I am Miroku. Who else would I be?"

"No you're not. You're just a figment of the original's emotions that constantly lingers in the past and he just can't seem to get rid of them. And the reason why you won't let him go because you need him."

Bankotsu watched in satisfaction as "Miroku" turned beet red with rage.

"I…need Miroku!" The dark teen threw his head back and laughed to the heavens. "You think that I need that weakling?" He coughed harshly as a result of hard laughter.

"Well, it's true. Isn't it?" His question abruptly stopped his amusement. "Miroku created you because he was alone; because he needed someone he could trust and someone he knew for a fact wasn't going to leave him. He needed someone and for a while, that was you. Then Inuyasha came along.

"At first you weren't too worried about him, but when Miroku started to grow attached, that's when you worried. He had someone else to rely on, someone that didn't seem like he was going anywhere. Not that he had a reason to go.

"So when Inuyasha had to leave, Miroku's sadness triggered you to surface because Miroku can't handle that overwhelming feeling of loneliness. And once you had control over his body, you choked Inuyasha out, hoping that his fear would keep him away. I mean, what person in their right mind would be around someone that wants to kill them, right?

"Too bad for you, Miroku not only gained Inuyasha but me, my girlfriend, Kouga, and Sango. So now you got more people to get rid of.

"To put it simply, your existence is solely on the fact that Miroku was lonely. Now that he not…what does he need you for?"

"It doesn't matter how many people are in his life, he'll always need me!" Spittle dripped from "Miroku's" mouth, his nails biting at the palms of his hands, his dark eyes were wild, glaring. He was fuming at Bankotsu's assumptions and it pissed him off even more because he was right.

"I can tell the by your body language that I'm right." Bankotsu said, jutting out his chin with confidence.

"What does it matter?" "Miroku" screamed in an uncontrollable fury; his entire body shook with rage, but he was afraid of advancing towards to shut him up. "So what if you're right about everything! It's not like it's going to change anything! That weak, emotional kid couldn't win against me. He's too damn afraid of this world, of being alone to do anything. He's too traumatized by his little girlfriend breaking up with him to even come back out of the darkness."

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled forcefully. A sinister smile lingered on his face. "I'm here, Miroku is never coming back and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Miroku" became uneasy when Bankotsu took another two steps towards him. His face completely voided of all emotions.

"Well, I know that I can't do anything…but I'm pretty sure I can help Miroku out."

"Yeah! And how the hell are you going to do that?"

"By evening the playing field." Finished with the conversation. Bankotsu moved fast and before any of them could do anything, his fist slammed hard into his gut sending his victim to bend over at his waist; the air gushing out of his lungs. He didn't even get the chance to gasp as a knee came up, catching him in the mouth and nose but the most of the impact landed right between his eyes.

"Miroku" was already out cold as his head snapped back, his body followed landing hard on the snowy ground.

"Dude!" Kouga shouted in shock as both boys ran to his side. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He looked between the attacker and his prey that laid sprawled out on the rooftop.

Bankotsu frowned, shrugging his shoulders. "I just figured that the only way Miroku could overcome this is face-to-face and the only way to do that would be if "he" was unconscious."

Kouga simply gawked at him. "And you figured this all out on your own?"

"Not really. I read it in one of my mystery novels." He answered truthfully.

"So you when off of a fictional book? Are you fucking serious right now!" Kouga screamed out of the anxiety that was building up inside of him, which Bankotsu seemed to be unmoved by it.

"Look, one of two things will happen: the Miroku we know will come back or the crazy, murdering, psycho will. Either way I got my revenge."

"You can be so fucking childish something!" Kouga jumped up in his face, pushing his chest against his. Bankotsu became irritated with the gestures and screaming at him didn't make it any better.

"Look! I don't…"

"Ladies! Please!" Inuyasha barked, having enough of their arguing. "You two can argue about this later. For right now, help me get him out of the cold." He had reached down; bracing himself he hoisted the deadweight off the ground.

The teens glared at each other a second longer before helping; Kouga grabbing the other side and Bankotsu grabbing his ankles.

"We havta make sure no one see us." Inuyasha stated the obvious as they headed for the door carrying the lifeless body in their arms, unaware of the unseen events going on.

* * *

"Miroku" woke up; his head and face reeling in pain. Cursing the teen that caused him to feel that way. He promised that he would make him pay.

Sitting up, his fingered curled around the earth around him. Lifting his hand in front and unclenching his fingers, grayish brown sand fell.

Seething, a growl rumbled deep in his chest. He was back in the world that he loathed the most. He made a vow to himself that once he regained consciousness he would repel the dismal world from his memory so that he would never have to return to it again.

"Nothing I can do now."

He looked around seeing nothing but grayish brown skies and desert. To the right of him was the black canyon sized pit that his weak other half was still in and there was no way of him climbing back out.

"It was just a waste of fucking energy." He chuckled as the vibrations echoed throughout the empty space. He sucked his teeth, kicking pebbles into the pit. Standing over the edge seeing nothing but darkness.

There was no way that Miroku would be climbing out. He'd lost everything, all of his loved ones, all of his respect, his pride. He had nothing left to come back to.

He knew him all too well. He would stay in that dark hole because he would always be a coward and nothing would ever change that.

He smirked backing away from unleveled edge. He'd just have to wait to have enough energy to wake up and then he wouldn't have to see this world anymore.

"Like I said, a total waste of time." He said to himself, turning back on his heels. He didn't make a full 180-degree turn when he was tackled to the ground.

Both bodies skidded hard against the sand, almost tumbling into the pit.

"Miroku" scuffled underneath the other, trying not to fall over the crumbling edge. Adrenaline rushing through him "Miroku" shot his legs out, kicking Miroku; sending him stumbling in the other direction.

"You son of a bitch!" "Miroku" snarled at the other as he staggered to get to his feet. "Now you want to get a fucking backbone!" He walked over to him. Kicking him swiftly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell hard on his back.

"Now you wanna grow fucking balls?" He grabbed him by his collar, pissed off that he had the strength to climb out and without him noticing his presence. He had worked too hard and he wasn't about to let the other get in his way.

"Why don't you just give up!" He shouted as he punched him on the side of his jaw.

He smiled wickedly when he noticed his struggle to regain consciousness, not doubt he had lost most of his strength climbing.

"You're too weak to even stand up against me. Just stop fighting and admit your defeat."

He let him fall to his feet, his head bowed and fist clenched. For a second, "Miroku" felt sorry for the pitiful boy.

"Listen, since you did create me and all, I'll make a deal with you. I won't make this world disappear so you can live on here. And maybe, just maybe, I'll let you come out and say hi to everyone once in a while. What do ya say? A good deal, right?"

"Go to hell." "Miroku" was shell-shocked when the words were uttered weakly. Not by the fact of what he said, but because he could say them.

"Fuck! AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Miroku" wailed in pain. He couldn't get over his shock in time to dodge the thrown clumps of sand that came in contact with his eyes.

"You fucking bastard!" "Miroku's" screamed echoed within the area of the barren world. His sudden blindness gave Miroku the advantage. Tackling him to the ground again, this time straddling him, he put all of his anger into his fists as he punched him in his face and chest.

"I'm not as weak as you think and I won't let you take them away from me." He proclaimed before losing the upper hand again.

Both tumbled and rolled, closer and closer to the edge once again. The two Mirokus continued their battle over dominance.

"I've had enough of you!" "Miroku" shouted, wrapping his hands around his throat, wishing that he could kill him in this world. "You can't win! Give it up already!"

Miroku gripped his wrist, trying desperately to free himself; even though he wouldn't die, he could still be knocked out and then he would lose all hope of regaining his life.

He couldn't even imagine what would happen if the other side of himself would live the life that he had made. What havoc he would create. Everything that he had worked hard for would be scattered.

…Though…it wouldn't be like he would be there to see it. And sooner or later he would make new friends, maybe even relocate to a place where no one knew them and he could start a new life… …

"Goddamn you!" Miroku struggled against the other's hold; his twin laughed at his attempt.

"If I can still manipulate your thoughts now, what makes you think that I wouldn't be able to even if you were to gain dominance?" He loosed his grip, leaning down so that they were eye level. "There's nothing you can do. You can never get rid of me." A sinister grin spread across his face.

Miroku was getting tired. Very soon now he would lose his remaining strength and he would ultimately lose the fight.

He could admit that he was the weaker of the two; everything that the other was, we wasn't and he could accept that. But he would be damned if he just let him take away his life.

"Then I'ma just havta take you out with me."

"What…?" "Miroku" didn't even have time to process what Miroku meant before they were both tossed over the edge together.

* * *

Outside in the real world, three teens waited anxiously as they helplessly watched their friend literally fight with himself.

They had struggled to get him in the empty room; all the way down the steep stairs and into the hallway, his body went into violently spasms. He would arch his back; arms and feet would kick and punch about.

Twenty minutes had passed and there seemed to be no signs of it ending.

"Do we need to call someone?" Bankotsu asked, now concerned. Thankful that the spasms had ceased.

"And what do we say?" Kouga interjected. "He and his evil personality are fighting inside his mind? We'll all be locked up looking at padded white walls." He huffed out in frustration. They had been watching, doing nothing. It was killing him.

"We'll wait until he wakes up." Inuyasha sat on the ground against the wall adjacent to Miroku. "There's nothing…."

"Where the hell is he!" Inuyasha eyes went wide when the war cry followed by slamming of doors echoing through the hallway.

"Oh, shit." He said under his breath, getting up from the floor quickly.

"What do we do?" Kouga looked at the door. Hearing that the footsteps were coming closer.

Kouga didn't receive an answer, as the door to the room they had occupied slammed open. In the doorway was a very ticked off Kagome. Her eyes grazed over the unconscious boy on the floor before they fell unto the three teens surrounding him.

"What the hell is going on! What happened to him?" Kagome was all ready to kick Miroku's head in.

Having a bad feeling settling in her stomach when her best friend came back to the party, and without Miroku. At first Sango went on as if nothing had happened, though her eyes had a reddish tint to them, indicating that she had been crying. It took her almost forty-five minutes of prying before she finally got the truth.

* * *

Enraged, Kagome went on an official manhunt, trying to find the son of a bitch. Searching high and low, asking everyone if they came across the ex-boyfriend, ignoring the other frantic teen that was trotting behind her pleading that she wouldn't do anything.

"I'm not promising you that. That bastard put his hands on you and you want me to do nothing?" She opened and slammed each door that she passed. She was silently praying that he did leave because she was unsure of what she would do if she saw his face.

"Please Kagome. I don't want to cause a scene." Sango brushed back the locks falling around her face as she tried to match Kagome's speed.

"You're not causing a scene. I am." She bounded the last hallway. "Where the hell is he!" she screamed, checking each room to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere.

Her rage had simmered down when she came to the last place he could hide. If he weren't in that room, then she would definitely be staking out at his house.

Swinging the door opened, the first thing that came into her sights was the culprit, which fueled her anger instantly. It didn't even register in her brain that he was passed out until she saw the worried faces of the other teens.

Sango gasped from behind her, shoving her way through the door.

"What happened to him?" She fell to her knees, cradling Miroku's head in her hands. Gingerly she touched the bruises that marred his face.

"We were…we were horsing around and I crashed into him when I came through the door." Bankotsu lied, hoping that it sounded believable.

"How long had he been out?" Sango was the most concerned whilst Kagome stood where she was.

"For about ten minutes so far." He lied.

"And no one has called for help?" Sango looked at everyone in dismay.

"Because we know he'll wake up soon." Bankotsu touched Sango's shoulder for support. "Don't worry, he's alright." He looked up from her face to Kagome who gave a look that told him immediately that she didn't believe his story one bit.

And she didn't, but she wasn't going to say it aloud. She knew it would upset Sango even more then she already was.

She sighed. Letting go of her anger… for now. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to find out what really happened.

What Kagome didn't know was that Miroku was practically fighting for his life.

* * *

His entire body was burning as he tried to pull himself back onto solid ground. The two Mirokus had been fighting for dominance for what seemed like an eternity.

Surprisingly, they were both equally matched; which dragged on the fight even longer. Both of them rolled back onto the ground simultaneously, evading their fate of living in eternal darkness once again.

"Just give up already!" "Miroku", feeling the energy leaving his body. "At this rate we'll both be the darkness! The body can't live without one of us!"

"That's fine by me." In fact, that's what he had been planning all along. He knew he couldn't win against the other, he knew that he was stronger. That's why he created him. He created him to be his protector; to keep him safe from the realities of life. Over time, he had relied on him to take over if life seemed to be too stressful for him.

It was because of his cowardliness that got him in this mess and he was going to get out of it, even if it meant his own life as well.

"Miroku" narrowed his eyes, glaring at the other. "You've been planning this from the beginning..." He answered the question that had been plaguing his mind. He couldn't figure out why this fight was dragging on, why his strength was leaving him, why Miroku was so calm and gladly taking hit after hit.

"Are you crazy? You'd rather be a fucking vegetable than to live?"

"I'd rather be a vegetable than to let you live." Miroku's braced himself as he was pounced on; both bodies rolling around in the dust. Each kick and punched delivered weakened them both.

"You selfish bastard! You didn't want to life a harsh life! That's why I'm here! That's the reason I was made, so that you wouldn't have to live with the harsh realities of life. And now that you realize that I wanna live out there instead of inside your fucked up skull, you wanna break our deal?"

His rage hitting its peak, "Miroku" pushed himself up, leaving the other groaning and yelled in pain as he kicked and stomped on him repeatedly in his rage.

Breathing heavily, "Miroku" put the last bit of his strength in his final kick, sending Miroku back into the black hole of depression.

"Miroku" growled in displeasure, noticing that the other was still hanging on. "Dammit!" He crushed his fingered beneath the sole of his shoe causing the other to cry out in pain. "Just give up and fall!" He put more pressure on the digits, he the ominous sound of bones crunching.

"You…can't win!" Miroku hoarse voice echoed through the air.

"Miroku" laughed. "Says the guy that's about to fall."

"You can't win because this is my body, my mind." Miroku looked at the other, a glint of happiness simmered in his brown eyes, finally seeing the answer to his problem that had been in front of him all along. "I don't want to sound cliché but, I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

"Miroku" couldn't contain his laughter. "Oh, please!" He said in between laughs. "If you could make me disappear, you would have done so years ago."

"Because it just dawned upon me just now. My purpose for created you was not only to protect me, but also to keep me company." Gathering enough energy, he gripped the edge with his other hand. "But I have others that truly care for me, I don't need you anymore."

"You're just talking out of your ass now." "Miroku" mustered up enough courage to say it because he could feel something strange was starting to happen.

"Really? Take a look at your foot." He did as he was told; the feeling of terror washed over him. His foot wasn't there anymore.

His complexion was a white as snow as he backed away. Looking down in horror, his hands were slowly evaporating as well.

"How…I….I…" His mind was boggled that he couldn't even complete his thoughts. His breathing became labored as he watched Miroku hoist himself to the ground, causally shaking off the pain radiating in his hand. He did nothing but smile as the other was slowly deteriorating.

"What! Come on. Let's…let's talk about this." "Miroku:" pleaded and if he had knees, he'd be on them right now. "I…I was just joking about the whole thing. Pl…please don't do this. Everything I did, I did it for you." He pleading, becoming more hysterical as he lower half dissipated into thin air.

"You hurt my friends for me? You tried to keep me locked away in here for me?" Miroku tilted his head in disbelief.

"I…I admit that I was jealous. It was just you and I and then more of them came. I wanted you for myself… that's all."

"Hmmm…even if I did believe you I still have to do this. I'm ready to live my life on my own without you."

"You fool! You can't live without me! You'll crumble the first second you realize that you don't have me by your side!"

Miroku had nothing left to say as remaining parts of his other half dissolved away.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, again, and again. For once he felt something he hadn't felt before ever in his life.

He felt free.

* * *

Miroku's eyes fluttered open repeatedly, his sight trying to adjust to the bright lights. The first thing that Miroku felt when awaking back into reality was pain.

"Ohmigawd!" his raucous words of agony were muffled by his cupped hands as he touched his face. "My face…" he cried out next as he tried to get up; more pain radiated through his stomach, stopping his actions instantly, sending him back to his unknown cushion.

"My stomach!" he moved his arms over it, cradling his injuries. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes again as he tried to concentrate on anything other than the pain he was feeling all over his body.

Reopening he eyes, his vision was flooded with misty brown ones.

"Hi." He said weakly, not knowing what else to say. He definitely was not expecting Sango to be in the same room as him, not after what he did…well it wasn't him but she didn't know that.

"You're ok?" She asked, brushing away his hair from his face.

"I think so." He answered, terrified that she was about to shed tears for him.

"Good." She swallowed the lump of emotions, trying her best not to let her tears fall. She leaned over until her forehead settled in the crook of his neck, hiding her face from everyone else.

"Ok, so what happened?" Sango voice was watery and shallow.

Miroku sighed, happy that she still gave a damn about him, but wished she wasn't there to witness the events that took place.

"I wish I could tell you, but in all honesty…I really don't have a clear answer to give you." He reached behind him. Although the movment caused him pain, he strokedher hair to sooth her. "Right now all I can say is that I'm sorry for everything that I did and I can sincerely say that I wasn't in my right mind at the time and I'm asking you to forgive me and when I do find the answers, I promise I'll tell you everything. Ok?"

There was a moment of silence before she made an inaudible mew followed by a nod. The girl sniffed, raising her head. She let out a watery laugh, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey Sango. Kida just text me; some of your guest are leaving and they want to say goodbye." Kagome informed her. A lie but she had sensed from the boys that they weren't going to talk until they were out of the room.

Dealing with the pain, Miroku sat up allowing Sango to get up from the floor.

They waited well after the girls had left before letting out a sigh of relief.

"So what really happened?" Miroku felt like he needed to know what went down while he was out.

"Well, what had happened was: You were talking shit, I had to knock you out…for real this time. You thrashed around, almost took us out when we carried you downstairs. You fought in your sleep for about thirty minutes. The girls came in and stayed until then you woke up."

Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu like his skin had turned blue.

"Dude, could you be any less vague?" Kouga said in disbelief.

"Look, he asked what happened. I'm not in the mood to go through the whole scene and dialogue. I'll get mad all over again."

"No he's right." Miroku spoke up. "I just wanted the gist of it." He struggled, but he managed to get up off the cold floor.

"So it really is you. Like you, you. Not some fake, right?" Inuyasha walked towards him, sizing him up.

"Yeah, it's all of me this time."

He nodded; then smiled "Come here then." He swung out his arm, pulling Miroku into a gentle headlock, squeezing lightly before letting go.

Miroku hadn't laughed for a week. Emotions built up inside of him.

"So what happens now?" Inuyasha asked, pleased that Miroku had the energy to laugh again.

Miroku shrugged, scratching his head. "Contract Dr. Whitener and get intense therapy for the next week or so. Just to make sure that everything is…correct" He rubbed his eyes hard with the back of his hands. He let out a shaky breath. It took him a moment to get himself together again.

"I didn't think you guys were going to come."

"Well we weren't going to. Not because of you, I mean before we found all this out." Kouga said quickly when sadness replaced Miroku's expression. "This genius over here slept well past one this afternoon."

"Oh my God! You act like that was the only reason. You forgot to buy a gift for Sango…"

"I didn't forget to buy it; I just forgot to pick it up."

"Same thing." Bankotsu scoffed. "And you forgot to buy your mom a gift for Christmas. Who forgets to buy a Christmas gift for their mom?"

"I was busy." Kouga said defensively.

"You're always busy."

"Children please." Inuyasha clapped his hands together to silence their bickering. "After everything that has happened, could we not fight today?" He looked at Miroku who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

"Yes, mother." Kouga sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't make me choke you." He mumbled as he walked to the door; pissed off that he was called mother, of all things.

"Awww, don't be mad." Kouga taunted him, following behind him; the last two were in tow as well.

"I'm about to slam you in two damn seconds if you don't cut it out." Inuyasha yelled out the empty threat as Kouga continued to poke and prod at him.

"Bet a dollar that he slams him to the ground." Bankotsu said to Miroku waving the bill in the air.

"That's a sucker's bet. We both know that he's gonna hit the wall."

Both boys watched in amusement as Kouga stomped on his last nerve. Instinctively, the silver-haired boy grabbed the instigator by his shirtfront throwing him to the other side, causing him to stumble and skid across the tiled floor.

"Damn! I shoulda took the bet." Miroku exclaimed in amusement, laughing in the process.

Bankotsu laughed as well. "Maybe next time."

Miroku smiled, happy that everyone were on good terms once again. Though he knew that they wouldn't forget, but at least they were willing to forgive and stay by his side.

A/n: Well happy ending...for now :) hahahah! The hardest, I think, is creating Inuyasha's story... and how Kagome's gonna get away with all of this... oh well.

TBC :D

Happy Holidays Everyone! :D


	22. the ex factor

Mangalover: well is 5:55am...on Christmas morning...(yawn)...g'night. Well, it's morning if you think about it...oh well it's night somewhere in the world so g'night :)

Chapter 22:

Kagome gazed outside the tinted window of the luxury van that carried her and the five passengers. The sun was just rising above the snowy mountains, shadowing them in temporary darkness. The rays of light flickered between the trees.

Everyone had fallen asleep as soon as they came off the plane, but she was up…thinking. Thinking about everything that had been happening the past week up until now.

She was still confused about the evening of Sango's party; the reason why Miroku was acting the way he was, his words, the promises that he had made to her friend. She couldn't put any of it together.

But what she did know was that both of them had stayed home and wouldn't be joining them until a week later on New Year's Eve.

It brought her mood down some. Yeah, she wouldn't see her best friend for a while and she did kind of ditch her for a guy; however, she felt that it was something much deeper than that.

Every time she thought about the love that was blossoming between the two, she thought of her parents. How happy they were. At least that's what they appeared to be. And what became of them when the truth that was being hidden under years of secrets had led them.

Kagome shook her head; she was not going down that road. She refused to remember those memories that she repressed over and over for years since her mother's death.

Now was not the time to be depressed. It was time for her to be herself, for once in a long time, and enjoy the little vacation that was ahead.

She peered behind the back of her seat, taking quick glances at the other passengers; Kouga slept in the back row. His head bowed, dark bangs tickled the bridge of his nose, his arms folded around his chest. On the opposite side was her younger brother. His entire body seemed to fill up the other half of the seat; his legs and arms fully extended, taking full advantage of the spacious vehicle. His head tiled back as his mouth became slack before snapping shut again, then went slack.

Kagome was relieved that there wasn't any drool trailing down the side of his jaw…yet.

Of course the two lovebirds, meaning Kida and Bankotsu, were cuddled together in front of them. Kida small frame was curled in a ball, tucked underneath her man's arm, while Bankotsu's head nestled on top of her golden locks.

Ayame sat next to her, her eyes closed, hands folded in her lap. Music flowed out of her earphones as she slept soundly.

It had taken Kagome a lot of persuading to get the red head to come on the trip. Obviously she knew that Kouga would be attending and she tried to make every excuse there was not to come. Though Kagome had come prepared, bring her bag of excuses why she should. After both girls ran out of ammo, Kagome made one final attempt, telling her that Kouga was trying to change and she couldn't see that for herself unless she was there to witness it.

It was a lame excuse, Kagome and Ayame knew that, but Kagome was trying to hard to get her to go, she realized that she couldn't refuse.

Kagome smiled lightly, happy that she had changed her mind and the look on Kouga's face when they arrived at the airport, pure joy, really made her day.

Looking out in front, the cottage came into view. The two story wooden house was half the size of the ski resort just a few blocks away. The light of the sun reflected of the many windows, melting the white snow that covered the banisters of the long porch and the roof allowing the chimney to poke through. The home was built at an angle, the front facing over the ledge of the mountain, allowing the occupants to take full advantage of the open view of the small city just below, the Winter Mountains and the sun as it rises, and as it sets.

She wasn't surprised by how large it was or by the beauty of nature that surrounded it. She wouldn't have expected anything less from a Taisho.

The driver came to a halt, miraculously jolting everyone from REM sleep. Each of them stretching out their stiff muscles, wiping at their blurry eyes. Kagome was the first to get out. The air wasn't as cold as she expected it to be; a lot warmer now that the sun was beaming down on her.

"It's about time you guys got here." Inuyasha came out of the cottage, bundled up in a forest green winter coat. His heavy snow boots echoed on the threshold as he descended the stairs. His freshly dyed silver hair was pulled away from his face, fashioned in a style just like Kouga's.

Kagome smiled, embracing him as he drew near. "I'm glad you could make it." He said when he let go.

"Yeah, it was a long flight, but we slept through most of it."

"To bad Miroku and Sango won't be here for the most of the trip." He was disappointed but he understood that his friend wanted to go through intense therapy for the next few days to make sure that everything was normal for once in his life.

He had the mind to cancel the whole gathering and stay with him through the treatment, but he was reassured that he would be fine and that Sango had decided to stay behind with him.

"I just wish Sango would tell me what was going on, you know? I feel so left out." Kagome said slyly, hinting that she should have the right to know what everyone else seemed to know already.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, noticing her attempt to get information; wanting to know what was happening to Miroku and what was so serious about it all. "It's just something personal that Miroku has to deal with." And he left it at that, leaving her in the dark as he greeted the rest of his company.

Kagome pouted, kicking up snow like a child that didn't get her way. catching him at the back of his ankles, but he ignored her tantrum.

"This is very nice." Ayame praised, looking around at the almost secluded area.

"Yeah, Dad bought this place because he likes to ski a lot." Inuyasha informed her, helping the boys get everyone's luggage out of the back of the van.

"So how do we get around here?" Souta asked, watching their only transportation driving away up the path it came from.

"Well, we can use the snowmobiles to get to the public ski mountains and resort. It's just up the path through the trees." He pointed to the right, in the direction of the location.

"Or if you feel like you need to be in civilization, you can take the car down the mountain into the city. We're about five to ten miles way."

Everyone turned to the deep voice from behind; InuTaisho stood at the threshold. The nearly fifty-year-old man didn't look a day over thirty. His inviting golden hue eyes met theirs. His long salt and pepper hair was tied back showing off his striking features. His great build was hidden under the black a turtleneck sweater, pants, and boots.

Even though she and Inuyasha had been friends for a long time, this was the first time that Kagome had ever laid eyes on his father in person. Even at his birthday party, she couldn't make him out clearly because she was far away or he was crowded by a lot of his guest. She could see now that the family resemblance was definitely there and it shocked her. It was like she was staring at an older version of Inuyasha.

InuTaisho stepped down, walking over to Kagome. He reached for her, grabbing her hand. "You must be Kagome Higurashi. My son speaks very highly of you." He put on his charm. "It's a shame that I have not been able to meet you sooner."

"Oh no!" Kagome became flustered, not sure what to say next. She watched as the father's smile turned slowly into a frown.

"You shouldn't be carrying this." He gestured to the blue and green duffle bag in her hand along with another small suitcase by her side.

"I got it." She said even when InuTaisho took the bag from her.

"Not when there are men around. A woman should not carry her own luggage." He gently tossed it, landing at Kouga's feet.

"Sesshomaru." He called out. Moments later, as if he was waiting for his cue, the eldest son emerged for the house, dressed similar as his father; his sweater being blue. "Help the boys bring in the luggage and put them in their rooms."

InuTaisho didn't need to look back to know that his son narrowed his eyes at him, almost growling…almost. Following orders, he passed his father, nearly snatching the bags from Ayame's fingers.

"Ladies, if you would like, I can give you a tour of my house." He sweetened the offer with his bright smile, which surprised them. It was a known fact that Taishos do not smile unless it was necessary.

"Hell, you don't have to tell me twice." Kida suddenly dropped her luggage at her boyfriend's side walking over to the elder man. Ayame did the same.

The boys watched as the older man pretty much swept the women off their feet with his charm and subtle flirtatious ways.

Pissed off that he had been called out to be a bellhop, Sesshomaru picked up the largest suitcase, which just happened to be Kida's, hauling it over his head ready to chuck it right at his father's head.

"Whoa, whoa." Inuyasha said mildly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Remember the last time you threw something at him?" he said, refreshing his brother's memory. "But unless you'd like a repeat of last night and add another lump to your head then be my guest." Considering it really, really hard, Sesshomaru set the suitcase down, already plotting what he could do to get the old man back.

Inuyasha forced himself not to laugh. Nothing got to his brother. No one could break his stoic character. But for some reason, their father's antics always brought out the worst in his brother and was sure entertaining to watch.

"What the hell just happened?" Souta was confused by how he went from being a guest to a servant in five seconds flat.

Inuyasha adjusted his portion of the bags. "Dad's chivalrous, flirtatious, intimidating and you don't fuck with him unless you're prepared to get fucked up." He explained, walking towards the house. "You'll get used to it." He looked back at the others who were just as mad as his brother. "Hey, get in before you freeze out there." It took them a second longer to gather the womens' belongings along with their own as they made their way inside the cottage.

The first thing Kagome did when she got into her room was contact her grandfather and Sango to tell them that they had arrived safely. The next thing on her list was to sulk for a bit.

She was upset that she didn't know what was going on. Why Miroku was acting the way he did the day of Sango's party. Why he was unconscious on the floor and why he needed to stay home for another week instead of coming to the ski lodge. What was so damn important that even her best friend was trying to keep under wraps? Her curiosity was eating away at her; she couldn't stand it.

She threw herself on the bed dramatically, sighing loudly. Even on vacation, her brain would still turn, trying to fit pieces to the puzzle; some didn't even fit, but she tried to see the picture clearly.

She wasn't being paranoid. She knew that everyone knew what was going on but her and knowing that was driving her insane!

Kagome inhaled and exhaled calmly. She commanded herself to stop thinking about past events. She promised that she was going to enjoy herself. No more snooping, no more prying. For the next week, she was going to enjoying her winter vacation and have fun.

"If it's the last thing I do." She whispered.

"Hey!" She jumped when Souta suddenly knocked on the door. "Everyone is planning to take the snowmobiles up to the ski resort. You coming?"

Kagome thought about the invitation before nodding; it wouldn't be good if she was alone with her thoughts a second longer. She need something different to think about for a change. She watched as her excited brother practically dance out of the doorway. She'd just have to have patience like she did before. She knew from experience that the truth would come out sooner or later.

* * *

Hours later of ski, snowboarding, and fun, Kagome sat on the bench taking off her skis. She was talented in many things but skiing wasn't one of them. She had fallen multiple times, crashed into several people, and almost slammed into a tree. With or without assistance she couldn't manage to stay upright on the two blades and when she saw a couple of fourth graders go down the bunny slope faster than her, she figured it was time to give it a rest.

She sighed; she couldn't be good at everything. At least she had fun trying.

But she wasn't the only one who was having trouble. The guys were supporting both girls as they traveled slowly and very wobbly down the beginner's slope. Kida, not being very fond of the cold, had tried to opt out but she was persuaded by her Bankotsu only to be screamed at every time he would let her go to ski on her own and she would fail. Falling on her bottom, she pouted as he laughed at her in amusement; helping her back up to her feet.

Ayame wasn't having much luck either, being from the south she had never been anywhere near mountains, let alone ski on them. But she was being a sport too as Kouga or Inuyasha stopped their races to help her out.

And as for her brother, for some reason two girls came out of thin air when he made his first tumble into the snow. They traveled over to him, cooed and awed at him like he was a newborn baby. He said a few short words and before she knew it they were leaving together back up the mountain.

She smiled; as long as everyone was enjoying themselves, she was happy as well.

"I see you're giving up." She turned to look at the man who had sat down beside her. He leveled his snowboard, jabbing the end of it into the ground as he shifted his goggles to his forehead.

Kagome's eyes were met by astonishing green eyes underneath the mop of brown hair. "I was watching you stumble and fall with your friends. And I kept thinking 'is she going to give up?' but you never did. Til now that is."

"Yeah, well this was actually my first time skiing and I got tried of eating snow." She laughed at herself.

"Yes, I would be to in your situation." He smiled, looking off at the crowd of people.

"You snowboard a lot?" Kagome asked, noting the worn equipment next to him.

"Yes, when I can. I'm here with my wife this time around. " He started off the conversation again.

"At least you have a skiing partner."

"Nah, not really. She just mostly likes to look cute in her ski outfit. That's how she hooked me." He laughed.

"Who likes to look cute in her outfit?" Both heads turned, looking up at the stunner balanced on skis next to the man. Her bight blue eyes popped behind her clear ski goggles. Her long brown hair was twisted into two braids falling over her shoulders. Her small stature was compacted into jeweled tones of magenta and cobalt.

She gave a generous smile. "I hope my husband isn't bothering you. Every time he sees a local cutie he just can't resist himself in chatting them up." Kagome watched as the husband's tan cheeks became red and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold.

"No, he wasn't bothering me. Pretty much just laughing at how I suck at skiing."

"Well that's why you get a cute outfit. That way you can go down in style." They laughed. "I'm Ki-Ki and this is my husband Sasuke Mitsuki."

"Kagome."

"So Kagome, are you a local?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm here on vacation with my family and friends." She looked away from the young couple to view the few people that were descending from the mountain. "I believe that's them coming down now." She pointed; recognizing a color of their coats but wasn't for certain until they came closer.

"Sasuke?" the man looked up to the sound of his name. His was puzzled for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sesshomaru!" He shot up to his feet "Oh my God!" He smiled wrapping his arms around the other. "Holy shit! It's been forever!" He exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes, it has been a long time since we've seen each other." Though his face didn't express it, you could see in his eyes that he was happy.

"I almost didn't recognize you man. The hair threw me off." He snickered when Sesshomaru shot a hand up, patting the black cap that was covering his silver hair.

"A little experiment I'm doing."

"Well it looks good on you. Not many can pull that look off."

"So where have you've been?"

"You know...the usual." He shrugged. "Started up a few businesses here and there, traveling the world, getting married. That sort of thing."

Both men started to engage in a long conversation before they were rudely interrupted. They looked down when the unmistakable sound of throats clearing reminded them that they weren't alone.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke looked at Ki-Ki sheepishly, who presence was totally ignored. "Sesshomaru, this is my wife Ki-Ki."

"A pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to her

"Likewise." He ignored the flirtatious grin that she gave him as well as the glint of interest that flashed in her blue eyes.

"And this is my girlfriend, Rose." Sesshomaru introduced the pint size woman who was already irritated that she was dragged out in the cold and then to have some woman subtly flirt with her man right in front of her was pissing her off even more.

"Hn." She grunted as her greeting, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"Whoa, cold as ice just like you Sess." Sasuke noted as Rose directed her glare at him.

"Not entirely." Sesshomaru defended her.

Sasuke let it drop, knowing that the insult could lead to him taking Sesshomaru's foot out of his ass. "What brings you here to the "Snowy Alps"? Business?"

"No, I'm actually here…" He was interrupted when he felt a wall of cold snow hit his back, twice. No doubt is was a deliberate action from Inuyasha and Kouga as they came to a halt at the bottom of the mountain.

"I win!" Kouga said triumphantly, rocking his shoulders in a small victory dance.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I let you win."

"Whatever, sore loser." He punched him in the arm. Both boys laughed, having the time of their lives.

"Kouga!"

"Inuyasha!"

Their fun and laughter died from their systems when the two saw the couple. Both of their faces became pale despite the cold temperatures and gave the same expression of shock and fear.

"Tokiko." Kouga whispered out.

"Sasuke." Inuyasha could barely get his name out.

"Wow! Small world!" she pushed off gliding over to him just as her husband parted to get the younger brother.

Kouga went stiff when she embraced him.

"You haven't changed one bit." She smiled up at him, giving him the once over. "What's it been now? Four years since we last saw each other."

"Yeah." Kouga licked his dry lips; he could barely speak as his throat felt like it was closing.

"I see what Sesshomaru was talking about when he said he was doing an experiment." Sasuke gestured by pulling on the ends of his hair. "You two bonding or something?"

"Or something." Inuyasha shifted away from his touch. He felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't want to be here anymore, not with him around.

"Never would have guessed that you two would be getting along so well." He gave his arm a light squeeze before letting go.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sasuke directed his attention at his wife for an answer.

"Oh me and Kouga used to date." She said truthfully, continually rubbing her small hand up and down his bicep.

"Really?" his eyebrow shot up, sizing up the young man. A twinge of jealous lingered when he realized that Kouga was his wife's type of guy.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it was nothing serious. Just a little puppy love on Kouga's part, right?" she tapped him on the chest for confirmation.

Kouga tried to mask the pain that was eating away at him and her words just dug deeper into his soul, leaving him bleeding.

"Yeah, I was stupid and young." He forced himself to smile. He pushed away from Tokiko who only smiled before returning to her husband's side.

Sasuke nodded, turning back to Inuyasha.

"So how have you've been lately? Haven't seen you since you were this big." He leveled his hand so that it was even with his thigh.

"Alright." He choked out, rubbing his arms as if he were cold.

"Well that's good." He looked at him a second longer, having Inuyasha casting his eyes down. "Good." He repeated. "If your brother is here, then that means your father is too."

"He's around somewhere, probably flirting with some woman." Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief.

"That's just like him. I admire him so. " Sasuke threw back his head and laughed.

As Sesshomaru and Sasuke continued their conversation, Kagome couldn't help but notice the heavy tension that filled the atmosphere around them.

Inuyasha was holding himself together poorly. It looked like he was going to fall over any minute. He looked weak, scared and helpless. But why? Just a few moments ago he was laughing and having a good time. It wasn't until he saw Sasuke did he begin to shake slightly and pale. And it seemed like everyone was oblivious to his sudden change.

It was the same for Kouga, which puzzled her too. Kagome couldn't believe that the same Tokiko that he had talked to Mathias about was right in front for them. 'Small world'. But she was confused by why he also looked like he wanted to get out of her sight and fast. The way he had spoke of her, she was sure that he would have been happy if he ever saw her again. But he wasn't. He could barely stable himself on his board that he actually sat next to her on the bench.

Why was he scared? Why were they both scared? What was happening?

Kagome sighed, holding her head. She had said that she was going to enjoy herself, didn't she? She basically promised herself that she wouldn't be detective for the next week and just be herself and enjoy what winter break she had left.

But these questions would be buzzing in her head until she found the answers and since she saw her friends in pain, she wouldn't be able to help herself put to find out what was up.

TBC...

A/n: I just hate leaving with a cliffy on the holidays...but I just couldn't help myself! ;D


	23. Smackdown

Chapter 23:

Dinner with everyone felt sort of peculiar to Kagome; though the majority of the party were laughing, talking, eating, and being merry, there was an underlying of darkness creeping near. The curious raven zoned in and out of the stories of Sasuke and Sesshomaru's teenage years. Her eyes roamed back and forth between Inuyasha, sitting in the middle of Ayame and Bankotsu, distancing himself from the head of the table, where his father and brother sat. He seemed to be fine; laughing at their private conversation, as well as Kouga who sat next to her. She wondered if what she saw from the afternoon was just her imagination.

"So, Ayame." Kiki brought her attention to the red-head. "How do you know Kouga?"

Ayame furrowed her brows "We all go to school together."

"Oh…so you two aren't dating?" she folded her hands, placing them under her chin. Her blue eyes glittered with amusement.

"Not at the moment." Ayame's eyes formed into slits, not liking the way she was being interrogated by some stranger.

"And how about you?" she looked at Kagome.

"No!" she and Inuyasha shouted immediately.

"Gee, thanks guys." Kouga said dryly before taking a sip of water to mask his emotions.

"That's very interesting."

"How so?" Ayame wanted to know.

"It's nothing really. I just assumed that since Kouga was surrounded by such pretty girls that he would have at least been dating one of you, if not both." She smirked at the last part before sampling the food on her plate.

Ayame opened her mouth then shut it, already knowing that the next thing that would come out might cause her to stab the brunette with a steak knife.

"Don't get all sensitive sweetie. Kiki's just looking after his best interest." Her husband defended.

"That's right. I'm very fond of him. He's like my little brother." She looked over the edge of her glass making Kagome and possibly Kouga's stomachs turn. The raven was flabbergasted by how she was openly flirting and no one noticed it (or wanted to) but her.

"Speaking of little brothers," Sasuke drew the spot light away from his wife when he spoke suddenly. "Sesshomaru said that you got into Maradox. Very impressive."

"Yeah, Dad's name and money is good for something, not that I have to remind you that." The ball player said sarcastically.

"You have to be pretty smart nonetheless." Sasuke pressed on.

The teen fiddled with the end of his fork, with no intentions on answering him. Sasuke smiled gently, sitting back into his seat.

"I guess I embarrassed him a little."

"No. He's just acting like a child." Sesshomaru snapped, sending his deathly glaring down the table.

"So maybe I am."

"Then you need to grow up!" Amber eyes clashed with one another; tension building around them.

"Sesshomaru. Inuyasha." InuTaisho lashed out their names like a whip, ceasing the fight brewing.

"I apologize. My sons know how to act when we have guest."

"Nah, it's ok. We're practically a family." Sasuke laughed, playfully jabbing Sesshomaru's side.

"I can't stomach this." In disgust, Inuyasha pushed away from the table almost tipping over the chair as he made his way out of the dining room.

Sasuke frowned. "What's his problem?"

Kouga's harsh sneeze echoed throughout the bathroom. The hot water warmed his flesh but it wasn't reaching the chill in his bones.

Was God laughing at him? Was he being punished? Why of all days…of all the fucking ski lodges, SHE just had to be here? She looked the way she did four year ago. It was as if time has stopped just for her. All the feelings he had came back like a flood; damn near knocking the wind out of him.

Making that promise to himself that he was going to stop his sexual endeavors was clearly a lot easier saying than performing the action.

* * *

Walking out of the shower, Kouga shook himself like a dog, scrubbing his face hard with the white cotton towel. He was drained of all energy as he moved slowly across the room. He grunted in frustration when a knock came at his door. He knew who it was and he didn't want to be bothered.

"What do you want?" seething loath passed through his lips.

"Aw, now don't act like you didn't want to see me."

"Who's acting?" The glare that Tokiko sent told Kouga that she was not amused.

"Can I come in?"

"No. What do you want?" the teen repeated. The pint sized woman, placing her hands on her hips.

"So you want me to discuss what I want to say out here in the hallway for just anyone to hear?

"I really don't care."

Tokiko gave him a sultry look. Her slim finger traced along the definition of his bicep. "I don't know where this 'new' Kouga came from but…" she trailed off, her finger making its way down to his forearm. "I don't like it."

Kouga hissed when her nail dug into his flesh; it dragged down to his wrist. Quickly he stood away from her so that she couldn't injure him further.

A small smile lingered on the woman's lips as she stepped forward, cornering her prey; she linked her fingers behind the back of his neck.

"I've missed you." she began. "And I know that you've missed me. Why else would you'd be avoiding me like the plague?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm staying away from you to avoid this?" he shoved her away.

The other let out a low laugh, pleased that she was getting such a rise out of him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was frighten but at the same time fighting back his lust for her.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice cracked in frustration and weariness.

"Do I need a reason?" The brunette tilted her head; sapphires glittered in excitement. Slowly she walked backed to him stopping inches away from their bodies touching. "I think that we shouldn't take this rare chance of meeting for granted." She whispered.

"You're married." Kouga practically growled, catching what the woman was hinting at.

"Like that's stopped you before." She scoffed at him. "Last time I heard, a married woman was your favorite flavor. Besides, no man has ever pleasured me like you did and I'm sick of Sasuke. He's not as adventurous as he used to be. Come on, it'll be like the good ol' days."

"No." he said firmly. "I've changed."

"What? You can't be serious!" she all but choked on her words. "You're a reformed man now? Please! You're knees are buckling just by the sight of me, let alone if I get close to you."

"It's not like it's going to happen over night!"

"Why the sudden change? Is it that dark haired girl…what was her name…Kagome? God knows it's not that creepy goth girl that is clinging to Sesshomaru like Velcro." She paused. "It's that red-head isn't it?" she knew she'd hit the nail on the head when she noticed the tightening of his jaw. "Oh, God. You got yourself a little crush and now all of a sudden you want to stop screwing every woman in the city."

"That's not it at all!"

Kiki ignored him. "Are you really going to play this game of being a 'born again virgin' for the hopes of having a girlfriend? So tell me, what's going to happen when she rejects you? What happens if she doesn't want someone like you? Then what? Are you still going to be this straight lace guy?"

Silence grew between them as Kouga couldn't come up with a good enough answer to her questions.

Tokiko snuck a glance at the watch around her wrist. Noting that she was gone longer than she had intended and her husband would be stirring any minute from the absent of her presence. She would have to cut their little meeting short, knowing that she wasn't going to get laid tonight like she had anticipated. She raised her hand to her mouth, pretending to stifle a yawn. "Since it's past my bedtime, I'll let you sleep on it."

Kouga's body tensed up when she rose up to her toes; kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night, Kouga." He was given one more glance, one filled with offers that he wanted no part of. Even after she had disappeared down the hallway, Kouga was still paralyzed in the doorway, afraid that his legs would give in. He waited until his mind stopped buzzing with thoughts of his past with the vixen; his body cooled down from the heat that she had started.

But her questions kept floating around in his mind. Why was he trying to change? He had hurt Ayame's feelings, he had that long heartfelt talk with Mathias, and he felt like he was hurting his family.

He shook his head. All of his answers were for reasons why he wanted to change for others. But the question now was: did he really want to change for his own sake or was he happy just as he was?

* * *

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on the bed, his back faced the doorway. She couldn't explain what had happen, the unwarranted lashing, and now he was hauled up in his room. She could tell that he'd completely cut himself off from everyone else. But she didn't know why. Just a few days ago he was fine, having the time of his life. Until Sasuke and Kiki arrived did he start acting differently. She hesitated to go to his side, unsure of what to say to him. Usually she had the right words, but she wasn't sure that what she wanted to say would make the problem better or worse.

As if sensing someone, Inuyasha turned his head just enough to see who was behind him.

"What?" his voice was harsh. Kagome could see the grim expression on his face, the despair, agony, and confusion in his eyes.

"I...I don't know."

"Then why are you here?" He snapped causing the young girl to jump. He paused. "I'm sorry Kags." he dragged his fingers through his unbound hair. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just..." he didn't know what he was more mad about: the fact that the man that he despised even after all the years was under the same roof as him or that they both pretended that nothing happened.

Saying nothing, Kagome went to him. Sitting down on the bed, she waited patiently for Inuyasha to make the first move.

"You're here to know why I flipped out." Inuyasha spoke softly, not looking in her direction.

Kagome shook her head. "I was just worried about you and I came to see if you were alright." she answered truthfully. Feeling like she could do nothing else, she placed her hand over his for comfort.

He took the offer, turning his palm to link their fingers together. "If I tell you something, will you swear that you won't repeat it to anyone?"

Kagome could hear her own heart thundering in her ears. She wasn't sure if she was excited or scared of what he would tell her.

"Sure."

He had some energy to smirk. "You don't sound too confident."

She turned her head to hide her flushed face. "Because I don't know what you want to tell me."

Inuyasha clutched her hand with his, getting her attention once more. He waited until their eyes met. "Promise me."

The raven gulped before nodding her head. "I promise."

Sighing, Inuyasha released her hand, contemplating on how he was going to explain himself.

"I can't stand Sasuke." he began.

"That's obvious."

Inuyasha ignored her comment. "I despise him to the point where I wish he didn't even exist in this world."

Kagome realized that whatever he wanted to say to her was eating away at him, as if he was ready to burst with whatever secret he was holding. She placed a hand on his leg that continued to shake.

"It's ok Inuyasha. You can trust me." she gripped his limb as a physical support. Inuyasha let out an exhausting breath.

"Sasuke and Sesshomaru are...were best friends. I think that he's his only friend, or at least the only person he could stand for a long period of time. When you saw one, the other was always in tow.

Sometimes I thought that their relationship was more like master and pet because Sasuke always did what Sesshomaru told him to do, even if it was right or wrong; some of the things that Sesshomaru asked him to do, there was no question that it was wrong. I just couldn't understand their friendship. They had complete different personalities; Sesshomaru was how he is now: cold, stoic, distant; Sasuke was outgoing and friendly or at least that's how I perceived him to be.

"I was a kid, six I think, and back then I idolized Sesshomaru, if you will. I mean, what little boy doesn't look up to his big brother. And as a little brother, I always wanted to be with the "big kids" and hang out.

I used to be attached to him, literally. Every time I would see him, I would attach myself to his leg and hang on as he walked around the house; it was a game that we played daily. Those were the days that we didn't hate each other."

Inuyasha paused, getting up from the bed he paced the floors.

"Anyways, the reason why I hate Sasuke with a passion and why the relationship between Sesshomaru and I ..."

Kagome watched the pain radiated from his facial features as he recalled the horror from his past. She got up, wrapping her arms around his.

"Don't." she commanded. "You don't have to say it. I think I know what you want to say." Her voice shook. She prayed that she was wrong, but she knew in her heart that she was right.

"I caught him stealing." he continued, knocking her thoughts right out of the window. She had been hanging around with the worst, she was expecting something a little deeper than that. "I caught Sasuke stealing from Sesshomaru. I went into his room to look for something; I really can't remember what it was. But I found him going through his wallet. Pocketing some cash." He laughed to himself. "He still carries wads of cash and credit cards to this day."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"I tried. I told him the moment when he came home. He didn't believe me. He knew that the money was missing, but he couldn't bring himself to realize that his good friend was the culprit. He said I was lying and the more I persisted, the angrier he became. He screamed, banished me from his room. It was the first time I had really seen him angry, at me anyways.

"A day or two later, Sesshomaru found the missing cash…in my jacket pocket. The son of a bitch framed me because he got caught. Naturally he blamed me." _And his trust in me started to break. _"Too bad it didn't stop there; it was small things here and there that just happened to land in my possession." The tormented teen broke away, pacing the room again. He pulled at the roots of his silver hair. He fought against the emotions that were overflowing, ready to pour out.

"Two years. It lasted for two years until we moved. Two fucking years and that bastard acted like he didn't know what was going on!" Inuyasha wished he had something to throw, something to break. Why was he being punished again? What did he do to deserve such torture?

"So you despise him with all your heart because he framed you for petty thief." Skepticism muddled her voice. She knew there was something else that was bothering him.

Inuyasha glared over his shoulder. "Do you think that it stopped there?" He shook his head at his own question. "He's been embezzling from Sesshomaru's companies for years. A little here and there, nothing too big to raise flags; he dipped his fingers in the accounts and takes out just enough to sustain a comfy lifestyle."

"So tell someone about it." Kagome urged. "If you know…"

"You know, you think you're so damn smart that you have all the answers." Inuyasha quick tongue lashed out. "Don't you think I've done that or do you really think I'm that stupid?" Kagome was taken aback by his domineering attitude.

"Of course I told him. When I found out a few years ago, I told Sesshomaru right away, but history repeats itself. Sess gave me the benefit of the doubt and believed me. He went to Sasuke and confronted him. Denial…denial…denial all the fucking way. And to put the icing on the cake, he transferred the last bit of money he stole and tossed it into my account."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're entitled to that money, why would anyone think you would steal it?"

"Sometimes we Taishos tend to turn off our common sense." The teen let out a whisper of a laugh. "Once again, he believed I took it and tried to blame his friend for it. In the end it turned out to be the same old story."

"And then what?"

He looked down at the raven. "You think there's more?"

"I know there's more."

He sighed. "I got evidence this time. Before it was just hearsay, but now the proof was in black and white. Expenses, transfers, stock exchanges, receipts; he has about five houses around the world, various international bank accounts floating around…stuff like that. But like I said, _we_ turn off our common sense.

Instead of going Dad or Sesshomaru…shit! The police for that matter, I went straight for his house. It's nice to see where our money was spent on…not as big as our house, but it's a comfy living. Anyways, I thought I backed him into a corner. Threatening to expose him to not only my brother but to the police and media as well; I thought I had him when he agreed. I reveled in the satisfaction of seeing him genuinely scared and that everything that he had done over the past eight years was finally coming to an end."

"I barely made it out that night alive." Again, his voice trailed off as he moistened his unexpectedly dry lips.

"Next thing I knew, he was on top of me and I blacked out. He had drugged me; with what, I don't know. It was dark when I woke up alone. I was still a little out of it but I needed to get out of there. That was the night I had gotten into my accident."

Inuyasha laughed at himself at the realization. He had blamed Sesshomaru for making the rift in the relationships between him and his father by labeling him as a thief among his own. In those years, everyone began to look at him differently, especially his father. Which began his rebel attitude; if they were accusing him of something, he might as well do it. The accusations towards him in turn caused Miroku to cut the brake lines of the car, albeit the wrong car, and caused the crash because he wanted to clear his name.

Kagome was trying to put the puzzle of the insane story together, but one wasn't fitting properly. "The doctors never said that there were drugs in your systems."

"Ha…that tidbit of information was wiped out. I had done enough trashing the family name, there was no way anyone was going to know that the wild child of one of the most wealthiest families almost died in a car crash going eighty on a slick road under the influence. Yeah, that just screams _breaking news_."

Inuyasha sat back down on the edge of the bed. Turmoil turned in his gut. He wished that he was far away from this place. He wished he could forget. If only he hadn't walked in on that day, none of this would be happening to him. He could go on being ignorant like the other members of his family that they were being cheated out of their hard earned money. But instead of being in bliss, he was in hell.

"But you could have told me." Kagome's heart was breaking; she had no clue because he had left that very small but important detail out. "I would have believed you. I would have vouched for you." She reached for his hand. "Sasuke can't get away with this. I'll be with you when you tell your father, I'm sure they'll believe you now."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can…" he snatched his hand away as she tried to press on.

"You don't get it_. I can't_. The day before I was released from the hospital, he paid a visit. He didn't stay long but he filled in the missing lapse of time. He laid out about a dozen pictures of me that would probably be classified as hardcore porn. So you see if I try to expose him everyone in the world will see those photos if he releases them and then we're all screwed."

Kagome wanted to speak, but she didn't know what she could saw that would provide a sense of ease. With evidence against him, Inuyasha's hands were tied.

"What?" he looked Kagome's way after hearing soft whimpers.

"Stop crying!" Inuyasha shouted the order when the girl began to shed tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Kagome didn't know where the emotions were coming from. She was fine moments ago. "I…I'm sorry." She quickly started to whip away the waterfall of tears.

"Ugh! I don't need your pity!" he shouted again in frustration. "I sincerely don't need this right now."

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome jolted in surprise whilst Inuyasha refused to turn his head, already recognizing the voice and didn't want to face him.

"How much did you hear?" The younger one asked coolly.

"Everything." After dinner, he had removed himself from the table minutes after Kagome. He was going to tell his brother off, but when they began to talk he stayed hidden behind the wall. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was more trusting of Kagome than he was with himself so whatever was bothering him, he would feel save to tell her. He just wasn't prepared to hear such news and ultimately felt like a complete asshole for not believing in his family.

"Is it true?" He stepped forward. Kagome wished for Inuyasha to stop pretending not to care and face his brother so he could see what she saw; the anguish, despair, hurt and the fear that was swarming in his eyes. "Is what you're saying the truth?"

Inuyasha made an inaudible sound. "Why would I make up something like that?" he scoffed at what he dubbed to be a stupid question. "And what does it matter? It's not like we can do anything about it now."

Sesshomaru frowned, catching a glimpse of his brother's reflection in the glass window before turning on his heels walking out the door once again.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Let him go." Inuyasha commanded. "It doesn't matter to him either way."

Kagome shook her head, heartbroken at how cold both brothers were being towards one another. She could only fathom what each of them thought of the other.

"I know that deep down, Sesshomaru believes in you a lot more then he lets on."

"I swear, sometimes I think you have selective hearing." Inuyasha forced himself not yell again; he could feel his voice going hoarse. "Look, you know that my family life is totally on a different level than yours so stop projecting your family morals on mine."

Kagome wanted to tell him that their families were not so different.

"Besides, this would have never happened if he had believed me from the beginning. So it doesn't matter if he believes in me now. No matter what we do, Sasuke wins."

Her ears perked up to the sudden sound of racing footsteps approaching. A blur of what Kagome thought to be Kiki passed by the room followed by Kouga who slammed his hand against the door frame to stop himself. He poked his head inside; his hazel eyes were wild with excitement.

"FYI, Sesshomaru is beating the shit out of Sasuke." He announced enthusiastically before running down the hall to see the event.

The other teens looked glanced at each other for a moment before dashing out of the bedroom.

It only took them a few minutes to make it through the massive lodge to find the other guests gathered on the patio, watching, some in horror while others in excitement as the two grown men threw down in the snow.

Bankotsu was the only one that had witness the scene from the beginning. He and Sasuke had been taking about various random things to pass the time. Then out of nowhere, Sesshomaru came storming out. Before either of them could stop him, Sesshomaru had taken the first swing, hitting Sasuke dead in the face.

Bankotsu had _thought_about stopping him...thought about it...and then decided to sit and watch. It didn't take long before more arrived, by then the two's scuffle had traveled further away from house.

"Someone stop them!" Kiki requested franticly, fearing that her husband would come out in worse shape than his opponent. "Kouga! Stop them!" she pleaded. "Sasuke will get hurt if you don't."

Kouga looked down at the pint sized woman that gripped his arm, giving him a look of desperation. At another time, the time when he was in love with her, he would have given in to anything that she wanted to make her happy.

But that was then.

"Stop who?" Bankotsu and Kouga said in dismay looking back at scene.

"Are you stopping them Bank?" Kouga asked, ignoring Kiki. He gently pushed her away.

"Hell no! I'm not stopping a damn thing." Kouga nodded his head in agreement.

They were all too far away from the duo to hear their conversations, though it only looked like Sasuke was trying to calm Sesshomaru down while the other was raging towards him. It was too dark to see the damage that the two were doing, and too early in the fight to see who was winning.

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru cursed as he gripped Sasuke's sweater tossing him across the snowy plane. "You sick, twisted, backstabbing, lying, piece of shit!" He whipped the blood that dripped from his opened cheek from the previous blow Sasuke delivered.

Sasuke staggered to his feet, coughing as he wheezed in the cold air.

"Let's talk about this." he tried his best to dig himself out of the deep hole he was in.

"Yes, let's talk. Where should we begin? You've been stealing from me for years! You framed, drugged and blackmailed my brother!" Sesshomaru stalked forward, throwing swing after swing, a few hitting their target. "You laid your hands on him!"

Sasuke blocked, making hits of his own before finally getting the opportunity to get away when Sesshomaru lost his footing under the fresh snow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fucking lie to me. I heard everything from Inuyasha. I trusted you! You were my best friend! Why would you do something like this?" This was the reason why Sesshomaru didn't let anyone into his life...into his heart because in the end, they would always disappoint him. It killed him; he considered Sasuke to be one of his best friends, his_ only_ friend for that matter.

Sasuke finally gave up on the charade. "Look Sesshomaru, it was just a game." he dismissed the crimes he committed with a wave of his hand.

"How can you possibly play this off as a fucking game!" Sesshomaru could feel all of his emotions pouring out; letting loose of everything that he was fighting to keep in.

"We were only playing. Yeah he caught me but I didn't think you, his brother of all people, wouldn't trust him." He shrugged his shoulders, pulling off a cocky grin. "The way I see it, this is all your fault."

"Are you fucking delusional?" Sesshomaru's voice was low and dangerous. His eyes burned with rage. "You can't throw the blame on anyone but your own ass! You're a grown man and you preyed on my little brother!

"Listen, listen. We can argue about this, we can even fight but it's not going to change anything.

What's done is done." Talking more calmly, his adrenaline started to come down. Sasuke could now feel the damage that Sesshomaru did. He didn't know if he could take anymore of his assault. He just hoped that his staling would have the same affect on the other.

"I'll admit, I stole a little here and there but it's not like _you noticed._ You got so much falling out of your ass, me taking a couple hundred thousand is like pocket change for you. If anything, you should be happy that I didn't waste it on stupid shit like other people might do. My businesses are up and prospering because of you."

"Are you serious?" The dangerous man moved but stopped when the spineless thief held up a hand in defense.

"But what can you really do about it? I'm sure that if you heard everything then you must know what's keeping your baby brother's mouth tightly shut."

Yes, he finally knew the truth and to know that Inuyasha hid such a thing from him killed him inside. He was the eldest; he was supposed to be on top of everything.

After his stepmother died, Sesshomaru made sure; unbeknownst to his family, that they weren't falling apart, which was the reason why he was ok with moving. If it meant that his dad and brother would heal, then so be it. He had made it a point to make sure that they were ok.

Why had he been such a fool?

"I'll tell you what, you give me a nice lump sum, one which will sustain a nice living for me and my wife, and I'll make sure that those unflattering photos never see the light of day." Feeling like he had won the war, he held out his hand. "What do you say, _best friend_?"

Something snapped inside Sesshomaru. His despair fueled his anger; each thought that went through his head went behind each punch. He didn't even feel the blows and jabs that hit his entire body. He didn't flinch when the taste of metal filled his mouth. He was in a whole other world and there wasn't anything that could stop him; not even the screams and pleas that drifted in the air from a distance.

"Sesshomaru! Enough!" Ok, so maybe not anything. The roar of InuTaisho command stopped Sesshomaru immediately like a robot. Waking from his trance, Sesshomaru viewed the disaster before him; their clothes torn, the skins of their swollen knuckles were chapped, broken. Blood stained and mixed with snow.

Sesshomaru took pleasure of seeing his opponent kneeling before him, the bruises and gashes that marred Sasuke's body, made with his two hands.

"Get inside Sesshomaru." His father ordered. Sesshomaru didn't listen but kneeled down in the snow, closing in the distance between them.

"You'll regret the day that you crossed me." He whispered the deadly threat. "I'll make you regret ever taking advantage of my family. Take your wife and get the fuck out of my house."

Sesshomaru said nothing more as he crossed the pathway, passing the witnesses on the porch. Rose brushed through the crowd, grasping his hand as they went inside.

"I think the two of you have overstayed your welcome." InuTaisho looked down upon Tokiko who had yet to move for Kouga's side.

It took her a moment to get over her shock, the fact that her husband got a royal ass beating, and the stares and intimidation from the others before she ran over to a bloody and broken husband.

"Dad…"

"Now is not the time, Inuyasha." InuTaisho didn't look his son's way as he turned back to the house. "You can finish this conversation with Sesshomaru later."

Inuyasha frowned, feeling as though he had caused the disastrous event.


	24. Kiss and Makeup Already!

**Mangalover4ever:** Thank you soooo much for the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy that you all are still out there reading my story! So because my heart is bleeding tears of joy...I have decided to post this next chapter early!

Thanks again!

Chapter 24:

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily in darkness, she felt like she was suffocating. As she tried to catch her breath, she struggled to untangle her legs wrapped in white sheets. Finally free, her muscles lax. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in over five years, not since she had dealt with her parents' death. But then again, she wasn't completely over it. She dreamt of the good and bad; the happiness that they shared and the events that tore it apart.

Frustrated, alone, ashamed, scared; these emotion bubbled up inside her, spilling out as warm tears into her lap. Kagome gathered her legs, rocking herself until she got better control.

Her breathing steadier, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed; picking up her phone of the time. She groaned when it was revealed that it was only a quarter past four in the morning. Her mind now revved and working, there was no way she was going back to sleep.

Dressed down in a tank top and sweatpants, she dug out her old sock in her shoes. Slipping them on, she walked aimlessly down the dimly lit hall.

The raven's highly developed mind was going though each story that was told to her since the undercover investigation. The short, the long, the ridiculous, funny, perverted, sad, happy; every story that was told to Mat was now being picked apart one by one. Kagome was going to figure out if there was anything that was triggering her nightmares.

Before she realized it, she was in the kitchen, which was no surprise to her. When her mind hit a road block, somehow she managed to clear it in the kitchen. Though she never understood why; she was a horrible cook, but she knew how to bake. She laughed at herself as she fished around in the refrigerator, taking out the bowl of sliced mangos from dinner.

Seating herself on the granite counter, fruit in tow, she realized that none of the stories stuck out to her as the cause of her nightmares. There were subtle details here and there, but nothing to deep for her to be concerned about.

Sighing, she nibbled on more fruit knowing that she was lying to herself. The majority of everything that was told to her in the past four months revolved around her life. The deceit, lying to loved ones. The secrets, the façades; it was a replay of her past and present.

_What am I doing?_ The beauty rapped her head softly against the wall. She had already answered that question months ago, but she still found herself asking again. She wanted answers on why men do the things that they do…that reason laid on the surface. That reason was part of the deeper version. She needed…

"Hey. What are you doin' up?" her thoughts were interrupted by her brother's voice.

Looking up, she saw the teen; his dreary eyes told her that he was still not fully awake.

"What are you doing up?" she echoed. Souta shuffled his feet as he traveled over to her.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

"Me either." There was a paused of silence between them. Souta hopped on the counter next to her stealing a piece of mango. He really wasn't hungry but they were there.

"I had a dream about mom and dad." That caught his older sister's attention.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "It wasn't much; just little things that I remember doing with them. I was too young to really remember a lot. I wish they were still around."

Kagome heard the hints of sorrow in his soft voice. "You miss them." She laid her arm across his shoulders.

"I envy you sis. You got to know them longer than me. You remember a lot more. " He leaned his against the crook of his sister's neck. The simple touch gave both siblings comfort.

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him that she wished that there were some things that she could forget.

Kagome sat on the porch, slowly sipping her coffee as she watched the sun rise over the mountains.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a vacation." She shifted, leaning against the wooden post, basking in the silence; something that would soon be over in another hour or so.

* * *

Brooding, she didn't notice the van coming over the horizon. The crackling of rocks crunching under rubber snapped her out of her thoughts. Her bad mood immediately brightened, knowing the occupants inside.

Setting her mug down, she made a dash for the vehicle just as the door opened.

"Sango!" she squealed, jumping on the girl who barely had a chance to get out of the car.

"Hey!" she returned the hug, tightening her grip like she was a lifeline. "How is everything?"

"Ugghhh!" Kagome grunted. "Drama, drama, and more drama."

Sango frowned "And here I thought this was a vacation."

"That's what I said!" She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw Miroku maneuvering two suitcases out of the trunk.

"Miroku!" Putting the past behind them, their relationship had grown.

The contact was brief, but the life that Kagome saw in his eyes was proof that he was better than when she left.

"You good?"

"As far as I can tell." He smiled. "What's this I hear about drama?"

"Don't even get me started. Everything was fine up until two days ago."

"Well what happened?" Sango pried.

"Tokiko and Sasuke. That's what happened."

"Are you serious?" Miroku dragged his hands through his hair, clearly in disbelief about the news.

"Who are they?" his girlfriend asked, rubbing his shoulder in concern.

"People that shouldn't be here."

"Well, they're not anymore. You missed it last night." She would have explained more but the sound of rapid footsteps caused here to shut her mouth.

"It's about fucking time!" Inuyasha ran out in the cold morning air, without protection. "Where the hell have you've been?"

"Eh, you know. Dr. Whitener's office, home, Sango's bed; same old, same old. Ow!" he laughed, rubbing the spot on his back where Sango had punched.

Embarrassed, she snatched her suitcase off the snowy ground, stomping her way to the house. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Some things just never change." She smirked, giving a look at the perverted teen before following her path.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle "Man, I missed you!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, well it's good to be here. I was two steps away from being locked up in a padded room."

"Thank God you're not."

Miroku shifted gears "I heard that Sasuke was here."

"Did you." Inuyasha tucked his hands into his pockets, now noticing the cold temperatures hitting his body.

"Are you ok?"

"What the fuck could I do? They practically invited themselves to stay. Oh and get this, he's married to Tokiko."

"Yeah? Small world. Dude, Kagome wasn't kidding when she said drama."

"But I don't want you to worry about any of that. It's over now. They're gone and I won't ever have to hear from them again."

Miroku shrugged. "What? You think I'm going to turn back into the other one again?"

"Don't know and don't care." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Tomorrow will be a fresh new year. Meaning a clean slate for everybody, including your crazy ass." Miroku playfully, but with much force, pushed Inuyasha away, then threw a large handful of snow at his face

"Asshole." Grabbing his bags, he went inside leaving his best friend laughing hysterically.

* * *

Kagome sat in the middle of the bed, smiling at Sango's back as she continually talked about her new relationship with the last person she'd ever thought of dating. From the sound of her tone and the dreamy look she had on her face, she could tell that the other was happy.

"Oh and did I tell you he's really romantic too. I never thought he could be but he's proven me wrong so many times." Sango went on as she unpacked her clothes.

"Yeah, girl. You told me like four times already."

"Oh." She brushed back her hair from her flushed face. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She laughed. "You're happy and that's good."

"Yeah. And his grandfather is amazingly nice. After the first meeting, I could clearly tell that Miroku gets his perverted behavior from him. They claim that's not the case but it's so obvious."

The raven didn't want to spoil her mood, but the curious bug in her was biting. "So, what was going on with Miroku?"

Sango turned around to face her. "Were you not listening? I've been telling you all about it."

"I'm talking about what happened at your party." She watched the frown replace her smile.

"It was something that he was battling with. But he's better now." She played around the topic, folding the last shirt in her hand, placing it in the drawer.

"Oookkk…but what was going on…"

"Listen." She cut her off gently. "What he went through is a sensitive matter and…and I told him that I would keep it to myself."

"Can't really keep something like that to yourself when the majority of the people in this house knows what's going on." Another thing Kagome didn't like was being left in the dark. She felt like everyone around her knew something and wasn't telling her.

"Yeah, but everyone that does know he trusts."

"But you trust me." She pushed on. "I'm not a blabbermouth, you know." she was starting to feel insulted.

"I do trust you and I know you wouldn't tell but what happened is between me and him." Avoiding eye contact, Sango began placing her shoes in the closet. "Besides, you're still writing that piece for the newspaper and…" She trailed off.

"You'd think I would put that in my story?"

"I don't know what you're planning to write about." She turned, both girls filled with anger. "But I'm making sure that you don't talk about this."

Kagome jumped from the bed. "How dare you insult me? If I say I'm not going to talk about then I'm not. You know me well enough to know that."

"Yeah, but ever since you've been doing this undercover thing, you've changed. You're going way overboard with this."

"Oh really? You weren't saying that four months ago when you were helping me prepare for it."

"That was before…"

"Before what?" her voice became louder. "Before you started dating one of them? Now all of a sudden this is wearing on your damn conscience?"

"I just think it's wrong digging up people's past when you've been burying yours for years. You're substituting everyone else's problems because you don't want to deal with your own."

"That's not true!" The other shouted the lame response.

"Really? Then if you're really okay with everything, then why are all your parents stuff hidden in the back of your linen closet? How come you don't ever talk about them? As if they never even existed. You're trying to fill in the gaps, trying to pick apart people's past as if they're going to give you the answers to your own. But it's not Kagome. All this is doing is making you crazy, angry, bitter, and changing you into a different person. It's time to stop all of this."

Sango finally said what she had been hold back for months. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she knew that Kagome was going somewhere deeper than she was letting on. She was trying to find the answers to her own problems but she was searching in all the wrong places.

Taken aback by her words, Kagome's anger grew and was on the verge of tears, though she didn't speak. "You can be a real bitch, you know that?" Not wanting to cry in front of her, she pushed her way past, almost knocking over Miroku in the process.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he stumbled out of the way. "What the hell happened?" He looked on at Sango's sadden expression. She let out a breath, shaking her head.

"I just said something that I shouldn't have."

* * *

Being away on vacation was good for the young couple. The two had been separated for awhile; not being able to see each other like they could over the summer. Last week was the worst for them; while Bankotsu was studying for finals, Kida had been promoted as an onsite make-up and hair stylist, she now worked crazy hours throughout the week.

Bankotsu sat in silence in a semi-secluded booth watching as his girlfriend eat her soup, as people move around in the large lounge cafeteria below. He enjoyed seeing the different facial expressions she made when she was talking, whether it was to or at him. He'd missed the time that they had to spend together, but the time apart gave him a lot to think about their relationship and ultimately their future.

In a few more weeks, they would be celebrating their second anniversary. From what he knew, she was always honest and he tried his best to do the same. There was just one thing that he kept from her and he wanted to start off the New Year with a fresh start. He just wasn't sure how she would take it.

"There goes another one." The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "It's bad enough that her snow suit colors are clashing, but then to have all those colors on her eyes and that bright lip. God! Someone shot her and put_ me_ out of my misery."

The male rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is an expert at such things." He pointed out to her.

"Yeah, but those girls hanging around her shouldn't have let her out the house. And then she goes home crying wondering why the guys are choosing them instead of her. She looks like a clown."

Bankotsu couldn't argue with her there, but that's not what he wanted to talk about. Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand. Finally she'd stop bashing the girl's attire and paid attention to him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." The seriousness in his eyes shot alarm through her.

"You are_ not_ trying to break up with me." She snatched her had away, her eyes ablaze. "Because, I'll be damned if we break up three weeks before our anniversary so you better find something else to talk about." She threatened, making her boyfriend laugh.

"That's not what you were going to say, was it?" she blushed when he merely shook his head. "Now I feel like one of those psychotic girlfriends." She mumbled.

"You already are. Ow!" he laughed though the throbbing pain of having his shin kicked.

"It's your fault! You should have never said something in that serious tone."

"Because what I have to say is serious. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of' ?" she looked on in suspicion when he became silent. "What's going on?"

The boy inhaled deeply. Trying to arrange his words so each picture he was going to portray blended smoothly. Gathering what little nerve he had, he opened his mouth and let everything go.

It took him about ten minutes to explain everything about his past. The more he spoke, insecurities washed over him as she stood there in silence, never asking a question or comment.

"Ok?" Kida asked, breaking a long pause between them.

"What do you mean 'ok'? Is that all you have to say?" Bankotsu was expecting a lot more than the one word.

"Well, what do you want me say?" Kida confused about his sudden change of attitude.

"Anything but _ok_." he said, slightly pissed off.

"I feel like you want me to be mad or shocked or something."

"I feel like your nonchalant attitude means you don't give a shit." He retorted harshly.

If the situation would have been different, she would have snapped and cussed him out. But she thought about it; how would she feel if she had poured her heart out and revealed very personal stuff. This was a first for him, she knew that, so she supposed she should consider his feelings.

"I do give a shit. I'm just trying to figure out why you're telling me this now?"

"On our first year anniversary, we promised that we wouldn't keep any secrets." Kida's eyes widen, remembering that they did make a vow to each other. "And that's the one thing that I've kept from you. I wanted to have a clean slate this year around."

Kida couldn't help but smile. "So, are you telling me this because you're doing and selling drug again?"

"No!" Bankotsu looked mortified at even the thought.

"Is your father influencing you in any way?"

"Hell no."

"So why _should _I care?" she let the question simmer in his head for a moment. "I get why you wanted to tell me, but the reason for my attitude is that your past isn't affecting the person you are now. Hell, I know Ms. Almena wouldn't allow it." She laughed at his dreaded expressing, no doubt picturing what his mother would do if he ever started up his delinquent streak again.

Slowly, Kida lend across the table; placing her hands down on the flat surface for balance as she kissed him softly.

"I appreciate you for tell me though. I know how hard it is for you to trust people, now I understand a little better as to why."

"And I have something to tell you." She said, her conscience was now telling her how guilty she was.

"Hmm…and what's that?"

She kissed him again, this time to hide her own feelings. He was willing to let all of his secrets on the table, though she was keeping on to herself for the past five months. Her dilemma was if she confided in one, she would be betraying the other.

"You'll just have to wait til midnight."

"You know, just because I like reading suspense novels doesn't mean I like to apply that in my everyday life."

Kida looked out the window, viewing the snowy slopes. "Tough luck, pal."

* * *

Just outside of where Kida was viewing the scenery, Ayame was speeding around the mountain on a snowmobile. She was having the time of her life being up on the mountains. Though she hated being cold that didn't deter her from enjoying the beautiful place.

Driving past the resort, she raced down into the forest, zig-zagging between the trees. The harsh winds were blocked by protective gear as she gained momentum. She giggled when she bounded over a small hill, landing smoothing on the ground below. She felt invincible; she felt free.

She reduced her speed when she saw something appear in the distance. Making a sharp turn, she revved up the engine to go up the hill. Getting half way to the top, she recognized it as one of the family snowmobiles. Parking adjacent to the vehicle, she looked around to see where the driver was.

His back was facing her, as the person sat on the edge of the cliff. She wasn't sure who it was, but it was too late for her to walk away now. She was no more than a few feet away before the mysterious person turned to face her.

Her stomach did a few flip-flops when she saw the handsome teen's face.

"Hi." Shyly, she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey." Kouga said distantly. "You found my spot."

"I wasn't trying to. I saw the snowmobile." Kouga nodded his head facing the open air again.

Feeling awkward, Ayame sat down next to him. Only the sound of the wind kept the space from being dead silent between them.

"So…the other night was something." Ayame tried to start up a conversation.

"Yeah."

"You…you had feelings for her didn't you?"

"At one point in time, I did. But that's over and done with now." Ayame let out a small sigh of relief. She wanted to believe Kagome; that Kouga was trying to change. That he wasn't going to be the womanizer that she wasn't too fond of.

"So what are you doing up here?" she wanted to change the subject; she really didn't care for Tokiko and she was glad that InuTaisho gave her and her scum bag of a husband the boot. She wasn't going to spend that time that they were sharing talking about her.

"Just thinking." The red hair could feel the coldness and it wasn't because they were sitting outside in the snow.

"Well, then. I'll let you get back to your thoughts." Hurt and embarrassed, she got to her feet.

"Ayame, wait." He called out to her.

"What?"

"I…I don't mean to be distant towards you. I just feel like you want me to say something that you want to hear."

She didn't know what she wanted to hear. A lie would be a lot easier than the truth but both would equally hurt her in the end.

It was iconic that the girl that he was thinking about had appeared in front of him. He had been thinking about her among a lot of other things and finally he had come up with a conclusion and solution to his problem. Now he was ready to convey it to her.

"The day I hurt you, I really started to think about some things. About the life I was living; about the women I would have on a daily basis. I thought about my family and friends and what they thought of me."

He paused, patting the snow next to him. She did what was asked of her came back to her original place.

"I do want to apologize for upsetting you. I was leading you into false hope and for that I'm sorry. But after that, I wondered who else I had hurt in the same way I did you. Trying to reflect, I promised myself that I was going to change, to not have numerous sex partners and possibly settle down with one woman at a time or even be by myself if I need to."

Ayame sat patiently, waiting for him to say that he wanted to try having a steady relationship, and maybe he wanted to start with her. If that were so, she would be willing to forgive and forget his pass discretions.

"I realized that I was trying to change for everyone around me; my parents, my friends, you. I wanted to change for everyone but myself."

"And?"

"I don't want to change. I like being the way I am." Ayame couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He liked being a whore? He liked being in bed with women that he barely knew just for the fun of it. This was not how she was brought up and she wasn't going to accept it.

"What about you parents? Don't you care what they will think?"

"They don't have to know anything. As long as they know that I'm safe and well that's all that matters to them. If they ever find out, I'm sure they'll be disappointed in me but that's a risk I'm willing to take for my own happiness."

"What about Inuyasha and the others? Do they even know?"

"They do and not just the girls at school. They know it all and they accept me for it."

"All those diseases out there…"

"I'm safe." He cut her off softly. "Believe it or not, I just don't hop into bed with just anyone with a pulse. I do get to know them first."

Ayame frowned, shaking her head in disgust. This conversation was not going how she had planned and she wasn't going to hear anymore.

"Listen, you don't have try and wrap your head around something you can't possibly understand. All you need to know is that I'm happy doing what I love to do. Being in a relationship is definitely out of the question. I can already tell. I would like to be friends, but that's only if you can accept me for me and not try to push your own morals and values on me. If not, then it was nice knowing ya."

Ayame's face was as bright as her hair. She wasn't the least bit thrilled in his ultimatum and was pissed off.

"Enjoy your fucked up life than!" her voice echoed repeated though the still air. Marching to her feet, she ran as fast as she could to her vehicle. By the time the engine started, tears steamed under her goggles.

* * *

Rose found her partner in their bedroom. His large frame was bent at the hip, leaning over the black railing of the balcony. He held something in his hand, no doubt a glass of vodka. He had been drinking a lot recently; well ever since he'd heard the news about Sasuke he was pretty much feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't because of the money. He could have cared less, but the fact that his only brother was keeping such a secret. Though who could blame him when he didn't even take a thought and actually believe in his words, it was no wonder that their relationship what broken.

It was all his fault, period, and point blank.

Rose wrapped her arm around his, resting her head on his for comfort. Being a good comforter wasn't one of her strong suits in the girlfriend department. She would always say something that was inappropriate when she was trying to be sweet and kind. But in this situation, she felt it was better to say what was on her heart then by being quiet.

"You're stupid you know that." The abrupt words had her tall beau looking down at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that tone. And you heard me. I said you're stupid for putting all the blame on your shoulders. Yeah, you should have believed Inuyasha in the past, but I know how your mind works and I know that it's hard for you to trust someone. So when he accused Sasuke of doing all the stuff he did, in your heart you didn't want to hear it because you trusted him. It's Sasuke's fault for manipulating your trust. It's his fault, not yours. So there's no point in beating yourself over it. What's done is done and all you can do now is making the effort and move forward."

Sesshomaru's brain processed the tough love speech within a second. A small smile graced his lips.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but I think that's what I needed." He confessed. He placed his lips onto hers; an action that he had failed to perform over the past few days.

"Who says you're not a good girlfriend?" he teased, earning him a fist to the back of his head.

"Bastard! This is why I don't do pep talks!" frustrated, she stormed out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru to nurse his ailing skull. Three loud vibrations turned his attention to the nightstand where his cell phone laid. Crossing through the room he picked up the device. Confused when it flashed Inuyasha's name, he read the text.

'_dad wants us 2 meet n office asap.' _

_Lazy ass. You could've just came upstairs and told me. _He thought as he left the room to meet the other men of the family in his father's office.

He didn't bother knocking since his arrival was expected. He found his father, powerful as always, leaning against the large expensive desk for support. His arm crossed over his pure white sweater, he gestured with his head to the empty seat next to his brother.

Without speaking, Sesshomaru closed and locked the door before taking his place in front of his father. He looked over at Inuyasha who said nothing, not even a glimmer of eye contact. They had been avoiding each other's presence for two days. He studied his face as he frowned, his thumbs moving rapidly over the touch screen phone before putting it back in his pocket.

Not going to be the first to break, Sesshomaru put on his stoic mask, waiting to hear what his father wanted to speak on.

"I'm very, very disappointed in each of you." Those words stabbed the brothers in the heart leaving them bleeding. "The stress you have caused me, the embarrassment."

"Dad, if I had known about Sasuke, I would have…"

"Who the hell is talking about the two-inch limp-dick bastard?" Inuyasha snorted at his father's colorful words. "He was taken care of before he hit the airport. Police confiscated everything, houses, property, stocks, and businesses are now in my name. He's lucky I left him a thousand dollars instead of throwing his ass in jail for extortion, embezzlement, child pornography, attempted murder. Though if I hear so much as him piss on cotton, he will be. "

"So hardcore." The younger brother was marveled at how ruthless his father could be.

"Thank you, Son." He puffed out his chest slightly. "No what I'm talking about is the two of you."

"Us?" they said in unison. "What did we do?"

"This rift between you two has gone on long enough. I can understand sibling rivalry every now and again and some bickering, but what's going on between you two will end now."

"Dad, you just can't force us to kiss and make up."

"Watch me." He challenged his youngest son. "We're not leaving this room until this is all talked out. So you can either keep that stoic face up the whole way or talk it out. The longer we stay here is up to you two." With that, InuTaisho sat behind his desk. Folding his hands, he waited patiently for his children to med fence and rebuild bridges that were once burned.

Even after their instructions, the Taisho brothers remained silent. Neither was willing to lose the upper hand and speak first.

Five minutes ticked by, then ten. Twenty minutes went by and still no one spoke.

"This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha said out of frustration, twenty-five minutes later. "We already know why we're like this." He shifted in his seat, pointing at the other. "It's all your fault! Plain and simple." He turned to face his father. "There, I talked it out can I go now?"

"Don't be a smart-ass." His father growled.

"No, he's right." The two in the room were shocked at the unexpected statement. "And had I listened to you…believed in you from the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess." Inuyasha hadn't heard so much sadness and sincerity in his voice, though he refused to look at him.

"I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to make sure that everyone is ok; that you are ok. When father isn't around, you are my responsibility and to know that this has happened…that I have allowed this, makes me feel like that I've failed you as a brother."

"Dude." Could Sesshomaru make him feel more of an asshole? "You don't have to take it that far. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be there when you need me. You needed me and I didn't come to your aid. I wouldn't open my eyes to see that the person that I allowed through my walls would betray me. I couldn't bring myself to that conclusion. It took damn near a decade for me to see the truth and it shouldn't have. Sometimes I feel like my actions reflect my mother's, running away from my problems because they're too difficult to face them."

Oh yeah, he just made him feel like a biggest asshole on the face of the earth. Since when did Sesshomaru do confessionals? Why now did he want to show off and be like an open book?

"Sesshomaru." His father spoke tenderly. "What your mother did by abandoning us has nothing to do with you."

"She ran away from being a mother and a wife because she couldn't handle the pressure of upholding expectations. At times I feel like if I can't even choose a select few to be trustworthy people how can I possibly be successor and run an empire?"

"Hold on. Time out." Inuyasha held up his palms, making a capital 'T'. He shifted in his seat, staring at his now grief stricken brother. "Are you implying that you have a poor judge of character and that flaw is stopping you from taking over the family business?"

His silence was all he needed.

"Dude, you're a dumbass!" He laughed hard.

"Inuyasha!" he father scolded but he couldn't help it. Now he got it. Finally, he got why his brother was the way he was. Why he held up this wall of perfection wasn't because he was just being a jerk, he was insecure and scared. He just didn't let anyone know it.

"Sorry." He choked out, his laughter dying slowly. "Listen, listen, listen. I understand why you're afraid, because those fossils sitting on the board are expecting you to fail because they compare you to your mom. But here's the big picture; you're not your mom! So who cares if you make a mistake here and there? You're human! You're supposed to, duh!" He shook his head to silence his brother when he opened his mouth.

"Get that mess out of your head. Her actions don't define you, _You _define you. You're a brilliant businessman; everyone knows that. Just because one person, one greedily-screwed-up-son-of-a-bitch person slipped past your radar doesn't and shouldn't affect your status. So if you wanna take over, nobody is stopping you but yourself. And another thing; who gives a damn about what _anybody's fucking _expectations are of you, huh? The _only_ people whose expectations matter is this guy sitting pretty behind his desk and yours truly and I think you're pretty damn awesome and exceeded my expectations tenfold. Hate to admit it but I'm kinda jealous I didn't get the business gene." On a roll with is inspiring yet colorful speech, he eyed his father.

"What do you say, Dad? Is he a disappointment?"

"Hardly. You've amazed me in ways I could never imagine a million times over." InuTaisho was amazed at how much his youngest had matured over the years.

Sesshomaru was speechless to say the least. Inuyasha was practically singing his praises, a song he thought never existed. His spirits were raised and his wall of self doubt was crumbling down bit by bit and Inuyasha was the one holding the sledge hammer alongside him.

"So about Sasuke…" he spoke up again. "Well since he got what he deserved in the end. We can call it a truce." Sesshomaru had to advert his eyes up because now he was standing, holding out his hand. "Second chance. New Year, clean slate but this time if you fuck it up it'll be on you."

Sesshomaru looked on a second longer, realizing what was happening. Who would have thought that the other, as irresponsible as he can be, would actually be the peacemaker? How could Sesshomaru refuse such an offer? Standing, he took his hand into his; pumping his arm gently but firm.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Man, this feel like a business transaction or something." He said a little disappointed. Thinking about it, he made up his mind. Without warning he grabbed him by his torso, trapping him in a gripping bear hug.

"Aaaahhhhh! Inuyasha! Ssstttooooppppp!" Sesshomaru hollered, feeling a couple of pops along his spinal cord.

The mischievous brother held on a second longer, making sure that he did a little harmful damage before releasing him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sesshomaru growled, declaring war against the other. Inuyasha wasted no time getting out of the way. Racing past him, he made it to the door. Unfortunately he forgot that it had been locked, delaying his escape.

Out of options, he braced for impacted as Sesshomaru tackled him to the ground, pummeling him into the carpet.

"I'm going to make sure that there's nothing left of you but a red stain in the carpet!" the youngest could do nothing but choke out laughter, mostly out of pain, as his brother rung his collar, rapping his head on the cushioned floor.

InuTaisho did and said nothing as he watched his sons go at it. Though his face was expressionless, his eyes brightened with happiness as he reached for the picture on the corner of his desk. A photo of him, he loving second wife, and his two sons when they were children grinned back at him. He thumbed the glass over her face, remembering her presence and thought:

_Just like old times. _


	25. Girl Fight

Chapter 25:

As Inuyasha was praying that he was going to make it through to see the New Year, Kagome was sitting downstairs alone and unhappy. What Sango had said to her had shaken her to where she needed to get away from everyone. But it was too cold for her to go outside, and there were too many people at the resort.

She was thankful that the lodge was big with enough empty rooms to hide in. She had chosen the last room down the hall and reassuring that she wouldn't be bothered, she locked herself in.

Now perched up on the window sill she rested her head on the cold glass, cooling down her face and her temper. She had never been so angry at Sango before and it pissed her off even more that she was right. Sure, she tried to convince herself otherwise, that she wasn't trying to fit the pieces of someone else's life into her own puzzle. That she wasn't changing and becoming bitterer, angrier, with each story she had uncovered. But what good was it doing her?

She sighed inwardly, fingering the chain that forever stayed around her neck.

_How did it end up like this?_

It started out as something that she loved to do; reporting the truth. But it was suppose to be fun too, just like all the other times. She just wanted to find out what made guys tick. That was all! That's all she wanted to do. Even when she was in disguise, she wasn't expecting anything more than the average tale of a sexual escapade, joy ride stealing, secret crushes. Never had she thought it would turn out as deep as it did and it was coming way too close to home.

Sango said that she was changing into a different person. If only she knew the whole truth and not just the parts she wanted her to know. If she did then she would know that changing was all she knew how to do; it was how she survived.

Moving from place to place, city to city, home to home; each time she was a different girl. She loved the life because she was with the man that she adored above all others. She was ultimately a_ daddy's girl_.

But once her mother came into the picture again, everything changed. Instead of roaming the world, she finally had a steady home. Instead of being Katila, Morgan, Sakura, Norika, she was just Kagome. And though she was grateful, she missed it. She felt like the poster child for "_you can take the girl out of the country_._"_ She needed to obtain a different identity to have one of her own.

It took her awhile to find an outlet, she changed her hair in a different hairstyle daily to change her appearance; one time she cut it. She began reading a lot more, becoming involved in the storyline that she would develop the personalities of one of the characters. When that became old and boring, she was already into learning different languages. First English, then Spanish, French, Italian, Chinese. Once she mastered those she went for the harder ones: Greek, Latin, Portuguese, Polish, Hebrew, Russian, and Swedish. Learning them occupied her time, but she still needed more. She still traveled, or tried to when money allowed her. She begged her mother for lessons in music and martial arts, anything that would seize the mundane routine of life from time to time.

She finally found her calling once she made it to high school. She immediately joined all the clubs that fulfilled her needs. Though this time, she tried her best to stay with it; holding a chair in each club gave her the responsibility to not quit; not the clubs, but school all together. What saved her were the newspaper club and her drive to being one of the undercover reporters.

She wasn't crazy or needed a therapist like her grandfather had suggested years ago. She knew what was wrong with her. She liked change; it's was all she knew and welcomed it with open arms.

The rattling of the doorknob shook the raven out of her thoughts. Uncoiling her limbs, she jumped down from the window ledge just as the click of the door unlocked.

"Oh, Kags?" Inuyasha stood in the doorway puzzled as to why the girl was sitting in a locked empty room in the dark. "Why are you in here by yourself?"

"Um…I'm…just lost in my thoughts." She confessed.

"Oh." He thought for a moment, noticing that she hadn't moved from her spot. "Do you want more time?"

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked as if she didn't hear his question.

"Because it's about ten minutes before New Years."

"Oh my God! Are you serious!" She had been by herself for damn near three hours. If Inuyasha hadn't come to find her she would have missed it.

"Chill out Kagome." Inuyasha said with laugher in his voice. "We knew you were in the house because your phone is still here. That's why we were looking." He opened the door wider holding out his hand for hers. "Come on, before we miss the fireworks."

Forcing a smile in the darkness, Kagome walked forward, passing by the teen. They walked down the hallway together.

"Everyone is upstairs on the terrace. Every New Years the city does a firework display." He explained as they ascended the staircase. It only took them moments to trot up, making it to the rooftop encased in glass. If there hadn't been a door or for the fact that it was extremely warm, Kagome would have sworn that they were outside; they had a clear, obstructed view. Stars twinkled in the night sky as the city lights twinkled below.

The guest were sitting around in the comfortable seating areas talking and laughing; all but one.

"Look who I found." Inuyasha announced, getting everyone's attention. The somber teen out of the group was to first to pop her head.

"Kagome!" She jumped from her boyfriend's side and embraced her friend. "I was worried. Where did you go?"

"I was in the house."

"Yeah, I found her in mom's favorite room." Inuyasha picked up a cup of hot cinnamon cider before taking a seat by his father.

Realization hit the raven. "I'm sorry if I disrespected you by going into her room."

"Think nothing of it Kagome." InuTaisho smiled. "The reason why she loved that room is because it's the quietest and you can see the sunrise over the mountains from there."

She nodded, happy that she didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. What I said…I…I didn't…"

"It's ok. I did a lot of thinking and you're right. I have changed; I just didn't want to see it. So don't worry we're cool."

Sango took the apology; relieved that they wouldn't start off the new year on a sore note.

"Glad that's over." Miroku and the others had been listening intently on the small conversation. "She was searching over hell and creation trying to find you. I literally had to sit on her so she wouldn't leave. We kept telling her that you weren't outside in the cold but she insisted that you were."

"That's because sometimes she goes out in cold weather to think."

"Yeah but her phone was here."

"So what?" Embarrassed, she sat back down, hitting Miroku as she passed by.

"How long do we have?" someone asked.

"Two minutes to go." Another answered.

Kagome shook off her bad mood, walking over to the couch where the abusive couple were, she sat next to her brother.

Souta smiled as she curled up next to him, passing her a cup of cider he had reserved for her. He began to dial the number their grandfather gave them before they departed; even though they were apart, they still wanted some kind of connection to celebrate the holiday together.

"So…" Bankotsu began, placing his arm around his girlfriends. "Since we only have about thirty seconds til midnight, are you gonna tell me the secret you've been hiding?" The teasing question made Kida's heart jump. She had forgotten that she had said anything; her guilty conscience got the better of her and she was going to tell him the ordeal that she had been a part of for the past five months. She felt like she was betraying him but at the same time she didn't want to lost his trust in her. She was battling back and forth; not know what she should say to him.

Looking up, she practically melted in those two pools of liquid blue as they looked down on her, waiting to receive her answer.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

So which one was she supposed to go with: her head or her heart?

"Five…four…three…"

"I love you." The words came out so fast, it surprised both of them. She wasn't going to say that she wasn't supposed to say that. But it was way too late to take it back now.

"Two… one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Just as everyone shouted the old tradition, streams of fireworks flew from the city, exploding into a multitude of colors. The light flooded throughout the room as the occupants watched the mesmerizing display. Only Kida and Bankotsu were focusing on themselves.

_Why won't he say anything? Why is he just staring at me? Say something damn it!_ The blonde screamed internally. She watched as his facial expression, once fixated on 'state of shock' eased into a warm smile.

"Happy New Years, Kida." was his reply.

* * *

"_The fuck is his problem!"_ Kida's angered voice rang through the receiver of Mat's phone. _"Happy New Years? That's all the fuck I get? Are you serious?"_

"Are_ you_ serious? You're still on this, girl?" Mat had heard the story over and over since they left the lodge yesterday. Hell, _he_ was there! Of course he didn't hear anything; the couple had distant themselves from the crowd, standing in the far corner of the glass terrace.

Since that night, Kida had been in a mood like no other.

"_He could've said it back."_ Mat rolled his eyes. He leaned against his locker, scanning the hallway for familiar faces.

"You said you didn't even mean to say it to him. You panicked and that was the first thing that popped into your head."

"_So! If someone says they love someone, you have to say it back!"_

"Is that in the rule book? I must have missed that section on love etiquette."

"_whose side are you on?" _

Mat forced himself not to laugh. "You know that your boyfriend doesn't operate that way. He's not ready to say those three big words. You guys have only been dating for a year anyways. He may not feel comfortable to say that for another year."

"_Oh my God!"_ the hair dresser exasperated. _"Please do not speak that into my life!"_

This time he did laugh. "Ok, ok." He scratched his head. "Whoa." He whispered when he felt his wig shift. "Not good."

"_What?" _

"The glue from the wig is wearing off."

"_Oh, well…just don't touch it as much. It should last. It's your last day right?"_

"Yup and thank God!" After today, Mat would announce that he would be going back home and that would be the end of it. It was a long time coming.

Kida's laugh was soft. She knew from the stories that she was told; Kagome had had a hard six months.

"_Ok, well I'm going to let you go. Have fun doing that gross presentation and be careful with your hair. Don't want you to be exposed on your last day of school." _

"How pissed would I be?" He laughed. "Ok, talk to you later." Disconnecting, Mat opened his locker again. Being reminded that he did have his final presentation; he dug out a small stack of flashcards. Just as he did, the first bell sounded; telling students they had ten minutes before the next set of classes began.

"Hey!" he jumped, bumping into the open locker when he was hit hard on the back. Glaring he realized who the culprit was. "How was your vacation?" Miroku asked pleasantly. Mat didn't respond, causing the other to frown. "What?"

"You're being surprisingly nice. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I can't be nice? Would you feel better if I beat on you then?" he threw up his fist in his face to prove his point.

"Now, children." Inuyasha got in the middle of them. "Can we fight after we do our presentation and get our A for the semester." He stated confidently.

Mat sighed, giving up on their death glare match. Slamming his locker door, he followed them.

"Oh…" Inuyasha abruptly stopped; Mat's nose hit jab his back. "Before I forget."

Mat was too busy nursing his sensitive nose to notice the other rummaging in his book bag. When he finally gave him his attention, the foreign teen was greeted with a blue and white varsity jacket. The large block letter at the top spelt out "NEW KID". Two large zeros were at the bottom.

"Me and the team were talking and they told me how you were like a confidant to them and help them out a lot during your short time here. So we dug into our activities funds and got you this. You know, to remember your time here at Freeman; good and bad." He laughed at the last part.

Mat stood flabbergasted. He was not expecting a gift. He didn't even know that they knew this was his last day. Everything up until now had drastically changed and in the end, he was given a token of appreciation.

"Wow." He said softly, remember that he was a guy; he did his best to check his feminine feelings. "Wow…I don't know what to say."

"_Thanks_ would be nice." Miroku sarcastically offered. Mat nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." His voice quivered. He was not going to cry.

"You are not going to cry." Miroku echoed his thoughts."

"Shut up dude." The silver haired teen elbowed him in the arm. "Here" he handed him the jacket. He watched as small fingers grazed over the letters gingerly as if they were fragile. Turning it in his hand, his eyes widen. His name was scrolled on the front on the left hand side. Mat realized that he was now a part of their team.

"Ok. Enough of this. We're going to be late for class." Miroku was not going to witness anymore of this mushy crap. He could handle a lot but he had to draw the line somewhere. If he hadn't been Sango's brother, he would have called him out on his girly behavior.

"Can I put it on?"

"It's yours."

Without hesitation, Mat slipped on the jacket; it fit just right. He wished he had a mirror so he could see how it looked on him.

"Alright, enough with the fashion show. The second bell is about to ring." Miroku called out again as held open the door to their Biology class.

* * *

Green faces, white knuckles, and grossed out expressions concluded that they did a good job.

An explosion of different conversations erupted throughout the classroom. Mostly about how disgusted they were but at the same time intrigued and fascinated.

"I'm never going outside again." One girl concluded after hearing that just a small cut from a tree branch could be carrying a lethal strain of the flesh eating bacteria.

"I think I'm going to throw up…seriously!" a guy in front exclaimed; holding his head as if it was going to fall off his shoulders.

"Excellent way to start off the day!" Mr. Jasper praised. He got up from one of the students' desk to turn on the light, blinding the rest of the class by the sudden brightness but at least they couldn't see the gross-out images of infected limbs.

"Very impressive boys!"

"Thank you." The said in unison.

"Are there any questions?"

"NO!" their peers groaned in discomfort.

"Well I do." Jasper comments made his students put their head down on their desk. Didn't their teacher understand that they too had a presentation to do and their stomachs couldn't handle anymore flesh eating bacterial lingo.

"Who came up with this concept?"

"Inuyasha." The two echoed.

"Really?" Jasper was shocked to say the least. He was expecting them to say Mat, but not the star baseball player.

"Inuyasha did most of the research. Miroku did the paper, and I found as many images as possible to correspond with everything."

"So it's your fault!" the same student in front that said he was about to lose his lunch looked on in anger as did the rest of the class. For a second, Mat feared for his life.

"I wasn't expecting this out of you all." The teacher admitted, dismissing the other teens' behaviors. Marking off his in his grade book, he mumbled to himself "A for the group."

"Yes!" the teens cheered in one boastful shout as they walked back to their assigned seats.

"Ok. So who wants to volunteer next?" their reply was a nauseating groan.

As the teacher randomly chose another group, Mat excused himself to the restroom.

* * *

Mat stared at his reflection as he washed his hands. Six months ago he was disgusted by the actual thought of using the men's restroom, now it was a piece of cake to walk in and use…the stall of course; he definitely wasn't using the urinal, even if he had the proper equipment.

Six months ago, he had come up with the idea of an undercover story that he himself wasn't sure if he could pull off. Six months ago he didn't and wouldn't have experienced the best months of his life if he had been himself, his biological self.

Six months ago, he wouldn't have met wonderful people and actually got to know them for who they were and in turn Mat got to know Kagome.

Now less than ten hours, Mat would get on a plane in the middle of the night and never see the inside of these walls again. He had made his mark, leaving everlasting impressions in everyone's minds. Now it was time to come back as Kagome Higirashi.

Sighing, Mat stepped back, taking another look at his new varsity jacket. He looked good in it; too bad this would be the one and only time he would be able to wear it, but it was still a nice surprise.

Just as he was about to make his exit, the door swung open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked the unwelcomed intruder.

"I should be asking you the same question. Don't you know this is the _boys' _bathroom?" the bane of his existence retorted.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm in here. Won't be a good look for you if you're caught here though."

_Why is she here?_ Mat thought as he tried to move around her. She blocked his path.

"I don't think so." Kikyo looked on, moving towards him. Being in four inch heels, she towered over his five foot seven frame.

"Listen, I think I already told you once before, I'm not interest." Mat was confused as to what was going on.

"Please don't flatter yourself." She brushed her dark locks from her shoulder. "Besides, I don't swing that way."

Mat arched an eyebrow. "So you're a lesbian now? What's with the sudden change?"

"You think you're so clever don't you, _Kagome_?" Mat heart jumped but it didn't read on his face as he gave her a bland look.

"Kagome? My sister's best friend?"

"Give it up Higirashi!" she snapped out the command. "I know that you've been playing this game for awhile now." Her ivory heels clicked on the tiles as she circled him slowly like a hawk. "I must admit, you had even me fooled, but when I pushed up on you that day and I didn't feel a hard-on, I knew then that something was up."

"Could it be that I'm not attracted to a skank like you?" he heard the other growl, but she let his comment pass.

"So I had Margret do some investigating. You know, she a very good photographer." She hinted as she inspected her manicured nails. "I even showed them to the boys but they took it in a different way."

Mat realized what she was talking about. The day Miroku almost killed him when they decided to complete their project at Sango's apartment. Anger began to simmer in the pit of his stomach, but he remained silent. He was going to let her think what she wanted to think. All she was spurting out was speculations; she had no proof.

"But then I tried to figure out just why you wanted to parade around school like a guy and when I saw you hanging around Inuyasha, I just knew your game was to monopolize him and get closer to him. Well of course, I wasn't going to let that happen. So that's when I devised a plan with your good friend Sinclair." She rolled her eyes. "What a disappointment he was." She scoffed.

Mat sucked in air. She was the reason why Sinclair was being aggressive and straightforward. One thing that he knew was that if you named the right price, Sinclair would do anything. A trait that made him very unappealing and the reason why Kagome didn't want to pursue a relationship with him after she had left France.

His anger began to boil and buzzed in his ear that he barely caught on to her words.

"…so I told Margret to do some digging of her own. You know her grandfather is the chief of police right? And the rest of her family has the ins and outs in government security." She gave her a slick smirk. "So since you like to go undercover and dig up others' secrets, I thought it was time that you got a taste of your own medicine."

Mat was going to kill her, he knew it. If he didn't get away from her in the next few seconds, he was going to smash her head against the sink.

"So let's see if I have this correctly." As she spoke, a slim nail ran across the minute navigation ball on her cell phone. "Kagome Higirashi... or is it Morgan, maybe Sakura, or do you prefer Rachel, or Ruka? Well at least we know that Kagome is your given name. But we both know that the woman who claimed to be your mom isn't really her role. Your surname comes from your father, who's your "mother's" brother."

Mat burning gaze was setting fire to Kikyo's flesh as she conveyed information that only she and the people that were buried six feet under knew.

"So, we figured out right there that your mom is actually your aunt." She scrolled the screen down. "Your real mother is in jail, or dead. Margret really couldn't get any info on that one. She was a junkie right? That's how she got in jail the first time. Drug possession; see? Says so right here. But you didn't have to live that life thanks to your father, but he wasn't any better."

Mat's nails bit into his palm, drawing blood as the bitch spoke of her father.

"He was a con artist wasn't he?" she asked a question she already knew the answer to. "That's why you basically lived all over the world right, to hide from the law. You and your daddy; just one big scam all rolled up into one."

"Shut up." His response came out in a harsh whisper, alarming the girl when his ferocious gaze was directed at her.

"Oh? Am I hitting a nerve?" she jutted her chin out, not backing down now when she was so close to watching her rival crumble.

"Anyways. It says here that your aunt got custody of you when you were eight. But four years later she died; two years after her husband, leaving behind their four-year-old son." She dropped her phone back into her hand sized purse.

"So what happened there?" she began to circle her again. "Everyone knows that both deaths were unexpected. Both parents were in their late thirties; one mysterious, the other an accident …maybe. And then your father suddenly disappeared. Did he come and try to take you back? And you aunt told him no. So he got angry and took them both out. Or maybe it was you. Maybe you wanted to be with your father so badly that you were willing to do anything to get back at his side."

"I said shut up." Now she finally understood how Bankotsu felt when he interrogated him about sensitive situations. It killed him to know that she pulled up facts that were supposedly buried from officials and he wasn't prepared to have them thrown in his face.

"What? That's all you can say?" she teased again. Gingerly she made contact with him, grazing her hand over his shoulder. "But I guess that's all I would be able to say too. I mean, who wants to claim a fugitive for a daddy?"

"That's it!" he couldn't take it anymore and that last comment made something snap inside of his conscience. He pushed Kikyo hard, causing her to stumble off her four inch heels and crash to the floor; her head barely missed the furnace.

"You selfish, nosey bitch!" Mat attempted to leap on her, but instinctively, Kikyo jabbed her foot out, catching him in the side.

Scrabbling to her feet, the self proclaimed queen of the school, made a dash for the door but didn't get far as her foot was pulled from under her.

She crashed and was dragged on the dirty tiles by her leg towards the furious teen.

Mat almost lost total control as he let his emotions ride out but he knew that if he used his full strength he would definitely kill her. So he grasped enough common sense to fight like a "girl."

Grabbing a fist full of hair, Mat began to hammer his fist onto of her head. Shrieks of pain emitted from her mouth as she tried to break free of his hold.

Hands and arms flailed about; her nails racking hard across his face, drawing blood.

Yelping from the stinging pain, Mat finally let go long enough for the two to stand up. They lunged at each other, grappling in and out of the stalls. Kikyo got the upper hand, slamming Mat against the wall; his head smashed against the mirror.

Not even dazed by the blow, her opponent back handed her before punching her in the face.

"Ohmigod! My nose!" she screamed in horror. Her hand cupped her broken injury appendage as warm blood gushed out. "My nose!"

Anger rushed over her body; she had just got her nose done a month ago!

Blood and all, Kikyo snuck her nails into his neck, proceeding to chock him.

Moving erratically trying to get away from the other, the two found themselves hitting the bathroom door, tumbling outside in the hallway.

They were too engrossed to realize that students had surrounded the door, hearing the commotion from outside but to afraid to walk in to see the problem. Everyone was shocked to see who had walked, or more accurately, fell out of boys' restroom. They didn't know whether to break it up or let the fight continue.

Straddling her, Mat's fist rained down her. Pummeling her in every place he could reach as she weakly put up her hands and arms in defense, continuing to claw at him.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" the question didn't even register as Mat; enthralled in his emotions to notice anyone but the girl who pushed his last button.

"Get off of her!" Inuyasha grabbed his waist trying to drag them apart. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's a girl!"

"Get off of me!" Mat hollered, elbowing him in the chest. He wasn't through with the bitch. He wasn't done with her. Not until she felt on the outside like he felt on the inside. Broke, tattered, and dead inside.

Noticing that Inuyasha was really having trouble breaking up the two, Bankotsu and Miroku grabbed the seemingly defenseless girl, as Inuyasha and Sango grabbed Mat.

Kikyo was too focused on making the teen pay, her nails still embedded in exposed flesh as the her rescuers pulled them both to their feet, in a desperate attempt to separate them. Feeling her nails breaking one after another, she began to lose her grip. In one last move, before they were separated for good, the bitch reached up, grabbed his hair and pulled hard.

* * *

Kagome was remorseful, depressed, and defeated as she sat in front of the Vice Principal's office. She tapped her foot lightly as she waited anxiously for her turn. The V.P called on Sango first, more so because of "guilty by association."

She was defeated, not because of the fight; she whooped Kikyo's ass for sure, but the fact that she was exposed after four years of successful undercover projects, this one defeated her.

She was depressed because of how everyone looked at her when they found out the truth. In a split second, everyone went silent and the hallway went still. Kikyo held the wig in her hand as Kagome's own hair, still in week old braids fell down her back. The looks she was given made her ashamed…sad.

Not to mention how the boys looked at her. How Inuyasha recoiled instantly when he realized just who he was holding. The hurt and sinister looks both Bankotsu gave him and how Miroku looked at Sango.

She was remorseful because now she had gotten everyone into trouble. A consequence that Sango had drilled over and over in her head but she refused to listen. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. But Kikyo got in the way and brought up unmentionables and Kagome let her emotions take over.

The soft click of the door sounded like a gunshot to the temple as Sango emerged from the depths of the V.P's office. The look on her face told Kagome that her punishment was not a light one.

"Sango?" Kagome got up, stopping her from leaving. She realized that Sango wasn't going to face her, that she was going to leave the office without saying anything to her.

The brunette was silent, her head hung low. She didn't know what to feel. She was pissed at her best friend for implementing her, but also at herself for allowing it to happen. She was hurt because of her punishment. But most of all, she was afraid; knowing that Miroku would put two and two together and the outcome once he confronted her.

"I got suspended." She quietly said but didn't meet her eyes. "So that means I can't go to the cross-country meet and that means I won't be able to see the talent scout for Brazen."

"Oh my God. Sango." Her heart broke. She didn't know what to say to make anything less painful. She couldn't. "I'll talk to him. I'll tell him that it was all my idea. Sango…"

She was cut off with a subtle shake of her head. "You've done enough."

"But Sango…"

"Kagome Higirashi…" the low but stern voice emitted from the open door.

Kagome wanted to finish but Sango left before she got the chance. She held back her tears as she entered the office.

* * *

Sango said nothing as she went down the hall. Grateful that next period had already begun so there was no one in particular that she would bump into. Opening her locker, she dumped the context into her book bag. The Vice Principle didn't give her a set time as to when she could return. He just told her she was suspended until further notice.

The sudden slam of the locker door took her by surprise; she dropped her bag. She wasn't surprise to see who had done the action.

She came face to face with the man that she didn't want to see. Not here, not now.

She didn't know where to begin, how to begin or if she should begin at all. She searched his face for any kind of clues. She would have thought he didn't care if not for the fact that his jaw was clenched tightly and his dark eyes were heavy with pain and anger.

"So this was all a joke?" his voice clipped, but it was low to not draw attention.

"Please, let me explain." She pleaded with him.

"Explain what? That you pretended to like me, go out with me all to help her with a fucking story?"

"No! No, none of this was for her. I swear."

"Is that why you were so persistent on going to my appointments? Did you tell her? Did you tell her what a psycho I am?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripped them hard.

"I swear to you, I promise you. I didn't say anything. You have to believe me." Pain throbbed through her shoulders as she whimpered out a small cry.

"Miroku, you're hurting me."

"Not as much as you've hurt me." He let her go. Walking back to his class; he didn't witness her collapsing to the ground and sobbed into her knees.

* * *

Kagome's body shook as she left the Vice Principal's office. Her brain couldn't register everything that was said.

"Sis." She looked up finally after Souta had called her for the third time. She wasn't expecting him to be waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Souta didn't like the sight of his sister. Dried blood caked around her neck and face. Bruises were now starting to take form and color. Her clothes were barely on her. Her flesh, despite the fake tan, was ghostly pale. Her eyes were wet and glassy.

"I came to take you home. I got your stuff from your locker" He said holding up the heavy book bag.

She didn't respond, which worried him more. Whatever had happened between the girl fight in the hallway and the visit of the VP's really took its toll on her. She looked crippled, mentally and emotionally. He took off his hoodie, pulling it over the soiled varsity jacket. Pulling the hood over her head, it shadowed her face.

Protectively, Souta tucked her under his arm as they exited the office. He guided her blindly down the empty hallway as they made their way off of school grounds.

As they walked, she replayed the events that took place while talking to the V.P.

And then it finally hit her.

She wasn't suspended….

She was expelled.


	26. It's always darkest before the dawn

**Mangalover: WwwwwooooooHhhhhoooooo! HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE! Of course I missed my deadline I set for myself...again! But I was partying hard for two days now! Hope everyone partyed hard in their own way to bring in the new year! **

**ENJOY! XD ! **

Chapter 26:

"What the hell were you thinking!" The elderly man yelled out of anger at the teenager. "Now look at what you've done! You've gotten yourself kicked out of school and for what? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for me? To have everyone in the whole district know that _my_ granddaughter got expelled for cross-dressing! Masquerading around school as a teenage boy for months! You… you…aaaggghhh!" Kagome jumped as the enraged man threw one of the kitchen chairs across the room. "Get out of here! Get out of my sight, now!"

Scurrying to her feet, the raven made it upstairs and to her room in recorded time. Slamming the door, she slid to the carpet and wept. She wept and wept until a dull ache settled behind her eyes.

"Kagome." A soft knock came after on the other side of the door. "You ok?"

The girl sniffled, wiping away the wetness from her eyes and nose. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But…"

"I said I'm fine." She snapped back. She felt awful for doing it but she didn't want to be seen nor did she want to talk to anyone. She stayed on the floor for what felt like hours. Thinking and mostly berating herself for what she had caused. Disaster, mayhem, destruction of people's lives and she could blame no one but herself.

No one would answer her phone calls, leaving dozens of apologizes to everyone; not even the hundreds of text messages she sent were replied to. Though the punishment she was enduring was just. She had deceived everyone, pried into their lives, dug out top secrets that the CIA didn't know and all for her own perversions, persistence and selfishness and what did it get her? Suspensions, expulsions, broken hearts, broken friendships, lost of credibility in everyone that knew her.

_It's all my fault. _

Wallowing in self pity, Kagome dragged her feet like a zombie as she made her way to the wicker door. Sliding it open, she slumped down to her knees again; tossing color coordinated shoes out of the way; she didn't think that her closet was so large until she had to hunt for the items that she had hidden from her past. She huffed in frustration as she pulled more clothes that had fallen from their hangers. Finally her fingers brushed the cotton blanket that covered what she had been searching for.

She paid no mind to the mess that was made as she sat cross legged on the floor of the closet; placing the wooden box in her lap. The old hinges creaked as the lid opened; fingers shuffled through the memories. Memories of the times when she had to use the fake passports and I.D cards, of when her father purchases the plane and train tickets from all over the world; of the places where the photographs of her father and her were taken.

Picking up one, her thumb ran over the once familiar face that she forced herself to forget, because remembering him was too painful. She was just born, bundled up in the same cotton blanket that covered her treasure chest. From the angle that the photo had capture the event, the man's outreached arm, and titled slightly to get all three of them, her father had taken the picture himself. The man that she adored was looking at her, his arm draped over the pillow that cushioned the mother of his child's head; her mother, young and bright was smiling tiredly. Her eyes evaded the lens to look at the newborn that slept soundly in her arms.

Digging further into the box, shuffling through the small amount of pictures, there were some of her aunt and uncle who she had grown and thought of as her second mother and father, Souta and her grandfather. She realized that she held the only picture of her biological mother.

It scared her to know that someone outside of their household (a.k.a slutbag Kikyo) knew the details that were never discussed even between the people who did know. Grandfather pretended that the events that took place never happened.

Her father, his son, had been a con man. A criminal and the sheer epitome of shame on the family name. She was told as a child that her father was disowned from the family at the age of fifteen and was never seen or heard from again for a long time.

During the time of his disappearance, he lived the life of his dreams: money, exotic countries, and women; lots and lots of women. It wasn't until he met a young woman, the woman that would change his life forever. He loved her, cherished her, lavished her with everything that she desired and in return she gave him a child of his own.

If her mother was now a drug addict, she didn't know. She knew from sure that she wasn't when she had met her father; he hated the stuff. He always said that drugs clouded the mind and would make him a bad decision maker so he strayed clear and far from them, the dealers and the users. If her mother was in jail, she didn't know that either. Kagome didn't know her own mother's name for that matter. Soon after she was born, her mother left them both. From what Kagome was told, she wasn't ready to settle down and be a mother.

Her lost. Her lost not raising her and getting to know her daughter. Her lost not finding out what a wonderful and awesome person she had become.

Her lost.

Her lost!

The raven brushed away hot tears streaming down her face. She didn't realize that she had been harboring such feeling for the absence of her negligent mother. She didn't love her, she couldn't love a person that she didn't know and yet she was crying…because she _didn't_ love her. She didn't love her own mother and her mother didn't love her. She was envious of the boys that she had grown to know. The love that surrounded them, even though at times they themselves were oblivious to it; Bankotsu's mother fought hard to protect her son from the evils that surrounded his own father. Kouga's mother, though to anyone else that didn't understand their lives would have judged her harshly for how she raised her only child. But to Kagome his mother surrounded him with all the love in the world and then some. And when she unexpectedly died, that loved transferred on with his godparents who couldn't produce a child of their own.

Where was the love when she was transferred unexpectedly? When her father had dropped by, nearly two decades later with a four-year-old in his arms surprising his father, younger brother, and his pregnant wife, he had said that he would return for her. He was tired of the life that he was living and wanting better for his daughter instead of living out of hotel rooms and moving from city to city, country to country.

The people that were present didn't believe him but took the child anyways. Through tears, screams, and innocent pleads, he had promised that he would return and take her with him. He had never lied to her before, so she trusted him and held on to his words, knowing that he would come back. All the while, she felt like a burden to everyone, feeling their judging eyes on her. It didn't occur to them that_ she_ didn't chose to be born, that_ she_ didn't decided to roam the earth conning others with her father. She just did what she knew to survive. But they didn't see it that way. She was the prodigal child of the disowned son.

The day came when her father returned to get her, but it wasn't made aware to her until years after the fact. Not until after the people that she had grown to love were gone.

Her father had returned, to the house they had once lived in before moving to the shrine to be with their grandfather. She, her aunt, and Souta were away while her uncle was busy packing the last of their things. The only ones who knew exactly what happened on that day were her father and uncle. Neighbors claimed they had heard shouting and arguments; one of the men was demanding to know where his little girl was whilst the other refused. Berating the other, accusing him of being an unfit father and the child had grown accustomed to her lifestyle and was happy where she was. The noise finally died down but it wasn't until a short time later the nosy neighbors saw both men exiting the house and entering the car and that was the end of that. Only her father had left the car after the crash. Unharmed? No one knew for sure but her uncle wasn't so lucky. Killed on impact was the news that was brought to them once the police had found the wreckage.

Her aunt and grandfather were devastated as was she. After that, they had moved in with their grandfather. It had taken them awhile to grief before finally getting back on their feet once again. She was twelve when the woman she had grown to love and called 'mom' had left her; another accident as well. This time, her father hadn't been so lucky, dying several days later in the hospital. A fact that her grandfather had kept from her until recently; apparently her father hadn't been lying. It took some time, but he had finally been living life on the straight and narrow. He had confessed to his father that the car accident had been just that, an accident. His son was going to take him to the shrine, to prove to his elder brother that his daughter was happy just where she was. All the while arguing back and forth, he had taken his eyes off the road for a second and lost control; the front tires skidded across a patch of black ice. The vehicle slammed into a pole on the driver's side. He had left because surely the police would have him arrested for his crimes. He waited for years until everything was calm once again.

The last time he appeared, he had confronted his brother's widow. Not to coerce her, but to make things right; guilt had plagued him that she had been left a widow and her son fatherless. He was part to blame and he asked for forgiveness and offered to wed her and take his brother's place as her husband.

As her late husband, she had denied his right to see his child. Unfortunately, persistence was a blessing and a curse (a trait that he had passed on to his daughter). He chased her through the crowded sidewalks, begging and bargaining with her, still she refused. In her attempt to escape him, she foolishly ran across the street, making her way to the other side. The driver of the car didn't see her as the others did, and though the driver slammed on the brakes, it wasn't in enough time. He had hit her, and her father who had boldly jumped in the way trying to save her.

Kagome weakly shuffled through the box, finding the deed to the house that her father had bought for him and her, still there collecting dust and cobwebs. Stock bonds, shares, and bank accounts that were still collecting money even now all were in his name. Her father's will that claimed if anything were to happen to him, everything would go to her. The documents came with the story that her grandfather had told her two years ago. When she had asked why, he shrugged and stated that he was protecting her.

Protecting her? Ha! She knew what protection was. She had seen it for herself. Protection was what Miroku's dad and grandfather did for him. Protecting him from the wrath of his abusive mother and from his own psyche, _that_ was protection. Protecting was what Inuyasha's father and brother did for him, shielding him from the harsh realities of the media and the public. Taking down anyone who threatened their lives in the blink of an eye and a small snap of their fingers; _that _was protection. Her friends coming to her rescue when she was attacked by a man that she thought she cared for, _that_ was protection.

No, she believed that deep down her own grandfather tolerated her, but could never fully love her, not when he felt that she was the cause of his children's deaths. Her father's persistence had cost her grandfather everything and unlike the boys' family, he didn't seek within himself to forgive. And though she was but a child and really didn't have a part in any of the events that had happened, she was the only one still alive to throw his frustrations at.

He did the only thing that could hurt her beyond reason.

Overwhelmed with bitterness, anger, and sadness, they spilled and leaked out onto her clothes, hands, and lap. With that came tremors and sobbing before expelling cries of sorrow and despair.

Though she didn't want to cause attention to herself, her cries didn't go unnoticed.

"Sis?" she barely heard the knock at the door, it opening, or the boy stepping inside.

"He…he didn't let me say goodbye." She choked out, sobbing even louder. Closing the door, Souta ran to her side. Wrapping her in his arms, he cradled and rocked her on the floor in the closet as she turned into his chest crying out:

"He didn't let me say goodbye!"

* * *

Miroku sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating and for once in his life he didn't have the urge to destroy everything in his path, to scream, to harm himself or others. For once, he wasn't angry, well…not at angry as he would have been two months ago. For once, he was at peace and it felt good. He didn't feel like his world was going to end, though his heart was crushed he was sure that he could glue it back together. He didn't feel like he was going to die because someone he had cared about was now out of his life. It hurt, that he knew for sure but he supposed that was normal.

Now he wasn't sure how to handle the aftermath of everything. How was he supposed to go on now? It wasn't like he could avoid the woman; they went to the same school. With the new semester, they didn't have any classes together, not even homeroom, but they lived in the same neighborhood… across the street from one another for Pete's sake! There were going to be days when he would bump into her at the bookstore or the supermarket. Was he supposed to response to her? Acknowledge her presence or just ignore her? Granted he had taken some lovers but they were women that he barely knew and didn't have deep feeling for. Sango was different. Different from all the rest, but should he treat her the same?

Depressed, confused, and frustrated, Miroku decided to stop trying to figure it out on his own.

* * *

Alone. He had been alone lately, in his room most of the time. He had stayed away from his mother and grandmother. Not wanting to answer their questions as to why he was moping around the house like a ghost, why he was somewhat pale and not eating as much, and why wasn't Kida around lately? He didn't what to answer, not until he got the bitter taste of betrayal that coated his entire mouth.

He looked on at the picture frame that protected the image of her smiling in his arms. When she had professed her love for him at the stroke of midnight bringing in the new year, his heart stopped. He thought that he was going to die right there on the spot. He didn't want to look like a fool and even when his mouth went dry and his palms were beginning to sweat, he said the first thing that came to his mind. He thought it was a mistake to have not said that he loved her back, noting the shock look on her face. He was glad that he didn't say it. It would have hurt even more now than it already did.

He snapped the frame face down harshly not caring if he had cracked it. He had given her all of him, never hiding anything from her. He had said that he wanted no more secrets between them, spilling out his guts and gave her the opportunity to say whatever she had to say. This whole time, for the past six months she had been behind the masquerade. Hell! She was the one who created the_ man_ he knew as _Mathias Alexander_. The man that he had befriend, had told dark intimate secrets that even his closest of friends or his girlfriend for that matter didn't even know. He had trusted him…or_ her_ to be cynical about it.

Angry and fed up with being alone, he snatched his coat and left.

* * *

"Why has everyone migrated over here?" Inuyasha question was clipped, eyeing the three teens that had left their cushy warm homes and landed into his bed. He was almost tempted to put them out on their asses.

Almost.

"Because your bed is the biggest to hold all four of us." Kouga said as he flopped his head back on the pillow.

"Because your place is where we can talk about whatever we want and not be interrupted or have any of our conversations leave this room." Bankotsu said, slightly bitter.

"Because we've all been holed up in our houses, alone and depressed and we need to be around each other."

"Speak for yourself." Kouga sneered at Miroku comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Heatless. I forgot that your world hasn't been turned on its side from the sudden events that have happened in less than a week." Out of the quartet, Kouga was the only one that was left without a broken ego, spirit, or heart.

"Yup, well you guys are the epitome of why you gota be careful who you lend your feeling to. That's why_ I_ don't do it." The self-proclaimed playboy said smugly.

"I'd kick you right in your balls…" Bankotsu started, moving his foot into position to do the action. "But you're right."

"Oh my God! Stop sniveling already!" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He had to get rid of the thick fog that was swarming around them before they all suffocated on it. Crawling on the bed, he fell against the pillows at the head; Kouga laid on the opposite side while Bankotsu and Miroku were propped up with pillows at the bottom of the bed; their feet pointing towards them.

"How were we so easily duped?" Bankotsu said after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Who knows?" Kouga replied.

"We were just pawns."

"Innocent bystanders is what we were!"

"No, she targeted us." Bankotsu eyes formed into slits. "She could have gotten close with anyone, but she chose us."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because she felt like we had the most baggage." Inuyasha looked passed Miroku's head, staring out the window. The weather was as gloomy as his mood. "You, the playboy of the century, go through girls like snotty tissues and yet they kept going back for more and you seemed to go without consequences. She was intrigued by you in some way. And you Mystery Man. The silent, smart type who always sat with a book in his hand but no one really knew anything about him. So instead, to fill the voids, people started untrue rumors to make you seem a little more interesting. And you just so happen to be the boyfriend of one of her friends and I'm pretty sure that she has asked about you and all Kida could tell her is what she already knew because that's all you were willing to tell her. She wanted to know the layers behind that seemingly kind smile."

"Seemingly though?_ I_ do have a kind smile you know."

"Yeah, but you were mysterious nonetheless."

"Well, Rich Boy, since you have all the answers why don't you explain why she wanted us, I mean besides the fact that we're always together."

"You just happen to be in love with her best friend." He simply said making the other frown and turn away from him. He didn't know when he would be able to vision Sango's face without feeling sadness.

"But I don't think she knows anything about you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Sango isn't the type that would squeal." The silver haired teen said confidently. "If you told her not to say anything, then she wouldn't have told no matter who had asked her."

Uncomfortably, Miroku shifted, not wanting to dwell on the topic further.

"And me, well, we pretty much have history together, as fucked up as it is. I guess she wanted to find out how I really felt about her." His answer had the rest of them rolling their eyes.

"_And_ why you fucked her over five years ago and essentially broke her heart." Bankotsu pointed out.

"_And_ that even though you seem to not give a damn about her, you still continued to bang women that resembled her, one in particularly, she-who's-name-shall-not-be-mentioned-in-this-room-because-Bank-will-puke-on-me." He laughed as the boy jerked as if he was making sure his gag reflexes were still working.

"_And_, even though you continuously say you have no feeling for her, you continued to send mixed signals and fuck with her on a daily basis. Literally for that matter."

"What?" Kouga shot up in surprise. "You screwed the geek? When? Where? And why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"No, he just fingered her into orgasm."

"What?"

"Shut up!" he threw his only weapon, a pillow, to silence him.

"In the family room." He finished before he was smothered.

"You sly, slick dog!" Kouga howled in laughter while Bankotsu just shook his head in silence.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone about that night?" he pushed down once more before flopping back to his side of the bed.

"So how did she taste?"

"The hell! I didn't taste her! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_! You literally had her in the palm of your hand and you didn't taste her." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God." Bankotsu slapped his forehead with his palm comically. Why had he come here again?

"You've been around me long enough that you should know what to do with a woman." He shook his head, thoroughly disappointed.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a whore like you."

"Amateur. That's what you are." He scoffed.

"Whatever. The point_ is…_our lives were supposed to be a part of her story."

"Her being expelled doesn't stop the fact that she can still publish her story, whatever it may be." Bankotsu pointed out.

"Damn it!" Kouga snapped. "She's got everything on us, but we don't have shit on Nancy Drew."

"What about your brother?" Miroku asked.

"What about him?"

"Well he did find all that information on that Sinclair guy for you."

"Hell yeah!" Kouga chimed in. "Maybe he can do whatever he did before and dig up dirt on her."

"What good will it do?"

"If whatever we find is good enough, we might be able to convince her not to go public with her damned paper." Anger grew inside of him when he didn't respond. "Listen! I know that I don't really care what people think about me and what I do with my life, but I know for sure that I'll be expelled right along with her if the Ed. Board finds out that I have sex with married women and occasionally get paid for it." He looked over at the dark haired teen. "And I know damn well you don't want the whole district to know that you're a former juvie bad boy drug dealer gone good and who the hell knows what kind of dirt she has on you." He nudged Miroku. "You most of all should be the most worried!"

"I know!" Inuyasha screamed back. "But…"

"We will not make this a S.O.L situation here!" Fed up, he sprang from the bed. "If you're not going to ask him, then _I _will."

"You don't have to do that."

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha said nothing as he pulled a flashdrive from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Every stitch of information on Kagome Higirashi."

"See! This is why you're a sly, slick dog!" Happily, Kouga jumped back on the bed. "Already three steps ahead. So what's on it?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't looked at it?" Bankotsu looked at his suspiciously.

"No. I thought about it. I've had every opportunity but… I can't." He was angry just like the rest of them and he had every right to invade her privacy just as she did to them. But he couldn't bring himself to uncover the secrets that she had desperately wanted to hide from the world.

"Well if you can't…" Quickly, Bankotsu snatched the small device from his hand. "I sure as hell can."

"That's what I'm talking about! Fight fire with fire!" the playboy followed the law abiding teen off the bed and towards the computer room.

"It's for the best." Miroku tried to make his friend feel better about the situation that was about to conspire.

"Why am I not convinced?"

* * *

Pressing 'send' without hesitation, the letter to the school as well as the Board was sent. Kagome rested her head in her open palms praying that they would give her friend the benefit of the doubt. If she had to go in front of the Board in person, she would; anything she had to do she would be willing if it meant that Sango would be exonerated. It was the least she could do for her.

She turned to see Souta sitting on her bed, the glow of his hand-held game illuminated his face. He hadn't turned her away once she had told him everything that she knew. He was confused at first, then mad and hurt. He had left her to cry by herself for awhile after that, probably to cry himself. But he had come back, with a bowl of extra buttery popcorn, a sleeping bag and his games. He told her that he wasn't leaving her side until the emotional crisis she was having ended.

Clicking on the minimized window, see reviewed the final product of her piece. It had taken her several hours; between the breaks to pace the floors to think, something that she always did to unblock the words that were trying to escape. Or she would stop in the middle to cry a while longer where Souta would be right behind her for comfort.

Deleting, revising, rearranging, it exhausted her to no end emotionally and mentally. Not being able to deal with it anymore, she pushed away from her desk.

"Souta, take a look at this. Tell me what you think." She requested from her brother once they switched places.

Jittery, Kagome walked away, instead of hovering over his shoulder like she had intended. She sat on the bed and picked up the game. Just because the shit hit the fan and she was exposed wasn't going to stop her from writing her piece for the school newspaper. Never had she set out to do something and not finish it and she wasn't about to start now. She set out to find the answers to her questions six months ago and she did just that.

As she manipulated the character to jump over the body of water, she recalled everything she had written and the consequences she would encounter. But she soon forced herself to stop after conjuring up different scenarios. However, she wondered after everything that she was trying to accomplish backfired in her face, whether there was anything beyond rock bottom.

"It's good." She heard him say. "But are you sure you wanna put all this stuff out there?" He looked at her with worry written on his face.

"It's about time that everyone learned the truth."

"Yeah, but_ everyone_ isn't confided to just the school. You know that, Sis."

Kagome shook her head, already making up her mind. Pushing pass him, she saved the final product before attaching it to Megan's email. She pressed 'send' before she lost her nerve completely.

"_Everyone_ will know everything."


	27. Doing what needs to be done

Chapter 27:

Laying under the cover in complete silence. Blinds down, curtains drawn; enveloped in darkness just like her emotions. She had ruined friendship, lives, and she had no one to blame but herself. Her own obsession, her past and her demons had finally caught up with her. She thought as least she had fifteen more years before she self-destructed, but that time had come a little too early for the 17-year-old and she didn't know how to handle it.

She'd tried to ease her conscience; lift the burden and guilt that weighed heavily on her heart. Emails, phone calls, voicemails, text messages were sent to the masses. No one replied. It was as if they didn't exist, or the correct term would be that _she_ didn't exist. Her pleads for forgiveness were heard from beyond the grave. She was the one who had broken years of trust, broken bonds that she didn't know if they could be mended. It was she whom had tested their faith among one another; their loyalty.

Their demons were exposed to the world; family secrets that were hidden away had resurfaced and there was nothing to be done. It was all her fault. Her own best friend who she thought of as a sister was now treating her as the enemy and rightfully so. She had pummeled her dreams with her scheme. Sango told her, warned her of the consequences, but her warnings fell on deaf ears. She lost everything in a blink of an eye. It tore her insides apart.

She rolled over to the side; the large wall calendar was marked in red marker when the track team would be competing. Less than two weeks and her best friend would not be a part of it. Sango had trained so hard for that day. Her face lit up every time she talked about it and how the talent scouts would be there recruiting them for colleges. That day was going to set her dreams into reality. Silent tears streamed down her face.

_What good came from crying_? She thought as she dried her cheeks with the pillows. Nothing was going to happen if she sat and watched everything in her life crumble around her. She would feel worst if she cried and did nothing. Her father didn't raise her to be a quitter and she'd be damned if she didn't fight now,

Moving around the room getting dressed. Her eyes darted to the clock on her vanity. She had less than two hours to make her point, to make things right.

* * *

Sango moved around her room flipping the phone in her hand as she walked in place. She hadn't spoken to anyone days; she imagined everyone involved were still angry and who would blame them. She was just at fault as the other girl. She had helped plan alongside her friend, eager to find out everything just as the other had. But should she be punished just as harshly as the other girl?

The brunette shook her head. _No! Her life was ruined_!

Everything that she had worked hard for was over in a blink of an eye. She would miss the opportunity of a lifetime all for a stupid project that she had objected to from the beginning.

Breath ragged, she lessened the grip on her phone before she damaged it. She let the beast raging within her settle. She was a horrible friend. Only thinking of herself. Hadn't Kagome's life been ruined as well? Worst then her suspension, she was expelled from school. Not to mention that she lost her grandfather's trust and practically the entire school turned against her. She was sure she felt like the loneliest girl in the world. And here she was, complaining about her problems.

Already aware of Kagome's past, she could only imagine what she was going through at the moment. Not once had she thought about calling until now.

The dialed her number; it rang once...twice.

_"Hello?" _

Sango was puzzled when she heard the heavy breathing over the receiver as if she was in a rush.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

_"Yes, I'm fine."_ She sounded like she was busy

"Listen. I called because I wanted to talk. Are you free now?"

_"Actually..."_ there was a long pause and then silence.

"Kagome?"

_"Sorry. Uh..."_ again, silence. which was irritating Sango. What the hell was she doing?

"Kagome!"

_"What?!" _

"Are you even listening..."

_"Not at the moment. We can talk later."_

"Wait..." the other side clicked off.

Sango could feel her rage building again. The phone left her ear, crashing into the wall across the room.

What the hell?! The nerve of her! She had reached out after almost two weeks of no communication and now she was blowing her off.

She would be damned if she would be ignored. She didn't care if Kagome didn't want to talk._ She_ was going to give her a piece of her mind. Snatching her keys from off the kitchen counter, Sango stomped to the door.

She jolted back when the small person on the other side screeched, startling her. Sango narrowed her eyes at the uninvited guest before recognizing her classmate.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" She didn't notice the binder the other was clutching to her small chest.

"Um, hey. I didn't mean to come by, but there's something that you need to know."

"Can it wait til later? I'm in a rush at the moment." She nearly rolled her eyes when co-editor shook her head unwilling to move.

"It's really important that you read this." As Meg spoke, she pulled out the small booklet. Sango immediately recognized it at the school newspaper. Her face twisted in distain.

"I don't want that." her voice matched her expression.

"I think you'll at least like to read this." She pushed, opening it to the bookmarked page. "I'm going to publish it, but I thought it was best if you and the others read it first before the school does."

Sango didn't have to ask to know that he meant the boys. Reluctantly the took the book from Meg's hands, but didn't let her eyes gaze the black lettering. She never thought that she would finish writing her paper. Not after what happened. But that was Kagome for you. She always finished what she started.

"I think you'll find it in good taste." She heard Meg say. She left without a sound before Sango realized it. Losing her train of thought, she closed the door, sat on the floor and began to read.

* * *

As her friend began to read her thoughts, Kagome paced back and forth wiping wet palms on her skirt. She was nervous, but prayed her bold efforts were going to pay off. The clicks of her short heels echoed in the small hallway as she waited for a response from the chairs of the Board of Education. She was shocked that she made it to their chambers considering that she didn't have an appointment and she came literally minutes before the business day had ended and on a Friday no less. She had begged the receptionist to make an exception, damn near in tears before the elderly woman finally gave in. She probably felt sorry for her, something that she hated but pushed her ego and pride aside. She wasn't here for her, she was here for everyone that she had deceived...had hurt.

Her heart pounded in her ears when the same woman came out. The look on her face told her that she was denied, that her chance was over. This was all her fault; she wanted to get a chance to make it right. Blinking away her tears, she was ready to hear the judgment.

"They're not happy." The raspy voice of a dedicated smoker came out. "You've got ten minutes to make your point."

She nearly didn't hear her. Her panic subsided and was replaced with sheer joy. She smiled and nodded, not wanting to waste another moment. She raced past the woman. This was her last shot. She had to make it count.

* * *

In the moments Kagome was pleading her case, Inuyasha walked the floor of his room. What the hell had he done?

"Shit..." he heard Kouga speak. "She's had a shitter life then all of us." The self-proclaimed escort pushed away from the computer screen. The multiple files on Kagome Higarashi filled the computer screen. "I'm surprised she didn't have therapy after all of that."

The other three didn't comment. In his heart, Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have opened the files that were tucked away in the flash drive. The guys had pressured him, persuading him that is was "eye for an eye". They were all lied to; sucked in the girl's world of deceit. She had dug into their lives, scrapped at the bottom until there was nothing left. It was only fair that they do the same. Once they started to read, they all knew it was a mistake.

Raised to be a con artist alongside her father; multiple cities, countries, identities for a long period of time at such a young age. Both of her parents died, her father was to blame for everything and had died with the label of a murder and a thief. He'd smeared the family name; Inuyasha knew that all too well.

"Ir's crazy how her life mirror ours in some ways." Bankotsu observed. Moving away from the computer as well.

"Do you think that's why she targeted us?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, she wouldn't have known because none of us talked about it. Especially not to each other."

Nodding, Miroku turned off the screen, pulling out the flash drive. He tossed it to the silvered hair boy who caught it midair.

"So what do we do with it now?" Bankotsu asked. He directed the question to Inuyasha who just stared outside the window like a statue. He had been acting strangely for the last several days. but he could understand. He was ultimately hurt and he wanted payback. But did that mean he would have to stoop to her level and out her secrets?

"There's nothing we can do." Miroku pointed out.

"The hell we can't!" Kouga shouted. "I say we put her shit on blast just like she did us!"

"And what would that prove?"

"That you shouldn't be snooping in other folks' business."

"That would make us no better than her."

"So?!" Kouga sneered. "I'm not all for the whole 'right is right. wrong is wrong' foolery. She started this war..."

"Yeah, but we don't know what she's planning to do with this information." Bankotsu cut him off.

"Duh! She's going to throw it in the school newspaper. God! For someone that's so damn smart, you're dumb as hell." He scoffed at the other.

"But we don't know that for sure!" Bankotsu was about to revert back to his old ways and beat the living hell out of him.

"So what, we sit and wait to see what happens?! Are you prepared for that?!" He looked around at the trio. "Are you ready for the whole damn town to know that you were a drug dealer once upon a time ago? The untouchable top A-class student was once a delinquent and former dealer.

"And you!" He whirled on Miroku. "Mr. Psych Ward. You want people to know that you were three steps short of being in a padded white room for the rest of your life?!

"And you!" Finally he turn to Inuyasha. "Rich boy's daddy that sweeps every little detail of his life under the rug to insure you can't fuck up the family name any worst. Let's not forget that you were close to dying because your brother's "best friend" sabotaged you, drugged you and took pictures that would make a pedophile blush and has been blackmailing you for years! Yeah, that'll make a great headline.

"And let's not forget about me. Mr. I-fuck-everything-in-site and get paid for it. And did I mention that not only have I screwed practically every married woman in this town, but my own parents don't even know."

He stopped his ranting. Letting his words marinate in their system.

"Our secrets, and God knows who else's, _will ruin us_! It will drag our family's names through the damn mud and smear the school's name as well. They'll kick us out once the shit hits the goddamn ceiling!"

"What's your point? We kick her while she's already down?"

"Fuck yeah!" he Kouga stated adamantly. "If I'm going down, I'm taking the bitch with me!"

As the others carried on their discussion, the silver haired teen felt sick; how could they just contemplate on tearing down someone else's life? He knew what they were feeling; betrayal, anger, revenge. But was it really worth it? Kouga was right; Damn, first time for everything he supposed. If what Kagome was going to post in the school newspaper was going to break down all barriers, he knew for sure that it would, what would be their defense?

Fight fire with fire? Then the whole city would burn. Then what?

Yes, they were young, and he was rich, but everyone's reputation would be ruined. Everyone would have to leave town. Move away and probably never to see one another again.

What if she had a change of heart? That was another possibility. The Kagome that he knew had some conscious. However, those "legendary" stories were entertaining to the reader, always seemed to ruin lives that were featured and Kagome never showed remorse for any of it. She felt that she was exposing the truth for what it really was. So why would they be exempt from the same treatment?

He'd made his decision, even if hurt his soul to think about it. The memories he had shared, the stories he told, the secrets that were uncovered, would all be there in black and white for the city to see. He couldn't afford to go do and not put up a fight.

Before he could open his mouth, prepared to deliver his verdict, the knock at his bedroom door stopped the chatter that circulated throughout the room.

The seemingly permanent house guest didn't wait for an answer. The pint-size woman appeared in the doorway as if she stepped out of a business meeting. Her black blazer hung open, showing the bright red corset underneath; silver chains hung from her neck touching the top of her waist. Simple black slacks stopped at her ankles showing off her deadly red stilettos.

Kouga let out a long whistle. "Whips and chains? Yes ma'am!" he barked enthusiastically

Rose rolled her orange hued eyes. "Shut up." She stepped into the room, the clicks from her heels echoed with her every move.

"What's that?" Miroku asked when the woman threw a small book on the bed. Everyone sat in silent recognizing the trimmed boarder.

"Some girl... Meg. I think she said her name was." She paused, trying to remember the girl's exact message. "Anyways," She waved her hand in dismissal. "She said this is the version of the newspaper that will be printing for tomorrow at school. She's giving you all the courtesy of reading it first before anyone else."

"No one wants to read that shit." Kouga turned up his nose in disgust.

"Why would she give us a copy before anyone else?" Bankotsu wanted to know. Moving to the bed, he turned it to the former chief-and-editor's covenant page.

"Probably to give us a head start in the humiliation parade that will start promptly at 9am."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed pretty good to me." She turned to exit the room. "Kagome is a hell of a writer. I hope she doesn't let her talent go to waste," the woman called out.

Once again silence filled the room as Bankotsu's eyes scanned the words; his eyes growing wide with each passing second.

"So, what did she write?" Kouga quipped. "Should we be packing our bags and head for the hills?"

Bankotsu had to read it a second time just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. After a few more minutes, he looked up at the three with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Dude..." was all he could say.

* * *

**A/n: Geez! I leave for a while and everything has changed! I can't find anything! Lol!**

**I finally figured out how I want to end this! Typing the last chapter as fast as possible.**


	28. Redefining Moments

**A/n: I think I've been drawing this out because I didn't want it to end! :'( I really enjoyed creating this fanfic and I appreciate all the reviews and critics. I know my writing skills will get better and my supporters will grow in numbers. **

**Thank yo****u! **

Chapter 27:

The loud bell erupted, signaling the students for homeroom period. Chatter filled the hallways; some still buzzing about the chaos that unfolded weeks ago. No one could clearly determine what was going through Kagome's crazy head. She took her job a little_ too_ seriously and no one could prepare for that level of foolery. It was high school for crying out loud, not a lifelong career!

One thing was for sure at Freeman: everyone wanted to know what was in the new week's edition. Wherever a paper rake was located, a swarm of students could be found trying to get a copy. Paper in hand, the students raced to their classes.

They flipped past the list of school events and news pages; pass the advice column and the horoscopes. The student body settled on the last few pages; the one that was designated for Kagome to tell the world her latest story; only this time, _she **was**_ the story. You could hear a pin drop in homeroom. For once the teachers didn't have to tell their respective classes to settle down. They were engrossed with the black writing.

_What's under your mask?_

_We all have secrets. Secrets we keep hidden from the world. We put on masks to shield them well; to hide our true selves. They switch to suit the people we keep in company; one person may know a mask that the others have never seen before. _

_But why do we even create them? What's the problem with letting the world know who we __**really**__ are? Maybe it's out of embarrassment or to save our reputations. Maybe it's to protect the ones we love, or because we want to keep something mysterious about ourselves. Your reason maybe something simple or complex, but at the end of the day, we __**all**__ have something to hide._

_Let me start out by saying…this whole mess that I've created… wasn't supposed to end the way it did. The events that manifested because of my actions, followed by a massive domino effect, and ultimately exploded in my face, was **not** my plan. _

_My main goal was to find out what really made a man think. You know...why they do the things they do especially when the ladies aren't around. Little did I know the journey I was determined to take was like trying to find the City of Atlantis: **impossible!** Instead, what I found was so much more valuable; though I didn't realize it until now_.

_Confused? ... Well let me start from the beginning…_

_Hi! I'm Kagome Higarashi and I've created several masks throughout my life. Most of you know me as the chief editor of FHS Daily. Multi-talented, beautiful, __**girl **__of our fine school; but for the past seven months I have been posing as a boy. You all know **him** as Mathis Alexander. _

_If you all hadn't figured it out from the smackdown beat down that was delivered in the hallway a few weeks ago, you do now!_

_Now why would I want to dress and parade around school as a boy, you might ask? Well the answer is quite simple._ (And no, it's not because I have a fetish or I'm a pervert of that nature.)

_My mission, by disguising my gender, was to get close to my objectives. The "fine gentlemen" of our wonderful institution _(I'm using the term: "gentlemen" very...very loosely here_) would have never opened up the way they did if they suspected I was girl. My intentions were to find some **cracks** in their masks, just to see what they were all about. _

_**Not** to tear the whole damn thing off! _

_But in doing so, I found some major information that I know everyone will be talking about for days!_

_But before I get to the men, it's only fair that I start by taking off __**my **__mask._

_ You all know me as the sister, the daughter, the granddaughter, and the friend; The smart one, the talented one, and the one that is polite to everyone _(mostly everyone_). __This mask is one that you all have seen. I li__ke this mask because it's acceptable to society. No one suspects anything crazy or weird. No one thinks anything is out of the ordinary. I wouldn't have this mask if I didn't wear the many "hats" that I throw on from day to day. Along with the FHS Daily, I also speak several different languages, belong to different clubs and devote some of my time to karate and community service._

_Trust me when I say, I'm not bragging. I'm explaining that without my hats, the mask you see would crumble in a matter of milliseconds, revealing the other side of me that I've hidden_.

_Underneath, I have a hot temper, I fight like a man, and curse like one too. Behind that hides the struggle I bear holding the weight of my father's sins; sins that I have carried for as long as I can remember. No one knows the name of my father other than my family and he will remain nameless. What I will tell you is that he worked hard into raising me to be what I am today. _

_But like I said, I hold his sins. _

_He was labeled as a con-man, a thief, a murderer. Only one of the three proved to be false; I'll let you decide which one. But can you imagine how hard it is to shake that stigma; that shame? I was already served the harsh realities of what it meant to be the offspring of such a man. My family showed me how they felt about me; how they placed judgment on an innocent __**child.**__ They __**ostracized**__ me. To this day, I don't have a relationship with my family outside of my grandfather and brother. I got a taste of how judgmental people can be within my own family. I was not about to allow society to do the same._

_I'm sure the most reasonable response to all this might be: __**Damn!**__ What may follow would be: __**She's lying!**__ I can assure you that I'm not. _

_Those that are close to me and are reading this might feel…some type of way…if they didn't know about my past which I have hidden so well. I'm sure they would say that I didn't give them the decency to have trust in them; not only with my secrets, but with the fact that they wouldn't judge me. _

_Well, my answer to that would be: __**That's the point! **__I hid my true self to avoid the harsh judgment of society. _

_If you are reading this today and still think of me as the Kagome that they know, love, and adore, I apologize for judging you before you could judge me. And for those that are judging me now, then you can take your opinions and shove them up…_ … _you know the rest._

_But enough about me!_

_Surely, your eyes aren't still peeled to this page for nothing. The months of masquerading as a man have been a real eye opener. Trust me! I got a lot of juicy details on the gentlemen that grace our school every day._

**_You all know who you are!_**

___First thing's first: Yes, guys think about sex…all…the…**TIME!** They eat, sleep, and talk sex. Every…single..day. ____That's not so much of a shocker, I know, but being the one in the middle of several conversations, I just wanted to confirm it._

_____Though I did find a lot more information that I'm sure** ALL** of you are dying to know. And boy, a__re they **major headliners**! Stories that will knock you out and have you wondering just who the hell have you been sitting next to in homeroom._

_... ..._

_You won't find those stories here._

_I know! I know! It kind of hypocritical of me! I've spent the past four years outing secrets. I admit, my actions have been accounted for lost jobs, broken families, and ruined lives. I have justified my actions with: __**it's my job to give the people the truth**__. So what makes theses souls different from the others?_

_What's different is that I came in with the goal of one story and ended up with a completely different concept; one that I didn't expect to be confronted with. On top of that, as Mathias Alexander, I have befriended the lot of them; shared meals, welcomed into their homes; I even met some members for their family._

_I'm sure by now, you've figured out that I'm not going to spill the dirt. Because I've learned throughout my journey, that it's not my story to tell. I told __**my story**__, not because I got caught in the act. Not because I got in major…and I mean __**major **__trouble. _

_I revealed this part of myself…_

… _because I've realized…._

_... ... ..._

_Ok! So maybe I really don't know why I'm doing a no-show and tell session; telling you my past but not showing you theirs. Maybe I feel guilty about everything that's happened. Maybe I've had a change of heart. Maybe I just don't care what the hell anyone thinks about me anymore!_

_I'm almost certain it's a mixture of the three. But mostly because I just don't give a damn what you think of me; I don't give a damn about your opinions anymore! _

_In the end of all of this, I've come to the realization that we are so caught up in the "status quo" of society that we have forgotten that we're supposed to live **our lives** for **ourselves** and not others._

_Now please! This is not your platform to let it all out! Don't let your freak flag fly and tell the world! Some of you need to keep your secrets to yourself…._

**… _you know who you are….*wink*_**

_But there are others that if only they let the ones close to them in, it would lessen their burdens. I'm sure you'd be surprised at how understanding the people that love you can be. I wished I had that advice to give to myself a few months back. If I did, I wouldn't be in the mess that I'm in now._

_ I tried to keep up with living for others for far too long and in turn, I literally self-destructed and those around me were ultimately caught in the cross fire. __I've caused a lot of pain to a lot of people. _

_My grandfather and my brother; I've done the very thing that I said I wouldn't do: I've shamed the family name. I managed to drag it further in the mud than it already was. I have embarrassed you both, and for that I am truly sorry. My plans were to never hurt you this way. Actually…my plans were to never get __**caught!**__ But here I am._

_ I blamed you both for my anger, though you two have done nothing but love and protect me and I couldn't … No...I **wouldn't** see that._

_My best friend Sango…I fucked up, didn't I? You told me from the beginning that all of this was a bad idea. My ego and my selfish ways got the better of me and you got punished. I hope you're reading this, since you haven't been returning my calls…or my email…or my texts… or my smoke signals. I want to say I'm sorry and I swear I'll make this right_.

_To the rest of you…to all the guys that shared with me the most intimate parts of your lives, past and present. You all have proven to me that I'm not alone in the 'fucked-up problem child' club. I'm sure, because of me, that you'll never be able to look at a girl…or boy…the same way again. _

_But all joking aside, I hope, as cliché as this sounds, that you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. Regardless of the fact that I didn't share your secrets, I now fully understand the betrayal I have centered on your lives and that trust you had in me, whether in Mathias or Kagome, has been severed completely. But if you don't…I understand that too. _

_Hell! I don't think I could forgive me. (I'm** r**_**_eally _**_not helping my case here.)_

_But I suppose I will never know. Being expelled from school kind of hinders me from seeing anyone within one-thousand feet of school grounds. Though that would not matter either; as we speak…or more so as I type…my grandfather is packing my bags with plans to send me off to some unknown place. My suspicion for this is probably due to the fear of people picketing at our doorstep with torches ablaze asking for my head._

_So here is my story, my apology, and my goodbyes all wrapped up in a pretty blue and white package. I don't know if any of this will make a difference, but it can't hurt to try. _

_This will be my last piece, **obviously**. And this may also be the last time you'll hear from me. So I will say that I have lived up to the name of a Hell Raiser and I will miss the people that I spent most of my high school years with, in and out of school. Maybe we will see each other again. _

_Unless my grandfather is planning to lock me in our well cellar and never let me see the light of day. _

_And if that is his true plans for me, I leave you with my final thoughts: _

_Whether good, bad, or indifferent, I hope someone out there reading this will take something valuable from my experience, my advice, and apply it to his/her life from now on. _

_You don't always get what you see. But who knows…you might actually like it._

* * *

The School Broad tried to keep as much information out of the hands of the reporters who acted like vultures when the story reached their desk. How could they allow one of their students to dress like a boy and not have any suspicions? How was she able to use the male's facilities without getting caught? Were there other students involved to hide her real identity? How could she have fooled the officials with forged documents? Not the mention their "lenient" punishment of only expelling her. Did they feel that they were setting an example to the other districts? To the other students in the city?

Bombarded with the stampede of questions, the Superintendent could only point the finger and blame Kagome. Her reputation around the school and the community gave her the ultimate trust; no one had ever expected that she was "parading around" as a male student. But now that they had all the evidence to support her deceit. A few people in the community wanted to see her in jail...which was kind of harsh in her opinion. No one was complaining about her undercover jobs around school when it involved an adult having sex with their own kids or the lunch lady spiking the cafeteria food with laxatives. There was no difference other than she was caught in the act before her project was completed. Thankfully the school agreed with her on that, so they settled for the expulsion.

Kagome had accepted her punishment, not gladly of course. She was praying that her confession who lessen her punishment to suspension.

No such luck.

Though she was thrilled that the School Board exempted Sango of any wrong doing, which meant she could participate in the cross-country race. In the end, that's what really counted. The rest she was still hoping to gain would come with time.

And time she had.

She wasn't joking that her grandfather was packing her bags. Where he was sending her, she didn't have a clue. All he kept saying was that "it was for the best". Kagome didn't argue. She knew that with her presence in the house, in the neighborhood, where people would constantly see her and be reminded over and over what she had done. Her nightmare would never end.

She said goodbye to Souta; no telling when she was going to come back or if she was ever coming back. The car ride between her and her grandfather was silent. She didn't know where they were going. Snow was still on the ground. As the city had disappeared long ago, the only thing that could be seen was vast openness. It was five hours later before the car finally stopped.

As she waited and wondered if this was going to be her residence, her grandfather took out the three bags he packed in the trunk. Setting them down at the gate, he used one of the two keys on a ring to unlock it. The large home, behind the stone wall, was gated; the next available neighboring house was at the bottom of the windy road. She stared at the home, surrounded by snow covered ferns, evergreens, and shrubs. She could see two small koi ponds in front frozen over by the cold weather; a walking bridge in the middle leading up to the house. She got out, taking a better look at her surroundings.

"Who lives here?" She asked. Surely he wasn't going to leave her with a relative. She'd rather be homeless, freezing cold and hungry, than go through that.

He turned; handing the keys to her. "You do." He finally said. "It's yours."

Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. How could this be hers?

"Your father left this for you. When the time was right, I was to give you the keys. Until then, I have been coming here every so often making sure it was clean and kept in the best conditions. " Kagome's world shook. The deed that was in her box hidden in the back of her closet; this is what was linked to it. This spectacular home was hers.

"Hopefully, you'll have more than enough time to go through the things that he left for you. There are a lot of memories that he wanted to share with you but never got the chance." Sorrow filled his eyes as he spoke. He had missed his son dearly, but he was lucky to be reminded of his presence every time he looked at his granddaughter. She was so much like him; so much so that he did his best to lead her down a different path than what her father had chosen. He realized, all too late, that his efforts did the complete opposite. Kagome wasn't a bad kid, she was trying to find out her own identity and step out of his son's shadow.

"Maybe, just maybe, you'll finally understand who you really are." He dropped the keys in her wool covered hand.

Kagome stood there, silently sobbing. She just knew that her grandfather was throwing her away. Instead, he was giving her a piece of her father that she never knew. What shocked her more is that he took the time to take care of the land on his own time, proving to her that he always cared for his son; had always loved him despite his flaws.

The elder Higarashi said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the young girl. He knew that she believed the worst in him. She believed wholeheartedly that he cared more about reputation than his own family. That was further from the truth. But it wasn't his place to tell her how to feel; though he tried to shield her from the world, he now understood that wasn't his place either. He just hoped by giving her a piece of his son, that was rightfully hers, would help her deal with the mistakes she had made and move on.

* * *

For the next five months, Kagome explored the home; finding pieces of her father that she had forgotten and some that she didn't know prior to his death like what an amazing painter he was. One room in the back of the house was filled with his work; covered with white sheets to preserve them from light exposure. Kagome spent several weeks hanging them throughout the house.

Going through more of the boxes, she had found pictures of her parents together; from the time they were teenagers to young adults, ranging from their travels to casual ones of them laying on the couch. They seemed to really love each other. The more she studied the pictures, the more she began to wonder about the woman she didn't know. She realized she had inherited her mother's smile and the shape of her eyes. What other features did she have? What about her personality? Did she have the same temper? Did they share the same philosophy? She now wondered if her mother leaving her was her choice or maybe she was dead.

Kagome made a mental note: their reunion, if there would be one, was long overdue.

The downside of her 'retreat' was that her grandfather took her electronics as part of her punishment. No cell phone...no computer...no nothing. She supposed it was for the better. There was, however, a small internet cafe in town though it took about an hour to walk there so she only went down once a week to check her emails.

It surprised her just how much she enjoyed being by herself. For once, she didn't have to keep up standards and appearances for others. At school and in her social life, she had to do so many things. She reflected on how much it stretched her thin. But it was her fault because of the fear she had harbored of becoming bored if she were to settle for one thing in her life. Kagome soon found out that she really didn't know who she was, but being in the home that her father had built for her was a good start.

During one of her trips in town, she had found out from Souta that people were starting to forget about Mathias Alexander and everything was getting back to normal. Sango had forgiven her. It took about a month after her suspension was lifted before she started talking to her again. Her breakup with Miroku was inevitable. He couldn't get over what she had done. They only gestured a greeting every now and again if their paths crossed, but he stop sexually harassing so Sango could live with that.

As for the others, Kagome felt it was only right to send them each a personal email of her sincere apologizes. The boys didn't replied back.

Kida and Bankotsu were still working out their problems; after all, Kida had every part in making Kagome into a believable teenage boy. Bankotsu felt, at one point, the young beautician wanted to be a part of the hoax to get him to reveal his secrets for Kida. That was far from the truth; Kagome had never shared the details of Bankotsu's life to his girlfriend and she had expressed that in the email. Even though Kida was curious, she felt that she didn't need to know because Bankotsu would tell her on his own time.

Rose, Sesshomaru's now live-in girlfriend, was still in contact with her as well as Kida. Rose was quick to thank her for her actions believing that if it weren't for her, Inuyasha would still be living in a life of misery and secrecy. The Inutashio brothers were closer than they had been their entire lives. Yes, they still beat the living hell out of each other from time to time, but at least they weren't trying to kill one another. No one brought up Kagome's name in front of Inuyasha, so Rose wasn't sure if he was over his bitterness, but she seemed hopeful.

* * *

With the weather being so cold, Kagome kept to herself, becoming a hermit as she continued to unpack her father's belongings. She had gotten down to the last; opening it, she found a typewriter. She didn't find any papers or manuscripts inside along with it, just the mammoth sized, iron typewriter. No doubt he conned someone out of it and never had the chance to get rid of it. Or maybe it was her mother's and that's why he didn't throw it away. It made her smile that she and her mother may have shared a love of writing.

The next day she had bought paper and ink from town with the money that was sent to her weekly. Bored and with so many thoughts swarming in her head, Kagome had enough material to start with she couldn't decide where to begin. She could write about a young woman who traveled the world, stealing from the wealthy for sport. Or a reformed drug dealer who gets sucked back into the game, or a woman that falls in love with a prostitute. Giggling, she took a deep breath and let her fingers do the talking.

It wasn't until the snow melted, spring begun to bloom, and one manuscript later did she figured out what she was truly meant to do in life. She sat on the edge of the koi pond, letting her cold water touch her feet as she thought of how her life had changed as fast as it did and what was to come of it in the future.

The only thing that she would regret was not graduating with her friends and classmates. Her expulsion didn't stop her from taking her classes and tests online. Her scores were at the top and she qualified for graduation, but she would have to wait until next year and retake the same courses and tests in order for her to receive her diploma once she enrolled in a different school. That is, if the school officials weren't too ashamed to have such a student in their hallways.

She smiled, looking beyond her reflection at the fish that brushed up against her toes. She didn't need a piece of paper to be a great novelist.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear her grandfather coming through the gates that she kept unlocked. She was surprised to see him so soon since it wasn't the weekend when both he and Souta came to visit monthly. He had stood next to her, handing her an opened envelope. Puzzled, she read the letter and was shocked by what it revealed.

Apparently, majority of the students had said goodbye to Mathias Alexander and had missed Kagome Higarashi. The students came to the conclusion that Kagome was a huge part of their own Hell Raisers experience; being the head of several clubs, dedicating her time to the community, being a mentor to some, and a friend to most. They had understood her wrongdoings and was willing to forgive her; they had proposed that her expulsion be lifted and be readmitted back into school.

The Board had recognized that she had finished the standardized testing that was required for graduation with a diploma, but they were still leery of her return. Everyone refused to be ignored; so they had petitioned that she be able to graduate on time with everyone.

Kagome's eyes widened at the fifteen sheets of paper, front to back, were filled with the names. She knew that there were more names than there were students so they must have gone around town asking for signatures. Emotions bubbled in her chest when she glanced at the familiar names; Sango, Kida, Souta, Bankotsu, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha were there. Along with Miki and the rest of the people she worked with at the community service center. Even Margret, Kiyko's sidekick, was scribbled at the bottom of one of the sheets.

She cried with joy in her heart. Because of their efforts, the Board had accepted her back at the high school for the last days of school remaining. She could remember the last time she had cried for so long. The night they had buried the woman she had called mother; but this time was different. She shed tears until her body was dehydrated from the lack of water.

She slept the ride back to her grandfather's house. They had agreed that she would live with him for the last days leading up to graduation. Afterwards, she was free to do what she wanted; live where she wanted.

* * *

She was back; she didn't think she would be walking back to the high school that she had shamed. Just as she left in her brother's protective arms the day she was expelled, she had returned in the same fashion. Souta insisted that he miss his classes to accompany her. He was ready to defend her if need be and Kagome was grateful for it.

She didn't bother with her locker; there was nothing in the small compartment and she didn't have any books. It was the last three days of school and everyone was in the classrooms taking their final exams. She still couldn't believe the people that she betrayed had actually petitioned her to join the single moment that every high school student dreams of, besides prom, which she didn't get to go to. But she'd happily trade it in for walking across the stage with her diploma in hand. That day would be something that she would never forget.

"Souta, I think I can make it to homeroom by myself." She pulled at the arm that was draped protectively over her shoulder.

"Just making sure no one tries to ambush you, this time." He said as he looked over his shoulder in assurance. He didn't understand why she wanted to come to school. The Board and the Principal had made it apparent that she only needed to attend the ceremony on Saturday. Only _geeks_ came to school when they didn't have to. But then Sango had called him, and he thought it wasn't a bad idea for his sister to be here.

"If they do, I'll just kick their asses like last time."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She laughed, wrapping her free arm around his waist. He did have a point. It'd be a shame that she made it all the way back just to be kicked out again.

"This is it, right?" Souta stopped at the door, turning to his sister who was busy fiddling with the pearl around her neck. He shook his head; she talked a good game, but on the inside she was nervous that she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms. She was in for a nice surprise.

Opening the door, he stepped aside; she noticed nothing as she entered the classroom.

The eruption of loud popping certainly caught her attention. Instinctively, she shielded her head with her arms. It wasn't until the colorful streamers fell from the ceiling; landing on top of her and littered the floor did she realize she wasn't in any harm. She recognized the people crammed in the room smiling at her as they gave a standing ovation. She saw the small assortment of balloons around the room and a white banner above the window that read: Welcome Back.

"Welcome Back, Kagome!" The crowd shouted. Confused and completely overwhelmed, she turned back to Souta, who had added to the applause; he was in on this little ceremony as well. She could feel her face turning red with embarrassment. The people the she had called her friends, who fought for her, were showing just how much she was missed even after all that she had done. She couldn't take it.

"Oh! Kagome." Megan and Sango rushed to the girl's side.

"I told you she would cry within thirty seconds." Miroku commented, holding out his hand to receive payment.

"Damn!" The three said in unison, smacking ten dollars in the teen's palm.

"Thank you!" Kagome said between sniffles. Grazing at the twenty-some students that were in the room, her heart swelled. "Thank you…for everything!"

"Well, that's what friends do." Sango laughed, brushing away the last of her tears. "We stick through until the end." Kagome nodded. She brought her hands down to hug the girls that had begun the crusade to bring her back. She couldn't ask for better people at her side.

More people came to her, congratulating on her bravery, welcoming her back for her final days.

Everyone surrounded her as the boy, who had sparked her curiosity, stood before her. He unfolded the blue jacket that was hanging over his shoulder. The same varsity jacket that was given to her the day she was exposed was held out for her to take.

"I can't take it." She didn't feel right taking the gift that was given to her on false pretenses.

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her rejection.

"Because…"

"It's already paid for! You're just going to say_ no_ to a gift that was bought for you? That's kind of rude."

"Miroku's right." Though he agreed, he gave his best friend a side glance at his snarky tone.

"But it's wasn't for me...not really."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome was really trying to make this difficult for him…._as always_

"The way I see it, Mathias and you are one in the same." He paused, getting closer to her; he draped the jacket over her shoulders. "This 'New Kid' jacket will always be a _positive _reminder of who you were in the past, who you are now, and who you're going to be."

He couldn't resist placing an endearing kiss on her cheek, then another on her lips. He heard the others around them 'ooohhhh' and whistle at his gesture. Months ago he wouldn't have be caught dead displaying his affections for her. But not anymore; he applied her quote: 'live for yourself' very literally recently and was enjoying every moment of his life.

Kagome bowed her head, blushing madly. She was going to take her life lessons with her, along with the jacket, and apply them to her future journey.


End file.
